El Mundo Es Solo De Los 2
by Esteban Alvarez
Summary: Los eventos pasan después del final de Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal titulado "Cleaved". Star Butterfly y Marco Diaz tratan de adaptarse a su nueva vida tras la fusión de la Tierra y Mewni. Ahora como novios, tratan de vivir una vida normal como pareja, más los problemas vuelven a ellos. Con la ayuda de su familia y amigos, Star y Marco serán los encargados de llevar adelante a "Ea


**Primero que nada, déjenme darles la más cordiales de las bienvenidas a mi primer fanfic. Me presento me llamo Esteban, soy de Quito, Ecuador y como ven amo Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal y quería hacer un pequeño homenaje a esta hermosa serie. De todo corazón espero que les guste mi primera historia, pasar de escribir poemas y ensayos a fanfics es muy diferente supongo jaja.**

**Sin más preámbulos les dejo mi historia, que será más que nada explorar como creo que desarrollarían los eventos después del final de la serie, como el desenvolvimiento del mundo y la evolución de la relación de Star y Marco, ahora como novios.**

**¡VIVA EL STARCO!**

**Cap 1**

_Un bello cielo estrellado se alzaba por todo el horizonte, tonos celestes y magentas cobijaban al cielo, algo que nunca se había visto en la Tierra, solo que ahora ya no era la Tierra que todos conocían. Muchas personas salieron de sus hogares perplejos viendo un cielo tan particular además de percatarse que había una luna adicional de la normal y un planeta visible cerca de nuestra orbita. La incertidumbre, la confusión y el miedo se extendió entre todas las personas de Echo Creek, menos en dos personas._

_No lejos de ahí, Star Buttefly y Marco Díaz estaban inmóviles uno frente al otro, sin decir ni una sola palabra, ya lo decían todo; empezaron a caminar a donde se encontraba el otro._

**Star:** Hola.

**Marco: **Hola.

**Star: **_Empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos._ ¡Marco! ¡Mi Marco! -_sollozaba la chica a lo que abrazo fuertemente al joven Díaz_\- Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver, por favor, por favor, NUNCA ME DEJES.

**Marco: **_Lágrimas caían también por sus ojos_. S-S-Star –_tartamudeaba mientras colocaba su frente con la de Star_\- Jamás nos volveremos a separar, te lo juro con mi alma, porque yo te amo.

**Star:** Yo también te amo, Marco –_Se sonrojo a lo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro_-.

**Marco: **Todo esto fue una locura, ¿verdad?

**Star: **Sí, sí que lo fue.

_Una manada de guerricornios andaban con paso apresurado y pasaron cerca de Star y Marco._

**Star y Marco: **¡Pero qué demonios! –_Exclamaron al unísono, mirando con incredulidad sus nuevos alrededores_.

**Marco: **Star, no puedo creerlo. Ese es –_señalando al templo los monstruos_\- y-y-y ese es –_señalando al ahora en ruinas castillo Butterfly_\- Todo Mewni ahora está en la Tierra.

**Star:** Pe-Pero destruimos la magia por completo, como es que esto pudo pasar.

_Ambos adolescentes se sentían confundidos y temerosos, pero se sentían a salvo a lado del otro._

**Marco: **Star, debemos buscar a tu madre y a Eclipsa talvez ellas sepan que está sucediendo. Si Mewni y la Tierra ahora son una, ellas también deberían estar aquí.

**Star:** ¡Tienes razón, Marco –_La alegría volvió a la rubia_\- Vamos!

_Star tomo la mano de Marco y fueron corriendo a explorar los nuevos parajes en busca de su madre y la reina de la oscuridad._

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO DE LOS MONSTRUOS

**Moon:** _Se reincorporaba luego de ser cegada por una luz gigantesca_. ¡En nombre del Tocón, que rayos fue eso! –_exclama la antigua reina- _Ri-River, te encuentras bien?

**River: **Estoy bien, pastelito. Yo también me desmaye al ver esa horripilante luz.

_Sonidos de gritos y claxon de automóviles alertaron a la pareja._

**Moon:** ¿Qué está pasando afuera? _Fue corriendo junto con River a las afueras del templo y lo que vieron los dejo impávidos._

**River:** ¡SANTO MAÍZ! –_exclamo River mientras veía aldeas mewmanas junto a estructuras enormes que jamás había visto en su vida (edificios)-_

**Moon: **N-N-No lo entiendo, ¿qué es todo esto? –_Moon se encontraba anonadada_-

_Una figura con un gran sombrero y una bebé llorando se acercó a ellos._

**Eclipsa: **¡Moon! ¡River! Qué bueno que los encuentro, pensé que era la única en el templo –_comentaba con gran alivio_\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

**Moon: **Solo vimos una luz y caímos desmayados por unos segundos, y luego vimos esto –_señalando a Eclipsa el nuevo panorama de Mewni_-

**Eclipsa: **¡Oh por Mewni! –_miraba incrédula_\- Todo es tan…diferente y a la vez hermoso.

**Moon: **_De repente la desesperación hizo presencia en ella_. ¡¿Star?!, ¡¿Star¡?, ¡¿STAR?! ¡River, Star no está! ¡Nuestra hija no está!

**River: **Tranquila, Moon. Nuestra calabacita debe estar en el templo –_trataba de calmar a su esposa._

**Moon: **¡Debemos buscarla y averiguar qué está pasando! –_exclamaba alarmada-_

**River: **Está bien, caramelito. ¿Y dónde está Globgor?

**Eclipsa: **Antes de aquel resplandor, fue a ver como estaban los monstruos afuera del templo. ¡Tenemos que salir a buscarlo tam...!

_De repente, unos gritos se oyeron a las afueras del templo, alertando a los tres._

?: AAHH! ¡UN DEMONIO! ¡AUXILIO POLICIA! –_una mujer grito desesperada-_

?: ¡NOS VA A MATAR! –_exclamaba un hombre que salía corriendo-_

_Sirenas policiales se acercaban al lugar._

**Globgor: **Por favor, tranquilos. ¡No les haré ningún daño!

_La policía llega, sale de sus vehículos y ven a un ser que jamás vieron en sus vidas._

**Jefe de Policía: **¡Quieto ahí, criatura horrible! –_mientras él y su escuadrón apuntaban sus armas al monstruo rojo._

**Globgor: **¡Esperen! ¡Por favor ustedes no comprenden! –_dio unos pasos hacia ellos-_

**Jefe de Policía: **¡No des ni un paso más o te eliminaremos!

_Desde el templo se oían unos gritos desesperados_

**Eclipsa: **¡EL ES INOCENTE! ¡POR FAVOR DEJENLO EN PAZ! –_sus gritos no llegaban a oídos del cuerpo policial-_

_Los tres adultos y la pequeña bebé salieron corriendo a la escena para evitar una desgracia._

**Globgor:** ¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Solo estoy buscando a mi amada familia! –_exclamó el antiguo rey de los monstruos mientras daba unos pasos más-_

**Jefe de Policía: **¡TODOS APUNTEN!

**Eclipsa: **¡NOOOOOOOO!

**Jefe de Policía: **¡FUEGO!

Cap 2

_El cuerpo policial estaba a segundos de abrir fuego en contra de aquel monstruo con aspecto demoniaco cuando de repente escucharon unos gritos pertenecientes a unos jóvenes que llegaban agitados._

**Star y Marco:** ¡ALTO! –_poniéndose en frente de Globgor_-

**Jefe de Policía: **¡Niños fuera de ahí! –_exclamo el veterano policía_\- ¡No ven que es un monstruo que puede devorarlos!

**Star: **¡Él no es ningún monstruo que devore personas o algo así!

**Marco: **¡Además él es vegetariano!

**Jefe de Policía: **¡No me interesa, aléjense de esa cosa! ¡AHORA! –_grito con enojo_-

**Star: **¡Bien, si quieren acabar él, tendrán que pasar sobre mí!

**Marco: **Y sobre mí.

**Eclipsa: **Y sobre mí.

**Moon y River: **Y sobre nosotros.

_Star al ver a sus padres y a Eclipsa soltó una pequeña lagrima de alegría._

**Jefe de Policía: **Mmmm, bajen todas sus armas. No convertiremos esto en una masacre. ¡¿Pueden decirme que está pasando aquí?!

**Eclipsa:** ¡Le diré lo que pasaba, ustedes estaban a punto de herir a mi querido esposo! – _grito fúrica_-

_En eso, la pequeña Meteora lloraba y balbuceaba_.

**Meteora: **Ba-ba, ba-ba.

**Globgor: **Aquí está ba-ba, cariño –_tomando a su pequeña entre sus brazos tratando de tranquilizar su llanto_-

**River:** ¡¿Acaso un monstro haría eso?! –_exclamo- _Ven que solo es un padre amoroso.

_Ese acto de bella paternidad, hizo al policía cambiar de parecer. Entonces la radio policía da un anuncio de emergencia._

**Central de Policía: **¡Atención a todas las unidades! ¡Se registran incidentes con unos unicornios y al parecer unas especies de dragones con ruedas cerca la escuela secundaria de Echo Creek! ¡Reportarse de inmediato las inmediaciones del lugar!

**Jefe de Policía: **_Al oír esto, ordenó a su cuadrilla ir de inmediato al lugar, no sin antes darles una advertencia un tanto hostil_. ¡Espero que sepan lo que hacen muchachos, todo esto es un caos!

_La policía abandona la escena._

**Marco: **Estuvo cerca.

**Star:** Si, que bueno que llegamos a tiempo. ¡Mami, papi! –_la chica rubia exclamo con alegría mientras los abrazaba_-

**River: **¡Pastelito!

**Moon: **¡Cariño!

**Marco: **Eclipsa, Globgore, que bien que se encuentran a salvo.

**Eclipsa:** Gracias, cariño. Que gusto volver a verlos a salvo y juntos a los dos. –_El pícaro comentario provocó un ligero enrojecimiento en la cara del joven Díaz_-

**Moon: **¡¿Marco?!, ¿qué haces aquí, muchacho?, ¿Cómo llegaste a Mewni?

**Star: **Mamá…de hecho estamos en la Tierra.

**Todos: **¡¿Qué?!

**River: **¿Cómo es posible si aquí están las aldeas mewmanas y el templo de los monstruos?

**Marco: **De hecho, Star y yo creemos que nuestras dimensiones se han fusionado en una sola.

_Todos quedaron perplejos y conmocionados ante tal revelación._

**Globgore: **¿Cómo puede ser posible? La magia fue destruida, ¿verdad?

**Star: **La magia fue destruida pero no entendemos como paso.

_Mientras todos pensaban como pudo suceder un evento tan astronómico, a Eclipsa llegaron unos recuerdos que la llevaron a la verdad de lo acontecido_.

**Eclipsa: **Amore infinitum –_murmuro_-

**Star: **¿Qué?

**FLASHBACK**

**Eclipsa:** ¡Ay Glossaryck! –_suspiraba una joven princesa enamorada_\- Quiero estar con Globgore, pero mamá nunca aprobará nuestra unión por su indiscriminado odio hacia los monstruos. –_se lamentaba mientras daba vueltas por su cama_-

**Glossaryck:** Que mal que no tengas ñam el antiguo ñam libro de hechizos. –_hablaba el pequeño hombre azul mientras devoraba pudin_-

**Eclipsa: **¿A qué te refieres?

**Glossaryck: **Vagamente recuerdo que una de las antiguas reinas hizo un descubrimiento sobre un hechizo hecho de amor y lo puso en el libro, aunque ya no me acuerdo mucho de él.

**Eclipsa: **¿Hechizo de amor?

**Glossaryck: **Creo que se llamaba _amore infinitum_ o algo así, cuando dos personas que compartían un amor tan puro y verdadero, y que estuviesen unidos por lazos mágicos, estos podían pedir cualquier deseo y este se hacía realidad.

**Eclipsa:** Tienes que enseñármelo, por favor –_la adolescente puso ojos de cachorro apelando al favor del hombrecito _-

**Glossaryck:** Lo siento, niña. Ya no recuerdo nada de ese hechizo.

**Eclipsa:** Podría darte mucho pudin. –_con intención de negociar_-

**Glossaryck: **Tomaré el pudin, pero aun así no recuerdo el hechizo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Entonces la antigua reina de Mewni explicó a todos sobre aquella antigua remembranza con Glossaryck, todos quedaron anonadados, sobretodo Star y Marco quienes cruzaron miradas de felicidad, pero a la vez de desconcierto._

**Star:** ¿Entonces Marco y yo hicimos esto? Pero como si ya no teníamos magia.

**Moon: **¿Recuerdan algo de lo que paso en el reino de la magia antes de que fueran trasportados a sus respectivos lugares?

**Star: **Solo recuerdo que cuando volví al reino de la magia y todo se estaba destruyendo poco a poco, vi a Marco y nos abrazamos sin saber que nos iba a pasar en esos momentos.

**Marco:** Yo recuerdo cuando estábamos abrazados vi una luz cegadora que se formaba a nuestros pies y luego cuando me di cuenta estaba atado a una camilla.

**Eclipsa: **Su amor puro y deseo de permanecer siempre juntos seguramente activó los últimos resquicios de magia y unió ambas dimensiones.

**Star: **Entonces fue eso. –_miró con lágrimas a su verdadero amor_-

**Marco: **Nuestro amor nos ha unido para siempre. –_sonreía gustoso_-

**Star y Marco: **¡TE AMO! –_exclamaron al unísono mientras se fundían en un abrazo que parecía no tener fin_-

_Ambas parejas vieron con ternura el amor que compartían aquella unión joven, sobretodo Moon que veía la felicidad en su pequeña hija, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de alegría._

**Moon: **¡Oh mi dulce Star!

**River: **¡Marco, mi muchacho! Que gusto ver qué haces feliz a mi calabacita y les doy mi bendición para que pueden casarse.

**Star: **¡Papá! –_exclamó la joven mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían_-

_Marco mientras tanto desviaba la mirada mientras disimulaba una ligera sonrisa. A lo que todos empezaron a reír._

**Marco: **Creo que lo mejor sería explorar las inmediaciones del lugar y ver si existen más incidentes, muchas personas como monstruos deben estar confundidos por estos acontecimientos.

**Star: **Tienes razón, Marco. Además, debemos como están tus padres y nuestros amigos.

**Moon: **Nosotros los acompañaremos, ¿verdad River?

**River: **Por supuesto, pastelito.

**Eclipsa: **También iremos con ustedes, además conocen más la Tierra que nosotros y no quisiera quedarme sola con mi amor, si vuelve a ocurrir un incidente como antes.

**Globgor:** Estaremos bien, mi amor.

**Star:** Decidido. ¡VAMOS!

**Marco: **Espera, Star. –_toma la mano de Star y entrecruzan sus dedos_\- Ahora si estoy listo.

**Star:** _Con una enorme sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas_. Yo también.

**Star y Marco: **¡Vamos!

_La joven pareja sin saber estaba entrando a una nueva aventura donde compartirán muchos momentos de amor y felicidad, pero a los lejos se formaban las nubes grises que solo iban a acarrear problemas y desgracias._

Cap 3

_Mientras nuestros héroes exploraban los nuevos parajes que antes pertenecían a la Tierra y a Mewni, encontraron en su camino a personas que corrían despavoridas, mewmanos igual de confundidos, monstruos que igualmente estaban aterrados y confundidos. En eso una figura familiar se acerca a ellos._

**Sapotoro:** ¡Star Butterfly y niño karateca! -_exclamo con alegría y alivio_\- Que bueno verlos de nuevo, mis hijos y yo estábamos yendo hacia nuestro pantano cuando de repente una luz gigante apareció y lo siguiente que vimos es este lugar extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo.

**Star: **Hola Sapotoro, mmm si resulta que ahora la Tierra y Mewni son una sola dimensión. –_contesto un poco incomoda_-

**Sapotoro:** ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

**Star: **Bueno –_sus palabras reflejaban cierta incertidumbre_\- por ahora no sabemos con exactitud que hacer, pero por ahora lo mejor sería mantenernos juntos.

**Sapotoro:** Confió en ti para arreglar esta situación, mis lindos renacuajos vamos a seguir a Star, no se separen de mí.

_El grupo de agrando notablemente con la presencia de los anfibios._ _A pocas calles de allí, un grupo de humanos armados con bates y herramientas estaban peleando con un pequeño grupo de monstruos que al parecer entraron a una tienda en busca de comida, debido a que morían de hambre._

**?: **¡Largo de aquí, cosas horribles! –_gritaba el encargado de la tienda con tono amenazante_

**?:** Lo sentimos, pero tenemos mucha hambre.

**?: **¡No me importa! ¡Vamos por ellos! –_ordeno a sus compañeros mientras se movilizaban para lanzar el primer ataque contra los monstruos desarmados_-

_Al ver este acto violento, el grupo encabezado por Star y Marco fueron corriendo a la escena e hicieron frente a los humanos._

**Star:** ¡ALTO!

_Todos regresaron a ver la chica rubia._

**Star:** ¿Por qué están atacando a estos monstruos? –_exclamo con agresividad-_

**?:** ¿Acaso no lo ves, niña? ¡Son monstruos! –_en eso se fija que detrás de la chica se encontraban otras criaturas extrañas-_ ¡Cuidado detrás de ti! –_lanzándose a "proteger" a la chica con su bate en mano_-

_En un rápido movimiento, Marco se lanza sobre el hombre, pegando un golpe de karate en su mano para que soltara el bate y se posa frente a este_-

**Marco:** ¡Si tanto solo llega a tocar a estos monstruos, le aseguro que le ira muy bien! –_proclamaba firmemente el joven Díaz-_

**?:** Esta bien, esta bien. –_respondió temeroso-_

**Star: **Repito, ¿Por qué están atacando a estos monstruos?

**?: **¡Entraron a mi tienda y se estaban llevando mi mercancía!

**?:** No queríamos causar problemas, solo que nos moríamos de hambre.

_Marco busca en su bolsillo algo de sus 650 dólares que siempre guarda en su billetera y se lo al encargado._

**Marco:** ¿Con esto será suficiente?

**?:** -_Sorprendido de ver como un chico carga tanto dinero este responde- _S-Si es más que suficiente, pero no los quiero volver a ver por mi tienda, ¿oyeron? – _exclamo amenazante hacia a los monstruos que huyeron inmediatamente-_

_Después de aquel momento pesado, el grupo continuo con su viaje, que estaba próximo a llegar a su destino._

**Star:** ¡Wow Marco! Esos movimientos de karate fueron asombrosos y que suerte que tenías dinero para pagarle al señor –_a lo que le da un beso a su novio en la mejilla en señal de recompensa_-

**Marco: **¡Gracias Star! No fue para tanto. –_respondió sonrojado-_

**Star: **¿Crees que nos encontremos con situaciones como estas? –_pregunto un tanto desanimada_-

**Marco:** Espero que no, Star, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. –_contesto con un tono apagado recordando los hechos históricos de la humanidad cuando se trata de cosas diferentes que no entienden y siempre actúan de la misma manera, con violencia._

_Después de unos poco minutos llegaron a la casa de los Díaz, todo estaba en una calma aparente, excepto por par de guerricornios que estaban comiendo las flores del jardín de la señora Díaz._

**Marco:** Bien, llegamos a mi casa, esperen un momento aquí mientras Star y yo hablamos con mis padres. –_todos asintieron mientras que Marco toco el timbre de su casa_-

_A los pocos segundos, la puerta de abrió y se encontraba un hombre adulto cubierto de una armadura improvisada con objetos cotidianos del hogar._

**Marco: **¿Papá?

**Rafael: **¡Marco, Star! ¡Qué alegría verlos niños! –_los abrazaba fuerte y cariñosamente al punto que se les dificultaba respirar_-

**Marco:** ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo, papá! ¿Pero porque llevas puesto eso? –_mirándolo un poco desconcertado_-

**Rafael: **Bueno, después de oír una fuerte explosión y ver una luz enorme, vimos que mucha gente corría por las calles y criaturas extrañas pasaban cerca; decidimos refugiarnos en casa. Cariño, ven, son Marco y Star.

**Angie:** ¡Niños que bueno ver que están sanos y a salvo! –_abrazando y dando besos a los adolescentes_ _mientras cargaba a su pequeña hija en un canguro-_

**Marco: **¡Mamá, yo también los extrañe! Hola hermanita –_mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mariposa -_

**Mariposa: **¡Maco, Maco! ¡Tar, Tar! –_balbuceaba la bebé a la pareja_-

**Star:** ¡Que gusto verlos de nuevo Sr. Y Sra. Díaz! Y también a ti pequeña princesa.

**Rafael:** Entren, niños, tenemos que refugiarnos.

**Marco:** Sí, papá y también tenemos muchos de que hablar, pero no estamos solos. Vengan chicos –_dirigiéndose al grupo de personas fuera de su casa_-

**Star:** Señores Díaz, ¿recuerdan a mis padres?

**Moon:** Buenas tardes, Sr. Y Sra. Diáz, lamentamos venir sin invitación. Pero nece… -_fue interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo por parte del Sr. Díaz-_

**Rafael:** ¡Rey River! ¡Reina Moon! Que gusto tenerlos en nuestro hogar, claro que son bienvenidos, ustedes también son familia.

**River: **Gracias por el recibimiento.

_Entonces una pareja poco convencional se acerca a ellos con la intención de presentarse._

**Eclipsa:** Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Eclipsa y soy algo así como familia lejana de Star, creo que ya conocen a mi hija, Meteora. Y él es mi esposo, Globgore. –_dijo un poco nerviosa al desconocer la reacción de los señores Díaz ante un monstruo así_-

**Globgore:** Encantado de conocerlos.

**Rafael:** ¡Pues sean bienvenidos! Toda familia de Star también es de nuestra familia.

**Eclipsa:** Muchas gracias, Sr. Díaz –_entonces Eclipsa pudo ver donde salía toda la candidez y comprensión que Marco tenia_-

**Sapotoro:** Mucho gusto, , mi nombre es Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff pero puede decirme Sapotoro , y estos son mis hijos.

**Rafael:** ¡Que lindos niños! Espera, te recuerdo, ¿tú no eras el sujeto que a veces estaba en nuestro jardín con unos binoculares?

**Sapotoro:** Mmm si –_respondió algo avergonzado_-

**Rafael:** Y yo que pensé que eras una figura de Halloween que el vecino había olvidado quitar jajaja

_Saporoto no entendió el comentario del Sr. Díaz, pero igual soltó una ligera carcajada._

**Rafael: **Claro que eres bienvenido, vamos todos pasen adentro. Mi querida esposa les prepararemos una deliciosa comida.

_Todos entraron a la casa y se pusieron cómodos en la sala de los Díaz, Eclipsa y Angie pusieron a las pequeñas Meteora y Mariposa, donde empezaron a jugar amenamente._ _Mientras Rafael y Angie fueron a la cocina a preparar la comida. Star y Marco se sentaron juntos en el sofá._

**Star: **Al fin un poco de descanso.

**Marco:** Si, por fin.

**Star:** Oye, Marco.

**Marco:** Dime, Star.

**Star:** ¿Qué tal si preparas una fuente gigante de nachos para todos? Después de todo ahora somos una gran familia, ¿no crees? –_guiñó su ojo a su novio_-

**Marco:** Creo que s-s-sí –_contesto emocionado y con rubor en sus mejillas- _Ahora mismo los haré.

_Mientras los todos los Díaz estaban en la cocina preparando la comida, estuvieron hablando con todos los presentes con el motivo de saber un poco más de ellos y saber qué es lo que había pasado con esa luz y esas criaturas. Paso casi una hora y la comida estaba por ser servida._

**Star: **Disculpe, Sra. Díaz. Por si acaso tendrá un vestido que me pueda prestar, como ve mi ropa está sucia y maltrecha después de todo lo que pasamos. Además, que ya no tengo magia para cambiar mi vestuario a voluntad –_lo dijo con algo de melancolía en su voz-_

**Angie: **Claro, cariño. De hecho, en mi armario hay un par de vestidos tuyos que olvidaste la primera vez que viniste a vivir con nosotros, yo misma los lave.

**Star:** Cool, gracias Sra. Díaz. Ahora vuelvo.

_Star subió a toda prisa a la recamara de los Díaz, abrió el armario, y vio toda clase de vestidos, en un rincón estaban com vestidos de sus primeros días en la Tierra; pero antes de tomarlos noto un bello vestido blanco, el cual tomó, era el vestido de bodas de la señora Díaz._

**Star: **Que hermoso vestido, me pregunto si me lo puedo probar un momento. –_procedió a quitarse su ropa y ponerse el vestido, el cual le quedaba algo largo y suelto, pero no importaba, ya que le quedaba hermoso como un cuento de hadas al verse al espejo._

**Star:** ¡Wow! Seré una novia tan hermosa –_se sonrojaba al verse con ese vestido_-

**Angie: **Marco querido, ya vamos a servir la mesa, puedes ir por Star por favor.

**Marco:** Claro, mamá.

**Marco:** ¡Star! ¡Es hora de comer! – _gritaba el joven al subir las escaleras- _Creo que está en el armario de mamá.

_Al entrar a la habitación de sus padres, sus ojos quedaron deslumbrados al ver a su mejor amiga y ahora novia con un vestido de bodas, sintió su corazón se derretiría al ver tanta dulzura. Era como un ángel._

**Marco:** Por favor cásate conmigo. _–dijo en voz baja sin darse cuenta _-

**Star:** ¿Qué dijiste, Marco? –_pregunto algo confundida al no oír bien lo que dijo su novio_-

**Marco:** Que ya está servida la comida, vamos. –_respondió nervioso y avergonzado mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate._

_Marco bajo de regreso, mientras que estar aún confundida, se quitó el vestido de bodas de Angie y se puso su antigua ropa, que aún le quedaba por suerte._

**Star: **¿Acaso me dijo que quería casarse conmigo? Creo que solo fue mi imaginación, aunque…claro que me encantaría pasar el resto de mis días contigo, Marco Díaz. –_se dijo a si misma mientras una enorme sonrisa se posaba en su rostro-_

Cap 4

_Después de aquella bochornosa, pero a la vez tierna escena, Star y Marco se dirigieron a el comedor donde todos los invitados estaban expectantes a la deliciosa comida de la familia Díaz. Meteora y Mariposa yacían dulcemente dormidas en su corral de bebé. Mientras que los demás procedieron a sentarse en la mesa, por suerte contaba con mesa y sillas extras del cobertizo por lo que todos se sentaron cómodamente._

**Star:** Gracias Sres. Díaz esto luce fabuloso, hace tiempo que no comíamos tan bien, ¿verdad papás?

**Moon:** Sí, cariño. Gracias por su hospitalidad.

**Rafael:** No tienen de que agradecer, por favor todos siéntanse en casa y disfruten la comida.

_Eclipsa, Globgore y Sapotoro estaban un poco extrañados hacia esta nueva comida, que jamás habían visto, pero que desprendía un olor maravilloso. Los Díaz prepararon toda clase de delicias típicas mexicanas. Eclipsa extrañada toma un taco y lo prueba, el sabor era espectacular._

**Eclipsa:** ¡Oh por Mewni! –_exclamo fascinada_\- ¡Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida, incluso muchos más que mis Snookers! Cariño tienes que probarlo –_dirigiéndose a Globgor_-

**Globgore:**Cariño, sabes que soy vegetariano.

**Marco: **No te preocupes.

_Entonces el joven castaño arma un taco con varios vegetales condimentados, pone salsas y unas gotas de limón, y se lo entrega a Globgor._

**Globgore: **Gracias Marco. –_al dar una mordida, todas sus papilas gustativas sintieron un éxtasis jamás antes vivido_\- Esto es más delicioso que he probado, incluso más que aquella vez que comí ese soldado mewmano con salsa de arañas de ajo.

_Todos regresaron a ver sorprendidos y algo aterrorizados hacia Globgore._

**Globgore:** ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! Qué bueno que soy vegetariano ahora.

_Todos rieron gozosamente para romper la tensión_. _Mientras todos continuaron comiendo, Angie se dirigió hacia Star._

**Angie: **Star, cariño. Cuéntanos como llegaron aquí, que fue esa extraña luz y porque tantas criaturas extrañas han aparecido.

**Star:** Bueno por dónde empezar.

_Star les conto todo a los Sres. Díaz, lo que paso en el reino de la magia, el conflicto con Mina, el portal que fusiono la Tierra con Mewni, todo menos que ella y Marco ahora son pareja, preferiría hablarlo en otro momento._ _Angie y Rafael quedaron estupefactos, estaban felices de que todos estuvieran a salvo, pero a la vez tristes por todos los momentos apremiantes y dolorosos que tuvieron que vivir._

**Angie:** Pero si la magia ya quedó destruida, ¿Cómo es posible que ambas dimensiones pudieran combinarse? –_pregunto algo confundida ante los hechos_-

**Star: **Buena, la verdad es que …

S_e le hizo un nudo en la garganta, entonces Marco, que estaba sentado junto a ella, la toma de la mano en señal de que podía contarles a lo que ella le responde con una ligera sonrisa._

**River: **¡El amor de Star y Marco lo hizo posible! –_exclamo emocionado y exaltado el robusto hombre_-

_Tanto Star como Marco lo regresaron a ver, totalmente avergonzados y sonrojados._

**Rafael: **Esperen, ¿a qué se refiere con amor? –_pregunto emocionado_

**Marco:** La verdad, papá, es que Star y yo…

_El joven Díaz cuenta emocionado y feliz a sus padres sobre el momento en que Star y el confesaron sus verdaderos sentimientos, su nueva relación y sobre el hechizo del amore infinitum, todo esto mientras sostenía con cariño la mano de su amada Star. Los señores Díaz estaban muy emocionados y felices, sobretodo Rafael que se levantó de la mesa con lágrimas de alegría para abrazarlos._

**Rafael:** ¡Mis niños enamorados! -_exclamo emocionado _\- ¡No saben lo felices que estamos que estén juntos después de tanto tiempo!

**Marco:** Gracias papá, pero por favor podrías dejar de ahorcarnos con tu abrazo.

_Entonces fue a abrazar a River y Moon_.

**Rafael:** ¡Que gusto ahora seremos consuegros!

_Mientras Marco bebía de su vaso, al oír eso sin querer escupió la bebida, casi ahogándose._

**Marco: **¡Papá! ¡Por favor! –_reclamo avergonzado mientras su cara de volvía toda roja de vergüenza_-

_Todos empezaron a reír gustosamente, incluido Star y Marco. Despues de un rato Angie, llega a una realización._

**Angie:** Eso explica porque los cachorros laser desaparecieron.

**Star:** ¿Qué? –_preguntaba algo incrédula_-

**Angie: **Mariposa estaba jugando con uno de los cachorros, y luego cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba, pensé que se había escondido o algo.

**Star:** Si, supongo que ahora que la magia ya no existe todos los seres hechos de magia, también desaparecieron. –_comento la rubia con melancolía y cabizbaja._

**Marco:** ¿Estas bien, Star?

**Star: **S-Si si, estoy bien, Marco. Discúlpenme, me siento un poco abrumada, iré a mi habitación. Gracias por la comida, señores Díaz.

_Todos vieron como la Star se iba con pesar en su mirada_

**Moon: **¿Por qué no vas a ver como se encuentra, Marco? Seguramente ella hablará mejor contigo que con cualquiera.

**Marco:** Claro. Gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa. –_besa a sus padres mientras se retira a ver como estaba el amor de su vida_-

_Marco sube a la nueva habitación de Star y ve a la chica sentada en la cama con los ojos cristalinos, como si quisiera llorar._

**Marco: **¿Te encuentras bien? –_se sienta a lado de la rubia mientras toma su mano_ -

**Star:** No lo sé, Marco. Me pregunto, ¿acaso tome la decisión correcta al acabar con la magia? –_con la voz algo entrecortada y triste_-

**Marco:** Claro que sí, Star. Era el único modo de detener a Mina y sus soldados solarianos.

**Star: **Yo lo sé, pero…-_responde con arrepentimiento_\- todos aquellos seres mágicos con quienes convivimos ya no están y no volverán. Los cachorros láser, mis narvales, araña con sombrero de copa, la Alta Comisión de Magia, aunque eran unos cretinos, no merecían desaparecer, sobretodo Hekapoo. Y Glossaryck, ¡Ah Glossaryck! –_suspiraba con remordimiento _\- a pesar de todo lo que nos hizo, él nos guio todo este camino y de cierta manera, yo lo quería a mi manera. –_estuvo a punto de llorar cuando Marco la abrazo_-

**Marco: **No sé si fue la mejor decisión, pero que si fue la correcta. _–coloca sus manos sobre las mejillas de Star, secando sus lágrimas_\- Lo más probable es que ninguno de los que estamos en esta casa ahora hayamos sobrevivido, se hubieran perdido vidas mewmanas y todas las vidas de los monstruos. No pienses tanto en las vidas que se perdieron, sino en las que salvaste.

**Star:** Tienes razón, Marco. Pero ahora tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahora como funcionaran las cosas ya que todo es una dimensión, temo que vuelvan a ocurrir situación como en esa tienda o incluso peor. –_decía temerosa y ansiosa frente a lo que deparará el futuro_-

**Marco:** Yo también tengo mucho miedo, y es normal tenerlo. Sé que las cosas a veces no saldrán, es nuestro deber conciliar los lados humanos y monstruos; nos toparemos con dificultades sin duda, pero te prometo que las resolveremos. –_le da un dulce beso en la frente_-

**Star:** Gracias, Marco. –_lo dice sonrojada _\- ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de un chico tan maravilloso como tú?

**Marco: **-_Al oírlo también se sonrosa y sonríe _\- Star, por favor, no me avergüences jaja.

**Star:** Jajaja lo siento, mi amor –_se sonroja aún más al darse cuenta de lo que dijo_-

**Marco:** -_Totalmente sonrojado_\- ¿M-m-me acabas de decir mi amor?

**Star: **S-s-si pensé ahora que somos novios podríamos decirnos apodos de cariño, pero si no te gusta podemos seguir llamándonos por nuestros nombres –_con la mirada al piso ocultando su sonrisa nerviosa_-

**Marco**: Esta bien, me gusta que me llamases así, m-m-mi vida –_sonreía viéndola a sus bellos ojos azules_-

_Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano con dirección al comedor y vieron que todas ya habían finalizado de comer_.

**Moon: **Muchas gracias, Sr. y Sra. Díaz, la comida estuvo deliciosa. Lamentablemente debemos partir, debemos arreglar algunos asuntos como ayudar mewmanos y monstruos, además de ver donde viviremos ahora.

**Angie:** Entendemos, pero pueden regresar cuando quieran, de ahora en adelante este también será su hogar.

**Eclipsa:** Gracias por su hospitalidad, y debe enseñarme a hacer esos tacos que ustedes llaman, no creo que pueda vivir sin ellos ahora jaja. –_una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro_-

_Todos se levantan con rumbo a la salida y se despiden de los Díaz._

**Moon:** Star, cariño, vamos que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

**Star: -**_Le responde con firmeza y decisión_**\- **La verdad, mamá, es que quiero vivir de ahora en adelante con Marco, como pareja.

Cap 5

_Al escuchar esta declaración todos los presentes que estaban abandonando la residencia Díaz regresaron a ver la chica rubia, que tomó por sorpresa a sus padres, pero en especial a Marco._

**Moon:** ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Star?! –_exclamo con algo de indignación_\- ¡Aún eres muy joven para este tipo de compromisos!

**Star: -**_Con un tono suavizador trata de calmar a su madre_\- Mamá, sé que lo que estoy diciendo puede sonar descabellado, pero ahora Marco y yo somos novios, ya hemos convivido mucho tiempo juntos, además creo que lo mejor por ahora es no separarnos hasta que todo este asunto de "unión de dimensiones" se normalice un poco, ¿no crees?

_La antigua reina Butterfly medito un poco_.

**Moon:** No lo sé, Star.

**Star:** ¿Confías en mí, mamá?

**Moon:** Claro que sí.

**Star: **Entonces confiaras que haré lo mejor para mí, además los señores Díaz estarán aquí vigilándonos, en cualquier caso. _–señalando a la pareja que dio su aprobación solo asintió con la cabeza_-

**Moon:** Pero como nos comunicaremos contigo por cualquier situación ahora que ya no tenemos magia que lo facilite.

**Marco:** ¡Ya sé! –_va corriendo y toma un celular algo descontinuado pero funcional que estaba en un cajón en la mesa central de la sala_\- Esto se llama teléfono celular, puede llamarnos cuando sea, ya tiene mi numero grabado. –_le indica cómo hacer una llamada_\- Yo siempre estaré junto a Star en caso que quiera llamarla. –_Marco le lanza un guiño a su novia y esta se sonroja_-

**River: **No te preocupes, pastelito. Star estará bien además con Marco como su novio siempre estará a salvo. ¿No es así, Marco? –_mirándolo con una mirada amenazante al joven latino_-

**Marco:** Cla-Claro, señor. –_respondió con miedo y nerviosismo _-

**Moon:** Mmm está bien, Star espero que por favor te comportes y que me llamas por este curioso aparato si sucede algo.

**Star:** Claro, mamá.

**Moon:** Sr. y Sra. Díaz, por favor cuiden bien de mi pequeña.

**Rafael: **No tiene de que preocuparse, ella también es de nuestra familia ahora.

_Entonces Star se despide de sus padres y de los demás, que iban con destino al templo de monstruos, donde pensaban establecerse._

**Star:** Fue un día exhausto, no lo crees, mi amor. _–dirigiéndose a Marco en tono juguetón y coqueto_-

**Marco:** Claro que lo fue, mi princesa jaja _ –mientras tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas -_ Sabes recién son las 4, quisiera salir y ver que todo esté bien.

**Star: **Pero estoy cansada –_haciendo pucheros_-

**Marco:** Vamos Star. Tal vez encontremos unos tipos a los que necesitemos darles una lección.

**Star:** Mmm está bien, pero con una condición.

**Marco: **De acuerdo.

**Star:** Dame un beso.

**Marco:** ¡Star! –_la miraba avergonzado_\- Bueno, tu ganas, pero solo porque eres tu jaja –_se acerca a la rubia acariciando su mentón mientras le da un tierno beso por unos segundos_-

**Star: **Ahora si recargue mis baterías jaja.

**Marco: **Tontuela jaja.

_Dirigiéndose a sus padres._

**Marco: **Vamos a salir, vamos a ver si alguien necesita ayuda, si ocurre algo me llaman y vendremos enseguida.

**Angie:** Ok chicos, pero tengan cuidado, por favor.

_Los chicos salen corriendo con dirección al centro de Echo Creek, en el camino se topan con varias personas aterradas a las que tratan de tranquilar explicando de la manera más sencilla posible. Unos lo entienden y se tranquilizan, otros, en cambio, solo se asustan y actúan de forma algo agresiva. También se toparon con algunos monstruos a quienes brindaron víveres que llevaron consigo solo por las dudas. Llegando un callejón cerca de Pare y Devora, vieron a tres hombres acorralando a un monstruo._

**?:** Ven aquí, pequeñín. –_mientras sostenía una cadena con un collar en el extremo_-

**?: **Yo le pongo el bozal, y en caso de que abra la boca, tú le hechas el extintor.

**?: **Entendido. –_sosteniendo un extintor y listo para usarlo_-

_Los chicos estaban ocultos tras una pared viendo y oyendo lo que decían estos sujetos._

**Star: **Debemos ayudar a ese monstruo antes que lo lastimen.

**Marco: **Pero hay que hacerlo con cuidado, ellos son tres y son algo grandes, debemos ser precisos en nuestros ataques.

**?: **No tengas miedo –_acercándose a la criatura que lanza un gran rugido acompañado de una llamarada que casi impacta al sujeto _-

**?: **¡Maldita bestia! –_empieza a golpearlo con la cadena en la cabeza y el reptil lanza un sollozo que Marco inmediatamente identifica_-

**Marco: **¿Nachos? –_miraba impactado mientras su compañero era maltratado-_

**Marco: **Star, es Nachos.

**Star:** ¿Nachos? Pero como puede ser posible.

**Marco:** No lo sé, pero tenemos que actuar ya, esto haremos. –_le susurraba el plan a su novia_-

_Nachos ya había sido amarrado con cadenas, puesto el bozal para que no lanzará fuego._

**?: **Tu cabeza se verá genial en nuestra sala de trofeos –_sonreía maliciosamente_-

**Marco: **¡Oigan!

_Los tres sujetos regresaron a ver a un joven flacuchento._

**Marco: **¡Dejen en paz a mi amigo, si no quieren recibir una lección! –_exclamo firme con un tono amenazador_

**?:** ¡Largo de aquí niño, a menos que quieras recibir una pa…!

_Antes de terminar su amenaza, se lanzó contra uno de los sujetos propinándole una patada voladora que lo dejo inconsciente, antes de que el tipo de extintor golpeara a Marco, Star salta a la escena._

**Star: **Por favor chicos, dejen algo para la dama.

_En la distracción, Star aprovecha para tomar la tapa de un basurero y lo lanza directo a la cara del tipo, en lo que Marco da una patada en sus piernas, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga quedando inconsciente._

**Star: **¡Cuidado Marco! –_grita despavorida_-

_El ultimo tipo golpea con todas sus fuerzas con la cadena en el estómago de Marco, haciendo que este caiga al piso tratando de recuperar el aliento._

**?: **¡Ya verán, mocosos! ¡Me las pagarán! –_acercándose a Marco con la intención de rematarlo_-

**Star:** ¡Descuida Marco! ¡GOLPE NAR…! _–en ese momento Star recordó que ya no tenía sus poderes mágicos- _¡Maldición! _–apretaba su puño con ira e impotencia -_

_Fue corriendo a donde su amado para protegerlo._

**?: **¡Así que tú también quieres algo de esto, ni..!

_De repente, una larga cola de reptil arremete contra el tipo, impulsándolo contra la pared dejándolo fuera de combate._

**Star:** ¡Buena chica, Nachos! –_mientras le acariciaba su cabeza_\- ¿Te encuentras bien, mi amor?

**Marco: **Si, mi princesa. Creo que mis reflejos están algo oxidados –_reía con aún algo de dolor_-

**Star:** -_Enseguida abraza a Marco_\- Por favor, ten más cuidado, no quiero que te pasa nada malo.

**Marco: **Esta bien, tendré más cuidado por ti, mi amor. –_dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a su novia_-

_Entre los dos quitaron las cadenas y el bozal de Nachos, que al ver a su dueño estaba emocionada que empezó a lamer su rostro._

**Marco: **Jajaja basta chica, yo también te extrañe mucho. –_abrazaba a su amiga y le rascaba su barriga_\- Vamos Star, ahora con Nachos será más fácil transportarnos.

_Star se sube a Nachos, mientras abraza a su novio por la cintura para no caerse._

**Marco: **¡Vamos amiga! –_con esta señal, Nachos emprendió el vuelo_-

_Mientras estaban volando, Marco noto a Star un poco cabizbaja._

**Marco:** ¿Te ocurre algo, princesa?

**Star:** No fui de mucha ayuda allí, sin mis poderes, no soy de utilidad para cuando estemos en problemas. –_la tristeza podía notarse en su tono de voz_-

**Marco: **Mmm talvez ya no tengas tus poderes, pero aun eres muy fuerte, Star, cuento contigo para cuidar mi espalda porque yo siempre cuidare la tuya.

**Star: **Gracias Marco, eres el mejor novio –_a lo cual procedió a abrazar con más cariño al castaño _-

**Marco:** ¿Sabes, Star? Ya que no tienes tus poderes, y es peligroso que andes con un arma en las calles, creo que es hora que aprendas un nuevo tipo de combate como el karate.

**Star:** ¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial aprenderé un nuevo tipo de combate! ¡Prepárense villanos que Star Butterfly irá a patearles el trasero! Pero, espera Marco, ¿quién me enseñará eso?

**Marco:** Por suerte conozco a un excelente maestro de artes marciales y muy guapo también –_haciendo galanura esperando a que Star note que está hablando de sí mismo_-

**Star:** ¿Quién?

**Marco: **…

Cap 6

_Mientras Star y su amado Marco volaban sobre los nuevos parajes de Echo Creek sobre su fiel dragoncicleta, Nachos, en otro punto de la ciudad una chica de pelo negro caminaba por las calles, un poco desconcertada por los nuevos escenarios que estaban ahora en su ciudad natal, pero más que nada seguía meditabunda de los hechos que han pasado en su vida en tan poco tiempo._

**Janna:** ¡Vaya todo es tan diferente ahora! –_sorprendida de ver criaturas y vegetación de Mewni ahora en la Tierra_\- Talvez Star y Marco sepan mejor que fue lo que paso.

_A lo lejos divisa una pareja de adultos llorando de alegría ver a su hijo sano y salvo después de "colisión de mundos", al parecer estaban preocupados y no sabían su paradero previamente_.

**Janna:** Esta "fusión" sí que tiene alterados a todos. –_se decía a si misma mientras un recuerdo la golpeo inesperadamente, provocando en ella sentimientos de tristeza_.

**\- UNAS HORAS ANTES** –

_Después de que Janna bajase su pulso a 0 para distraer a los doctores, mientras Marco escapaba hacia el portal; los paramédicos llevaron a Janna al hospital intentando reanimarla en el camino, pero sin éxito, cuando al cabo de un minuto, pudo recobrar automáticamente el conocimiento como le había dicho a Marco._

**Paramédico 1:** Está despertando, está despertando. ¿Te encuentras bien, niña?

**Janna: **Vaya que esas clases de autohipnosis si funcionan. –_felicitándose a sí misma _-

**Paramédico 2:** Estamos yendo al hospital, tus padres ya fueron notificados.

**Janna:** ¡Wow! ¡Esperen! Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño truco.

**Paramédico 2:** ¿De qué hablas? Estuviste clínicamente muerta por un minuto, te llevamos al hospital para hacerte evaluaciones.

**Janna: **Les juro que me encuentro b…

_De pronto, una luz cegadora ilumino el cielo provocando que el conductor de la ambulancia casi pierda el control del vehículo, por lo que optó mejor detenerse._

**Janna: **¡¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! –_exclamando sorprendida por tal evento _-

**Paramédico 1:** Chicos, no sé qué seria eso, pero debemos dejar a esta chica en el hospital, tengo el presentimiento de que van a necesitarnos en otras partes.

_En el camino de regreso al hospital, vieron criaturas extrañas como unicornios, arañas enormes y un grupo de personas con ropas campesinas de épocas medievales. Janna reconocía todos esos elementos, pero aun no daba crédito a lo que veía._

**Janna: **¿Estamos en Mewni?

_Llegando al hospital, Janna fue inmediatamente atendida, se realizaron pruebas de sangre, tomografías, etc.; todo en pos de analizar si estaba totalmente bien, no todos se despiertan completamente bien después de haber estado oficialmente muertos por un minuto_.

**Doctor:** Después de varios exámenes, podemos confirmar que te encuentras estable, tu cerebro no presenta daños y tu ritmo cardiaco está normal.

**Janna: **Se los dije, ahora si me disculpa, necesito ir a ver un par de amigos.

**Doctor:** Nada de eso, señorita. Te quedaras en observación en caso de que presentes alguna complicación fortuita.

**Janna: -**_con un tono de voz molesta_\- Escucha amigo, debo ver a un par de personas y averiguar que esta pasa….

_En ese momento, un hombre y una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos entran estrepitosamente a la sala de emergencias, eran los padres de Janna._

**Sres. Ordonia:** ¡Janna! –_exclamaron con felicidad y un gran alivio , inmediatamente fueron a abrazar a su hija_-

**Janna:** Tranquilos papás, me siento bien.

**Sra. Ordonia:** Cuando nos llamaron, y dijeron que habías muerto por un segundo, me paralice, jamás tuve tanto miedo en mi vida. Y venimos lo más rápido, sin importarnos esa luz o esas cosas fueran lo que fueran, solo queríamos verte, mi niña.

**Janna: **Gzz gracias mama, pero solo fue un truco de hip… _-fue interrumpida por su madre abrazándola como si no hubiese mañana_-

**Sra. Ordonia: **-_llorando_\- Eres nuestro tesoro más preciado, Janna. Talvez tengas tus "peculiaridades" pero te amamos tal cual eres y sin ti…nuestras vidas no tendrían ningún sentido.

_Janna quedo conmocionada por las palabras de su madre y la hizo analizar el efecto de que sus acciones pueden significar para otras personas. Al rato, Janna correspondió el abrazo, derramando unas lágrimas también._

**Janna:** Lamento haberlos preocupado. _–con la voz quebrada respondió a sus padres _-

**Sr. Ordonia:** Solo nos alegramos que te encuentres bien, mi vida; iremos a hablar con el doctor hasta mientras, tu quédate aquí y trata de descansar.

_Los señores Ordonia abandonaron la sala junto con el doctor, dejando sola a Janna con sus pensamientos._

**Janna: **Creo que debo pensar más en las cosas que hago y digo. – _reflexionaba para sus adentros_-

_Después de unas horas, recibió el alta médica, pese a las recomendaciones del doctor Janna prefirió irse a casa con sus padres. Al llegar, Janna pidió permiso a sus padres para ver a sus amigos, Star y Marco, y averiguar que está pasando; sus padres dudaron, pero al verla ya bien le dieron permiso, pero solo si regresaba temprano a casa._

**\- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –**

_Después de ver esa enternecedora escena y recordar lo que paso con sus padres, Janna continuo su camino hacia la casa de Marco y en el camino se topó con una figura familiar de tres ojos y cuernos._

**Janna: **¡Hey Tom! –_mientras hacía ademanes para que viniera hacia ella-_

_El demonio regresa a ver y se alegra de ver a alguien conocido en todo este caos._

**Tom:** Hola Janna, que bueno ver un rostro familiar al fin.

**Janna:** Sí, lo mismo digo, ¿qué estás haciendo?

**Tom: **Estoy camino a la casa de Marco, talvez él y Star saben que está pasando.

**Janna: **Yo también estoy yendo donde ellos, Pero, espera, podemos ir volando con tus poderes.

**Tom: **La verdad es que ya no puedo volar, ya no tengo mis poderes, los demonios también usábamos la magia, pero de forma distinta a la de los mewmanos. –_su voz sonaba algo decaída al saber que ya no podrá volver a usar sus poderes_-

**Janna:** A eso llamo mala suerte, supongo que tocará al modo de la vieja escuela, caminando. Es un trayecto un poco largo.

**Tom: **Si, supongo que habrá que caminar –_algo desanimado al saber que tendrá que caminar de ahora en adelante para todo_.

_En el trayecto, empezaron a conversar sobre el conflicto contra Mina, la "muerte" de Janna y sobre la unión de las dimensiones. La plática se había vuelto amena y divertida para los jóvenes._

**Tom:** ¿En serio paraste tu corazón por un minuto a voluntad? – _preguntó incrédulo e impresionado_.

**Janna:** Es genial lo que puede hacer un poco de autohipnosis, pero creo que no lo volveré a hacer, no quisiera que algo salga mal y muera de verdad. –_recordando aquella escena en el hospital con sus padres, lo que le provoca aun tristeza_-

**Tom:** Si, creo que sería lo mejor.

**Janna:** Y tú me dices chico demonio, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

**Tom: **La verdad es que iba a casa, pero sin magia, iba a tomar un viejo camino hacia el Inframundo, y de repente vi una luz gigante, y vi todos estos edificios de la Tierra junto con las aldeas mewmanas y me dejo impactado por lo que fui corriendo a casa.

_La sorpresa de Tom fue que cuando pasaba por el muelle vio que el castillo Lucitor fue transportado a orillas de la playa, sin aun entender fue de inmediato a ver como estaba su familia, comentándoselo a Janna y sobre el estado de su familia._

**Tom: **Bueno para resumir, ahora vivimos en la playa, mis padres aun no lo procesan bien, pero les encanta la nueva vista, solo a mi abuelo Relicor no le gusto, ya sabes a los demonios les gusta la oscuridad.

**Janna:** Jajaja si puedo imaginarlo.

_Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de los Díaz, fueron recibidos por Angie que les informo que Star y Marco se habían ido a ayudar lo más posible a las personas, por lo que les ofreció esperarlos en la sala, también les ofreció unos bocadillos por si acaso tuviesen hambre._

**Angie:** Espero que Star y Marco lleguen pronto, Rafael y yo estaremos arriba con Mariposa, sí es que necesitan algo.

**Janna y Tom:** Gracias.

_Ambos procedieron a comer un poco de la comida de la Sra. Díaz, entonces Tom regreso a ver a Janna que parecía un poco cabizbaja._

**Tom:** ¿Te encuentras?

**Janna:** Si, solo que me pongo a pensar, han pasado tantas cosas en poco tiempo, que me cuesta procesarlo totalmente.

**Tom:** Sí, te entiendo. –_con voz melancólica_\- Mewni y la Tierra son una, terminé con Star y ahora está con Marco, creo.

**Janna:** Espera, ¿aún sigues molesto o celoso con ellos? –_preguntó con curiosidad_-

**Tom:** No es eso, no estoy celoso o molesto de que puedan estar juntos, estoy celoso del poderoso vínculo que tienen ellos, y como me gustaría sentirlo también con alguien más. –_su mirada se clavó al piso con algo de pesimismo_-

**Janna:** Aunque no me guste admitirlo, yo también quisiera por tener un lazo así de fuerte como lo tienen ellos con alguien más.

_Sin darse cuenta, ambos acercaron la mano hacia la mesa de bocadillos y accidentalmente tocaron la mano del otro provocando un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros._

**Tom:** L-Lo siento, por favor ve tu primero. –_pronunciaba nervioso y sonrojado_-

**Janna:** Jajaja gracias. –_reía nerviosamente-_

_Mientras la chica y el demonio compartían un momento incomodo, pero a la vez enternecedor, en otra parte de la ciudad una pareja de antiguos monarcas se toparon con una desagradable sorpresa._

_Cap 7_

_Moon, River, Eclipsa, Globgore y Meteora; iban camino al templo de los monstruos para instalar su nuevo hogar. Moon se sentía feliz y un poco nostálgica al ver que su hija es feliz junto a Marco, pero la vez melancólica de ver lo mucho que ha crecido_.

**Moon: **-_suspira_-

**River:** ¿Qué sucede, pastelito?

**Moon: **No es nada, solo pensaba en Star y lo mucho que ha crecido, ahora vivirá con Marco y tratan de ayudar con todo este cambio radical; me siento tan orgullosa, pero a la vez triste de que ya no es mi pequeña.

**Eclipsa:** Para sus 15 años, Star ya es toda una mujer. Ahora más que nunca debes confiar en ella.

**River: **Yo también extraño a mi bebé y como le gustaba que la cargue como si yo fuera un guerricornio, pero ahora veo a una mujer fuerte, bella y aguerrida, tal como su madre. –_dando un tierno beso en la mejilla de su esposa-_

**Moon:** Gracias, querido. –_regresándole una tierna mirada -_

_En su camino, vieron la comunidad de mewmanos contrarios a Eclipsa que Moon había liderado, se acercaron vieron a un grupo de mewmanos que intentaban recuperar sus pertenencias de los restos, al ver a Moon unos estaban alegres, otros permanecían reacios._

**?:** Reina Moon, que gusto verla, necesitamos de su ayuda.

**Moon:** -_fastidiada _\- ¡Cuantas veces debo decirles, ya no soy la reina! ¡Solo Moon!

**?:** Mmm bueno, Moon, estamos confundidos, no sabemos qué está pasando. –_la aldeana señalaba las estructuras humanas, que eran nuevos para ellos_-

_Moon explicó que ahora Mewni y la Tierra son uno, muchos quedaron sorprendidos, otros asustados, pero sin duda todos tenían un sentimiento común, incertidumbre frente a su futuro_.

**?: **¡¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?! –_exclamaba un hombre preocupado_-

**Moon:** Lo mejor por ahora es mantenernos juntos y tratar de crear una nueva comunidad, nos estamos dirigiendo al templo de los monstruos para intentar establecernos, así que tomen sus cosas de valor y sígannos.

_Los mewmanos procedieron a ir a tomar sus objetos personales, cuando de repente un aldeano grito con furia hacia la ex reina_.

**?:** ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

**Moon: **¿Qué?

**?:** ¡Tú nos convenciste de hacer ese ejercito solariano para recuperar nuestro reino y gracias a eso nos quedamos sin hogares, ahora estamos en una dimensión que no conocemos!

**Moon:** Sé que han pasado muchas cosas, pero… _-en su voz se notaba temor de que la situación se saliera de sus mano s-_

**?: **¡Y ahora te vemos aliada con la reina de la oscuridad y su temible monstruo esposo! –_señalando con odio hacia la particular pareja_\- ¡Tú no eres una líder, eres una traidora, Moon!

_Aunque fuesen las palabras de un simple campesino, Moon no pudo evitar sentirse terrible al sentir que falló a su pueblo._

**River:** -_con furia-_ ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

**Moon:** Espera River – _sosteniendo del brazo a su esposo_\- He cometido errores, sí, pero eso fue el pasado, ahora debemos unir fuerzas tanto mewmanos como monstruos.

**?: **¡Esto lo terminaré yo!

_De pronto, el aldeano saca una navaja de sus ropajes con dirección a donde se encontraba Eclipsa, en eso Globgore se interpone y de un zarpazo golpea al hombre, mandándolo contra un árbol._

**Globgore:** ¡Argh! ¡Si alguien intenta lastimar a mi amor o a ellos, se las verán conmigo? –_enseñando sus garras y colmillos_-

**?: -**_El campesino se reincorporaba _\- ¡Lo ven! ¡Los monstruos no son de fiar, al igual que los amigos de los monstruos! -_dirigiéndose_ _al resto de campesinos _\- Crearemos nuestra propia comunidad lejos de los monstruos, ¿Quién está conmigo?

_Un grupo de aproximadamente 8 mewmanos se unieron al hombre y abandonaron el lugar con dirección desconocida._

**River:** Pero Moon, necesitamos mantenernos unidos.

**Moon:** Lo sé, amor. Pero no podemos crear un nuevo futuro con manzanas podridas. El resto de ustedes, síganme. –_dirigiéndose al grupo restante de mewmanos_-

_Terminaron de tomar sus cosas de valor y siguieron al grupo liderado por Moon, mientras tanto una figura desconocida escondida entre la vegetación, vio toda la escena._

**?: **¿Es momento de actuar?

**?:** Todavía no, solo observaremos por el momento. ¿Verdad, Sr. Roca?

_**?:**__ Si, mi guerrera. Observa y aprende de tu entorno_.

_Mientras tanto en el cielo, un reptil volador con dos adolescentes en su lomo realizaban el último patrullaje._

**Star: **¡No puedo creer que detuvimos una estampida de guerricornios salvajes contra ese autobús escolar!

**Marco:** ¡Si fue increíble! También tuvimos mucha suerte con esa araña gigante.

**Star:** Espero que le guste su nuevo hogar en el bosque.

**Marco:** Así podrá vivir tranquila, y la gente no se espantará al verla. Creo que lo mejor es volver a casa, la policía parece tener todo controlado por el momento.

**Star:** Si, mi amor. Aaaahg –_bostezando_\- Creo que estoy cansada. Pero sabes que me despertaría de inmediato. –_lanzando una mirada pícara a su novio_-

**Marco:** Jajaj ya sé. –_se acerca y le da un tierno beso en sus labios por unos segundos _-

**Star:** ¡Me siento llena de energía!

**Marco:** Jaja te amo tanto.

**Star:** Y yo a ti.

_El enternecedor momento fue interrumpido por la alarma de una joyería, donde dos figuras encapuchadas salían corriendo con dos sacos llenos de joyas_.

**Star:** Parece que nos necesitan.

**Marco:** ¡Vamos Nachos!_ –con esa orden, la dragona se lanza en picada hacia los maleantes en pos de perseguirlos._

**Marco:** "Barrera de fuego" –_Nachos lanza una llamarada al suelo impidiendo el progreso de los ladrones, estos se detienen mientras Star y Marco bajan del ciclodragón_-

**Star:** Dejen esos sacos, si no quieren recibir una paliza –_tronando sus dedos con intención de intimidar_-

**?: **Ok, ok, ustedes ganan. –_dejan caer los sacos y retiran sus capuchas _-

**Marco: **¡¿Rasticore?! ¡¿Babs?! ¿Qué están haciendo?

**Babs:** Bueno es que después de ver esa luz brillante, estuvimos explorando el lugar y vimos esas lindas piedras. Y ya saben el trabajo de asesino no paga tan bien como creen. –_haciendo ademanes de inocencia _-

**Star:** No nos interesa, eso es robar y deben dejar esas joyas.

_El sonido de las sirenas policiales daba el aviso que la policía estaba en camino._

**Marco:** Se acabó, la policía viene en camino, ustedes irán a prisión.

**Rasticore:** De acuerdos ustedes gan.. –_de la nada de su pequeña espalda saca unos pinchos que salen expulsados con dirección a los adolescentes, que los esquivan con facilidad_. ¡Vamonos Babs! –_ambos toman los sacos y salen corriendo por un callejón cercano_.

**Marco:** ¡Están escapando! ¡Hay que atraparlos!

**Star: **¡Vamos!

_Procedieron a seguir a los ladrones, pero estos les arrojaban varios objetos para ralentizar su camino, pero sin éxito. Una patrulla vio la persecución y fue tras de ellos. Llegando a un callejón sin salida, el castaño y la rubia acorralaron al par de pequeños monstruos_.

**Marco:** ¡Se acabó, entréguense! –_con tono amenazante_-

_Una patrulla se estacionó, cerrando el callejón con la patrulla y salió del vehículo_

**Oficial:** ¿Chicos se encuentran bien?

**Marco:** Si, oficial, atrapamos un par de ladro…

A_ntes de terminar de hablar, Rasticore aprovecho la distracción de los chicos y lanza una vez más las púas de su espalda con dirección a Star y Marco, el castaño se percató primero y empujo a Star para evitar que sea impactada por estos, pero él no corrió con la misma suerte._

**Marco:** ¡AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! –_gritaba con dolor_-

**Star:** ¡MARCOOOO! –_el miedo se apoderó de la rubia a ver a su amor herido -_

_El tiempo pareció detenerse aquel trágico momento, mientras el castaño caí lentamente sobre su amor._

**Star: **¡Marco! ¡Marco! ¡Oh por Mewni! ¡Levantate por favor!

_Mientras en el cielo, Nachos vio cómo su amo fue herido y lanzo una llamarada formando un círculo de fuego alrededor de los delincuentes_.

**Babs:** ¡Nos rendimos! ¡Nos rendimos! –_tirando al suelo las joyas robadas_-

_El oficial se dirige hacia los maleantes apuntándoles con su arma, mientras revisaba al joven latino y veía como tres púas habían impactado su espalda._

**Oficial:** ¡Atención! ¡Estoy en custodia de los ladrones de la joyería! ¡Necesito una ambulancia en la Av. Santos, detrás del restaurante de comida china! ¡Adolescente castaño de aproximadamente de 16 años herido!

**Central de Policía:** ¡Unidades de respaldo en camino! ¡La ambulancia llegará en 5 minutos!

_El mundo se había silenciado para Star, su amado yacía inconsciente en sus brazos y las lágrimas de la rubia no paraban de caer._

**Star: **¡Por favor Marco, despierta! ¡Te necesito! ¡Tú me necesitas! ¡No pasamos todo esto para acabar así! –_tomaba su mano y acariciaba su rostro-_

**Star: **¡Te amo Marco Díaz! ¡TE AMO! –_gritaba a todo pulmón_-

_De repente, un brillo blancuzco tenue en forma de corazones apareció en las mejillas de la rubia_.

Cap 8

_Una desoladora imagen se plasma en un sucio callejón detrás de un restaurante de comida china. Una joven rubia llorando en el pecho de su novio, un joven latino castaño que ahora yacía inconsciente y una ambulancia solo estaba a cuatro cuadras del lugar._

**Oficial:** Tranquila, niña. La ambulancia está por llegar. –_mientras seguía apuntando su arma a Rasticore y Babs_-

**Star:** Snif…Por favor…Snif…Marco regresa a mi…Snif – _sus lágrimas no paraban de brotar_, _mientras seguía recostada en el pecho de su amado_-

**Oficial: **Oye niña, ¿estás bien? –_notando un brillo tenue en sus mejillas, en forma de corazones_-

_Las mejillas de Star brillaban, sin que se diera cuenta, mientras que las púas en la espalada de Marco salían de su cuerpo a la vez que estas cicatrizaban. Aquel brillo desapareció al igual que las púas del reptiliano._

**Oficial: **¿Pero qué demonios? –_miraba asombrada en lo que cree fue un milagro_-

_El joven castaño empieza a recobrar el sentido._

**Marco:** ¿S-S-Star?

**Star: **¿M-Marco? ¡Marco! –_abrazándolo con fuerza mientras las lágrimas que caían ahora eran de felicidad y no de tristeza._

**Marco:** ¡Ouch! No tan fuerte por favor, mi amor.

**Star:** Lo siento, lo siento. –_sonriendo_-

**Marco: **¿Qué pasó? ¿Los atrapamos?

**Star: **Si, mi vida. Lo logramos –_señalando al oficial que estaba esposando a Rasticore y Babs._

_Inmediatamente llegaron tres patrullas más y una ambulancia, los criminales fueron capturados y llevados en los vehículos con rumbo a la cárcel de Echo Creek; mientras que Marco fue atendido en la parte trasera de la ambulancia._

**Paramédico:** Nos dieron aviso que habías sido por unas púas -_dirigiéndose a Marco_\- pero al revisarte no las veo y en su lugar solo hay 3 pequeñas cicatrices.

**Marco: **No lo recuerdo, para ser honesto, solo recuerdo un gran dolor y nada más.

**Star:** Yo tampoco vi nada (¿_acaso pudo ser magia? No, no lo creo_)

**Paramédico:** Chico, ¿no prefieres ir al hospital en cualquier caso?

**Marco:** No, gracias. Me siento bien, iremos a casa.

_El paramédico subió a la ambulancia y esta partió. Marco y Star estaban a punto de subir a Nachos para emprender el viaje a casa cuando fueron interrumpidos por el primer oficial que llego a la escena._

**Oficial:** Esperen chicos.

**Marco:** Díganos, oficial.

**Oficial:** Ustedes parecen saber algo de lo que está pasando en Echo Creek –_viendo a los chicos que asientan sus cabezas_\- y como ustedes saben lidiar con lo que sea que sea esto, talvez podrían ayudarnos si las cosas se complican un poco para nosotros.

**Marco:** Claro Oficial –_escribe su número de teléfono y se lo da-_ Mi nombre es Marco Díaz y ella es Star Butterfly –_saludándolo tímidamente_-

**Oficial:** Mucho gusto, chicos. Soy el Oficial Martínez, Rick Martínez.

**Marco: **Gracias por todo, Oficial Martínez. _–se despiden del oficial mientras emprenden el vuelo_-

**Of. Martínez: **Vaya pareja de jóvenes más curiosa.

_De vuelta en Nachos, los chicos van a casa a descansar después del día extenuante que han tenido, entonces Star abraza más fuerte a Marco, mientras sentía un poco húmeda su espalda debido a las lágrimas de Star._

**Marco:** ¿Esta bien, Star? –_su voz denotaba preocupación_-

**Star:** Tuve tanto miedo snif pensé que snif te perdería de nuevo. –_sollozando aun con lágrimas_-

**Marco:** Lamento haberte preocupado. Descuida Star, yo nunca me alejaré de ti, lucharé así sea con la misma muerte por volverte a ver, nada ni nadie ha sido capaz de separarnos y te prometo…

_En eso ve que Star, producto del cansancio, ha caído dormida en su espalda, pero con una bella sonrisa en rostro al sentir el calor de su amado._

**Marco:** -_Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y suelta una pequeña lágrima_\- Te prometo que te amaré durante toda mi vida.

_El atardecerse hizo presente en Echo Creek, mientras viajaban a su hogar. Al llegar a su casa, Star seguía profundamente dormida por lo que Marco decide cargarla al cruzar la puerta, ve que sus amigos los estaban esperando._

**Marco:** ¿Janna? ¿Tom?

**Tom: **Marco, al fin lle… -_su mirada se desvía hacia Star y se llena de preocupación_\- ¡Oh por Mewni! ¿¡Star, estás bien?!

**Marco:** ¡Shh! Solo está durmiendo –_en voz bajo_-

**Tom: **Ups, lo siento.

**Janna: **¡Bien hecho, Einstein! –_golpeando ligeramente la cabeza del demonio_-

**Marco:** Iré a dejar a Star en mi habitación y ya vuelvo con ustedes.

S_ube las escaleras despacio para no despertar a la rubia, va a su alcoba y la deposita en su cama, cubriéndola con la sabana en caso que tenga frio._

**Marco:** Dulces sueños, ángel mío. –_dando un beso en la frente a su amada, salió de la habitación a la sala con sus amigos _-

**Marco:** Ahora si chicos, díganme, ¿Cómo es que los encuentro aquí?

**Tom:** Janna y yo queríamos ver como estaban ustedes y ver si ustedes sabían que está pasando.

**Janna: **¿Cómo porque la Tierra y Mewni son ahora uno?

**Marco:** Mmm bueno la verdad, es que… -_con nervios, rascándose la cabeza_-

_El castaño les platica, sobre todo, la luz gigante, el hechizo amore infinitum, la decisión de vivir junto a Star, la ayuda a las personas, el incidente de la joyería._

**Marco:** Y…eso es básicamente todo.

**Tom:** No puedo creerlo.

**Janna:** ¿Entonces básicamente, Star y tu hicieron todo eso? –_con tono sarcástico-_

**Marco:** Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, Janna.

**Janna:** Siempre a tus servicios, Díaz –_burlándose del latino_-

**Tom:** ¿Hay forma de revertir eso?

**Marco: **No lo creo, la magia fue totalmente destruida. Creo que lo mejor por ahora es ayudar a las personas, ya que muchos estarán asustados y confundidos, y los humanos no somos precisamente buenos aceptando cambios tan repentinos.

**Janna:** Cierto, somos bastante tontos como especie.

**Marco: **Por eso chicos, quería preguntarles si nos ayudarían a arreglar las cosas al menos hasta que se normalicen un poco.

**Tom:** Claro, cuenta conmigo.

**Janna:** Y conmigo. Pero como nos comunicaremos ahora, si ya esos teléfonos mágicos no existen.

**Marco: **Ya se. –_buscando en la gaveta de la mesa de la sala_\- Sabia que tener varios celulares de emergencia serviría algún día. –_le entrega a Tom _\- Ahí están los números de emergencia, el mío y el de Janna, ante cualquier emergencia nos llamaremos.

**Tom: **Gracias hermano. Ya se está haciendo tarde, lo mejor es irnos.

**Janna:** Si, también debo ir antes de preocupar a mis padres.

**Marco: **¿Y cómo piensan irse?

**Tom:** Bueno, ya que no tengo mis poderes, supongo que tomaremos un taxi.

**Marco:** No se preocupen, yo los llevare en Nachos.

**Tom:** Espera, ¿Nachos está aquí? –_sorprendido_-

**Marco: **Si, es una larga historia. Espérenme un rato. –_con dirección al cuarto de sus padres_-

**Marco:** Hola mamá.

**Angie:** Hola cariño, ¿Qué sucede?

**Marco:** Iré dejar a Tom y a Janna a sus casas en Nachos. Star está dormida en mi habitación, si despierta le dices que ya vuelvo, por favor.

**Angie:** Esta bien, cariño. Tengan cuidado. –_el castaño sale de la casa con sus amigos, montando a la dragoncicleta, emprendiendo el vuelo_\- ¿Acaso dijo Nachos? –_se preguntaba confundida su madre _-

_Los chicos volaban por el cielo, estaban disfrutándolo, menos Janna que parece tener un poco de miedo a las alturas, ¿raro no?,_ _provocando que se agarre más fuerte de la cintura de Tom._

**Tom: **¿Está bien, Janna?

**Janna:** S-Si, solo que Nachos se mueve mucho.

**Tom: **No te preocupes, sostente de mi todo lo que necesites. –_sonriendo cálidamente a la pelinegra_-

**Janna:** G-Gracias, Tom. –_un leve sonrojo se hico presente en sus mejilla_-

_Primero fueron a dejar a Janna, ya que su casa era la más cercana_.

**Janna:** Nos vemos, chicos.

**Marco y Tom:** Adios Janna. –_volvieron al vuelo-_

**Marco:** Bueno, tardaremos un poco en llegar a tu nuevo hogar en el muelle.

**Tom:** Marco, quería aprovechar para… -_suspira_\- Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

**Marco:** ¿Eh?

Cap 9

_Dos chicos volando en un dragón volador iban a tener una charla incómoda pero sincera._

**Tom:** Marco…Solo quería pedirte disculpas.

**Marco:** ¿Pero por qué? –_un tanto desconcertado_-

**Tom:** Siento haberme interpuesto en algo que era inevitable, me refiero a ti y a Star.

**Marco:** (Glup) – en _su garganta se formó un nudo_\- No Tom, yo…

**Tom:** Déjame terminar –_interrumpiendo al castaño_\- Star siempre fue lo más importante para mí, en el pasado cometí errores que me costaron caro, pero los enmendé para ser una "digna" pareja para ella y creí haberlo hecho, pero el vínculo que ustedes concibieron es mucho más fuerte del que ella y yo podríamos tener; al principio pensé que solo fue la Luna Roja, pero en el viaje que hice, llegué a la conclusión de que ningún hechizo o maldición son tan fuertes como el amor verdadero. Lo que trato de decir es que, sin mí, talvez ustedes ya hubiesen tenido una relación, por eso lo siento.

**Marco:** -_Conmovido por las palabras de su mejor amigo_\- No Tom, yo soy el que lo siente, fui un pésimo mejor amigo con el beso de la cabina de fotos y eso, sabiendo que ustedes ya eran novios. Me gustaba verlos felices, pero a la vez me dolía, pero traté de dejar eso a un lado por mi amistad con ustedes y no dejarme ganar por mi egoísmo.

**Tom:** ¿Qué sientes por Star? –_preguntó viendo fijamente a su amigo_-

**Marco:** La amo, la amo con toda mi alma. Me enamoré a primera vista de ella, el día en que llegó a mi vida, no quise admitirlo y hasta luche contra esos sentimientos por perseguir otro sentimiento (por Jackie), pero cada aventura, cada situación vivida hicieron que el sentimiento por ella creciera al punto que me admití a mí mismo que me enamoré completamente de ella. Yo lamento haberte incomodado o lastimado, nunca fue mi intención. –_con la cabeza hacia abajo por la vergüenza de haber "lastimado" a su amigo_-

**Tom:** ¿Sabes, viejo? No se me ocurre otra mejor persona para Star que tú, solo te pido algo.

**Marco:** ¿Y qué es?

**Tom:** Cuídala mucho, a veces ella puede ser un desastre –_ríe ligeramente_\- pero es una chica que vale totalmente la pena.

**Marco:** Lo hare, daría hasta mi vida por ella. Te lo prometo.

**Tom:** Más te vale, porque si no ahora si te quitaré todos los órganos –_en tono sarcástico_-

**Marco: **...

_Ambos empezaron a reír para romper un poco la tensión de la situación, al rato llegaron al castillo de Tom y se despidió de su amigo con dirección a su casa._

**Marco:** (Fue bueno hablar con Tom y aclarar las cosas. Star tu eres lo que más me importa y no dudaría en sacrificar mi propia vida si fuera necesario)

_Mientras tanto en la casa Díaz, una jovencita rubia estaba reviviendo en sus sueños la trágica escena que aconteció ese mismo día_.

Marco: ¡AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Star: ¡MARCOOOO!

Star: ¡Marco! ¡Marco! ¡Oh por Mewni! ¡Levántate por favor!

Veía como yacía sin vida el cuerpo de su amado

Star: ¡MARCOOOO!

_Gritando el nombre de su amado y derramando lágrimas, Star despertó agitada, regresando a ver a todos lados en busca del castaño._

**Star:** ¡MARCO! ¡MARCO! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS MI AMOR?!

_Al oír el escándalo, Rafael y Angie fueron corriendo a la habitación para ver que sucedía._

(Azotando la puerta)

**Angie:** ¡¿Star, cariño estás bien?! –_exclamaba alterada mientras veía la desesperación de la rubia_-

**Star: **¡¿Dónde está Marco?! ¡¿Esta bien?! –_gritaba con desesperación_-

**Rafael:** -_Abrazando a Star_\- Tranquila, cielo. Solo fue a dejar a sus amigos Janna y Tom a sus casas, con Nachos, creo que es un amigo de ustedes, y dijo que no tardaba en llegar.

_Al escuchar esto, Star sintió un gran alivio, pero continúo llorando, pero ahora de felicidad._

**Angie:** ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, linda?

**Star: **-_Llorando en los brazos de Rafael_\- Snif soñé que Marco Snif estaba Snif muerto.

**Rafael:** Él está bien, cariño. No te preocupes.

**Star:** Es que, ¡LO AMO!, ¡AMO TANTO A MARCO! ¡Que, sin él, no sabría que hacer! –_colocando su rostro en el hombro del fornido mientras más lágrimas de sus ojos-_

_Al ver esto, los padres de Marco quedaron enternecidos por las palabras de la rubia_.

**Angie:** Star, cielo, Marco también te ama mucho y sé que él no quisiera verte así.

**Rafael:** Si, Marco es un chico fuerte que no dejará que nada lo aleje de ti.

**Star: **¿En serio? –_mirando a la pareja de adultos a lo que ellos asentaron_-

_Se escuchan un suave llanto a lo lejos de la pequeña Mariposa._

**Rafael:** Parece que nuestra pequeña tiene hambre, ya vengo. Cariño, ¿puedes quedarte con Star mientras tanto?

**Angie:** Claro, cielo. –_dándole un beso a su esposo a lo que él se retira _\- Ven conmigo, Star.

_Angie abraza a Star y le acaricia su sedoso cabello con la intención de calmarla. Star recordaba cuando era niña y se lastimaba, en seguida su madre la reconfortaba de la misma manera, aquella sensación de tranquilidad y protección volvieron a ella, haciendo que sus lágrimas dejarán de brotar._

**Star:** Gracias, Sra. Díaz.

**Angie:** Por favor, dime Angie. Después de todo ahora somos suegra y nuera. –_guiñando un ojo a la chica_-

**Star:** Jajaja creo que tiene razón. –_sonrojada, pero a la vez feliz de sentirse en familia_-

_Al cabo de unos minutos, Marco llegó a casa y dejo entrar a Nachos a la sala, donde la cubrió con una cobija para que no pasara frio._

**Marco:** -_En voz baja_\- Mañana les contaré a mis padres de ti, por ahora descansa mi fiel amiga. –_acariciando su cabeza y dándole un suave beso_, _Nachos enseguida cayo dormida del cansancio_-

_Marco subía las escaleras despacio y en silencio, pensando que todos estaban dormidos y no quería despertarlos. Al intentar abrir la puerta de su habitación, una figura salto de adentro, tirándolo al suelo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente._

**Marco:** ¿Star? –_decía algo confuso y adolorido de la caída_-

**Star: **¡Marco, Marco, Marco! –_exclamaba con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras le daba tiernos besos por toda la cara_-

**Marco:** ¿Estás bien, Star? –_preocupado_ -

**Star:** Ahora sí que estás aquí, Marco Díaz. _–_ _al terminar la frase, Star suelta un beso en los labios de amado, suave pero largo, en lo que el castaño solo respondió abrazando por la cintura a su novia, al cabo de unos segundos se separaron_-

**Marco: **Me extrañaste mucho, ¿no? –_en tono sarcástico_-

**Star:** No tienes idea cuanto, bobo. –_soltando una pequeña risotada_-

**Marco:** Lo siento, es que tuve que dejar a Tom y Janna en sus casas. Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

**Star:** Esta bien, mi vida. Pero, ¿qué hacían ellos aquí? –_sentía curiosidad_-

_Mientras se incorporaban del suelo e iban a la habitación, Marco le contó todo lo que hablaron con Tom y Janna (menos la conversación en privada que tuvo con Tom)_

**Star: **Ya veo, pero es genial que quieran ayudarnos a poner orden a toda esta situación.

**Marco:** Si, si queremos ayudar, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. –_al final bostezaba, denotando su cansancio_-

**Star:** Creo que necesitas descansar, amor.

**Marco:** Si, estoy agotado. Me pondré mi pijama e iré a dormir. Supongo que dormirás en la otra habitación.

**Star:** La verdad, Marco, es que quería saber si podía dormir contigo esta noche. –_viendo al suelo ya que esto le provocó un poco de vergüenza y sonrojo_-

**Marco:** ¡¿Qué?! P-p-porque dirías eso –_los nervios hicieron presa de él a la vez que su cara parecía un semáforo en alto_-

**Star:** Hace rato, tuve una horrible pesadilla –_al recordarlo su voz se quebró un poco y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla_\- en la que te perdía y me sentiría más segura si durmieras conmigo, por favor.

_Al escuchar esto y verla expresión de Star, Marco notó claramente que esto fue muy doloroso para Star, por lo que acepto inmediatamente por el amor que siente por la ex princesa._

**Marco:** Claro que te acompañaré, mi amor. Solo déjame ir al baño a cambiarme.

**Star:** Gracias, mi cielo. –_no podía contener la felicidad_-

_Ya listo Marco procede a apagar las luces y meterse a la cama, mientras que Star ya lo esperaba. Se pusieron a charlar un poco antes de dormir_

**Marco:** Fue un día muy loco, ¿verdad? –_riendo un poco_-

**Star:** Si, por favor, no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera –_abrazando a su novio_-

**Marco: **Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. –_le da un tierno beso en la frente_-

**Star:** Dulces sueños, mi corazón.

**Marco:** Dulces sueños, amor…de mi vida.

_El escuchar estas palabras, lleno a Star de una felicidad incalculable a la vez que le ayudo a dormir plácidamente y tranquila._

_Cap 10_

_INSERTAR LOVE OF MY LIFE_

_De vuelta en el mundo de los sueños, el joven castaño tenía una pesadilla, una tenue melodía se escuchaba a lo lejos, era de una vieja banda que su madre admiraba en su adolescencia, estaba reviviendo el momento más doloroso de su corta vida._

Moon: ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Marco: ¿Dónde está ella?

Toffee con la mirada perdida, les muestra en su mano la mitad del cristal de la varita mágica y sin titubear, la aplastó en mil pedazos.

Toffee: Ya no está.

En ese momento, el corazón de Marco se quebró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su mente repaso en un segundo toda su vida junto a Star, ahora creía que el amor de su vida había muerto.

_Marco abrió los ojos de golpe de aquel mal sueño, agitado y con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas. Los rayos de sol empezaron a hacer presencia en la habitación, y pudo admirar una joven rubia que lo estaba abrazando y recostada en su pecho, la calma volvió a él y procedió a abrazarla también._

**Marco:** Te amo. –_murmurando para no despertar a su amor_-

_Miles de recuerdos felices con aquella rubia bombardearon su cabeza._

**Marco:** Te amo tanto. –_en voz baja_-

_Ahora los recuerdos de todas sus calamidades experimentadas eran revividos (Toffee, Meteora, Mina)_

**Marco:** Por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar. _–lágrimas de caían del castaño, era una mezcla de la felicidad de estar con el amor de su vida y miedo, miedo de volver a perderla, pero esta vez para siempre-_

_Marco sin querer, abrazo con un poco más de fuerza a Star, provocando que esta despertase._

**Star: **Aaaahhh –_bostezando_\- Buenos días, mi amor. –_regresando a ver a su cara noto que sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas un poco húmedas_\- Marco, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo? –_preguntaba preocupada_-

**Marco:** No, Star. –_limpiando sus ojos_\- Solo tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo.

**Star:** Que alivio, por momento pensé que… -_fue interrumpida por un abrazo y un pequeño beso_-

**Marco: **Te amo, Star. Te amo con todo mi ser, con toda alma. –_le decía con toda ternura, derramando una pequeña lagrima de lo afortunado que se sentía _-

**Star:** Aww Marco, no sabes lo feliz que me pone oírte decir… -_fue interrumpida por un talento que no conocía de Marco hasta ahora_-

**Marco:**

_Si tuviera que vivir sin tus caricias habrá melancolía _

_yo sé que habrá dolor, al fin del mundo yo te seguiría _

_no puedo estar sin tu calor, pues sin ti no sé quién soy _

_jamás podre dejar tu amor no dudes nunca por favor _

_bésame, te amare yo sabré llenar tu espacio _

_nada cambiara mi amor por ti siempre sentirás que yo te amo _

_no quiero que te vayas, te quiero así cada mañana _

_nada cambiara mi amor por ti siempre sentirás que yo te amo _

_no puedo ver sin ver tus ojos _

_nada cambiara mi amor por ti _

_solo con mirarte fue tan fácil _

_abrir así mi corazón poeta natural _

_solo con besarte fue imposible _

_no dejarte de pensar te quiero cada día mas _

_jamás podre dejar tu amor no dudes nunca por favor _

_bésame te amare, yo sabré llenar tu espacio _

_nada cambiara mi amor por ti siempre sentirás que yo te amo _

_no quiero que te vayas, te quiero así cada mañana _

_nada cambiara mi amor por ti siempre sentirás que yo te amo _

_no puedo ver sin ver tus ojos _

_nada cambiara mi amor por ti _

_nada cambiara mi amor por ti siempre sentirás que yo te amo _

_no puedo ver sin ver tus ojos _

_te quiero así cada mañana _

_nada cambiara mi amor por ti siempre sentirás que yo te amo _

_no quiero que te vayas, te quiero así cada mañana _

_nada cambiara mi amor por ti siempre sentirás que yo te amo _

_no puedo ver sin ver tus ojos _

_nada cambiara mi amor por ti! _

_nada cambiara mi amor por ti siempre sentirás que yo te amo _

_no puedo ver sin ver tus ojos _

_te quiero así cada mañana_

**Marco:** Es una canción un tanto vieja, pero que expresa justamente lo que siento por ti.

**Star:** -_Permaneció muda unos segundos, ya que el acto de Marco fue demasiado enternecedor que no tuvo palabras_\- ¡Marco Ubaldo Díaz, eso fue lo más tierno que alguien ha hecho por mí! –_lo abrazaba y lloraba por el desborde de felicidad del momento_\- ¡Te amo tanto! –_besándolo_\- ¡No sabía que tenías una voz tan hermosa para cantar!

**Marco:** -_Sonrojado_\- Jajaja gracias, no es para tanto. Suelo cantar en la bañera, pero esta vez fue especial, y supongo que mi corazón habló por mí.

**Star:** Definitivamente tengo al novio más cursi y tierno del multiverso.

**Marco:** Y yo tengo a la novia más rara, valiente y hermosa de la historia.

_Ambos se perdieron largo rato en los ojos del otro, dándose un pequeño beso y exclamando al unísono._

**Star y Marco: **¡TE AMO!

**Estoy super inspirado jaja, espero que les guste, es un mini capitulo pero sumamente tierno.**

**Las imágenes pertenecen a HALLU. **

**Cap 11**

_El momento enternecedor de Star y Marco en la cama fue interrumpido por el grito de los padres del castaño._

**Marco:** ¡Algo está pasando! –_exclamo preocupado_-

**Star:** ¡Vamos!

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los chicos saltaron de la cama y salieron a toda velocidad con dirección a la sala de donde provenían los gritos_.

**Marco: **¡¿Qué está pasando?! –_tomando posición de ataque mientras vio que sus padres sostenían a la pequeña Mariposa, espantados al ver al gran lagarto, Nachos_-

**Rafael:** ¡Un reptil gigante entró a la casa! –_mientras tenía en mano una escoba con intención de defenderse_-

**Marco:** ¡Wow, wow, papá! _ -poniéndose frente a la dragoncicleta con intención de protegerla_\- ¡Ella es Nachos, mi amiga, es como un dragón mezclada con motocicleta!

**Angie:** ¡¿Y qué está haciendo aquí?! –_mostrándose algo molesta y dejando a Mariposa en el sofá_-

**Marco:** Star y yo la encontramos, llego aquí por la "fusión de dimensiones".

**Star:** -_Caminando hacia Marco y Nachos_\- Si, unos tipos querían volverla trofeo de caza y los detuvimos a tiempo.

**Rafael:** Eso suena horrible, ningún animal debería ser tratado así. _–sintiendo compasión por la criatura_-

**Marco:** Tienes razón, papá, Y me ayudo a llevar a Tom y Janna a sus casas ayer, es una buena amiga y excelente medio de transporte. –_dándole una caricia en la cabeza_-

**Angie:** No lo sé, Marco. Qué pasaría si… -_en eso fija su mirada hacia su pequeña bebé que había gateado hacia el gran reptil-_ ¡Mariposa! –_grita espantada_-

_La pequeña llego donde la dragoncicleta y empezó a tocar su rueda delantera, la criatura la regreso a ver y dio un gran rugido, acerco su cabeza a la bebé y empezó a la lamer su rostro con su lengua bífida._

**Marco:** ¿Ven? Nachos es totalmente dócil y hasta le tiene cariño a Mariposa. –_en eso carga a su hermana_-

**Mariposa:** Achos, Achos –_balbuceaba tiernamente la infante_-

**Star: **Y parece que ella también le tiene cariño.

**Angie:** ¿Tu qué crees, amor? –_dirigiéndose a su esposo_-

**Rafael:** Nuestros hijos le tienen cariño, incluso podría ser de ayuda para ahuyentar maleantes con todo este pandemónium. Además, extraño tener mascotas, después de que desaparecieron los cachorros láser.

_Star al oír la declaración del Sr. Díaz se sintió un poco triste, bajando la mirada, Marco noto que aún le era doloroso para Star haber eliminado todos los seres de magia._

**Angie: **De acuerdo, Marco. Nachos puede quedarse, pero tú te encargarás de todas sus necesidades y puedes adaptar la cochera para que pueda dormir allí.

**Marco:** Gracias, papá. Gracias, mamá. _–abrazaba a sus padres en forma de agradecimiento_\- ¿Quieres ayudarme a arreglar la habitación de Nachos antes de que salgamos a patrullar? –_dirigiéndose hacia su novia_-

**Star:** Claro, mi amor. Pero primero vamos a desayunar, muero del hambre.

**Marco:** Jajaja tienes razón. Vamos Nachos, tú también tienes que comer, chica. –_el gran reptil mueve la cola en señal de alegría_-

_Mientras la familia Díaz procedía a tomar su desayuno, en otro punto de la ciudad, específicamente junto a un templo de estructura llamativa, monstruos y mewmanos estaban trabajando juntos edificando casas para todos con materiales naturales aledaños al lugar. Algo que nunca se pensó podría ser posible ver, la unión monstruo-mewmana._

**River:** Pastelito, encontramos más madera y paja para la construcción. _–denotaba cansancio, pero alegre de seguir contribuyendo_-

**Moon:** Gracias, querido –_le da un beso_\- Ahora necesitamos telas de diferentes clases, para confeccionar ropas y para los hogares.

**River:** Como digas, mi cielo. –_se va corriendo a toda marcha_-

_Desde aquel amargo incidente con el grupo de mewmanos agresivos, Moon encontró más personas dispuestas a unirse a la nueva comunidad, unos aceptaron, otros por su odio a los monstruos tomaron caminos individuales, también con la ayuda de Eclipsa y Globgore todos los monstruos que hallaron en el camino fueron cordialmente invitados a pertenecer a la comunidad, todos aceptaron automáticamente. Por suerte todos los mewmanos del grupo de Moon no eran discriminadores con los monstruos, permitiendo que trabajasen en perfecta armonía._

**?:** Reina Moo…Digo Sra. Moon, estamos algo escasos de alimentos para todos.

**Moon:** Ten. –_le entrega una pequeña bolsa de oro_\- Ve con un grupo y traigan todos los víveres necesarios de unos lugares que se llaman "supermercados".

**?:** Si, señora.

_Por suerte, Star y Marco les explicaron a todos en la comida que tuvieron en la casa Díaz, sobre las interacciones socio-económicas de la Tierra para que puedan adaptarse de la mejor manera posible_.

**Moon: **¡Ouch! –_sobándose la espalda _\- Supongo que el trabajo nunca termina. –_viendo desde el templo de monstruos como avanzan las construcciones_-

_En su meditación, es interrumpida por aquella a quien llamaban la reina de la oscuridad_.

**Eclipsa:** Buenos días, Moon. ¿Interrumpo algo, querida? –_con voz delicada_-

**Moon:** Buenos días, Eclipsa. No, solo estaba contemplando la vista. Ver monstruos y mewmanos trabajando juntos no era muy común que digamos.

**Eclipsa:** Bueno, a pesar de todo, las cosas están cambiando para bien, ¿no lo crees?

**Moon:** Si, espero solo hacer un buen trabajo y enmendar, todo el desastre que cause con Mina. –_bajaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza_-

**Eclipsa: **Cometiste errores, sí, pero los estas tratando de enmendar, es lo que importa. -_toca el hombro de Moon en señal de apoyo_-

**Moon:** Gracias. –_corresponde una calidad sonrisa_-

**Eclipsa:** Además para unirnos como comunidad, confeccione esto, me tomó toda la noche. –_le entrega un pedazo de tela_-

**Moon: **Es hermosa. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho a pesar de lo que yo te hice a ti. –_abraza a Eclipsa fuertemente_-

**Eclipsa:** -_Corresponde el abrazo_\- Olvídalo, cariño.

_En eso, un llanto se oye a lo lejos, perteneciente a la pequeña Meteora que ha despertado._

**Eclipsa: **Parece que mi pequeña tiene hambre. –_a lo que su estómago también ruge_\- Y parece que yo también –_provocando un poco de vergüenza en ella_-

**Moon:** Jaja si parece que todos tenemos hambre. –_divisa que el grupo a cargo de las provisiones ha llegado con un gran cargamento de comida_\- Parece que la comida llego, ¿Por qué no bajan y nos ayudan a preparar los alimentos para todos?

**Eclipsa:** Claro, cariño.

_Las dos mujeres y la bebe, bajan hacia la cocina improvisada del castillo, ya que la anterior esta en reconstrucción, con la ayuda de otros logran preparar un gran desayuno para todos. Todos los monstruos y mewmanos son llamados para comer en la sala de banquetes, que sufrió daños, pero no de consideración. Todos llegaron a la mesa, menos River que aún seguía fuera con un grupo de exploración en busca de recursos para la comunidad._

_Todos procedieron a comer, aunque los alimentos humanos eran raros para ellos, el hambre pudo más, pero quedaron complacidos con el sabor de los mismos. Moon, quiso dirigir unas palabras a los presentes._

**Moon: **Su atención, por favor. –_mientras se paraba de su mesa todos la regresaron a ver_-

**Moon:** Solo quiero agradecer el trabajo que todos han estado llevando a cabo desde este suceso de la "unión de dimensiones", sé que no ha sido fácil para todos el adaptarse a este cambio, tanto monstruos como mewmanos han sufrido alguna clase de pérdida. Pero en momentos como estos es cuando más debemos sacar nuestra fortaleza interna. Sé que yo fui en gran parte responsable por muchas de sus pérdidas –_con la voz entrecortada y ojos vidriosos_\- pero les pido a todos por favor, déjenme enmendar mis errores y tratar de crear una vida más digna para todos.

_Un silencio incómodo y cuasi sepulcral se apodero del lugar, todos dejaron de comer y se veían los ojos los unos a los otros. En eso, una mujer de pelo verde se levanta de su asiento y va camino a Moon._

**Eclipsa:** ¡Yo confió en Moon! –_grita a todo pulmón llamando la atención de los presentes_-

**Eclipsa:** No negare que Moon ha cometido equivocaciones que nos han afectado de una u otra manera, pero también hizo cosas maravillosas. Me ayudo a reencontrarme con mi amada familia, los ayudo a restablecerse y ahora está ayudando a monstruos y mewmanos por igual a instalarnos en esta nueva forma de vida en esta nueva dimensión. No las juzguemos por lo que ha hecho, juzguémosla por las acciones enmendadoras que está realizando por todos. –_la audiencia empezó a asentir y ver que estaban de acuerdo con Eclipsa_-

**Globgore:** ¡Yo confió en Moon! –_levantándose y exclamando la aprobación de los monstruos_.

_Todos empezaron a levantarse, tanto mewmanos como monstruos, expresando su aprobación y gritando: "Yo confió en Moon". Al ver la señal de aprobación masiva de todos los presentes, Moon no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad y de alivio; a lo que ella responde a todos._

**Moon: **De verdad agradezco a todos por su confianza. Sera un nuevo comienzo para todos, será difícil, pero en la unión está la fuerza. Y por esa unión, les presentamos nuestro nuevo símbolo.

_En eso saca el pedazo de tela que Eclipsa había confeccionado, era una bandera blanca con los símbolos distribuidos en los cuatro rincones de la bandera y las palabras "NUEVA MEWNI" resaltando en el centro._

**Moon:** De ahora en adelante, nuestra comunidad será conocida como Nueva Mewni.

**Todos:** ¡VIVA NUEVA MEWNI! ¡VIVA NUEVA MEWNI! ¡VIVA NUEVA MEWNI! ¡VIVA NUEVA MEWNI! ¡VIVA NUEVA MEWNI! ¡VIVA NUEVA MEWNI!

_El futuro parecía prometedor tanto para mewmanos como para monstruos, sin saber que una tormenta de catástrofes no estaba muy lejos de ellos._

_Cap 12_

_Mientras aquel regocijo multitudinario se producía en el templo de monstruos_, _un grupo de 3 monstruos y 3 mewmanos, encabezados por el antiguo rey de Mewni, River Johanssen fueron en busca de materiales de construcción para la edificación de su nueva comunidad, ya habían colectado varios materiales y también comprado con un poco de oro del que fueron provistos, la única regla era no robar._

**?:**River, ya tenemos casi todo lo que la Sra. Moon nos ha pedido.

**River:** Que gusto, muchacho. ¿Nos hace falta algo?

**?: **Solo falta madera de preferencia que sea fuerte y resistente.

**River:** Bien muchachos, gracias a Marco oí de un árbol terrestre llamado roble, que es ideal para construir, es grueso y tiene un color café particular, así que vamos. –_todos se adentraron a un bosque terrestre, ya que no reconocían la vegetación del lugar-_

_De repente se toparon con una casa muy vieja y destartalada, parecía abandonada._

**River: **Miremos en esa vieja casa, parece que ya nadie vive ahí, talvez encontremos algo que pueda servir. Ustedes –_señalando a monstruo pequeño y dos mewmanos_\- vayan a revisar, nosotros seguiremos buscando esos robles.

**?:**Si, señor. –_entrando a la casa de inmediato_-

_Pero antes de que el resto se retira a continuar con la búsqueda, unos gritos desde la casa alertaron a todos_.

**?:** ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Hay dos monstruos heridos aquí!

**River: **¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos muchachos, hay que ayudar! – _todos fueron de inmediato dentro del domicilio, donde estaba dos monstruos adultos, parecían aves y tenían moretones en sus cuerpos, parecían haber sido golpeados y todo en su casa parecía haber sido revuelto_-

**?: **Oiga, señor. ¿Se encuentra bien? –_tratando de reincorporar al monstruo y en eso River lo ve, reconociéndolo de inmediato._

**River:** ¿Lord Brudo?

**Brudo:** ¿Rey River? –_poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia_-

**River:** Pero ¿qué paso aquí? –_preguntaba angustiado_-

**Brudo:** Un grupo de mewmanos entro a nuestra casa y robaron nuestros objetos de valor, al resistirnos nos atacaron, por suerte no nos mataron.

**Lady Avarius:** -_Reincorporándose_\- Tratábamos de defendernos, pero eran muchos como 20 creo.

**River:** ¿Y sus hijos nos estuvieron aquí para ayudarlos? –_denotaba algo de indignación_-

**Brudo:**-_Miraba al piso con tristeza_\- Todos nuestros hijos viven ahora en nuestro castillo, con Ludo a la cabeza.

**River:** Entiendo, primero debemos atenderlos, por suerte trajimos medicinas.

**Brudo:**Gracias, Rey River.

**River:** Por favor, ahora solo es River.

_Atendieron las heridas de la pareja de kappas y mientras tanto River les comentaba de los sucesos que han pasado con Mewni y la Tierra_.

**Lady Avarius:** Entendemos.

**River: **Lo mejor por ahora es que vinieran con nosotros, este lugar ya no es seguro.

**Brudo:** Si las cosas están como dice que están, talvez sea lo mejor.

**River:** Estupendo, muchachos ayúdenlos a caminar. -_salieron del domicilio y les dirigió unas palabras a todos_\- Lo mejor será volver al templo, mañana podremos recomenzar la búsqueda.

**?: **Sr. River, mire. –_el joven monstruo señalaba al viejo ex rey lo que parecía ser una columna de humo_-

**River: **Parece un incendio cerca de aquí, ahora vuelvo. –_con agilidad casi felina, el hombrecillo sube hasta la cima de un árbol alto, sacando su catalejo para ver el origen del fuego, para su sorpresa era un lugar que él conocía_ _y baja de inmediato del árbol_.

**River:** -_Con pesar _ \- El fuego proviene del castillo Avarius.

_La noticia helo la sangre de los ex monarcas de los monstruos_.

**River: **Vi un grupo de mewmanos quemando el castillo, talvez sean los mismos que los atacaron.

**Lady Avarius:** ¡Cariño debemos ir! ¡Nuestros hijos pueden estar en problemas o peor! –_exclamada con mucha angustia y temor por todos sus vástagos_-

**Brudo:** ¡Tienes razón debemos ir! ¡Aaahhh! –_aun sintiendo mucho dolor_-

**River:** ¡No pueden ir en esas condiciones, quédense aquí e iremos nosotros en su auxilio!

**Brudo:** Gracias River, se lo encargamos por favor.

**River: **¡Vamos muchachos, hay una familia que rescatar!

_El grupo mewmano-monstruo fue con rapidez al lugar del incendio, solo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde._

**?: **Señor, ya saqueamos todas las provisiones del castillo y sus objetos de valor, aunque no eran muchos.

**?: **Excelente.

**?:** ¿Qué hacemos con los prisioneros? –_señalando a un gran grupo de kapas maniatados_-

**?:** Diviértanse como gusten._ –sonreía maliciosamente_-

_River y su grupo se acercaron silenciosamente, y observaron fijamente la situación. Ludo y sus hermanos yacían en el suelo atadas sus manos y piernas, en otro costado estaban araña y ave atrapados en una red gigante, sin posibilidad de moverse y alrededor de 15 mewmanos estaban allí cargando lo que habían robado_.

**River:** Bien, tomen esto. –_les entrega pequeñas dagas para cortar las sogas de los prisioneros_\- Hay que crear una distracción y el resto deben liberar a todos. –_en eso aprecia un grupo de guerricornios que estaban siendo atraídos por las llamas del lugar_\- Y ya creo saber qué hacer.

_Con astucia, el fornido hombre espanta a la manada de guerricornios, provocando una estampida, pero el montando el lomo del guerricornio alfa, él sabía de sobra como domar esas bestias._

**River: **¡Vamos embístanlos con todas sus fuerzas! –_gritando, lo que alerto al grupo rebelde_-

**?:** ¿Ese es el Rey River? –_mirando con sosiego aquella escena_-

_Los guerricornios avanzaron rápidamente contra los mewmanos, algunos salieron volando del impacto de las bestias, otros salieron corriendo, en toda esa confusión el resto pudo liberar a los hermanos Avarius, solo quedo el líder del campamento rebelde._

**?: **¡Asqueroso traidor! –_refiriéndose a River _-

_Ágilmente toma un tronco del suelo, y va hacia River, golpeándolo de lleno provocando que este caiga del guerricornio, el cual escapa con dirección al resto de su manada. River algo aturdido trata de reincorporarse, pero sin éxito, en eso el líder, se posa su pie encima del ex monarca y de su espalda saca un cuchillo viejo, pero con mucho filo._

**?:** ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si tan solo es una RATA SUCIA que traiciono a su gente por unos asquerosos monstruos. –_dirigiendo se cuchillo al cuello del hombrecillo_-

**River:** Te recuerdo, tú eres es maldito que quiso lastimar a mi pastelito.

**?:** Así es, ex Rey River. Tú y tu "monstruosa" esposa pagarán por lo que nos hicieron a nosotros. Aprovecharé la ocasión y empezaré contigo.

**River:** Lo siento, cariño. _–murmuraba, cerrando los ojos esperando su inevitable final_-

_En eso, un chorro de telaraña salió disparada a la mano que sostenía el cuchillo del líder._

**Ludo:** ¡Así que me amenazas a mí y a mis hermanos! –_con voz gruesa y aterradora_\- ¡Grave error!

_Araña lanza telaraña que atrapa al sujeto y cae el piso, mientras que ave con sus poderosas garras lo toma para dejarlo a los pies de Ludo._

**River:** Ludo, ¿tú y tus hermanos están bien?

**Ludo:** ¿Rey River? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –_desconcertado de ver al hombre después de tanto tiempo_-

**River:** Es una larga historia. Pero dime, ¿se encuentran bien?

**Ludo:** Si, estamos bien. Gr-Gr-Gracias. –_titubeaba ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a dar las gracias_-

**River:** Ahora que hacemos con esta basura. –_señalando al hombre atrapado en telaraña_-

**Ludo: **Creo que será un delicioso bocadillo para mi ave.

_Antes de dar la orden a su plumífera amiga, una pequeña lluvia de flechas venia en dirección al grupo de monstruos y mewmanos. River se percató rápidamente de ello._

**River:** ¡Retirada! ¡Todos, largo de aquí! –_todos empezaron a correr por el camino que llegaron, dejando al prisionero quien fue de inmediato ayudado por los demás mewmanos rebeldes._

**?: **Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? –_ayudándolo a levantarse y retirar telaraña_-

**?:** Esto no se quedará así. ¡Todos tomen las cosas que se salvaron y vayamos de vuelta al campamento!

_Una figura entre la vegetación presencio todo_.

**?: **Este podría servirnos, Sr. Roca. –_se aleja silenciosamente del lugar_-

_No lejos de allí, el grupo de mewmanos y monstruos se iban alejando del peligro._

**Ludo:** ¡Deberíamos volver y acabar con ellos! –_exclamaba con venganza_-

**River:** No, Ludo. Puede ser peligroso, no sabíamos que tenían armas y nosotros no contamos con ninguna. Es mejor retirarnos, pero hay que tener cuidado de ellos de ahora en adelante.

**Ludo:** Pero, ¡¿qué haremos nosotros?! ¡Nos hemos quedado sin hogar! –_gritaba con una terrible impotencia_-

**River:** Estamos creado una nueva comunidad mewmana-monstruo, tú y tu familia son bienvenidos.

**Ludo:** ¿En serio? ¿Después de todo el mal que les he causado? –_dejaba ver que se arrepentía de sus acciones pasadas_-

**River: **Ludo, mucho de lo que hiciste no fue tu culpa, fue Toffee, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de enmendarte y ser mejor, ser mejor por ti y tus hermanos.

**Ludo:** -_Viendo como sus hermanos hablaban y reían tanto con el grupo de mewmanos y otros monstruos_\- Creo que tienes razón, River. ¡Será un nuevo comienzo para el clan Avarius! –_exclamaba con optimismo_\- Por cierto, sabes que está pasando aquí con esa luz y todos estos edificios de la Tierra.

**River:** Ehhmmm –_sintiendo un poco de incomodidad_\- buena la verdad, Ludo, es que…

Cap 13

_River contaba sobre los acontecimientos a la familia de kapas, mientras caminaban por el bosque. Los monstruos alados quedaron sin palabras, a lo que hablo el más pequeño de los Avarius._

**Ludo:** Así que la magia ya no existe. Supongo que los monstruos podremos vivir un más en igualdad.

**River:** Si, aunque hora vivimos en la misma dimensión con los humanos.

**Ludo:** Espero que nos puedan aceptar. –_con un tono desesperanzador_-

**River:** No te preocupes, Ludo. Todo saldrá bien.

**Ludo:** Por cierto, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

**River:** Nos dirigimos al templo de monstruos, ahí establecimos nuestra nueva comunidad monstruo-mewmana.

**Ludo:** ¡Oh! –_sintió un ligero desagrado, ya que ese lugar le traía amargos recuerdos_-

**River:** Pero primero debemos ir a un recoger un par de monstruos más.

**Ludo:** ¿Quiénes? –_preguntaba un poco intrigado_-

_Al cabo de unos segundos, Ludo se percató que llegaron a una casa vieja y maltratada, que reconoció de inmediato, una casa donde vivían todos sus recuerdos más dolorosos. El pequeño se quedó inmóvil, mientras el resto siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de Ludo. Lord y Lady Avarius salieron corriendo, aun con dolor, a abrazar a sus hijos con lágrimas en los ojos._

**Lady Avarius:** ¡Mis pequeños polluelos! ¡Gracias al maíz que están todos bien! –_exclamaba con desbordante alegría y alivio_-

**Brudo:**¡Lamento todos los conflictos que les hemos causado! ¡Perdónennos por nuestros errores! ¡Podremos ser una familia de nuevo!

_Aquellas palabras impactaron a los hermanos kappas, su padre nunca fue un hombre de sentimientos y menos de aceptar sus errores, por lo que sin decir nada, solo se unieron en un gran abrazo grupal, simbolizando que aceptaban sus disculpas. Lord Brudo vio a Ludo, que estaba con los brazos cruzados y con la vista perdida a otro lado, se acercó lentamente a él._

**Brudo:** Hijo. –_con tono serio_-

**Ludo:** Padre. –_de igual manera con tono serio y seco_-

**Brudo:** Que gusto saber que te encuentras bien.

**Ludo**: -_Con un tono molesto _\- ¿Sabes, padre? Puedo cuidarme por mi propia y no necesito que… -_el ex monarca se arrodilló e interrumpió a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo, entonces rompió en llanto_-

**Brudo: **¡Por un momento pensé que tus hermanos y tu…! -_su voz se resquebrajo_\- ¡Lamento todas las exigencias que te dimos, quizá lo que debimos darte era darte más amor! ¡Te falle como padre, les fallamos a todos como padres! ¡Perdóname por favor, talvez no pueda remediar el pasado, pero formar un mejor futuro!

_Ludo quedo atónito, jamás pensó vivir para oír esas palabras de su padre; tenía mucho resentimiento acumulado que pareció haberse esfumado por completo. River y su hermano, Dennis, le enseñaron que no debería focalizarse en las cosas del pasado sino de construirse un futuro más prometedor y ahora tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo_.

**Ludo:** Y-Yo-Yo –_tartamudeaba por la intensidad de las emociones_\- te perdono, padre. –_procedió a corresponder el abrazo_.

_Lord Brudo no pudo contener las lágrimas y abrazo más fuerte a su hijo. Todos quedaron maravillados al ver tal escena de reconciliación, a River se le salieron un par de lágrimas también._

**River:** Es bueno verlos unidos de vuelta. Pero tenemos que ir de vuelta a casa, deben tener hambre. No se preocupen allá pueden reabastecerse.

_Los mewmanos y monstruos volvieron a tomar la carga y regresaron a su comunidad. Más lejos en ese mismo bosque, el grupo de mewmanos rebeldes caminaban de vuelta a su campamento, con furia de los que había pasado hace un rato._

**?: **¡Maldito Rey River! ¡Me las pagará! –_maldecía entre dientes-_

**?:** Ellos son más que nosotros, señor. Le mejor sería no volvernos a meter con ellos.

**?:** ¡Ya lo sé, imbécil! –_gritaba con rabia_\- Ahora que los monstruos y los mewmanos traidores se han unido, no tenemos posibilidad alguna.

_En eso una figura encapuchada se interpone en su camino_.

**?:** Talvez si tengamos una posibilidad.

**?: ¡**¿Quién eres tú?! –_interrogaba a la misteriosa figura, mientras sacaba su arma al igual que todos los demás_-

**?:** ¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! Tranquilos muchachos, ¿acaso es forma de tratar a una dama? –_quitándose la capucha, revela que es Mina Loveberry, antigua comandante del ejército solariano, ahora solo era una mewmana más del montón._

**?:** ¡Otra vez tú, loca!

**Mina:** ¿Loca? ¿Yo? –_empezó a reír frenéticamente_\- ¿Has escuchado, Sr. Roca? –_dirigiéndose a la piedra con ojos que tenía en sus manos._

**?:** ¡Estas chifladas! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –_preguntaba agresivamente_-

**Mina:** Veo que tienen algunos problemitas con unos monstruos y unos tontos mewmanos. Yo podría ayudarlos.

**?:** ¿Tu? Tú se suponía que nos dirigirías para acabar con todos los monstruos, nos convertiste en soldados solarianos y aun así fallaste.

**Mina: **¡Ups! Mi culpa jajaja No conté que con esas reinas traidoras acabarían con la misma magia, ¿no es cierto Sr. Roca?

**?:** ¡Ahora ya no contamos con magia, ni tenemos suficientes armas para acabar con todos ellos! ¿Cómo se supone que acabaremos con esto?

**Mina:** He visto que muchos de los residentes de esta dimensión tampoco simpatizan con los monstruos e incluso portan armas extrañas que pueden ser útiles.

**?:** Entonces vamos a robárselas y acabemos con los monstruos de una vez.

**Mina: **¡¿Acaso eres tonto o solo feo?! _–le reclamaba airada_\- Aunque tuviésemos esas armas, ellos nos superan en número y perderíamos. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es solo "reclutar", crear discordia entre los locales y los monstruos, así los odiarán y sin saberlo, se unirán a nuestra causa.

**?:** Puede que funcione, pero ¿cómo garantizas que resultará esta vez?

**Mina:** Sencillo. Diles tu plan, Sr. Roca.

**Sr. Roca:** …

**?:** ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

**Mina:** Dice que lo mejor es separarlos, no atacarlos en conjunto, sino individualmente. Así serán vulnerables. ¡Sr. Roca eres un genio! –_felicitando a su "amigo" de hecho de granito_-

**?:** ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

**Mina:** Por el momento solo observar y si la situación es la adecuada, manipularla para nuestra conveniencia y mostrar a los monstruos como los malos que son.

**?:** ¿Qué hacemos con respecto a Moon y Eclipsa?

**Mina:** De eso me encargare yo. Lo que me preocupa son esos dos niños, la princesa Star y su amigo de saco rojo. Ellos son los más fuertes de todos, por lo que pueden llegar a inspirar.

**?:** ¡Matémoslos! –_gritaba un hombre entre el grupo_-

**Mina:** No es conveniente, quedaríamos como bárbaros y todo el plan fracasaría. Por el momento, solo hay que observarlos, conocer sus debilidades y cuando sea el momento adecuado atacaremos. Este plan luce genial, ¿no, Sr. Roca?

_Un plan malvado se llevaba a cabo, Mina y los rebeldes iban con toda con la nueva unión monstruo-mewmana. Un plan que afectaría a todos de una u otra manera. Mientras eso ocurría, en otro punto de Echo Creek, 4 adolescentes terminaban su exhaustiva misión._

**Star:** ¡No puedo creer que detuvimos una estampida de guerricornios! –_exclamaba emocionada y algo jadeante del cansancio_-

**Marco:** Por suerte pudimos apartarlos hacia el Bosque de la Muerte Segura. ¿Crees que estarán bien ahí, Star?

**Star:** Claro. A menos que se topen con una planta carnívora gigante que le encanta la carne de guerricornio. –_susurro-_

**Marco: **¿Qué?

**Star:** No, nada nada. –_reía nerviosamente_-

**Janna:** Y yo no puedo creer que un guerricornio te haya botado de su lomo jajaja.

**Tom:** Creo que no debí jalar tanto de sus pelos jajaja. ¡Ouch! –_sintiéndose aun adolorido de la caída_-

**Janna:** Espera déjame ayudarte. –_ayudaba al demonio a reincorporarse_-

**Tom:** Gr-Gracias Janna.

**Janna:** De nada, tonto.

_Star y Marco intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad al ver tan inusual escena. Entonces el celular de Marco suena, tocando su característico ringtone_.

_Space unicorn, soaring through the stars, delivering the rainbows all around the world _

_Tom, Janna y Star intentaron contener sus risas_.

**Marco:** ¡Oigan! –_exclamaba molesto y avergonzado_-

**Tom y Janna:** Lo sentimos. –_aunque continuaron riendo_-

**Star:** A mí me parece tierno. –_dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla_-

**Marco:** Jiji –_sonrojándolo_\- ¿Hola? –_contestando su teléfono_-

**Of. Martínez:** Marco Díaz.

**Marco:** Buenos días Of. Martínez, ¿en qué le…? –_fue interrumpido bruscamente_-

**Of.** **Martínez:** ¡Marco, los necesitamos urgentemente aquí! –_se oía agitado_-

**Marco:** ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –_empezó a preocuparse seriamente_-

**Of. Martínez: **¡No hay tiempo de explicar, necesito que Star y tu vengan lo más rápido al parque central del Echo Creek, antes que sea muy tarde! –_colgó_-

**Star: **¿Qué pasó? –_notando la preocupación en su novio_-

**Marco:** ¡Algo está pasando en el parque central, debemos ir de inmediato!

_Al escuchar esto, todos subieron de inmediato al cicliodragón._

**Marco:** Lo siento, pero será un viaje algo movido, así que agárrense lo más fuerte que puedan. –_todos asintieron con la cabeza_\- ¡Vamos Nachos!

_El reptil tomó impulso y despegó a toda velocidad con rumbo al parque de Echo Creek, donde una batalla campal estaba a punto de estallar._

Cap 14

_En el parque central de Echo Creek, había un gran grupo de monstruos y de humanos discutiendo, la policía estaba ahí para mediar la situación, pero poco a poco se les estaba yendo el control de sus manos. Al parecer un grupo de monstruos salieron a explorar el lugar en busca de comida y se toparon con una familia, que estaba en un picnic, que al ver a los monstruos salieron espantados del lugar y llamaron a la policía. Al pensar que los monstruos habían asustado a propósito a la familia, otro grupo de personas cercano fue a increparlos con intención de atacarlos._

**?:** ¡Largo de aquí, bestias asquerosas!

**?:** ¡Solo estamos buscando alimentos para nuestros hijos! –_increpaba un monstruo_-

**?:** ¿¡Y porque asustaron a esa familia!? ¡Seguro querían robar sus alimentos! –_gritaba una mujer en la multitud_-

**?:** ¡Seremos monstruos, pero no vulgares ladrones!

_Mientras la discusión subía de tono, la policía llego para intentar calmar los ánimos._ _Todo parecía que iba a estallar cuando un hombre lanzo una piedra a monstruo, impactándolo en la cabeza. Este acto desencadeno a los monstruos con intención de contraatacar. Cuando de repente, un rugido acompañado de una llamarada de fuego captó la atención de todos los ahí reunidos y unos chicos particulares bajaron de un dragón con forma de moto._

**Marco:** ¡ALTO! –_gritó con todas sus fuerzas_\- ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!

**?:** ¡Esas personas nos estaban atacando! –_exclamada el monstruo herido_-

**?:** ¡Esos monstruos querían robar comida! –_contradecía una señora_-

**Star:** ¡SUFICIENTE! –_exaltada_\- ¡No ven que esas discusiones no llevan a nada! ¡¿Ustedes estaban robando esa comida?! –_dirigiéndose a los monstruos _-

**?:** ¡No! ¡Solo les preguntamos si tenían un poco de comida de sobra! –_respondió un monstruo de tres ojos_-

**Marco:** ¿Vieron que los monstruos atacaron a esas personas por la comida? –_increpando_-

**?: **N-No, no vimos eso._ –contestaba algo avergonzado_\- Pero, ¡¿no ven que son monstruos?!

**Marco:** ¡¿Acaso solo porque son diferentes son malos?! -_se podía sentir el enojo del castaño_\- ¿Les recuerdo que hace mucho aquí también era "malo" ser de un color de piel diferente? –_todos callaron al saber que eso era verdad_\- ¡¿Acaso un "monstruo" iría a buscar o pedir comida para su familia, para sus hijos?! ¡NO! ¡Eso es lo que hace un padre o una madre que ama a sus hijos!

_Las palabras de Marco calaron hondo en todos los presentes, Star no pudo contener las lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa en todo su rostro. Entonces una niña sale de entre la multitud de humanos con camino a un pequeño niño monstruo, ella saco un sándwich de su mochila y lo divide en dos_.

**?:** ¿Quieres compartir? –_con una dulce inocencia_-

**?:** S-Si, gracias.

_Tal acto enternecedor, apelo al lado de humano de las personas, quienes en más pidieron disculpas a los monstruos, algunos tenían alimentos a la mano, los cuales compartieron o dieron al grupo de monstruos hambrientos, algunos se fueron y otros se quedaron hablando amigablemente. La situación había pasado_.

**Marco:** ¡Uff! –_suspirando_ \- Estuvo cerca, ¿no, chicos?

**Tom:** Eso fue genial, Marco. –_dándole unas palmadas de felicitaciones_-

**Janna:** Nada mal, Díaz.

_Star no pudo más de la emoción y salto sobre Marco, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo_.

**Star:** ¡Marco Díaz eres la persona con el corazón más puro del mundo! –_abrazándolo con mucha fuerza_-

**Marco:** ¡Ouch, Star! –_soltó una leve carcajada_\- En realidad tu eres quien me inspira, en Mewni tu hiciste un trabajo sobrehumano para mejorar las relaciones con los monstruos y supongo que ahora me corresponde hacer lo mismo en mi planeta.

**Star:** -_Levantándose y ayudando a Marco_\- ¡Eres maravillo! –_tomándolo de la mano_-

**Marco:** Tu eres quien me hace así. –_ambos se perdieron un momento en los ojos del otro-_

**Janna:** ¿Quieren que les pida un cuarto? –_soltando una mirada picara a la joven pareja_-

**Star y Marco: **¡JANNA! –_exclamando a la pelinegra no sin antes ambos ponerse sonrojados_-

_Un oficial de policía de acerca a los chicos_.

**Of. Martínez:**Buen trabajo, Marco. Lo que hiciste fue, inspirador.

**Marco:** Gracias, Of. Martínez.

**Of. Martínez:** Por favor, dime Rick. Chicos les presento al Comisionado Miller. –_un señor alto, un tanto envejecido, pero fornido -_

**Co. Miller:** Mucho gusto, chicos. El Of. Martínez me ha contado muchas cosas buenas de ustedes, chicos. –_señalando a Star y Marco_\- Y por suerte hoy lo he podido comprobar con mis propios ojos.

**Marco:** Mu-Mucho gusto, señor. –_sintiéndose algo orgulloso y nervioso a la vez_\- Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo.

**Star:** Si, solo queremos lo mejor para todos las partes.

**Co. Miller:** Me alegra saberlo. Chicos, la razón de venir aquí es porque el Alcalde Cooper me ha encargado buscar a quienes puedan explicarnos que está pasando aquí y como veo que ustedes han demostrado ser los más capaces y más conocimientos tienen, mi deber es llevarlos con el.

**Marco:** ¿Con-con-con el Alcalde Cooper? –_se sentía tan emocionado como nervioso_-

**Star:** -_Dirigiéndose a Janna en voz baja_\- ¿Qué es un alcalde?

**Janna:** Es como un "rey" de la ciudad de Echo Creek.

**Star: **Ooouuhh.

**Marco:** Cl-Cl-Claro, señor. Sería un honor.

**Co. Miller:** Esta bien, chicos. Pueden acompañarnos en su dragón moto, como se llame, a la alcaldía.

_Los chicos se subieron a Nachos y emprendieron un vuelo bajo siguiendo a las patrullas, después de unos minutos llegaron a la alcaldía. Bajaron de Nachos, entraron al establecimiento, todos estaban ligeramente emocionados, aunque Marco era el más nervioso_. _Llegaron a una gran oficina y vieron a un hombre sentado en una gran silla, el hombre era de estatura mediana, cabello negro algo grisáceo, de tez ligeramente morena._

**Co. Miller: **Chicos, les presento al Alcalde Raymond Cooper.

**Al. Cooper:** -_Se levanta y a dar la mano a todos los chicos_\- Mucho gusto, muchachos.

**Marco:** El-el-el honor es nuestro, señor. _–sus nervios estaban al máximo_-

**Al. Cooper:** Me han informado que ustedes tienen información de lo que ha pasado con nuestra ciudad.

**Star:** Si, majestad. Aunque la historia es un poco larga.

**Al. Cooper:** _ -Se sentido un poco confundido cuando lo llamo majestad_\- Bueno, tengo tiempo y además cualquier información puede ser valiosa.

**Star:** Bueno, todo empezó cuando cumplí 14 años.

_Tanto Star, Marco, Janna y Tom intervinieron y le contaron al alcalde, comisionado y personas presentes todos lo acontecido, lo único que omitieron fue que básicamente la unión de dimensiones fue por culpa de Star y Marco, al cabo de un poco más de una hora, terminaron de contar todo_.

**Star: **Y ahora mi dimensión y la suya ahora es una.

_Todos enmudecieron, parecía que les contaron un poema épico griego._

**Al. Cooper:** Vaya chicos, es casi inverosímil lo que me acaban de comentar. Lamento que con tan cortas edades hayan pasado por tantas calamidades. –_el alcalde era un hombre muy compresible y de mente abierta_-

**Marco:** Si, hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Lamentablemente el mal no se detiene y nosotros hemos tratado de frenarlo. Ahora las cosas aquí se han descontrolado un poco.

**Star:** Hemos podido ayudar ciertas cosas.

**Tom:** Pero aún muchas cosas por hacer.

**Janna:** Si. –_mirando su celular sin dar mucha importancia a la reunión_-

**Al. Cooper:** Lo que me preocupa, chicos; es que se repitan situaciones como las de hoy, la mayoría de gente es comprensible, pero hay otros que no toman bien los cambios ya sea por miedo o por odio. Es por eso que acudo a ustedes, aunque solo sean adolescentes, ustedes tienen más conocimientos y experiencia que todos los presentes en este salón. –_sacando de su escritorio unos pequeños pines dorados con la bandera de Echo Creek_\- Es por eso que los nombro a ustedes, Marco Díaz, Star Butterfly, Janna Ordonia y Thomas Lucitor como los Comisionados Oficiales de las Relaciones Humanas-Monstruos.

_Todos se sintieron emocionados y llenos de deber cívico, incluso Janna, de que ahora su ayuda era importante para todos_.

**Al. Cooper:** Levanten la mano derecha. –_con un tono serio, a lo que los chicos obedecieron sin pestañar_\- ¿Juran solemnemente ayudar a mejorar y fortalecer las relaciones humanas-monstruos, así como enfrentar los posibles peligros de las mismas?

**Star, Marco, Tom, Janna:** ¡Lo juramos!

**Al. Cooper:** Felicidades, chicos. Ahora tanto la Oficina del Alcalde y como el Cuerpo de Policía está a su disposición. –_todo el resto empezó a aplaudir en señal de felicitación _-

**Star:** No lo puedo creer, amor. –_abrazando a su novio_-

**Marco:** Lo sé, ahora marcaremos la diferencia. –_correspondiendo el abrazo y dándole un beso_-

**Tom:** Dime Janna, ¿Qué se siente estar al otro lado de la ley? –_en tono sarcástico_-

**Janna:** ¡Ugh! Siento que mi record policial ya no vale nada. Aunque se siente bien el poder ayudar a las personas que quiero. –_murmurando-_

**Tom: **¿Qué dijiste?

**Janna:** No, no nada. –_respondiendo nerviosa_-

_Talvez esa responsabilidad era enorme para unos jóvenes como ellos, pero su potencial es más grande del que todos pudieran imaginar. No lo sabían en ese momento, pero el amor y la amistad de aquellos 4 amigos, era a lo que iba a salvar a la Tierra y a Mewni._

_Cap 15_

**\- UNA SEMANA DESPUES **-

_Las cosas empezaban a normalizarse de a poco. Algunos humanos abandonaron Echo Creek, otros poco a poco se empezaban a acostumbrar a su nueva realidad. Nueva Mewni prosperaba, receptaba más monstruos y mewmanos, la alcaldía, con ayuda de los 4 adolescentes, proveyó de recursos, materia prima, alimentos y hasta de seguridad. A veces tenían inconvenientes con las bestias salvajes propias de Mewni, pero estas eran reubicadas por Star y Marco. Mina y sus espías seguían investigando, manteniendo un perfil bajo; de igual manera su campamento de mewmanos rebeldes crecía. Era domingo, un día que por fin Star y Marco podrían descansar un poco._

**Star:** Gracias por el desayuno, Angie.

**Angie:** De nada, cariño. ¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotros al parque de diversiones?

**Star:** Lo siento, pero ya hice planes con mis padres. ¿Estás listo, mi vida? –_volteando a ver a un joven castaño_-

**Marco: **Claro, amor. Mamá, voy a dejar con Nachos a Star en Nueva Mewni, nos vemos en el muelle más tarde.

**Angie: **Esta bien, tengan cuidado y manda saludos a tus padres de nuestra parte.

**Star:** Gracias, lo haré. Adiós Sres. Díaz.

**Angie:** Adiós…nuera –_soltando una pequeña risa_-

**Marco:** ¡Mamá! –_sonrojado completamente ante tal comentario_-

**Star:** Jiji –_sus mejillas también tenían un ligero color rojo_-

_Los novios subieron a la dragoncicleta con destino a Nueva Mewni_.

**Marco:** Lamento el comentario fuera de lugar de mamá, a veces poder un poco imprudente. –_se notaba su sonrojo y nerviosismo_-

**Star:** Jiji No me molesto para nada, de hecho, me gustó mucho que me llamara así.

_Star abrazo a Marco fuertemente por la cintura y recostó su cabeza en su espalda, que provocó que el corazón del chico se acelere incontrolablemente._

**Marco:** -_Con una gran sonrisa_\- Eres tan tierna, te amo mucho, mi estrella.

**Star:** -_Su corazón se aceleró de emoción_\- Y yo te amo, mi chico karateca.

_Enseguida llegaron a Nueva Mewni, vieron a Eclipsa, Globgore y Meteora que estaban teniendo un picnic, y fueron a verlos a ellos primero._

**Star:** ¿No se ven tiernos? Un picnic en parejas es tan hermoso y romántico.

_Esas palabras resonaron en Marco, desde la "fusión de mundos", el único momento romántico que tuvieron fue cuando le cantó aquella canción a su novia y el resto del tiempo pasaron ocupados con su nuevo trabajo como mediadores de los humanos y monstruos, esta revelación provoco malestar por su accionar como novio_.

**Star:** ¿Estas bien, Marco? –_notando el cambio repentino gesticular de su novio-_

**Marco:** S-Si estoy bien, mi vida; solo estaba pensando en un nuevo plan para ayudar a la policía.

**Star:** Lo hablaremos luego, mi vida. Hoy es un día para divertirnos y relajarnos.

**Eclipsa:** ¡Hola Star, hola Marco! –_saludando cálidamente a los chicos_\- ¿Quieren unirse a nosotros?

**Marco:** Lo siento, pero debo ir con mis padres, llevaremos a Mariposa por primera vez al parque de diversiones en el muelle.

**Globgore:** Eso suena divertido, un día de estos debemos llevar a esta pequeña mordelona también al parque de diversiones. –_sosteniendo a su pequeña bebé, jugueteando con ella_-

**Marco:** Hola pequeña Meteora. –_la infanta lanza una mirada perturbadora al chico castaño_\- Ehhmm creo que mejor me voy, adiós Eclipsa, adiós Globgore, adiós, mi cielo. –_dándole un pequeño beso a su novia_-

**Star:** Adiós, mi vida.

**Eclipsa y Globgore:** Adiós, Marco. –_despidiendo al chico mientras se alejaba en su reptil volador_-

**Eclipsa:** ¡Oh el amor joven! –_suspirando_\- Recuerdas cariño, ¿cuando éramos jóvenes enamorados?

**Globgore:** ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Eras la mewmana más hermosa que vi en mi vida y lo sigues siendo. –_dándole un beso largo a su reina_-

**Eclipsa:** -_Soltando una ligera risotada_\- Siempre tan elocuente, príncipe de los monstruos.

**Star:** Aaww –_suspirando _\- Como los envidio, chicos.

**Eclipsa:** ¿Qué pasa, cariño? –_sintiendo algo de consternación_\- ¿Pasó algo con su relación?

**Star:** No para nada, amo a Marco, pero últimamente hemos pasado tan ocupados siendo los mediadores de los asuntos monstruos-humanos, que no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros. –_se apreciaba que era algo frustrante no poder tener momentos románticos con su novio_-

**Globgore:** Star, lo que tú y Marco están haciendo es increíble, lo están manejando muy responsablemente, pero no olviden sus necesidades también como pareja.

**Eclipsa:** Lo que necesitas es sorprender a Marco y yo te voy a ayudar. Vamos querida, acompáñame. –_tomando de la mano a la rubia_-

**Star:** ¡De acuerdo! –_se sentía emocionada por al fin poder pasar un rato romántico con su amor_-

**Eclipsa:** ¿Vienes, Globgi?

**Globgore:** Esta bien, puedes ir con Star. Yo me quedaré un rato y jugaré con nuestra pequeña.

_Eclipsa y Star entraron a toda prisa al templo de monstruos, donde la reina de la oscuridad ayudaría a la rubia a preparar una sorpresa para su novio. Mientras tanto en el muelle, la familia Díaz estaba almorzando después de una gran jornada de diversión._

**Rafael:** Aquí viene el pequeño ciclodragón. –_haciendo ademanes divertidos para que la pequeña Mariposa comiera su papilla, una analogía que era efectiva en ella_\- Dinos Marco, ¿Cómo marcha tu relación con Star?

**Marco:** -_Casi se atora con la hamburguesa que está comiendo_\- Cof Cof ¡Papá! –_provocando la molestia y el sonrojo del muchacho_-

**Angie:** Tranquilo Marco, es normal que los padres quieran saber cómo marcha las relaciones sentimentales de sus hijos.

**Marco:** Si lo entiendo, pero aun así es un poco incómodo comentárselos. –_bajando la mirada y recordando aquel suceso previo con Star ese mismo día_\- La verdad no lo sé, hemos pasado tanto tiempo ocupados arreglando los problemas de "Earth-ni", que siento que la he descuidado, solo espero que no crea que soy un pésimo novio. –_el temor hacia presa de él_-

**Angie: **Marco, Star no cree eso de ti, ella te ama mucho, para el amor siempre hay tiempo, solo debes buscarlo.

**Rafael:** Así es, hijo. Además, tienes a tus padres y te podemos ayudar con lo que sea. Puedes sorprender a Star con un regalo o un detalle hoy que llegue a casa.

**Marco:** ¡Ya sé! Ordenaré uno de esos pasteles de chocolate que ella tanto ama. Solo espero que la pastelería no cierre aún.

S_aco su celular y buscó por internet los horarios de atención_ _de la pastelería, pero antes de eso una noticia llamo su atención e hizo click en ella: "El eclipse lunar o "luna de sangre" será visible para todo el Pacifico Oeste hoy en la noche a las 8 p.m.", aquel titular hizo recordar a Marco todo lo que esa luna significó para ellos, que su amor no fue producto de una maldición sino de amor de verdad. En ese momento se le ocurrió una brillante idea._

**Marco:** Se me ocurrió algo, pero necesitare su ayuda.

**Rafael: **Lo que quieras, hijo.

**Marco:** Gracias, necesitaré esto…

_Marco les comento a sus padres el plan para sorprender a Star. Pasaron unas horas, Star estaba esperando a Marco, quien acordó ir a recogerla de Nueva Mewni a las 7:30 pm._

**Moon:** Gracias por venir, Star. ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte a dormir?

**Star:** No gracias, mamá. Quiero pasar con Marco y darle una sorpresa. –_regresando a ver a Eclipsa, quien le hizo un guiño en señal de complicidad_-

_Nachos se acercó por lo alto, pero Marco no se encontraba montando al reptil._

**Star: **Nachos, ¿Dónde está Marco? –_la preocupación se apoderó automáticamente de la rubia_-

_Nachos movía su cabeza, indicando que había algo para ella en su lomo. Era una nota, que decía: "Lamento no poder ir a recogerte, Star, pero debo ir a la alcaldía un momento, Nachos te llevará directamente a casa". Eso molesto un poco a la rubia, pero lo dejo ir, sabía que sus responsabilidades eran primero._

**Star:** Mmm bueno, adiós. –_se despidió de beso y abrazo de todos, pero cuando se despidió de Eclipsa, esta le susurro algo al oído._

**Eclipsa:** Conquístalo, querida. _–en voz baja y guiñando un ojo_-

**Star:** Gracias. –_murmurando_-

_Se despidió agitando su mano, mientras Nachos emprendía el vuelo a casa._

**Star: **¡Ah Nachos! Supongo que guardaré la sorpresa para la próxima ocasión. –_viendo con tristeza un paquete que sostenía en su mano_-

_Estaba anocheciendo, el viaje a la casa Díaz solo tomo unos minutos, al acercarse vio unas pequeñas luces en la entrada de la casa, por lo que decidió estacionar a Nachos y averiguar que era. Había un camino de pequeñas velas con dirección a la puerta, donde había una pequeña nota: "Sigue la luz" y una flecha señalando a la derecha, donde había un camino más extenso de velas a los costados._

**Star: **Mmmm está bien. _ –se sentía intrigada, pero a la vez encantada del paisaje allí presente_-

_Antes de llegar al patio trasero, el camino de velas se había convertido en un camino de luces más bello, con un arco de rosas también iluminado_.

**Star: **¡Wow! ¡Es-es-es tan hermoso! –_sentía que estaba entrando a un cuento de hadas_-

_Sin percatarse, llegó al patio trasero, donde una escena más maravillosa estaba sucediendo. Vio los árboles y las plantas adornadas con luces, y en el centro una mesa con varias velas, y dos sillas, en una de las sillas estaba un joven latino, con un traje elegante de blazer ploma, camisa blanca, corbata azul, pantalón negro y zapatos grises; que se acercó a la rubia y le entregó una rosa roja._

**Marco:** _-Haciendo una reverencia_\- Sorpresa, princesa mía.

_La rubia quedo estupefacta ante el acto romántico de su novio_.

**Star:** Ma-Ma-Marco. –_tapando su boca, mientras que lágrimas caían de sus ojos-_

_Acto seguido, la rubia va corriendo dentro de la casa, sin decir una palabra._ _Marco quedó abatido por esa acción, pensó que Star odio ese detalle, por lo que bajo la cabeza y sintió su mundo desmoronarse, se sentía terrible, estaba a punto de romper en llanto, cuando escucho una dulce voz._

**Star:** Estoy lista, amor.

_El castaño regresó a ver y vio a su novia con una blusa rosada un poco escotada y sin hombros, una falda grisácea con una pequeña correa rosa, medias blancas altas y tacones fucsia. Marco quedo embobado con la vestimenta de su novia._

**Marco:** Es-Es-Estas hermosísima. –_claramente estaba sonrojado_ -

**Star:** Gracias, tú también estas muy lindo y elegante.

_Star recordaba que ese traje lo había usado en su cita con Jackie, la fatídica noche que perdió el libro de hechizos, pero en ese momento nada de eso le importaba, solo veía a su bello novio, a su Marco, a su alma gemela, al amor de su vida._

**Marco:** Pensé que por un momento odiaste lo que había preparado para ti. –_sintiendo alivio_-

**Star:** -_Soltando una ligera risa_\- Claro que no, Marco. Me quedé maravillada con lo que hiciste, así que fui al baño a ponerme rápidamente esto que Eclipsa me ayudó a diseñar, era una sorpresa para ti y por tu cara roja creo que te gusto jiji.

**Marco:** Jeje como negar lo hermosa que te ves. Ahora, ¿la bella dama me acompañaría a una cena de ensueño? –_haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo su brazo_-

**Star:** Por supuesto, apuesto caballero. –_en tono juguetón_-

_Ambos procedieron a sentarse, Marco como un caballero, apartó la silla para que Star se sentase y la ayudo a acomodarse a la mesa, Angie y Rafael ayudaron sirviendo los platos, que Marco mismo preparó, a excepción del postre, que compró aquel pastel de chocolate que Star ama tanto. La cena fue más que excelente, pero mejor que eso fue el gesto romántico de Marco para su novia._

**Star:** Marco, todo fue maravilloso, es la mejor cita de la historia.

**Marco:** Y aún falta lo mejor. Ven conmigo. –_toma la mano de Star y se dirigen al centro del patio-_

**Star:** ¿Qué querías mostrarme, Marco? –_algo confundida_-

**Marco:** Eso. –_señalando a la luna, era una bella luna llena-_

**Star:** ¿La luna? –_seguía sintiéndose confundida a lo que Marco se pone detrás de ella y la abraza por la espalda-_

**Marco:** Mira detenidamente. –_mientras veía la hora en su reloj_-

_A los pocos segundos, la luna se teñía de color rojo sangre y el ambiente se tornaba de un color carmesí._

**Star:** ¿Es-es-es la luna roja? –_la confusión, la maravilla y el desconocimiento hacían mella en su cabeza- _Pe-Pe-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?

**Marco:** Aquí en la Tierra, eso se llama eclipse lunar que pasa cada par de años. Temía que eso cambiara ya que nuestras dimensiones se juntaron, pero por suerte no fue afectada.

**Star: **Au-Aun no puedo creerlo. –_todos sus recuerdos de la luna con Marco volvían a su mente_-

_El latino toma de la mano a su novia y suavemente la gira hacia él_.

**Marco:** ¿La dama aceptaría un baile? –_en tono coqueto_-

**Star:** Jiji por supuesto, caballero. –_sonrojada_-

_Ambos empezaron a danzar solo al ritmo de sus corazones, no había música que los acompañe y tampoco era necesaria, solo se necesitaban el uno al otro. De repente, una tonada familiar era escuchada, el vals de la luna roja, ambos regresaron a ver de dónde provenía la música, pero no le dieron importancia al creer que solo estaba en sus cabezas, pero igual bailaron al compás de la recordada melodía, que volvió a su baile más hermoso y significativo._

**Marco: **¿Sabes? –_mirando fijamente a su novia_\- Me alegra que la luna roja haya llegado a nuestras vidas.

**Star:** ¿Te alegra que hayamos sido maldecidos? –_sonreía sarcásticamente_-

**Marco:** Jaja no eso, sino que la luna roja me enseñó algo. –_en tono serio_-

**Star: **¿Qué te enseñó? –_sintiendo curiosidad mientras seguían bailando_-

**Marco:** Me enseño que quería estar toda mi vida junto a ti. Talvez en ese momento aún no tenía definidos mis sentimientos por ti, solo sabía que, aunque fueses mi amiga o fueses mi novia, te quería para toda la vida. Te quiero para toda la vida, Star Butterfly. Te amo y quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Amo tus cabellos dorados, amo tus ojos azules como el océano, amo su suave piel de seda, amo tus abrazos y tus besos, amo tu aroma de fresas que tanto me enloquece. Amo todo de ti. –_pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas-_

**Star:** -_También llorando de alegría_\- Marco Ubaldo Díaz, tú me hiciste una mejor princesa, una mejor hija, una mejor amiga y más que nada, una mejor persona. Te debo más de lo que podría pagarte. Amo el hombre que eres, amo cada parte de ti y no dudaría ni un segundo en que darías la vida por mí, porque yo también daría mi vida por ti.

**Marco:** Star, yo-yo te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero tener una familia contigo, quiero envejecer a tu lado, y si hay otra vida también quiero vivirla a tu lado. –_juntando su frente con la de Star-_

**Star: **Y yo amaría vivir esa vida contigo, ni la muerte será capaz de alejar este amor por ti. Gracias por ser mi escudero, por ser mi consejero, por ser mi refugio, por ser mi amor, pero sobretodo, por ser mi mejor amigo.

_Los novios no podían contener más sus lágrimas de felicidad y solo se fundieron en un abrazo sin fin, y lo cerraron con el beso más apasionado de toda su vida. El amor de aquellos jóvenes era eterno e inquebrantable._

Cap 16

_Star y Marco seguían abrazados dando una última ligera danza mientras que la luna volvía a su estado natural_.

**Star:** Gracias por la noche más mágica de toda mi vida, mi amor.

**Marco:** Gracias a ti por haber llenado de magia mi vida. –_dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios_-

_El frio empezó a asentarse en el ambiente provocando que la rubia temblase un poco_.

**Marco:** Ten. –_colocando su blazer sobre la espalda de su amada_-

**Star:** Eres tan considerado, amor. –_sonrojándose_-

**Marco:** Lo mejor será ir a la casa, no quiero que te resfríes.

**Star: **¿No crees que deberíamos arreglar todo esto? –_señalando a las luces, la mesa y todos los adornos-_

_En eso, Rafael y Angie, que vieron toda la cena de los jóvenes desde la cocina a oscuras, salen al ver que la cita de Star y Marco ha terminado._

**Angie:** No se preocupen, chicos. Rafael y yo arreglaremos este lugar, ustedes pueden ir a descansar si quieren.

**Marco:** Esta bien, gracias mamá, gracias papá. Buenas noches.

**Star:** Gracias señores Díaz.

_Los chicos se retiraron abrazados, mientras que Rafael y Angie los veían con mucha felicidad. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Marco, donde procedieron a despedirse normalmente._

**Star: **Gracias por todo, Marco. Te amo. –_besándolo_-

**Marco:** Y yo te amo a ti, Star.

_La rubia procedió a caminar a su alcoba, cuando Marco tomando valor le dice algo a su amada antes de que entrase a su habitación, algo que la estremecería._

**Marco:** S-S-Star. –_se oía muy nervioso y avergonzado_-

**Star:** ¿Si, Marco?

**Marco: **(Ten coraje, Díaz) Me-Me gustaría que durmieses esta noche conmigo en mi cama. –_su cara estaba totalmente roja y sus ojos brillaban_-

**Star:** ¿Qu-qu-qué? –_totalmente sorprendida y nerviosa_-

**Marco:** La-la otra vez que dormimos juntos me gustó mucho y me preguntaba si podíamos volverlo a hacer, claro si tú quieres. –_temblaba de la emoción_-

**Star:** Si-si me gustaría mucho, solo déjame ponerme mi pijama y voy a tu habitación.

**Marco: **Co-cool, te esperó.

_Ambos entraron rápidamente a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse lo más pronto posible, su emoción podía notarse a leguas._

**Star:** (¡Oh por Mewni! Voy a dormir con Marco, la otra vez fue porque estaba herido y tenía que acompañarlo, pero ahora es diferente, me siento muy feliz y emocionada, pero muy nerviosa)

**Marco:** (Por el amor a Mackie Hand, ¿Qué acabo de hacer?, tranquilo Díaz, es tu novia, pueden dormir juntos, no hay que llevar esto a situación para adultos, pero ¿y si Star piensa que sí?, creerá que soy un degenerado y peor aún, ¿Qué pasaría si Star quiere ese tipo de cosas? Claro que no, ella es la chica más hermosa e inocente del mundo, pero que tal si…) –_el dialogo neurótico interno de Marco cesó cuando escuchó unos golpeteos en su puerta_-

**Star:** -_Toc, toc, toc _\- Ya estoy aquí, Marco. –_no podía sentirse más nerviosa pero feliz a la vez_-

**Marco:** Ho-hola amor, te ves muy linda. –_igual de nervioso que su novia_-

**Star:** -_Sonrojada_\- Gracias. –_sentándose en la cama junto a Marco_-

_Ambos no pronunciaban palabra alguna, era un silencio un poco incómodo, pero más era un silencio tierno. Hasta que después de unos segundos_.

**Star:** ¿Por qué quisiste que durmiéramos juntos?

**Marco: -**_se sonrojó al oír esas palabras y tomaba valor para hablar y no morir de vergüenza_\- Porque la otra vez que lo hicimos, me gustó mucho y después de esta noche siento, y quisiera más de tu presencia, de tu compañía.

**Star: **Eso fue muy tierno, Marco. –_sonrojándose más, mientras toma la mano de su amado_\- También quisiera preguntarte algo más.

**Marco:** Claro.

**Star:** ¿Lo que me dijiste abajo es verdad?, ¿quieres un futuro conmigo? –_la expectativa era enorme_-

**Marco:** -_sonriendo_\- Claro que sí, quiero todo eso y más.

**Star: **Pero tú me has dicho que la vida en la Tierra es complicada sin dinero, y yo ya no soy una princesa, no tenemos una vasta fortuna como antes. –_a veces Star sentía ansiedad frente al futuro_-

**Marco:** Te confesaré algo.

**Star:** ¿Qué pasó? –_se preocupó un poco, pensando que era algo malo_-

**Marco:** ¿Recuerdas las regalías que me daban por usar mi imagen como la Princesa Torpina?

**Star:** Si, ¿Qué tiene que ver? –_intrigada_-

**Marco:** Bueno, supongo que ahora ya no recibiré más regalías por lo de la "fusión de dimensiones", pero logré ahorrar una gran cantidad de dinero con miras al futuro.

**Star:** ¿Y cuánto dinero guardaste?

**Marco:** Cerca de 3 millones de dólares terrestres.

_La rubia empalideció ante esa afirmación_.

**Star:** ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS GANADO TANTO DINERO?! –_casi gritando a su novio_-

**Marco:** Jaja tranquila, Star. La línea de muñecas se vendía bien, pero tuvo un gran levante cuando hicieron que hablen con mis frases características, ya sabes "abajo el patriarcado" y eso; también hicieron dos secuelas de mi primera película, aunque la tercera no tuvo tanto éxito como las anteriores, pero igual me pagaron muy bien. Oh y también lanzaron una línea de ropa llamada Torpisace, el cual rompió el mercado de la moda entre princesas, recuerdas el vestido de Eclipsa en su coronación, marca Torpisace.

**Star: **Es-es increíble, Marco. Eres millonario, puedes comprarte una casa más grande, comprarte toda la colección de películas de Mackie Hand, puedes comprar todos los pasteles de chocolate del mundo. –_su emoción era incalculable_-

**Marco:** Jajaja tienes razón, Star; aunque la verdad es que no me gustan los lujos.

**Star:** ¿Eh? –_sintiéndose confundida_-

**Marco:** No guarde ese dinero para comprarme cosas lujosas o tener una vida de estrella de cine, lo guardé para el futuro, quiero ayudar a mis padres cuando envejezcan, cuando supe que tendría una hermana, guarde para ella también, contribuir con mis padres en su educación y crianza; en general para apoyar a mi familia cuando los tiempos difíciles lleguen.

**Star:** -_Sin poder contener las lágrimas_\- Marco Díaz, eres la persona más buena y de noble corazón que puede existir. –_abrazándolo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios_-

**Marco:** Y ahora también para nuestro futuro.

**Star: ¿**A qué te refieres?

**Marco:** Un parte del dinero también era para cubrir mi educación universitaria, para que mis padres no corrieran con ese gasto, siempre quise estudiar psicología, pero ahora con el trabajo que hemos hecho lo he reconsiderado, quisiera estudiar algo que me permita ayudar a la unión monstruo-humana a mayor escala como un alcalde o incluso un presidente talvez. Y ahora también te ayudaré a ti.

**Star:** ¿Ayudarme en qué? –_seguía confundida_-

**Marco:** A que te conviertas en lo que quisieras ser en tu futuro, te ayudaré pagando tus estudios, lo que quieras ser te ayudaré, pero más que darte mi apoyo económico, te daré mi apoyo incondicional en lo que tú quieras convertirte.

_Star no pensaba que era posible enamorarse más de Marco, hasta que oyó esas hermosas palabras_. _La felicidad de la rubia era desbordante al igual que sus lágrimas._

**Star:** Gr-gracias Marco, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte a mi lado, pero lo único que quiero para mi futuro, eres tú y la familia que mencionaste. –_abrazando a su novio y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando se movió de repente_-

**Marco: **Espera, tengo una idea. –_se levanta de la cama y va a la mesita de noche a lado de su cama, y del cajón saca una pequeña envoltura de plástico_-

_El castaño tomando todo el valor del mundo, se arrodilla frente a su novia, mientras ella seguía sentada en su cama_.

**Star:** ¿Qué-que haces, Marco? –_sentía curiosidad y nerviosismo ante tal acto_-

**Marco:** Star Butterfly, desde el día que llegaste a mi vida, la cambiaste para siempre con tu alegría, con tu positivismo, con tus ganas de vivir, convertiste a este chico introvertido en tu compañero de aventuras, pasamos difíciles momentos, momentos en que pensamos que habíamos perdido para siempre al otro, pero no fue así y la amistad fue convirtiéndose en amor. Simplemente no puedo imaginarme con otra persona que no seas tú. Y si me lo permites pasaré el resto de mi vida, tratando de hacerte igual de feliz de lo que tú me has hecho feliz hasta ahora. Por eso, –_sacando del envoltorio un dulce en forma de anillo_\- Star, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

_Star quedó sin palabras, jamás había sentido tantas emociones juntas al mismo tiempo, solo pudo tapar su boca con ambas manos y las lágrimas se volvieron ríos en sus mejillas._

**Marco:** Sé que solo es un dulce, que solo es un simbolismo y aun no podemos casarnos legal…. _–Star lo interrumpió poniendo su dedo en los labios del castaño, mientras ella se arrodillaba también frente a él_-

**Star:** Sí.

**Marco:** ¿Sí? –_totalmente emocionado y a punto de romper en llanto_-

**Star:** Sí, Marco, ¡claro que me casaré y pasaré el resto de mis días contigo! –_saltando a abrazarlo provocando que cayeran al suelo_-

**Marco:** ¡Gracias Star! ¡Te prometo que te amaré por siempre, mi estrella!

**Star: **¡Y yo te amaré por siempre, mi chico seguridad!

_Mientras estaban en el suelo abrazados, sellaron su eterna unión con beso apasionado. La noche aún era joven y ellos estaban a punto de experimentar una clase de amor más pasional del que nunca habían vivido antes, un acto de amor verdadero._

**Cap 17 ¿Primera Vez?**

_Star y Marco continuaron su beso apasionado en el piso, uno encima del otro, eran besos largos y tiernos solo momentáneamente interrumpidos por la necesidad de recuperar aire. Marco abrazaba por la cintura a la rubia, mientras que Star acariciaba con dulzura la cara del latino. Lentamente Star empezó a bajar sus labios hasta el cuello de Marco, dando pequeños picos, Marco simplemente se dejó llevar y agarró inconscientemente el trasero de Star._

**Star:** ¡Marco Díaz! –_sintiéndose un poco furiosa y avergonzada, sea veía por sus mejillas rojas_-

**Marco:** ¡Aaahh perdón, perdón! ¡Fue sin intención! –_igual de avergonzado y sonrojado_-

_Star se reincorporó y se sentó en la cama, cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros, que eran más adorables que cualquier otra cosa. El castaño se levanta y se sienta junto a su amada._

**Marco:** Lo siento, Star. No fue mi intención, por favor no pienses mal de mí. –_sus ojos denotaban culpa y arrepentimiento_-

**Star:** -_Suspirando_\- No pienso de mal de ti, Marco. Sé que ahora somos novios y básicamente nos hemos "comprometido" de cierta manera, pero aun no me siento lista para ese tipo de cosas.

**Marco:** Lo entiendo totalmente, lamento lo sucedido, tu sabes que te respeto y te amo mucho. –_abrazó a su novia en forma de disculpa_-

**Star:** Lo sé, yo también te amo, Marco. –_besándolo en la mejilla_\- Bueno, mejor vayamos a dormir y olvidamos esto.

**Marco: **Claro.

_El castaño se levanta para apagar las luces mientras que la rubia ya se metió entre las cobijas; la cama de Marco no era muy grande, pero si podían entrar dos personas si se acomodaban bien. Ya ambos estaban dentro de la cama._

**Star:** Buenas noches, Sr. Butterfly. –_en tono juguetón_-

**Marco:** Buenas noches, Sra. Díaz. –_besándola tiernamente en los labios_-

_Marco no podía conciliar el sueño, porque se sentía tan feliz de todo lo que paso aquella noche y de tener al amor de su vida a su lado, al igual que Star se movía mucho, ya que tampoco podía conciliar el sueño_.

**Marco:** ¿No puedes dormir tampoco?

**Star:** No.

**Marco:** ¿Es porque te da mucho calor que durmamos juntos? Si quieres puedes volver a tu cama y dormir mejor.

**Star:** No, Marco. ¡La cama es perfecta, todo lo que está pasando es perfecto, tú eres perfecto! –_sonaba casi como una queja_-

**Marco:** ¿Y eso es malo? –_preocupado_-

**Star:** No es eso, Marco, sino que… -_suspirando_\- me siento feliz, más feliz que nunca, estoy tan feliz que no quiero dormir, porque temo si es que duermo, mañana no me sentiré tan feliz como me siento ahora. _ –recostándose en el pecho de su amor_-

_Marco se conmovió con las palabras de Star, por lo que empezó a acariciar su suave y sedosa melena rubia._

**Marco:** Yo tampoco quiero dormir por lo feliz que estoy, es decir: Mírame. Estoy junto a mi novia, la mujer que amo, mi futura esposa, la madre de mis hijos, la…

_Marco calló inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, provocando que su cara se volviera roja y que Star lo regresase a ver._

**Star: **¿Qu-qu-que dijiste, Marco? –_viéndolo incrédulamente igual con sonrojo_-

**Marco:** -_Aclarando su garganta_\- Qu-que me gustaría que fueses la madre de mis hijos.

_Star quedó sin palabras._

**Marco:** Star, te amo. –_tomando sus manos, mientras a través del ventanal, la luz de luna bañaba a los jóvenes- _Quiero que seas mi primera y última vez, no quiero hacer el amor con otra mujer que no seas tú, quiero entregarme en cuerpo y alma solo a ti, cuando nuestros expresen el amor que sentimos, fundiéndonos en un solo ser y de ese amor nazcan nuestros pequeños.

_Lágrimas de felicidad caían de los ojos de Star, mientras se acercaba a Marco_.

**Star: **Marco Díaz.

_Al decir su nombre, Star se abalanzó sobre su amado a besarlo, pero ahora con más pasión, no eran besos pequeños, Star introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Marco, aquel sabor tentador de la saliva de Star lo domino al instante y sin poner resistencia alguna, mientras ambos se abrazaban fuertemente, sus lenguas bailaban una danza tierna y obscena a la vez, Star enloquecía moviendo su lengua alrededor de la lengua de Marco, para el chico era el paraíso, después de unos segundos se separaron para recobrar aire._

**Marco:** ¿Qu-qué estás haci…? –_fue interrumpido por Star poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios_-

**Star:** No pienses, no digas nada.

_Star volvió a introducir su lengua en la boca de Marco, él había sido totalmente dominado. La rubia empezó a acariciar el pecho del latino y empezó a desabotonar su pijama, Marco lo notó, pero su voluntad había sido corrompida. Star removió la camisa del castaño, dejando al aire su esbelto y algo marcado abdomen; terminó de besar sus labios dando besos por su cuello y lentamente bajando por su pecho hasta sus abdominales en formación. Marco solo apretaba los dientes de la increíble sensación que recibía por parte de su novia. Star se levantó de la cama y bajo la luz de la luna, empezó a quitarse su característico camisón, revelando a la rubia en su máximo esplendor en ropa interior, con brasier blanco con pequeño corazón en el medio, al igual su ropa íntima era blanca con pequeño corazón en la parte superior. Marco jamás olvidaría aquella imagen._

**Marco:** Ahora es mi turno. –_llamando con dedo a Star, a lo que ella solo obedeció_-

_El joven Díaz se colocó encima de Star y la empezó a besar introduciendo su lengua en su boca, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia, revolviendo aquella melena perfecta, luego besaba el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, dando pequeños y suaves mordiscos._

**Star:** Aaaww Marco. –_liberando pequeños gemidos_-

_Siguió besando su delicado cuello de cisne, mientras era intoxicado por el aroma natural de la rubia, haciendo que pierda más el control sobre sus acciones, tomando de las manos de Star, entrelazaron sus dedos, haciendo su unión más emocional. Marco seguía besando en pecho de Star sobre el sostén y bajando hacia su abdomen plano, Star poco a poco sentía el éxtasis subir. Marco seguía bajando su cabeza, besando toda la anatomía de la rubia, sus pequeños muslos, sus largas piernas y sus delicados pies, dando pequeños besos que provocaban cosquillas en Star._

**Star:** Jiji basta Marco, me das cosquillas jiji

_Marco, al ver la tierna expresión risueña de Star, volvió a recobrar el sentido y quedo frente a frente a su chica._

**Marco:** Jeje eres tan adorable, mi cielo. –_tomándola de las mejillas y besándola_\- ¿Segura que quieres continuar?

**Star:** Marco, esto se ha sentido increíble y más lo que me dijiste me convenció que quiero darte mi primera vez, quiero ser una contigo. –_besándolo de vuelta_-

**Marco:** Yo también quiero darte mi primera vez, pero no tenemos ningún preservativo.

**Star:** ¿Qué es un preservativo? –_preguntando un tanto incrédula_-

**Marco:** ¿No recuerdas la clase de educación sexual que nos dieron en la escuela?

**Star:** Ehhmmm…

**\- FLASHBACK -**

**Srta. Calaveira: **Bien chicos, en esta clase de educación sexual veremos las diferentes partes que componen los órganos sexuales masculinos y femeninos, además de los diferentes tipos de preservativos existentes y cómo funcionan.

_Mostrando una diapositiva de un pene y una vagina en el proyector de la clase._

**Srta. Calaveira:** Empecemos, el pene se compone de…

**Star:** Jijiji.

**Srta. Calaveira:** ¿Algún problema, Srta. Butterfly? –_claramente molesta-_

**Star:** Jiji No Srta. Calaveira.

**Srta. Calaveira:** Como les decía el pene se compone del glande, del….

**Star:** Jijiji –_tapando su boca_-

**Srta. Calaveira: **Star, si no te comportas y lo tomas en serio, iras directo a la sala de castigos. –_con tono serio y amenazante-_

**Star: **Perdón, puede continuar jiji

**Srta. Calaveira:** El pene está formado del glande, del tronco, el prepucio, el escroto y el…

**Star:** ¡JAJAJAJA! –_riendo a todo pulmón_\- ¡Escroto, que palabra tan graciosa!

**Srta. Calaveira: **¡Suficiente, a la sala de castigos, Star!

\- **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**-

**Star: **Siiii, creo que omití esa clase. –_un poco avergonzada_-

**Marco:** Bueno, el preservativo es usado por hombres y mujeres para evitar enfermedades y en el caso de las mujeres, embarazo. Ahora que sabemos que los mewmanos son humanos, compartimos la misma biología, puede ser muy riesgoso que lo hagamos sin protección, Star.

**Star:** Si, creo entender lo que estás diciendo. –_un poco desanimada_-

**Marco:** Tranquila, Star. –_tomando sus manos_\- No tenemos prisa de nada, llegará el día, ¿y sabes porque será más especial? Porque estamos enamorados, porque nuestro amor vuelve especial todo lo que hacemos, y cuando lo hagamos, no será simple sexo, haremos el amor. Haré el amor con mi mejor amiga, con mi amor, con mi alma gemela. –_besándola en los labios_-

**Star:** -_Sus ojos estaban ligeramente húmedos_\- Marco, eras tan dulce, eres un poeta, eres mi poeta. Me alegra tanto saber que haré el amor contigo, cualquier espera que te involucre, valdrá la pena. Te amo.

**Marco:** Te amo, mi estrella. Creo que lo mejor será dormir.

_Ambos recogen la ropa que se despojaron y volvieron a colocársela, se metieron en la cama, ahora si listos para dormir._

**Star:** Dulces sueños, mi amor.

**Marco:** Buenas noches, ángel mío.

_Los chicos se acomodaron frente a frente y lentamente tomaron la mano del otro, entrelazando sus dedos; esa sensación de seguridad y de amor permitió que ambos adolescentes cayesen lentamente en brazos de Morfeo._

**Cap 18 Noche de padres**

_La mañana había llegado, y Star y Marco tuvieron una de las noches más románticas de sus vidas por lo que estaban de un humor maravilloso. Bajaron a desayunar, la Sra. Díaz preparó pancakes para todos._

**Angie:** ¿Tienen planes para hoy, queridos?

**Marco:** Hoy iremos a Nueva Mewni y ayudaremos a Moon con algunos encargos.

**Angie:** ¿Ya no tienen que hacer más patrullajes?

**Marco:** El Comisionado Cooper me dijo que ya no era necesario que hagamos eso, pero que nos llamarían si surgía algo importante.

**Angie:** Me alegro que ya no tengan tanta carga de trabajo.

**Marco:** Es verdad. Cierto, antes que me olvide. ¿Crees que podrían llevarnos hasta Nueva Mewni? Quisiera darle también descanso a Nachos.

**Rafael: **Claro, hijo. Y aprovecharemos para saludar a todos. Hace tiempo que no los vemos.

_Todos terminaron de desayunar, se arreglaron y partieron a Nueva Mewni. Al llegar se dirigieron al templo de monstruos, que era como el "cuartel central" de la comunidad; allí encontraron a Moon, River, Eclipsa y Globgore._

**Star:** ¡Hola mamá y papá! –_saltando de emoción y abrazándolos_-

**River: **Hola calabacita. –_dándole un beso en la mejilla _\- Hola Marco, Angie, Rafael.

**Moon:** Hola cariño. Buenos días, Sres. Díaz, Marco.

**Eclipsa: **Que gusto volver a verlos.

**Globgore:** Si, ¿cómo han estado?

**Angie:** Muy bien, ¿Cómo van las cosas aquí?

**River:** Todo marcha bien, todo ha sido muy extenuante.

**Rafael:** ¿Por qué no salen los cuatro con nosotros hoy? Les caerían bien un descanso después de todo el trabajo que han hecho.

**Moon:** No, muchas gracias. Debemos organizar los horarios de trabajo, ver unos faltantes de las reservas de comida.

**River: **Vamos pastelito, no has descansado desde que llegamos.

**Eclipsa: **Si querida, aun somos jóvenes necesitamos descansar y divertirnos. –_decía entusiasmada_-

**Moon:** Está bien, creo un descanso nos vendría bien. Aprovechando su presencia, le pediré al Rey Ponyhead, digo Lucius, que se encargue de Nueva Mewni.

**Star:** Espera, ¿el rey Ponyhead está aquí? Eso significa que…

_Antes de darse cuenta, una voz familiar la llamo._

**Ponyhead:** ¡B-FLY! –_gritando de emoción_-

**Star:** ¡Pony! –_abrazándola_\- ¡No te he visto desde que paso esta "fusión"! ¿Dónde estabas? –_pregunto confundida_-

**Ponyhead:** ¡¿Puedes creer que papi no nos dejaba salir porque le deba miedo este mundo?! –_un tanto furiosa_\- Solo cuando se acabó la comida en el reino, bajamos a explorar y de casualidad nos topamos con tus padres.

**Marco: **Hola Ponyhead.

**Ponyhead: **Hola apestorpe, que gusto verte. ¡Noooo! Jajaja lo siento es la costumbre.

**Marco:** (Y yo que estaba tan feliz sin verla). Si que bueno verte. _–sarcásticamente_-

**Eclipsa:** Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Qué haremos con Meteora?

**Star:** No te preocupes, nosotros tres (Ponyhead, Marco y ella) podemos cuidar a Meteora y Mariposa.

**Eclipsa: **Gracias chicos.

**Rafael:** Nosotros vendremos a las 6 por ustedes. Prepárense para una noche inolvidable.

_Los Díaz se despidieron, dejando a los chicos en sus actividades, fue un día atareado. Llegando la hora, las parejas se prepararon, mientras que Star, Marco y Ponyhead se fueron junto con Meteora en un taxi a la casa de Marco. A las 6:05, llegaron por sus invitados, todos vestían semiformalmente._

**Rafael: **Adelante todos pueden subir. Globgore espero que no te moleste ir en el remolque. –_señalando a la estructura metálica_-

**Globgore:** Jaja está bien, no creo que haya podido entrar en ese pequeño vehículo sin romperlo, al fin y al cabo.

_Todos abordaron, y Globgore estuvo en la parte de atrás. Ya en camino al restaurante_.

**Rafael:** Creo que tendré que comprar una gran camioneta, si tenemos más salidas así jaja.

**Moon:** ¿A dónde piensa llevarnos, Sr. Díaz?

**Rafael:** Por favor Moon, solo llámeme Rafael. Después de todo ya nuestros hijos son "familia". –_lanzando una mirada de complicidad a su esposa_, _a lo que Moon no entendió el gesto_\- Iremos a un restaurante mexicano, "La Vecindad de los Cuates" es propiedad de un amigo nuestro y es al aire libre por lo que Glogbore no tendrá problema alguno en acomodarse.

**Eclipsa:** Gracias, que considerado de su parte.

_Llegaron al restaurante, era amplio muy decorativo, había varios monstruos comiendo allí, por lo que les alegraba que el cambio que buscaban se estaba dando; y llegaron a una gran mesa en una amplia azotea. En eso un hombre alto, tez morena y barba abultada sale a recibirlos._

**Manuel:** ¡Angie! ¡Rafael! ¡Que gusto volverlos a ver! Y veo que han traído nuevos amigos. Mucho gusto, soy Manuel, bienvenidos a mi restaurante.

**Eclipsa:** Es un lugar maravilloso, tienen una pintoresca e interesante cultura. –_señalando la parafernalia del lugar_-

**Globgore: **También que amable de su parte en aceptar monstruos.

**Manuel:** No es para tanto, claro todo fue tan sorpresivo, pero al fin de cuenta todos tenemos que darnos la mano, somos hermanos después de todo. Bueno hoy les prometo una noche inolvidable. Por favor, sírvanse. –_dio una señal para que sus camareros empezaran a traer la comida-_

_La cena fue espectacular, compartieron una charla agradable, conociéndose un poco más, todos quedaron más que satisfechos, sobretodo Eclipsa._

**Globgore:** Cariño, no puedo creer que te hayas comido 5 burritos de tamaño familiar.

**Eclipsa:** Sabes que tengo un pequeño problema de autocontrol jiji. Globgi tenemos que ir a vivir a ese lugar llamado México, su comida es espectacular.

_En ese eso llega Manuel de vuelta a la mesa._

**Manuel: **Espero que todo haya sido de su agrado y por cortesía de la casa les invito esto. –_sacando una botella azulada_-

**Moon:** ¿Qué es este líquido cristalino? –_intrigada_-

**Rafael:** Se llama tequila, esta botella fue producida en la ciudad natal de Manuel y mía, Jalisco, eso es México. Espero que les guste, pero cuidado es un poco fuerte.

**River: **Ja. –_en tono prepotente_\- Nada es suficientemente fuerte a los Johanssen.

_Manuel les sirve la bebida en pequeños vasos (shots) de cristal, acompañado de sal y limón, enseñándoles como es el proceso de beber._

**Manuel:** ¿Listos? –_viendo a todos_\- Brindemos por la familia.

**Todos:** ¡Por la familia! –_alzando sus vasos_-

_Todos al unísono lamian la sal de sus manos, tomaron el trago de tequila y luego chuparon la rodaja de limón. Todos hicieron caras y gestos de lo fuerte del alcohol, al ser su primera vez, solo Manuel, Angie, Rafael y River no gesticularon._

**River: **Ja. Les dije que los Johanssen po…. –_el hombrecillo golpeo su cara a la mesa producto del impacto del tequila y quedo inmóvil pocos segundos-_

**Moon:** ¿Te encuentras bien, River? –_moviendo su hombro algo preocupada_-

**River:** ¡WHOOOOOOO! ¡ES LA MEJOR BEBIDA QUE HE PROBADO! –_gritando y levantándose de golpe, provocando una ligera risa por parte de todos_-

_Después de un rato acabaron la botella, y ya se encontraban un poco "alegres"._

**Rafael: **Amigo mío, ¿ya tienes lista la sala?

**Manuel:** Claro, hermano. Por favor síganme hasta la sala de karaoke.

**Moon, River, Eclipsa y Globgore:** ¿Ka-ra-o-ke? –_preguntaban extrañados al mismo tiempo_-

_Guio a todos a una sala grande en la parte atrás del restaurante, tenía reflectores, luces de colores, máquina de humo, varias mesas y sillas, un pequeño bar, en el centro un pequeño escenario con dos micrófonos y una máquina de karaoke a lado._

**Manuel:** Bienvenidos al "Cuarto del Mariachi", es para nuestra clientela más exclusiva, pero hoy la reserve para ustedes que ya son mis amigos.

**Moon:** ¿Qué es eso del karioke? –_curiosa ante un lugar tan llamativo_-

**Angie:** El karaoke, querida, es una sala donde los amigos se reúnen e interpretan sus canciones preferidas, compartiendo un rato agradable.

_Eclipsa quedó maravillada ante tal vista, ya que la música es una de sus grandes pasiones._

**Globgore:** ¿Querida, estás bien? –_al notar que Eclipsa tenía la mirada perdida_-

**Eclipsa:** -_Emocionada_\- ¡Es la sala más mágica que he visto en mi vida! –_sus ojos brillaban_\- Globgi, tenemos que probarlo.

_Todos se sentaron en una mesa grande, los primeros en ir fueron Angie y Rafael, para enseñarles cómo funciona el karaoke; Manuel controlaba las luces y encendió la máquina de humo. Los Díaz subieron al escenario y procedieron a elegir su canción._

**Angie:** Esta, amor.

**Rafael:** Perfecto, de nuestras favoritas. –_En el micrófono_\- Esta canción va para todos nuestros amigos.

**River:** ¡Whooooo! ¡Siii!

_Los demás solo procedieron a aplaudir_.

**\- DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS –**

**Angie y Rafael: ** _Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles porque somos de distintas sociedades, amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo _

_Todos empezaron a aplaudir y se acercaron a mesa._

**Moon:** Esa canción fue tan linda, quisiera conocer más de esa artista.

**Rafael:** Claro Moon, tenemos todos sus discos en casa. Creo que turno de ti y River.

**Moon:** Oh no no no –_negando con las manos y la cabeza_\- no conocemos ninguna canción de la Tierra.

**Rafael:** Yo los ayudaré a elegir una.

_River tomó de la mano a Moon para llevarla al escenario, mientras Rafael escogía una canción por ellos._

**Rafael:** Solo canten la canción en cuanto salga la letra y sigan su ritmo.

_Las luces se volvieron a prender, Moon estaba algo nerviosa, pero River la tranquilizaba_.

**River:** Descuida, pastelito. Lo harás bien. –_sonriéndole_-

**Moon: **Gracias amor. Empecemos.

\- **DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS** –

**Moon y River: **_Cosas de la vida, cosas de la suerte, de esas cosas bellas  
Que tiene el destino _

_Todos volvieron a aplaudir, Moon tenía una voz maravillosa, mientras que River, digamos hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Volvieron a la mesa._

**Angie:** Moon tienes una hermosa voz, ehhmm River lo hiciste bien.

**River:** Me gustó mucho, creo que volveré para otr…

**Todos:** ¡NO! –_gritando al mismo tiempo_-

**Angie:** Digo, es el turno de Eclipsa y Globgore primero. Vamos los ayudaré.

_La Sra. Díaz guio a la pareja al escenario y selecciono una canción en dueto para ellos. Las luces se volvieron a prender._

**Eclipsa: **¿Listo, amor?

**Globgore:** Siempre para ti, amor.

\- **DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS –**

**Eclipsa y Globgore:** _Porque tomados de la mano, no hay nada en el mundo igual, siempre seremos la pareja ideal_

_Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron, unas lágrimas cayeron, Eclipsa y Globgore cerraron con tierno beso y volvieron a la mesa._

**Angie:** Chicos, eso fue tan tierno, por eso justamente puse esa canción para ustedes.

**Globgore:** Gracias por el detalle, Angie.

**Rafael:** Continuemos, amigos.

_Siguieron cantando hasta cerca la medianoche, agradecieron a Manuel por su hospitalidad, Rafael pagó la cuenta y se dirigieron a la casa Díaz a recoger a Meteora, en el camino siguieron conversando, volviéndose más cercanos y prometiendo volver tener noches así. Al llegar y entrar a la casa, vieron la casa hecho un desastre, Nachos estaba durmiendo en la sala, Ponyhead dormía con la cabeza hundida en un gran platón de nachos, Marco dormía en el sofá con Meteora dormida, que parecía haber estado mordiendo su brazo y en el otro sillón Star dormía acurrucando a Mariposa en su pecho. Era una escena enternecedora, por lo que prefirieron no despertarlos, Eclipsa tomó a Meteora, Angie a Mariposa para ponerla en su cuna, River y Rafael tomaron a sus hijos y los colocaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, Globgore puso a Ponyhead en el sofá y la cobijo. Luego, Angie y Rafael fueron a dejar a todos en Nueva Mewni._

**Moon:** Gracias por la maravillosa velada, Angie y Rafael.

**Angie:** Cuando quieran, debemos volverlo a hacer.

_Todos se despidieron, y volvieron a sus respectivos hogares._

**Angie: **Mañana tendremos que arreglar mucho, querido –_al recordar el desorden de la casa_-

**Rafael:** Si, cielo. Me preguntó qué tan difícil seria cuidar a esas dos pequeñas niñas.

_Los señores Díaz no tenían idea de lo que pasaron los chicos. Solo les puedo decir que Meteora y Mariposa son, en definitiva, las nuevas "gemelas desastre"._

**Si me gusta la música de antes, eso es arte, APRECIENLO xD**

_Cap 19 Noche de niñeros_

_Star, Marco, Ponyhead y Meteora abordaron un taxi a las 5:45 pm. con dirección a la casa Díaz, ya que pronto sus padres irán a recoger a los demás para su salida de adultos_.

**Ponyhead:** B-Fly, tenemos mucho que hablar.

**Star:** Si, amiga. Dime amiga, ¿cómo van tú y el caballito de mar?

**Ponyhead:** Eeehh terminamos.

**Star:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –_no estaba sorprendida pero aun así curiosa_-

**Ponyhead:** Después de lo que pasó con esa loca (Mina), me dijo que nunca más quería perderme y me propuso matrimonio.

**Star y Marco:** ¡¿QUEEEE?! –_gritaron tan fuerte que asustaron al conductor del taxi_-

**Taxista:** Chicos, por favor cálmense. –_viéndolos como bichos raros_-

**Star:** Lo sentimos. Pero si te propuso matrimonio, ¿Por qué terminaron?

**Ponyhead:** Puedes creer que me dio un anillo de zafiros brillantes, cuando sabe que adoro los diamantes, que desconsiderado de su parte y por eso termine con él.

_Star y Marco solo se regresaron a ver, no hacía falta decir ni gesticular nada. Era Ponyhead después de todo._

**Ponyhead:** Dime, ¿cómo te sientes con un novio como Apaestorpe? –_el castaño regresó a ver con disgusto a la cabeza flotante, pero más quiso saber que diría Star-_

**Star:** Marco es maravilloso, tierno, atento y como que "nos comprometimos".

**Ponyhead:** ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! –_gritando tan fuerte que casi provoca que el conductor pierda el control del taxi_-

**Taxista:** ¡Demonios cálmense! –_exclamaba muy molesto_-

**Ponyhead:** Si si, lo sentimos o como sea, pero cuéntame amiga. –_sumamente curiosa_-

**Star:** Ps veras…. –_era interrumpida por Marco que estaba totalmente rojo de vergüenza_-

**Marco:** Star. –_llamándole la atención_\- Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas para nosotros.

**Ponyhead:** ¡Aguafiestas! –_haciendo muecas_-

**Star:** En la casa te cuento. –_murmurando a lo que Pony devuelve un guiño_-

_Unos 10 minutos después llegaron a la casa de Marco, tuvo que pagarle extra por el escándalo que paso, Angie y Rafael estaban esperándolos y luego de un rato salieron. Star y Marco jugaban con las pequeñas, mientras Ponyhead veía la televisión pasando de canal en canal, quejándose que no había nada que ver. Luego, el hambre se apoderó de ellos._

**Marco:** Chicas, ¿tienen hambre?

**Star y Ponyhead:** ¡SIIII!

**Marco:** Prepárense para un tazón de nachos con extra queso.

_El castaño fue a la cocina a empezar a cocinar, mientras que las chicas pusieron en el corral a las niñas para que jueguen, y siguieron conversando._

**Ponyhead:** ¿Y qué han hecho ustedes desde que llegaron?

_Star le contó a su amiga todo lo que han pasado, los patrullajes, el accidente de Marco, que ahora viven juntos._

**Ponyhead:** Vaya amiga, ustedes sí que van en serio. Ahora si cuéntame bien eso de que están "comprometidos".

**Star:** Fue como un juego, pero la verdad Marco y yo si queremos pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, así que un día si nos casaremos.

**Ponyhead: **Aquí entre nosotras, B-Fly. ¿Ustedes lo han hecho? –_murmurando y lanzando una mirada sugerente que Star entendió de inmediato-_

**Star:** -_Sonrojada y avergonzada_\- N-no, pe-pero casi lo hicimos ayer.

**Ponyhead:** ¡¿QUE QUEEEEEE?! –_grito tan fuerte que casi hace que Marco se corte con el cuchillo y provoco que las niñas empezaran a llorar del susto_-

**Marco:** ¡¿Qué demonios, Ponyhead?! –_molesto al ver que espantó a las niñas_-

**Ponyhead:** Es que vi un insecto, si un insecto y me espanto jiji. Nosotros nos ocupamos de las niñas, tú sigue cocinando, apestorpe. –_decía nerviosa, mientras Marco la fulminó con la mirada y continúo cocinando_-

**Star:** Por favor, Ponyhead, se más sutil. –_apenada mientras cargaba a las infantas para calmarlas_-

**Ponyhead:** Lo siento, Star. Pero me acabas de dar un notición, jamás pensé eso de ti, ni cuando estabas con Tom.

**Star:** Marco es la persona que más amo y con quien quiero estar siempre.

_Las niñas se calmaron y las pusieron otra vez en el corral, Marco terminó de cocinar los nachos, pero olvido de recoger unas películas para la noche de niñeros, de la casa de Alfonzo, que vivían en la misma manzana, por lo que no tardarían._

**Marco:** Bien, Pony; Star y yo no tardamos de traer las películas, tu cuida a las niñas y no te comas los nachos.

**Ponyhead:** Pff como quieras, apestorpe. –_lo veía con indiferencia, mientras la pareja se marchaba_\- No sé cómo Star lo quiere tanto, ni siquiera cocina bien. –_Viendo los nachos_\- Ni se ven tan apetitosos como dice_. –probando uno_\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh!

_Star y Marco tardaron pocos minutos y retomaron el camino a casa._

**Marco:** ¿Qué película quisieras ver, amor? –_mostrando las opciones_-

**Star:** Quiero ver esa del payaso que tiene un globo rojo, se ve tétrico.

**Marco:** Siii, creo que es un poco….

_En ese momento, llegaron a casa y notaron un gran agujero en la cochera. Los chicos apresuraron el paso para la casa y ver que paso._

**Marco:** Oye Pony, ¿Qué es ese agujero en el te…?

_De repente, encuentra a Ponyhead inconsciente con la cara hundida en el tazón de nachos, con la cara embarrada de queso._

**Star: **¿Ponyhead que pasó? –_preocupada tratando de hacerla reaccionar_-

**Ponyhead:** ¡Que delicia! ¡Jamás había comido algo tan maravilloso! –_al parecer no estaba inconsciente, sino comiendo_-

**Marco:** ¡Las niñas no están! –_gritando espantado señalando el pequeño corral vacío_-

**Star:** ¡Nachos tampoco está! –_exclamando después de ir a investigar aquel agujero_\- ¿No creerás que? –_regresando a ver petrificada a Marco_-

**Marco:** ¡Oh no! –_el terror se apoderó de el_-

_En el parque de Echo Creek, un ciclodragón verde volaba bajo con dos pequeñas infantas en su lomo, las cuales se estaban divirtiendo como nunca._

**Marco:** ¡Tenemos que ir a verlas antes que lleguen! –_tomando la mano de Star y saliendo disparados de la casa_-

**Ponyhead:** ¡No se preocupen, chicos, ya los alcanzo! –_mientras seguía devorando los nachos_-

_La pareja salió corriendo, pero no sabían a donde dirigirse_.

**Star: **¡¿Cómo las encontraremos?!

**Marco:** Ya sé. –_sacando su celular_\- Coloque un rastreador en el collar de Nachos, en caso que se perdiera o escapara accidentalmente.

**Star:** Que listo eres, mi amor. –_dándole un beso en la mejilla_-

**Marco:** Están en el parque. ¡Vamos!

_Salieron corriendo en dirección al parque, la noche ya se había instalado en Echo Creek._

**Marco:** Necesitaremos ayuda.

**Star:** Tienes razón, llamaré a Janna. –_mientras corría, saco su teléfono y llamó a la pelinegra_-

**Janna:** Hola Star, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

**Star:** Janna necesitamos tu ayuda, Meteora y Mariposa….

**?:** Vamos Janna, es tu turno. –_se oía una voz al fondo del teléfono, a la cual Star reconoció inmediatamente_-

**Star:** Un momento, ¡¿acaso era Tom?! –_totalmente sorprendida_-

**Janna:** Ehhmmm nooo –_nerviosa_-, estoy jugando a la Ouija y estaba invocando un espíritu. ¡Oh no! El espíritu me está poseyendo, tengo que llamar a mi exorcista de confianza. Nos vemos, Star. –_colgando_-

**Marco:** ¿Qué te dijo?

**Star:** Ehmm creo que está ocupada. –_sintiéndose incrédula_-

_Los jóvenes llegaron al parque, jadeando y extenuados de lo que tuvieron que correr, entonces Marco revisa su teléfono para ver su localización._

**Marco:** Veamos donde...¡Por amor al karate! –_maldecía_\- Ahora están cerca de la escuela.

_Trataron de recuperar aire para seguir corriendo a donde estaban las niñas y el reptil. Después de unos minutos llegaron y vieron al ciclodragón volar bajo, y Marco hizo un singular silbido que fue respondido y Nachos se acercó automáticamente donde él._

**Marco:** ¡Oh chica, creaste muchos problemas! –_dándole un beso en la frente y en eso vio que las niñas no estaban sobre la criatura_\- ¡¿Dónde están las niñas?!

**Star:** ¡Marco mira! –_señalando a una gran árbol_-

_Ambos fueron corriendo y encontraron en la base del árbol a Mariposa jugueteando un poco._

**Marco: **¡Pequeña traviesa! –_cargando a su pequeña hermana y dándole mimos_\- Espera, ¿Dónde está Meteora?

**Mariposa:** Meora, Meora. –_balbuceaba y tratando de señalar arriba del árbol-_

_Los adolescentes regresaron a ver, y horrorizados encontraron a la pequeña Meteora en la rama más alta del árbol._

**Star:** ¡Por Mewni! Tenemos que salvarla. –_exclamo preocupada_-

**Marco:** ¡Nachos!

_Con esa orden se subieron a reptil y volaron a donde está la infanta hibrida, Star cargaba a Mariposa y Marco intentaba atrapar a Meteora antes de que cayera._

**Marco:** Ven pequeñita. –_a lo que la bebé solo respondía con gruñidos_-

**Star:** Debemos atraparla antes de que caiga.

**Marco:** Creo que ya sé cómo. –_suspira- _Esto dolerá. ¡No es un delito, ser un individuo! –_gritando y haciendo una voz femenina_-

_Los instintos de Meteora se prendieron y con gran enojo salta hacia Marco, y lo muerde en el brazo_.

**Marco:** ¡AAAAHHHHHHH! –_gritando con extremo dolor _-

**Star: **¡Amor, lo lograste! –_dándole un beso de recompensa_-

**Marco: **Siiii –_sonreía mientras lágrimas de dolor caían de sus ojos_ -

_Los jóvenes, tranquilos de haber recuperado a las niñas, se fueron de nuevo a casa sin saber que fueron observados todo el tiempo_.

**Mina: **Así que tienen un punto débil después de todo, Sr. Roca. –_retirándose en las sombras_-

_Los adolescentes llegaron tan cansados que solo se sentaron en la casa a descansar._

**Marco:** Me rindo, ya no doy más.

**Star:** Si, yo tampoco. Dejaras que Meteora te siga mordiendo. –_señalando a la infanta que seguía clavando sus dientes afilados en el brazo de Marco_-

**Marco:** Si, ya me acostumbré. Supongo que debo vacunarme contra el tétanos ahora.

_Los chicos solo se relajaron y cayeron dormidos del cansancio, hasta que llegaron sus padres de su salida. Ya en el reino de los sueños, solo esperaron que el siguiente día les trajera dichas, pero el destino tiene preparado otro plan para ellos._

_Cap 20 El incidente pt 1_

**\- UNA SEMANA DESPUES** –

_Los días pasaron y cada vez había menos problemas, la unión monstruo-humana parecía estar asentándose positivamente. Star y Marco al ver que todo volvía a una relativa normalidad, hablaron de volver a estudiar en la escuela secundaria de Echo Creek, aunque Marco obtuvo su diploma en Mewni quería seguir estudiando y Star también quiso continuar con sus estudios, y faltaba un mes para el inicio de clases._

_Ese día Star y Narco planearon un día de campo junto con Janna y Tom._

**Star: **¿Tienes todo listo, amor?

**Marco:** -_Sacando una de sus famosas listas _\- Mantel, sí; comida, sí; refrescos, sí; dulces, sí; beso, -_besando en los labios a su novia_-; sí.

**Star:** Jiji eres un tonto tan tierno. –_sonriendo_-

**Marco:** Lo sé jaja. Mamá, papá, ya nos vamos al día de campo con Janna y Tom.

**Rafael:** Que se diviertan mucho, niños.

**Angie:** No lleguen muy tarde, por favor.

**Marco:** Descuida, mamá. Adiós.

**Star:** Adiós Angie, adiós Rafael.

_La pareja abordo a Nachos y fueron al parque de Echo Creek, vieron que Janna y Tom ya se encontraban allí, esperándolos._

**Star:** ¡Hola chicos! –_abrazándolos_\- Hace tiempo que no los vemos.

**Tom:** Hola Star, hola Marco; si supongo que tratábamos de descansar un poco después del trabajo que nos encomendó el alcalde.

**Janna: **Hola chicos, si es difícil quitarse el olor a ley y orden. –_haciendo muecas_-

**Marco:** Que bueno verlos, vamos a la sección de bancas para picnics.

_Los chicos caminaron hacia aquella sección y en el camino vieron como monstruos y humanos convivían bien, incluso había otro día de campo de monstruos juntos con humanos, compartiendo un buen rato._

**Tom:** No puedo creer que hayamos logrado todo esto, aunque claro fue más trabajo de ustedes.

**Marco:** No Tom, lo hicimos juntos, no existe ayuda grande o pequeña, solo la ayuda y su buena intención.

**Star:** Si. Creo que hasta podría decir que nuestro trabajo ya está hecho.

_Llegaron a una banca e instalaron todos los aditamentos, el almuerzo constaba de sándwiches, una gran bolsa de frituras, refrescos y unos brownies que Star preparó para la ocasión._

**Janna:** ¿Y ustedes que han pensado hacer chicos? Ya que todo está bien.

**Marco:** Star y yo lo discutimos, y queremos volver a la escuela.

**Star:** Lo que nos gustaría por ahora es tener una vida normal, claro y tener una aventura de vez en cuando. ¿Y ustedes?

**Janna: **-_Suspirando_\- Aunque no me gusta la idea de volver a clases, mis padres insisten, por lo que iré.

**Tom:** Ya que no hay mucho que hacer aquí, supongo que iré también a la escuela, pero primero debo hablar con mis padres.

**Star:** Genial. ¡Significa que estaremos en la escuela los 4 juntos! ¡Yeeeiiii! –_exclamaba alegre_-

_Procedieron a seguir comiendo, pero antes de terminar, una llamada telefónica llegó a Marco._

**Marco: **Buenos días, Of. Martínez.

**Of. Martínez:** Hola Marco, te llamaba para comentarte que hemos recibido un aviso de un incidente con unas bestias cerca de la Reserva Natural de Echo Creek, me preguntaba si tú y Star o tus otros amigos pueden encargarse del problema, dado que la mayoría de la fuerza policial está en entrenamiento especial.

**Marco:** Claro no hay problema, nos encargaremos.

**Of. Martínez: **Gracias, si hay alguna dificultad, llámame. Adiós.

**Marco: **De acuerdo, adiós. –_colgando_-

**Star:** ¿Qué pasó, cielo? –_un poco preocupada_-

**Marco:** El Of. Martínez me pidió si podíamos encargarnos de unas bestias y relocalizarlas. ¿Quieren ayudarnos, chicos?

**Tom: **Claro amigo.

**Janna:** Como hay nada mejor que hacer. –_con un poco de desgano típico de ella_-

**Marco:** Genial. –_silbando_\- ¡Nachos!

_El gran reptil se acercó a ellos, los chicos guardaron las cosas y abordaron al ciclodragón con dirección a la Reserva Natural de Echo Creek, que estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad. A los pocos minutos, sobrevolaron el lugar en busca de esas bestias._

**Marco:** ¿Ven algo? –_intentando divisar algo_-

**Star:** No veo nada.

**Tom:** ¡Chicos miren! –_señalando un lugar donde parecía haber unos monstruos_-

_Bajaron enseguida y cuando se percataron, vieron de hecho eran monstruos que estaban botados en el piso, sin hacer movimiento alguno, imaginaron lo peor._

**Star:** ¡Oh por el Maíz! ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! –_moviéndolo en busca de que reaccione_-

_Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que solo eran muñecos._

**Star: **Espera, ¿Qué? –_desconcertada_\- ¡Son muñecos!

**Marco, Janna, Tom: **¡¿Qué?! –_sumamente sorprendidos y fueron a revisar al resto, viendo que también se trataban de muñecos_-

**Janna: **Este también es un muñeco.

**Tom: **Este igual.

_Todos estaban confundidos de que hacían esos muñecos allí._

**Marco: **¿Pero porque alguien dejaría esto aquí? –_entonces llego a una realización_\- Oh no. ¡CORRAN! –_gritando_-

_Antes de darse cuenta de los arbustos salieron unas sogas que los atrapó inmediatamente y cayeron al suelo._

**?:** Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –_un hombre saliendo de los arbustos_\- ¡Miren chicos, son los "héroes" de Echo Creek!

_Un grupo de hombres salieron de la vegetación, sosteniendo las sogas que los maniataban._

**Marco:** Yo te recuerdo, eres el idiota que le dimos una paliza cuando atacaron a mi Nachos. –_la rabia se empezó a apoderar del muchacho_-

**?:** Así es, pequeño idiota. –_sacando una barra de metal_\- Me las debes de esa vez.

**Marco:** Ya lo veremos. ¡Nachos! –_silbando_-

**?:** ¿Estabas llamando a tu linda mascotita? –_en tono burlón- _Chicos.

_3 sujetos salieron de los arbustos, habían vuelto a encadenar a Nachos y ponerle un bozal._

**Marco:** ¡Nachos! ¡Son unos desgraciados! –_llenándose de furia al ver a su amiga_-

_Los tipos colocaron a los adolescentes de rodillas._

**Janna:** ¿¡Qué demonios quieren? –_exclamando fúrica-_

**?:** No queremos mucho, solo queremos nuestro pequeño trofeo de caza –_señalando a Nachos_\- y arreglar cuentas con nuestro pequeño amigo.

_Sin previo aviso, con la barra de metal en su mano golpea a Marco en el estómago provocando que el castaño caiga intentando retomar aire y retorciéndose del dolor._

**Star:** ¡MARCOOOOO! –_llena de miedo y con lágrimas- _¡Pagaron caro, imbéciles!

**?:** Ya lo veremos, dulzura. –_acariciando el cabello de Star-_

**Tom:** ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella! –_Tom jamás había sentido tanta ira en su vida_-

**?:** Tranquilo, viejo. Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que al otro mocoso. –_señalando a un Marco jadeante en el piso_-

**Janna:** ¡¿Por qué demonios nos están haciendo esto?! –_exclamaba con miedo y furia al mismo tiempo_-

**?:** Les diré por qué. ¡Porque por su maldita culpa ahora todos aceptan vivir con esos asquerosos y abominables monstruos! ¡Cuando lo que deberíamos es unirnos y acabarlos a todos!

**Star:** ¡Los únicos monstruos asquerosos y abominables aquí son ustedes! –_gritando_-

**?:** ¡No te atrevas a compararnos con ellos, estúpida! –_alzando su mano con intención de golpearla_-

**Marco:** Suficiente. –_en voz baja_\- Si la tocas o la vuelves a insultar, te arrepentirás el resto de tu patética vida. –_con tono firme y amenazador_-

**?: **¿Y qué harás, pequeño tonto? –_prepotentemente_-

**Marco:** Esto.

_El joven latino realiza un grito extraño y chirriante con todas sus fuerzas, que deja extrañados tanto a sus amigos como a los asaltantes. Nachos empezó a moverse bruscamente pero no pudo hacer nada ya que seguía encadenado._

**?:** ¿Con que querías llamar de nuevo a tu amada mascota? Eres un idiota.

**Marco:** ¿Quién dice que la estaba llamando a ella? –_soltando una ligera sonrisa_-

**?:** ¿Qué?

_De pronto, los árboles se empezaron a agitar fuertemente y una ráfaga de viento se instaló allí, era una gran manada de ciclodragones. Marco, en sus 16 años que estuvo involucrado en la prueba de las tijeras de Hekapoo, aprendió todo sobre la crianza y cuidado de los ciclodragones y que aquel grito que hizo, provoca que los ciclodragones se alteren, actúen frenéticamente y ataquen el punto de origen del grito. También recordó que hace unos días, él y Star reubicaron e hicieron un hogar para esa gran manada de ciclodragones salvajes, contaba con que siguieran allí y funciono; los reptiles fueron donde ellos y empezaron a lanzar llamas a diestra y siniestra, en la distracción, los sujetos soltaron las sogas y los chicos se liberaron._

**?: **¡Idiotas, atrápenlos! –_todos los demás se abalanzaron sobre los chicos_-

_Empezó una pelea callejera, nuestros héroes estaban en desventaja numérica, pero utilizaron los disparos de fuego de los ciclodragones a su favor._

**Marco:** ¡Haiya! –_propinando golpes de karate- _¡¿Estas bien, mi amor?!

**Star:** Si, mi vida. _ –golpeando a dos sujetos con rápidos movimientos_\- Las clases de karate que me diste están funcionando.

**?:** Eres mía, niña. –_intentando emboscar a Janna pero fue interceptado y derribado por Tom_-

**Tom:** ¡Alto ahí, estúpido! ¡Janna, te tengo cubierta! –_colocándose en frente de ella_-

**Janna:** Gracias Romeo, pero puedo cuidarme sola. –_con la barra de metal golpea a un tipo que estaba por atacar a Tom por la espalda_\- ¿Lo ves? –_a lo que Tom solo respondió con una tierna sonrisa_-

_Con astucia, agilidad y un poco de suerte dejaron inconscientes a todos los tipos, menos al líder._

**?:** No pensaron que sería tan fácil, ¿verdad? –_de repente toma una escopeta de caza del suelo y apunta a Star y Janna que estaban juntas_\- Diles adiós a tus amigas.

**Marco:** ¡NOOOOO!

_En un movimiento digno de un ninja, saltó y dio una patada voladora hacia la mano con la escopeta, pero esta logra dar un disparo desviado, y propina un golpe a la arteria principal del cuello, noqueando al líder._

**Marco:** -_Jadeando_\- ¡Lo logramos!

**Tom:** Eh, chicos.

_Todos regresaron a ver a Tom, haciendo que su sangre se helara de inmediato. Vieron como rápidamente la camiseta se llenaba de sangre, al parecer unos perdigones del disparo de la escopeta impactaron en su cuerpo. Tom solo cayó al piso._

**Todos:** ¡TOOOOOMMM! –_gritaban con miedo_-

**Marco:** ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Tom!

**Star:** ¡Tom! –_empezando a llorar_\- ¡No mueras por favor! ¡Debemos llevarlo a un hospital!

**Marco:** ¡Yo lo subiré a Nachos, ustedes aten a estos desgraciados!

_Star y Janna con la ayuda de las sogas y las cadenas de los mismos sujetos los ataron a un gran árbol_. _Las chicas subieron a Nachos y fueron a toda velocidad al hospital. Al poco tiempo uno de los sujetos recobró la consciencia_.

**?:** Eh, ¿qué está pasando? –_viendo que estaba atado_\- ¡Esos malditos niños!

**?:** Jajaja. –_reía una persona acercándose a los hombres_-

**?:** ¡¿Quién eres tú?! –_gritando a aquella mujer de aspecto singular-_

**Mina: **Parece que necesitan ayuda. ¿Verdad, Sr. Roca? –_sacando una espada de su estuche_-

Cap 21 el incidente pt 2

_Nachos volaba a toda velocidad, Star y Janna no paraban de llorar, eran un manojo de nervios y de miedo, Marco trataba de guardar la compostura, pero sus lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer._

**Marco:** ¡Chicas, traten de mantenerlo despierto! –_sacando su celular y llamando al Of. Martínez_-

**Star:** ¡Vamos _snif _Tom, quédate con nosotras _snif_! –_tomando la mano del chico demonio_-

**Janna:** ¡Me prometiste que iríamos a hacer exploración urbana en aquella mansión embrujada! ¡No te puedes ir! –_llorando sin control_-

_Star notó que Janna era quien estaba más alterada que todos juntos, empezó a sospechar algo, pero lo olvidó al volver a ver el estado precario de Tom._

**Tom:** _Cof_ claro que _cof_ lo haremos. –_regalando una ligera sonrisa a Janna_-

**Star:** (Talvez…)

_En el teléfono._

**Of. Martínez:**Hola Marco, ¿Cómo les fue en…? –_fue interrumpido bruscamente_-

**Marco:** ¡Fue una emboscada! -_gritando_

**Of. Martínez: **¡¿Qué?! –_exclamando preocupado_-

**Marco:** ¡Un grupo de cazadores nos emboscó, ya nos habíamos encontrado con ellos y por venganza nos atacaron! ¡Hirieron a Tom!

**Of. Martínez: **¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

**Marco:** ¡No lo sé, está consciente, pero está sangrando mucho! ¡Estamos volando camino al hospital! ¡Dejamos a esos malditos atados a un árbol, ya te envió la ubicación de donde los dejamos!

**Of. Martínez: **¡Gracias Marco! ¡Iremos de inmediato y encerraremos a esos infelices! ¡Luego los alcanzaré en el hospital!

**Marco:** ¡Ve por ellos! Adiós.

_Colgando el teléfono._

_Llegaron al hospital, Marco cargó con cuidado a su amigo en su espalda y fueron de inmediato a la sala de emergencias._

**Marco:** ¡Necesitamos ayuda! –_gritando a quien sea que este allí_-

_Una enfermera salió agitada en camino a los adolescentes._

**Star:** ¡Por favor nuestro ami…! _–fue interrumpida por la pelinegra que fue corriendo más rápido que los otros dos hacia la enfermera_-

**Janna: -**_Poniendo sus manos en forma de súplica_\- ¡Por favor tienen que salvar a mi novio!

**Star y Marco:** ¿¡NOVIO!? –_exclamando al mismo tiempo, era la sorpresa más grande de sus vidas_-

_La enfermera trajo una camilla, colocaron despacio a Tom en ella y fue llevado de inmediato al quirófano, pero el doctor encargado no sabía nada de la anatomía demoniaca._

**Doctor:** Chicos, no sé cómo intervenir, su cuerpo es muy diferente al humano.

**Star:** Yo puedo ayudar, en Mewni, nos enseñaron algo sobre la anatomía demoniaca y Tom es mitad humano.

**Doctor:** De acuerdo, tu (Star), ven conmigo y prepárate; mientras que el resto quédense en la sala de espera.

_Star fue esterilizada y entró a cirugía con el doctor. Marco y Janna esperaron, pero la angustia no los dejaba tranquilos. Al cabo de una hora, Star salió con una bandita en su brazo._

**Janna: **¡¿Cómo está él?! –_tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar-_

**Star:** El doctor dice que está estable, la mayoría fueron heridas superficiales pero unos 3 pedazos de balas se alojaron en su pecho sin dañar ningún órgano.

_Los chicos soltaron un gran soplo de alivio, pero Marco miró que Star estaba un poco pálida._

**Marco:** Amor, ¿Por qué estas así y por qué tienes esa bandita en tu brazo? –_preocupado_-

**Star:** Tom había perdido mucha sangre y le dije al doctor que yo podría dársela, recuerdo que mi tatarabuela Celena tenía sangre de demonio y al parecer funciono mi idea. Aunque me siento un poco débil…

**Marco:** -_Agarra a Star que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio_\- Donaste mucha sangre, mi amor. Recuéstate. –_coloca suavemente a la rubia en un sofá_\- Te traeré algo de comer para que recuperes energías. –_dándole un beso y aleja_-

**Janna:** -_Abrazando a la rubia_ _y derramando algunas lágrimas_\- ¡Gracias por salvar a mi novio!

**Star:** Haría lo que fuera por mis amigos, y debemos hablar de eso del "novio". –_lanzando una mirada picara a su amiga_-

**Janna:** Jeje supongo que sí. –_sonrojada_-

_Mientras tanto Marco había comprado de la máquina expendedora del hospital dos bolsas de papitas y dos refrescos para las chicas. Cuando vio que el Of. Martínez se dirigía hacia él._

**Marco:** Of. Martínez, que bueno verlo.

**Of. Martínez:** Marco, por favor, solo Rick. Vine a ver como estaba su amigo Tom.

**Marco:** Los doctores dicen que está estable, por suerte fueron heridas superficiales en su mayoría.

**Rick:** Es una buena noticia en verdad.

**Marco:** Si lo es, si me disculpa iré a dejar estos a las chicas.

**Rick:** Espera, Marco. La verdad necesito hablar contigo en privado.

**Marco:** Ehhmm claro. –_se sentía un tanto intrigado_-

_Ambos se dirigieron a un pasillo cerca de la sala de espera, pero estaban completamente solos_.

**Marco:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Rick:** Los tipos que los emboscaron. –_suspira_\- Escaparon.

**Marco: **¡¿Qué?! –_en su voz se notaba la indignación y el enojo_-

**Rick:** Cuando llegamos a la escena solo vimos un montón de cuerdas cortadas y cadenas en el piso, sin señal de ninguno.

**Marco:** ¡Esos malditos! –_se sumía en la rabia, haciendo fuerza en los dientes_-

**Rick:** Pero eso no era de lo que quería hablarte, Marco. –_con tono desanimado_-

**Marco:** ¿Eh? –_la rabia se fue y volvió la confusión_-

**Rick:** Lo que te diré a continuación es un secreto, no puedes comentárselo a nadie o me meterás en problemas.

**Marco:** Claro, Rick, no le diré a nadie.

**Rick:** -_Con pesadez en su mirada_\- Nos han llegado reportes de animales propios de Mewni, donde se han encontrado sus cuerpos desmembrados, sin una cabeza, sin cuernos o sin varias partes, como si se tratasen de trofeos de caza.

**Marco: **Eso es horrible. –_sentía un profundo asco de tales actos_-

**Rick: **Eso no es lo peor. Hace poco también llegaron cuerpos de monstruos en las mismas condiciones.

_Marco de la impresión soltó la comida, que cayó al suelo_.

**Marco: **¡¿Qué?! –_sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos_-

**Rick:** También los están cazando a ellos, lo que nos preocupa en que sus cuerpos hay señales de armas de fuego, de armamento pesado. Son como un pequeño ejército, tu sabes cómo en este país cualquier loco tiene un arma. Y por como los describiste, estamos seguro que se trata de ellos. Tuvieron suerte, diría yo. Bien hubieran podido morir hoy.

_Aquellas palabras calaron profundamente en la psiquis de Marco._

**Marco:** ¡Solo salimos de una guerra para entrar en otra! –_haciendo puño con toda su ira_-

**Rick:** Lo mejor será que nos dejen todo el trabajo de ahora en adelante, es muy peligroso, por eso fue que tuvimos hoy un entrenamiento especial.

**Marco:** -_Veía a través de una ventana a Star y Janna conversando_\- Yo los ayudaré.

**Rick:** Es muy peligroso, Marco.

**Marco:** Lo sé, pero soy el único que los ha visto frente a frente.

**Rick:** ¿Y tus amigos?

**Marco:** Ellos no tienen que saber esto, y tampoco se los diré. No podría resistir verlos otra vez en peligro- _viendo a Star sintió el horror que fue perderla en otras ocasiones_-

**Rick:** De acuerdo, Marco. Hablaré con el Comisionado Miller, pero si quieres retractarte aun estas a tiempo.

**Marco:** Hare lo que sea necesario. –_con tono firme_-

**Rick:** Esta bien, debo irme, tengo que llenar un informe al respecto. Si surge algo, llámenme.

**Marco:** Gracias, Rick.

_El joven oficial de policía se retira, dejando solo a Marco con sus pensamiento_s.

**Marco:** -_Recogiendo la comida del suelo y yendo donde las chicas_\- (No puedo dejar que esos desgraciados sigan haciendo de las suyas, es muy peligroso, pero no tengo opción, tampoco ellos deben saberlo, casi perdemos a Tom, y no soportaría perderte para siempre, mi estrella, si debo morir para que tu estés a salvo, lo haré, te amo mucho y siempre te cuidaré, aunque me cueste la vida)

**Star:** ¿Estás bien, amor? –_viendo a su novio con la mirada perdida y con clara preocupación_-

**Marco:** Si, mi corazón. –_dándole un beso_\- Tengan chicas, les traje esto para que recuperen energías.

**Star:** Gracias, mi vida.

**Janna:** Gracias, Díaz.

**Marco:** Ahora esperemos a que Tom se recupere.

**Janna:** Ya llamé a sus padres, están alterados pero aliviados que este fuera de peligro, vienen en camino.

_Marco regresó a ver a Star extrañado_.

**Marco:** Creo que lo mejor es que Star y yo nos vayamos.

**Janna:** Esperen, ¿Por qué? –_desconcertada_-

**Star:** No creo que los padres de Tom estén felices de vernos, después de lo que pasó cuando terminamos. Sobre todo, su madre, podría ser una escena incomoda.

**Janna: **Chicos, entre los dos, salvaron la vida de Tom, no creo que se enojen con ustedes, además yo hablaré con ellos primero. Ellos me adoran, en especial su madre.

**Marco:** Si, creo que podría fun… -_dándose cuenta de lo que dijo Janna_\- Espera, ¿ya has tratado con los padres de Tom? –_se quedó estupefacto_.

**Janna:** Siii, la verdad tengo pereza de hablar. Star puedes decirle lo que te acabo de contar.

**Star:** -_Suspira_\- ¡Que holgazana! Está bien, veras Marco, es que…

Cap 22 lo que sea necesario

** \- HACE UNOS MINUTOS -**

**Star:** Haría lo que fuera por mis amigos, y debemos hablar de eso del "novio". –_lanzando una mirada picara a su amiga_-

**Janna:** Jeje supongo que sí. –_sonrojada_\- Este es una de las pocas veces que me abro tanto, pero lo hago porque eres mi mejor amiga.

**Janna:** Después que presenciar la muerte del monstruo raro (Quirky Guy) y lo que brevemente hable con él, además del incidente donde "morí" y mis padres sufrieron mucho. Me di cuenta que debo ser más consciente de que mis actos tienen consecuencias y cuidar de las personas que quiero. Tom fue la primera persona que me encontré después del "boom dimensional", empezamos a hablar mucho, conocernos, me encargue de que se familiarice con las cosas de la Tierra, a veces lo ayudaba cuando se sentía mal sentimentalmente hablando.

**Star:** Oh, entiendo. –_viendo al piso, no pudo evitar sentir culpa de aquello_-

**Janna:** -_Viendo la expresión en Star_\- Tú no tienes culpa de ello, Star. Tom no se sentía mal por ti o por Marco, sino entendió que la base de un gran amor es una gran amistad, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando más hasta que.

**\- FLASHBACK –**

**HACE 7 DÍAS**

_Tom y Janna habían acordado verse en la fuente de sodas._

**Tom:** Hola Janna.

**Janna:** Hola chico demonio.

**Tom:** Dime, ¿te gusto el libro de almas que te preste?

**Janna:** Si fue genial, pude comunicarme con mis antepasados, al parecer mi tatarabuelo era de una secta secreta que intentaba dominar el mundo. Eso fue muy cool.

**Tom:** -_Admiraba la rareza de la pelinegra- _Oh me alegra que te gustase. ¿Te gustaría una malteada?

**Janna:** Claro.

_Tom ordenó dos malteadas de chocolate y se sentaron._

**Janna:** ¿Has hablado con Star o Marco?

**Tom:** Si, han estado ocupados con las asignaciones del alcalde, pero que, si había algo grande, nos avisarían.

**Janna:** Mejor, menos trabajo para mí.

**Tom:** Jejej supongo. –_tomando valor_\- Janna también quería decirte algo más.

**Janna:** Adelante.

**Tom:** Desde que llegue a la Tierra me has ayudado a adaptarme, me has ayudado a sentirme mejor cuando he estado mal, has sido una gran amiga y…

**Janna:** Espera Tom, -_las palabras del demonio movieron algo en ella_\- creo que sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto. Mira, soy un desastre, hasta yo mismo sé que soy rara, eres un gran chico, pero no creo ser lo suficientemente bue… -_fue interrumpida por un cálido beso que la dejo sin palabras y sonrojada, posteriormente se separaron_-

**Tom:** Yo lo siento, entiendo si no es correspondido. De todos modos, gracias.

_El pelirrojo procedía a irse cuando la chica lo tomó del brazo impidiendo que se fuera._

**Janna:** Espera. –_su mirada era brillosa_\- ¡Que rayos! –_tomo al demonio y lo empezó a besar de vuelta y se abrazaron fuertemente_-

**Tom:** Janna, no eres un desastre, eres mi desastre. –_devolviendo un pequeño beso_-

**Janna:** Por favor no más cursilerías, al menos una por día está bien.

**Tom: **Jaja de acuerdo.

-** FIN DEL FLASHBACK **–

**Janna: **Nos conocimos mejor, teníamos una buena dinámica, conocí a sus padres, eran los mejores; conoció a mis padres, sorpresivamente lo aceptaron de inmediato. Sabes, una parte de mí, siempre envidiaba la unión que tienen tú y Marco. Yo pensaba que estaba mejor sola, hasta que Tom hizo cambiar mi parecer. Hace 3 días, me pidió que fuera su novia, me regaló un ramo de rosas que cuando florecen, escupen ácido, fue tan tierno que acepte de inmediato.

**Star:** -_Abrazando a la pelinegra_\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace ver a dos de las personas que más amó juntas, cuida mucho de Tom, es un chico especial, es un tonto muy tierno jaja

\- **EN LA ACTUALIDAD**-

**Marco:** ¡Vaya! -_aquel relato lo dejó gratamente sorprendido_\- Sabes Janna, te conozco desde jardín de niños y pesar de que creía que eras la chica más rara que conocí, y aun lo hago, nunca vi que alguien te haya llegado a importar tanto. Tom tiene una gran persona a su lado.

**Janna:** No empieces tú también con las cursilerías, Díaz. Pero gracias. –_soltando una ligera sonrisa_-

_Al cabo de 10 minutos, los padres de Tom llegaron, Wrathmelior al ver a Star y Marco estalló de ira, pero gracias a la intervención de su esposo, Dave, y a que Janna comentó como Star y Marco literalmente salvaron su vida, tomó a ambos adolescentes y empezó a llorar de felicidad, y los besó como forma de agradecimiento por haber salvado a su querido hijo. Janna decidió quedarse a que su novio despertase, junto con los padres de este, Star y Marco se retiraron no sin antes decirle a Janna que los actualice del estado de Tom. La joven pareja abordo a Nachos y volvieron a casa._

**-En el aire-**

**Star:** ¿Seguro que no quieres que te revisen el golpe que te dieron con la barra de metal? –_preocupada-_

**Marco:** Estoy bien, he recibido hasta peores palizas del ejercito de Ludo. –_en tono burlón_-

**Star:** -_Sollozando_\- Es que cuando te vi en el piso, -_soltando un par de lágrimas_\- me llené de temor y angustia, no tenía miedo de lo que me pudieran hacer, sino de lo que te harían a ti. –_abrazando fuertemente a su amado_ _por la espalda_\- Te amo tanto, pero también tengo tanto miedo a perderte. –_Marco sentía humedad en su espalda, eran las lágrimas de Star donde tenía acomodada su cabeza-_

_Marco fue conmovido por las palabras de la rubia y quiso responderla, pero su mente le recordó lo que Rick le dijo: "Hubieran podido morir hoy". Marco prefirió guardar silencio todo el viaje, al arribar a su casa notó que Star se había quedado dormida, es entendible con toda la agitación y la intensidad de los eventos de aquel día. Por lo que la cargó y la dejó en la cama de su habitación. Fue a la cocina, sus padres no estaban, se preparó un rápido almuerzo y alimentó a Nachos también. Mientras comía se mantuvo pensativo, decidió actuar. Primero escribió a su madre:_

**Marco:** Hola mamá, Star y yo volvimos a casa, ella está descansando en su habitación, yo debo salir un rato de urgencia donde la policía.

**Angie:** Esta bien, cariño. Nosotros ya estamos regresando a la casa, por favor no te tardes mucho y ten cuidado.

**Marco:** De acuerdo, te amo. Adiós.

_Terminando de comer, el castaño sube al ciclodragón con dirección a la estación de policía, debía hablar con el Comisado Miller._

**Co. Miller:** Bien Marco, el Of. Martínez me ha dicho que estas al tanto de la situación.

**Marco:** Si, señor.

**Co. Miller:** Seré honesto, nos estamos enfrentando a un grupo paramilitar, fuertemente armados, no solo vidas de monstruos están en juego, humanas también. –_Suspirando_\- Es posible que no todos salgan con vida de esto.

**Marco:** -_La idea lo aterró, pero correrá el riesgo_\- Estoy consciente de ello, señor. Pero soy el único que conoce sus caras y puede reconocerlos.

**Co. Miller:** ¿Qué me dices de tus amigos?

**Marco:** Ellos no serán parte de esto, mi amigo Tom fue herido y dudo que quiera involucrarse más allá, al igual que su novia, Janna.

**Co. Miller:** ¿Y Star?

**Marco:** -_Oír su nombre aceleró su corazón, pero más sentía miedo, miedo a perderla_\- No le diré nada, si se lo digo, va a querer involucrarse, pero es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a correr, su seguridad es mi prioridad. –_su voz era firme, aunque vulnerable_-

**Co. Miller:** Veo que la amas en verdad, eres muy valiente, hijo. De acuerdo, primero necesito que vayas donde nuestro retratista y des la mejor descripción física de esos salvajes; también te necesito todos los días aquí primera hora la mañana, peinaremos diferentes áreas en buscas de ellos.

**Marco:** Si, señor. –_Estaba a punto de marcharse,_ _pero fue llamado de vuelta_-

**Co. Miller:** ¡Oye, chico! –_el policía veterano se dirige a su gran armario metálico y saca un chaleco antibalas que le puede quedar a Marco_ _y se lo lanza_\- Lo vas a necesitar.

**Marco:** -_Atrapó el chaleco y es cuando se da cuenta que el peligro es real, que es un asunto de vida o muerte_\- Lo que sea necesario, señor. (Por Star, lo que sea necesario) –_pensó_-

Cap 23 la ultima cita

_Eran las 4 de la tarde, Star despertaba de un largo y reparador sueño._

**Star:** Aaahhh –_bostezaba mientras extendía los brazos- _Oye, mi amor –_viendo a todos lados en busca de su amado, sin encontrarlo_\- Debe estar abajo.

_Star se colocó sus zapatos y fue a la cocina donde Rafael y Angie estaban alimentando a Mariposa, pero no había señales de Marco._

**Star:** ¿Saben dónde está Marco? –_un poco preocupada_-

**Angie:** Hola querida, Marco me dijo que iría a la estación de policía, aunque eso fue hace casi 2 horas. Debe tener mucho trabajo.

**Star:** -_Suspiraba aliviada_\- Uf entiendo (Aunque me parece un poco raro que no me haya dicho nada). –_en eso su estómago ruge de hambre, provocando un poco de vergüenza en ella-_

**Rafael:** Jaja parece que tienes hambre, hija. Ven te serviremos algo de comer.

**Star:** Muchas gracias. –_sonriente_-

_Marco se encontraba en el aire montando a su querida Nachos, acababa de salir de la estación de policía, tuvo que dar una declaración de los incidentes de ese día y se quedó largo rato con el retratista de la estación dando detalle de los 8 hombres que los emboscaron, ya se emitió una alerta de captura contra ellos, pero se debe proceder con extremo cuidado ya que se consideran armados y peligrosos._

**Marco:** (Desde mañana empezará mi trabajo localizando a esos malditos, tendré que ocultárselo a todos, en especial a Star, me duele tener que mentirle, pero es por su bien) Ahora será un trabajo muy duro el que se viene, chica, espero que estés listas. –_dirigiéndose a su compañera mientras la acariciaba en su cabeza a lo que ella solo movía su cola_\- Lo mejor por ahora es tener un rato agradable con Star, ya que desde mañana es posible que ya no la vuelva a ver. –_temeroso ante lo que pudiera pasar, pero hará lo que sea necesario_\- Una cita sería lo mejor. Vamos Nachos hay que comprar algunas cosas. –_direcciono al gran reptil al centro de Echo Creek para comprar unas cosas y sorprender a su novia_-

_En la casa Díaz, Star jugaba con la pequeña Mariposa._

**Star:** (Espero que nuestros bebes sean tan bellos como ella) –_sonreía ante aquella posibilidad_-

_De pronto oye la puerta del garaje abrirse, solo sabía que se trataba de Marco, fue corriendo hacia allí y vio al castaño dejando a Nachos en su pequeño nido. Star muy contenta salta encima de Marco y lo abraza, sin evitar que pequeñas lagrimas salieran de ella_.

**Star:** ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba tan preocupada. –_hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del latino_-

**Marco:** _-Tomando las mejillas de Star y plantando un tierno beso en sus labios_\- Lo siento, amor; pero tuve que ir a la estación a llenar un reporte e (Lo lamento, Star) identificar a los tipos que nos atacaron.

**Star:** ¿Los atraparon? –_sintiéndose sumamente aliviada_-

**Marco:** Si, Star. La policía los tiene. (Me duele tanto mentirte)

_Star de tanta alegría salto para volver a abrazarlo y besarlo por largo rato_.

**Star:** Al fin esa pesadilla terminó.

**Marco:** (Aun no, pero me asegurare que así sea) Así es, mi amor, así es.

**Star:** Llamaré a Janna para ver cómo está Tom y de paso contarles la buena noticia. Ya vengo. –_besando al castaño fue a la sala donde se encontraba su teléfono_-

**Marco:** (Lo lamento, chicos. No quiero mentirles, pero les prometo que nadie les volverá a hacer daño)

_Tomó la sorpresa que tenía preparado y la llevó disimuladamente a su habitación, mientras Star estaba en el teléfono con Janna. El castaño bajo inmediatamente y vio que Star ya finalizó la llamada_.

**Marco:** ¿Cómo se encuentra Tom?

**Star:** Janna dijo que Tom ya despertó, está un poco adolorido, pero bien, se quedará esta noche en observación. Tanto ella como los padres de Tom se quedarán junto a él. Nos mandó su agradecimiento por salvar su vida. –_sonriendo_-

**Marco:** Es nuestro amigo y lo queremos, no tiene nada de que agradecer.

**Star:** Mejor nosotros deberíamos pedirle disculpas. –_viendo al piso sin poder evitar sentirse culpable_-

**Marco:** -_Tomando sus manos y acariciando su mejilla_\- Si, lo haremos. Pero no te sientas mal, mi amor; a veces hay cosas que no podemos controlar.

**Star:** Solo me consuela saber que esos malditos estén en un oscuro calabozo.

**Marco:** (Maldición Díaz, porque tuviste que mentirle) –_con tono bajo_\- Sí, a mí también. Sabes, para pasar este mal sabor de boca te tengo una sorpresa.

**Star:** ¿Una sorpresa? ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Qué es?! –_sumamente emocionada_-

**Marco:** Tendrás que esperar hasta las 8 pm. –_señalando su reloj_-

**Star:** ¡Pero yo quiero ahora! –_haciendo tiernos pucheros_-

**Marco:** Jaja eso no te funcionara esta vez. –_besándola en la mejilla_-

**Star:** Esta bien. –_soltando una ligera mueca_\- Pero más vale que sea espectacular.

**Marco:** Créeme lo será.

_Las horas pasaron volando, llegaron las 8 de la noche, Marco fue a la habitación de Star, tocó la puerta y ahí vio a su novia._

**Marco: **¿Lista, mi amor?

**Star:** ¡Siiii! –_saltando de emoción_-

**Marco:** Ten. –_sacando una venda de su bolsillo_-

**Star:** ¿Mi sorpresa es un pedazo de tela? –_confundida_-

**Marco:** -_Soltando un ligera sonrisa_\- Mi amor, eres tan adorable. –_colocando la venda en sus ojos_\- Es para llevarte hacia la sorpresa.

**Star:** Eso tiene más sentido. (Suerte que Marco ama mis torpezas jiji)

_El castaño tomo la mano de Star y con cuidado la llevo al patio trasero._

**Marco:** ¿Lista? –_sacando la venda de la rubia_\- ¡TA DA!

_En el patio, Marco había colocado una gran manta en el piso con varias velas a su alrededor, varios cojines, una cesta llena de comida y dos platos._

**Marco:** Sé que no es mucho y no es tan espectacular con la otra vez, quise mantenerlo sencillo, pero igual de hermoso esta vez.

_Los ojos de Star brillaban ante el gesto, era una escena muy romántica y además estaba atardeciendo, por lo que el cielo tenía un gran manto naranja, que hacia la escena más espectacular todavía. Todo era perfecto._

**Star:** -_Con los ojos brillantes_\- Marco, es perfecto. –_abrazo a su novio y le dio un pequeño beso_\- Todo lo que haces por mí es perfecto.

**Marco:** Es porque todo lo que hago por ti es por amor. –_aquellas palabras provocaron una sonrisa enorme y una lagrima se desprendió de ella._

_Los jóvenes enamorados se sentaron cómodamente, en eso Marco saca dos copas._

**Marco:** Las parejas celebran con vino, pero como aun somos jóvenes para beber alcohol, esto es jugo de uva gasificada, es básicamente lo mismo jaja. –_sirviendo la bebida en las copas_-

**Star:** Jaja de acuerdo. –_tomando la copa_-

**Marco:** ¡Por nuestro amor!

**Star: **¡Por nuestro amor!

_Brindaron tocando sus copas y procedieron a sacar la comida, que de nuevo Marco había cocinado, fue una velada mágica, pero aún faltaba la mejor parte._

**Star:** Mi vida, todo estuvo delicioso como siempre. –_limpiando su boca_-

**Marco:** De hecho, esa no era la sorpresa.

**Star:** ¿Eh?

**Marco:** Esta es. –_de su bolsillo saca una pequeña caja y la abre, revelando un collar dorado con forma de corazón_-

**Star:** Ma-Ma-Marco. Es bellísimo. –_estaba muy feliz y sorprendida que no pudo contener las lágrimas_-

**Marco:** Permíteme. –_sacó el collar de su caja y lo colocó en el suave cuello de su amada_-

**Star:** Mi amor, no tenías por qué hacerlo. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

**Marco:** Cuando Jackie me dejó, mis sentimientos se aclararon, quería a Jackie, pero te amaba a ti y antes de ir a hacer mi vida en Mewni, fui a comprar ese collar de corazón, quería confesarte mis sentimientos y dártelo, pero cuando llegué tú ya habías vuelto con Tom y obviamente no te lo podía dar. Me dolía no dártelo y no poder confesarte mi amor, por lo que preferí concentrarme en ser solo tu mejor amigo, aunque eso me matase. Y se quedó olvidado en mi maleta que lleve esa vez y ahí se quedó hasta hace un par de días.

_Aquella historia provocó gran tristeza en Star, no puedo evitar sentirse culpable de la infelicidad de Marco, comenzó a llorar._

**Star:** _Snif_ mi amor, yo no lo sabía. _Snif _Lamento que hayas sufrido _Snif_ por mi culpa.

**Marco:** -_Tomando sus manos y llorando también_\- Yo lamento haber sido tan ciego y no ver que sufrías por mi cuando estaba con Jackie. –_la abrazó y no soltaron palabra alguna por unos segundos_-

**Star:** Marco, prométeme algo. –_con tono serio pero su voz se oía un poco resquebrajada_-

**Marco:** Dime, mi amor.

**Star:** Después de lo de hoy, prométeme que ya no correremos más riesgos, no viviría con la idea de perderte, ese momento yo moriría también. –_tomando fuertemente las manos de su amado_-

**Marco:** Por favor, Star; no digas esas cosas que yo… -_fue interrumpido por la rubia_-

**Star:** ¡Solo prométemelo! –_alzando su voz, pero con un mar de lágrimas en sus ojos_-

**Marco:** Esta bien, te lo prometo. (Lo lamento, Star. Es una promesa que no podré cumplir)

**Star:** -_Limpiando sus lágrimas_\- Lo importante es que ya estamos juntos y el amor que sentimos por el otro es más fuerte que nunca.

**Marco:** -_Recuperando la alegría_\- Tienes razón y mira. –_sacando de su pecho otro collar de corazón igual_. Yo también tengo uno y –_lo abre, mostrando una foto miniatura de Star - _tiene una foto tuya, simbolizando que siempre estás en mi corazón.

**Star:** Eres tan dulce. –_abriendo su collar y viendo que tiene una foto de Marco_\- Y tú siempre estás en el mío.

_Continuaron el abrazo y soltaron un beso sumamente apasionado, acompañado de pequeños besos._

**Star y Marco:** -_Juntando sus frentes_\- ¡Te amo!

_La cita perfecta había terminado, recogieron las cosas y las dejaron en la cocina, estaban cansados por lo que decidieron ir a dormir, de nuevo juntos en la cama de Marco, después de una sesión de besos apasionados, se acomodaron y durmieron. La sensación de amor mutuo hacia más fácil el que concibieran el sueño._

_Los primeros rayos de Sol salieron y Marco se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, para no despertar a su novia, eran las 6:30 de la mañana, nadie se levantaba aún; procedió a vestirse, fue a la puerta y quedo mirando a Star por un rato antes de salir._

**Marco:** (Te amo, mi estrella, lo que haré solamente lo haré por tu bien, lo siento) –_pensó mientras salía calladamente de su alcoba_-

_El castaño tomó un ligero desayuno, sacó a Nachos silenciosamente fuera del garaje, se montó en ella y fueron a la estación de policía a empezar, quizás la misión más importante de toda su vida, una misión de vida o muerte._

_Cap 24 lo siento, Star_

_Star se levantó de muy buen humor, debido a que soñó que ella y Marco se casaron, y tuvieron hermosos bebes._

**Star:** Aaaahhh –_bostezando_\- jiji, oye mi amor tuve un sueño maravilloso en que… -_la rubia abrió los ojos y notó que su novio no estaba a su lado_\- ¿Eh Marco?

_Tomo el reloj despertador y vio que eran las 8:30 de la mañana._

**Star:** Que extraño, Marco no suele levantarse tan temprano en vacaciones. –_se dijo así misma extrañada_\- Creo que estará desayunando.

_La chica salió de la cama con dirección a la cocina, ahí encontró a los padres de Marco desayunando, pero sin señales de su novio._

**Star:** Buenos días.

**Angie: **Buenos días, cielo. Por favor, podrías decirle a Marco que baje a desayunar y ven tú también.

**Star:** Pensé que estaba aquí. –_dijo confundida_\- Tampoco estaba en su cama.

**Rafael:** ¿Saldría entonces? No escuchamos la puerta en ningún momento.

**Star:** -_Empezó a preocuparse_\- Voy a llamarlo.

_Corrió a su habitación, tomo su teléfono y llamó a su novio, pero la llamada se fue de largo sin contestar. Y volvió a bajar donde sus futuros suegros._

**Star:** No contesta. –_su semblante alegre cambio por uno serio_-

**Angie:** Fui a la cochera y Nachos no estaba. No te preocupes, cariño, si está con Nachos, tiene alguien que cuida de él.

**Star:** Si, eso creo. –_se sentía un poco aliviada pero más era preocupación por el castaño_-

**Rafael:** Mejor ven a desayunar, ya él se comunicará con nosotros. No te preocupes.

**Star:** Gracias. –_su voz denotaba tristeza-_

_Mientras en la estación de policía, las fuerzas comandadas por el Co. Miller salieron a buscar al grupo de despiadados cazadores; gracias a la descripción de Marco y el programa de reconocimiento facial de la policía, el líder del grupo fue identificado, se llamaba Max Greyson, un ultranacionalista que ha cometido ya varios crímenes en su haber, recientemente por caza de animales en peligro de extinción; también allanaron las casas de todos los demás sujetos, pero sin resultado. Entonces descubrieron que Greyson tenía una bodega cerca del muelle, cuando llegaron al lugar y abrieron la puerta, el horror se instaló en sus miradas. Había una pequeña pila de cuerpos de criaturas y de monstruos en la misma manera que habían encontrado los cuerpos antes, sin partes determinadas y con señales de violencia en sus cuerpos; y a lado de eso varias cajas vacías de municiones de alto calibre._

**Co. Miller:** ¡Santo Cielo! –_horrorizado y asqueado_\- Las armas que hayan tenido aquí guardadas, se las llevaron.

**Marco:** ¡Estamos en guerra! –_regresando a ver al comisionado_\- Y estamos perdiendo.

_El latino fue invadido por el terror y la angustia, sabía que se viene algo grande, algo peligroso, algo mortal._

**Marco:** Debemos informar a Nueva Mewni que los monstruos están en peligro.

**Co. Miller:** Si les informamos de esto, el pánico cundirá, las relaciones monstruo-humanas flaquearan hasta puede que ya no confíen en ningún humano, ni siquiera en nosotros.

**Marco:** Si no podemos decirles la verdad, ¿Qué haremos? –_pregunto preocupado_-

**Co. Miller:** Lo único por ahora es reforzar la seguridad allí con la excusa de que, como la comunidad ha crecido, también lo hará la seguridad, espero que no sospechen nada.

**Marco:** (Si, sé lo que es mentir para mantener protegido a alguien) Por eso debemos capturarlos antes de que más dudas surjan y vidas se pierdan.

**Co. Miller:** Tienes razón, Marco; debo llamar al Alcalde Cooper e informarle esto. Con permiso. –_alejándose para realizar la llamada_-

**Marco:** Claro, señor. –_sacó su celular y vio varios mensajes, así como llamadas perdidas de su princesa_\- Mi estrella, yo también te extraño, pero el futuro de Echo Creek me necesita.

_Decidió escribir un mensaje de texto para dejar de preocupar a su amada: "Hola mi vida, lamento irme sin avisar, tuve que salir a hacer un trabajo, te veré más tarde en casa. Te amo". Guardó su teléfono y volvió con el Co. Miller._

_Star estaba en su cama, hundida en sus pensamientos cuando su teléfono vibró, era un mensaje de Marco._

**Star:** Tonto. –_una mezcla de alivio y de enojo se apoderaron de ella al leer el mensaje_\- Por lo menos sé que estas bien.

_Decidió responderle: "De acuerdo, mi amor, ten cuidado y vuelve a mí. Te amo". Star se alistó, decidió visitar a Tom en el hospital y ver como estaba._

_Las horas se fueron volando, ya estaba atardeciendo, Star estaba ya en casa, fue a ver Tom, él se encontraba bien y de mejor humor, ella, Tom y Janna pasaron una tarde divertida a pesar de estar en un hospital; sin embargo, aún no tenía noticias de Marco. El latino llego alrededor de las 6:30 p.m. sumamente cansado, dejo a Nachos en su nido y la alimentó. Fue directo a su habitación y encontró a Star en su cama, con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos._

**Marco:** Ho-hola mi amor. –_sumamente nervioso_-

**Star:** Hola cariñito. –_en tono sarcástico_\- Estaba muy preocupada, ¿Dónde estabas?

**Marco:** Lo siento, tuve que hacer unos trabajos.

**Star:** ¿Qué clase de trabajos? –_entrecerrando sus ojos para intimidarlo_-

**Marco:** Para la policía, (debo mentir) atrapar un ladrón que…

_La rubia corrió y lo abrazó, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo, Star hundió su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y soltando un par de lágrimas._

**Star:** _Snif_ te dije que me dejaras de _Snif_ preocupar así, tonto. –_apretando el abrazo_-

**Marco:** Lo siento, Star. Pero ahora ya estoy aquí. –_correspondiendo el abrazo y besando su frente_-

**Star:** Gracias, mi amor.

_Ambos bajaron a la cocina a cenar con los padres de Marco, ellos también le preguntaron que hizo, obviamente tuvo que mentir de nuevo, al acabar fueron a ver una película de terror, a Star le gustó mucho, a Marco no tanto. Ya cansados ambos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones no sin antes darse un beso apasionado._

_A la mañana siguiente, Marco igual salió silenciosamente desde muy temprano, esta vez Star si se enojó con él, ella pasaba escribiendo y llamándolo, a lo que él solo respondía: "Lo siento, estoy trabajando"; pero al llegar a casa, el volvía a disculparse y compensarlo siendo cariñoso con su novia. Star no lo tomaba con tanta importancia al principio, pero al quinto día, se hartó, se hartó que Marco se fuera misteriosamente a "trabajar", la ignorara todo el día, pero cuando estaba en casa era sumamente cariñoso; ella sabía que una relación sana no es así, el ocultaba algo y lo iba a averiguar._

_La mañana del sábado, Marco como siempre estaba a punto de salir silenciosamente, pero cuando llegó al garaje por Nachos, se topó con una chica rubia._

**Star:** ¿A dónde vas, Marco Díaz? –_en tono serio_-

**Marco:** Ya te dije a trabajar. –_empezó a sentirse nervioso_-

**Star:** Eso es mentira y lo sabes. –_subiendo el tono_-

**Marco:** ¿Por qué crees que te estaría minti…? –_fue interrumpido_-

**Star:** ¡Porque llamé a Rick y me dijo que ya no has tenido asignaciones pendientes en la estación de policía! –_exclamando indignada-_

_Marco le había pedido a Rick, que si Tom, Janna o, en especial, Star lo llamaban, que mienta de que el ya no está trabajando con la policía, para mantenerlos alejados de todo este asunto._

**Marco:** (Gracias, Rick) S-Son otras clases de trabajos.

**Star: **¡Dime que estás haciendo, Díaz! –_estaba demasiado alterada_-

**Marco:** (Esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti, perdóname) ¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones! –_exclamando en tono altanero_-

**Star:** -_La respuesta solo hizo que se enojara más_\- ¡Claro que necesito explicaciones, soy tu novia, seremos esposos, somos un equipo y vivimos juntos! –_gritando más fuerte_-

**Marco: **(Lo siento de verdad, Star) ¡YO NUNCA TE DIJE QUE VIVIERAMOS JUNTOS, YO NUNCA QUISE QUE VINIERAS EN PRIMER LUGAR!

_Las duras (y falsas) palabras del moreno calaron profundamente en el alma de Star, su corazón ha sido roto por el amor de su vida. Los ojos de Star se llenaron de lágrimas y se quedó sin habla._

**Marco:** ¡Debo irme!

_Con esas frías palabras, Marco abordó a Nachos y se alejó del lugar, la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo vivo, la lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer, sabía que se había comportado como un idiota, sabía que había roto el corazón de su amada, pero sabía que solo así la mantendría a salvo, o eso era lo que creía._

_Star vio como el chico que amaba tanto se alejaba por los aires, tomaba su pecho, sentía un dolor inimaginable, su corazón estaba roto y su juicio nublado._

**Star:** Así que no me quieres aquí, ¿eh? ¡Pues jamás me volverás a ver!

_Con lágrimas y gran ira fue a su habitación, tomó una maleta y recogió toda su ropa, y sus pertenencias; era tanto alboroto que hizo que los señores Díaz despertasen y salieran a ver qué pasaba, cuando se percataron Star ya estaba en la puerta con una gran maleta_.

**Angie:** Star, cariño, ¿Qué está pasando? –_preocupada al ver el rostro demacrado de la rubia y la gran maleta_-

**Star:** Y-yo-yo lo siento.

_Abrió la puerta y se marchó de la casa que tanto le había traído felicidad, pero ahora solo representa pesar y tristeza, iba con dirección a Nueva Mewni, sin saber que se estaba dirigiendo a la boca del lobo._

_Cap 25_

_Habían sido unos días extenuantes y frustrantes para Marco y el cuerpo de policía de Echo Creek, no daban con los paraderos de los cazadores y menos sabían que se habían unido a la causa de Mina Loveberry y su comunidad de mewmanos rebeldes._

**\- FLASHBACK**_** –**_

_Después de ser liberados de las ataduras, Mina lleva a este grupo de viles hombres a su comunidad, que estaba bien camuflada, era indetectable por aire y por tierra era casi imposible llegar, a menos que supieras el camino de memoria, caso contrario te encontrarías con muchas trampas. Por lo últimos días, las estrategias militares de Mina, sirvieron para espiar a Nueva Mewni y la casa de los Díaz, haciéndose pasar por simples personas, también sigilosamente robaban provisiones de Nueva Mewni y de vez en cuando a pobladores de la ciudad. Lo único que les era esquivo era la obtención de armas de fuego, pero eso estaba por cambiar._

**Max: **¿Quiénes se suponen que son ustedes?

**Mina:** Somos el ultimo fortín de orgullosos mewmanos que luchan contra la maldad de los monstruos.

**Max:** Monstruos, ¿eh? –_frotándose las manos_\- Nosotros también hemos lidiado con esas repugnantes criaturas. –_sonreía al recordar los actos atroces que habían hecho hace unos días_-

**Mina: **¿Escucho eso, Sr. Roca? –_sacando al objeto inanimado de su bolsillo, haciendo como si tuviera vida_\- Parece que hemos hallado aliados.

**Max:** Esta tipa está chiflada, me agrada. –_murmuro_\- ¿Cuántas personas viven aquí? –_señalando todo el campamento_-

**Mina:** Alrededor de 40 personas, somos los últimos mewmanos orgullosos, todos los demás traicionaron a su pueblo y están viviendo en esa comunidad con los monstruos.

**Max:** Oh si, "Nueva Mewni", –_en tono burlesco_\- que lugar más despreciable.

**Mina:** Veo que eres un soldado valiente y osado, ¿les gustaría unirse a su causa? –_extendiendo su mano_-

**Max:** ¿Qué ganamos nosotros? –_arqueando su ceja_-

**Mina:** Esto es simple, juntos nos deshacemos de los monstruos, nosotros (señalando a su tropa) acabaremos con los traidores, y ustedes pueden encargarse de los niños que los ataron. –_sonriendo_-

**Max:** Quiero encargarme personalmente del castaño y la rubia. ¡Me las pagarán! –_exclamando con furia_\- ¡Trato hecho! –_estrechando su mano_-

**Mina:** ¡Excelente! Primero vamos a… -_fue interrumpida por el cazador_-

**Max:** Oye, lindura, si vamos a hacer esto, yo seré quien dirija toda la operación. –_en tono prepotente_\- No dejaré que una "niña" arruine este plan.

**Mina:** -_Colocando su mano alrededor de su hombro_\- Escucha "amigo". –_en un rápido movimiento patea al hombre, haciendo que este caiga al suelo y con la misma velocidad saca su espada apuntando al cuello del sujeto_\- Talvez hayas peleado con monstruos desde que llegaron aquí, pero yo llevo más de 300 años combatiéndolos con extrema ferocidad y no dejaré que ningún "hombrecillo" me diga que hacer, ¿entiendes? –_el hombre impactado solo asienta la cabeza_\- ¿Ves, Sr. Roca? Te dije que entendería.

**Max:** Esta muy loca, creo que estoy enamorado. –_dijo murmurando_-

_Mina convenció a los hombres de traer su arsenal de armas a su comunidad y los invito a quedarse, ellos aceptaron porque sabían que la policía los estaría buscando y se veían en la necesidad de ocultarse, sabiendo que los chicos trabajaban con ellos. Trajeron las armas de su bodega privada y enseñaron a los mewmanos como usar armas de fuego, no eran muy diestros, pero servirían para su propósito final. Toda esa semana fue de entrenamiento y de organizar el plan._

**\- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –**

_Ese mismo sábado, se habían reunido para dar los toques finales a su plan._

**?:** Señora, nuestros espías envían el último reporte de inteligencia. –_entregando un papel_-

**Mina:** -_Leyendo_\- Excelente. Max, entonces tu grupo y el resto de mewmanos los emboscaran aquí –_señalando al mapa_\- mientras que el Sr. Roca y yo haremos los que acordamos. Atacaremos con los primeros rayos de sol.

**Max:** De acuerdo. Chicos, –_dirigiéndose a su grupo de inmisericordes amigos_\- mañana abriremos las puertas del infierno. –_sonriendo maliciosamente_-

_Mientras un plan maligno se estaba fraguando, en otro punto de la ciudad una rubia con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y cansada de llevar una maleta sumamente pesada, había llegado a la popular comunidad de monstruos y humanos._

**Star:** (¿Por qué Marco? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Te amo, pero me estas lastimando) –_pensaba con la mirada la piso, todo el camino boto todas las lágrimas posibles._

_Entró a Nueva Mewni, algunos monstruos y mewmanos ya estaban despertando haciendo sus labores cotidianas. Star se dirigió directamente al templo de monstruos en busca de sus padres. Pero primero se encontró con una mujer de cabello verde y una pequeña niña en brazos._

**Eclipsa:** ¿Star? –_sorprendida y feliz de verla de nuevo_\- Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te ha ido? –_la abrazó_-

**Star:** Hola Eclipsa. –_correspondió el abrazo, pero en su voz estaba resquebrajada_-

**Eclipsa:** -_Preocupada al ver la expresión en su cara_\- Star, ¿Qué pasó? –_la preocupación aumento al ver el equipaje que llevaba la rubia- _¿Por qué estas llevando esa maleta?

_Star simplemente no se contuvo y abrazó fuertemente a Eclipsa, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a Meteora, y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de la reina de la oscuridad, dejando caer todo el peso de sus lágrimas._

**Star: **¡Marco y yo peleamos! –_gritando con amargura_\- ¡Me fui de su casa! ¡El me lastimó! ¡Me dijo que nunca quería vivir conmigo en primer lugar!

_Eclipsa se quedó anonadada de lo que le comentó la rubia, antes de romper la maldición de la luna roja, la peliverde se había vuelto la confidente de Marco sobre sus sentimientos por Star y ella sabía perfectamente que Marco ama a Star y que nunca la haría daño._

**Eclipsa:** -_Acariciando el cabello de la ex princesa_\- Tranquila, cariño. Talvez fue solo un pequeño malentendido, Marco te ama con todo su corazón, te lo aseguro.

**Star:** ¡Solo sé que él me está causando mucho dolor y tristeza! –_hundiendo más su cabeza en el cuerpo de la reina albina_-

**Eclipsa:** (Marco, ¿Qué está pasando?) Lo siento, mi niña.

_Todo ese griterío provocó que Moon saliera ver que estaba pasando_.

**Moon:** Eclipsa, ¿Qué está pasan..? ¡¿Star?! –_se alegra de volver a ver a su hija, pero a la vez confundida de ver las lágrimas en ella_\- ¿Por qué estas llorando?

_Star soltó a Eclipsa fue corriendo donde su madre y de igual manera hundió su cara llena de lágrimas en su pecho, tratando de encontrar cierta paz en el desastre que era su cabeza y corazón._

**Moon:** -_Abrazándola tiernamente como cuando era una niña pequeña_\- Cariño, dime por favor que paso.

_Star solo lloraba y sollozaba, tratando de sacar todo el dolor que el castaño le había causado (sin intención); después de unos segundos toda la rabia acumulada de la rubia cesó, gracias a las caricias de su madre._

**Moon:** -_Con una sonrisa_\- ¿Te sientes mejor? –_a lo que Star solo asintió_\- Bien, vamos y cuéntamelo. –_tomó su mano, se dirigió a su mesa donde hacen las decisiones más importantes para la comunidad y se sentaron._

**Star: **Mami, te diré todo. –_su voz tenía un tono bajo y lleno de tristeza_-

_Star le contó todo a Moon y a Eclipsa, la emboscada de los cazadores y como hirieron a Tom, el comportamiento y las mentiras de Marco, en especial lo que se gritaron hace pocas horas no más. Las antiguas monarcas se sentían devastadas, conmovidas y confusas por lo que la rubia les acababa de narrar._

**Moon:** ¡Oh, mi pequeña! –_procedió a abrazar a su primogénita_\- Lamento que hayan tenido que pasar por tantas penurias. A decir verdad, el comportamiento de Marco es lo que más me sorprendió.

**Star: **A mí también. –_viendo al piso_\- Supongo que no confía en mí, supongo que no me ama. –_sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos_-

**Eclipsa:** -_Poniendo su mano en el hombro de la adolescente_\- Cariño, él te ama mucho, nunca lo dudes.

**Star:** ¡Pero porque tiene que actuar tan misteriosamente, después de lo que nos pasó he pasado muerta del miedo que algo le pase! _–tomando la cabeza con sus manos en señal de desesperación_-

_Moon y Eclipsa les dolía ver el estado de Star_.

**Eclipsa:** (¡Ya sé!) Moon, cariño, podrías dejar a Meteora en su cuna mientras llevo a Star a tomar una taza de té para sus nervios.

**Moon:** Esta bien. –_le entregan a la pequeña niña_\- Tranquila mi amor, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo. –_besando en la frente a su hija_ _y se alejándose del lugar_-

_Star y Eclipsa se dirigen a la cocina para tener una charla de mujer a mujer, la peliverde justo estaba preparando una jarra de té para servirse, por lo que aún caliente, se sirve una para ella y una para la rubia, ambas sentadas proceden a conversar._

**Eclipsa: **Toma, cariño. –_entregando la taza de té_\- Esto te ayudará.

**Star:** Gracias. –_dando un pequeño sorbo_\- Esta delicioso.

**Eclipsa:** Star, dime. ¿Cómo es tu relación con Marco? –_tomando un sorbo de su té_-

**Star:** ¿Nuestra relación? –_pregunta aun con un semblante triste, pero con un ligero enrojecimiento de sus mejillas_-

**Eclipsa:** Si, cariño; perdón mi curiosidad jiji pero me ayudaría más a entender su situación. Además, estamos entre chicas. –_haciendo un pequeño guiño de complicidad_-

**Star:** Bueno, Marco es atento, romántico, dulce, me trata como una princesa. –_sonreía al evocar aquellos recuerdos_\- Y como que nos comprometimos y casi hacemos el amor por primera vez.

_Aquel comentario provocó que la reina de la oscuridad escupiese el té que estaba bebiendo._

**Star:** ¿Estas bien? –_preguntó algo extrañada de su reacción_-

**Eclipsa:** Si-si lo lamento, querida. Solo que me sorprendiste. (Marco eres un galán jiji) Me parece hermoso, me recuerdan a Globgore y a mí de jóvenes. ¿Lo ves, Star? Marco te ama mucho y quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo.

**Star:** Lo sé, pero porque todas estas mentiras, me lastima saber que no confía en mí. –_sus ojos se vuelven a tonar vidriosos_-

**Eclipsa:** Te diré algo, cariño; Globgore y yo pasamos muchas penurias para estar juntos, algunas ya las conoces, pero tú y Marco han pasado peores momentos, y siguen uno a lado del otro; sea lo sea que Marco este haciendo, nunca dudes del amor que el siente por ti. –_tomando de la mano a la rubia_-

**Star:** Gracias, Eclipsa; pero creo que necesito un tiempo aquí para aclarar mi cabeza.

**Eclipsa:** Tómate el tiempo que necesites, todos estamos aquí por ti. –_regalándole un tierno abrazo_-

_Star pasó todo el dia en Nueva Mewni, tratando de aclarar su mente y sus sentimientos, ayudó a los pobladores, pasó tiempo con sus padres, quienes le ayudaron a sobrellevar este amargo momento. Mientras que, en otro punto de la ciudad, una álgida conversación se estaba llevando a cabo._

**Marco:** ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma, Rick! –_exclamando con una ira tremenda_-

**Rick: **Lo siento, Marco, pero el Alcalde Cooper retirará los refuerzos de Nueva Mewni debido a la falta de resultados en la búsqueda de los criminales, además que tanto monstruos como humanos han empezó a sospechar.

**Marco:** ¡Pero dile que, si quita los refuerzos, la comunidad estará expuesta ante un ataque de esos miserables! –_gesticulando con impotencia_-

**Rick:** Se lo dijimos, pero con elecciones este año, no quiere dejar una mala imagen en cuanto a "mal uso" de las fuerzas policiales.

**Marco:** ¡Asquerosos políticos! –_murmuro a regañadientes- _Así que prefiere evitar una mala publicidad a evitar una posible masacre.

_Rick lo vio con impotencia, sabía que el castaño estaba en lo correcto, pero su labor como policía, lo ataba de manos prácticamente._

**Marco:** Olvídalo, lo haré yo solo. –_su cara se tornó seria_-

**Rick:** ¡Es muy peligroso, irías sin refuerzos! –_gritando al castaño intentando convencerlo de lo contrario_\- ¡Por favor Marco, piensa en tu familia, piensa en tus amigos, piensa en Star!

**Marco:** ¡¿Y CREES QUE NO PIENSO EN ELLA?! –_exclamando con enojo, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos_\- ¡Todos los malditos días pienso en ella, cada día que hemos ido en busca de ellos pienso que ya no la volveré ver, me llena de miedo, pero a la vez me tranquiliza saber que ella está a salvo, la aleje de mi con un propósito, para que ella no arriesgue su vida!

_El Of. Martínez solo se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de Marco, era obvio para él la clase de amor el joven latino tiene por Star._

**Rick:** Veo que estas decidido y que nada de lo que diga hará cambiar tu parecer, Marco. –_posando su mano en el hombro del joven Díaz_\- Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado y si la situación se torna peligrosa avísame e iremos de inmediato.

**Marco:** Gracias Rick, iré a casa e intentaré hablar con ella.

**Rick:** Suerte, amigo.

_Después de una mañana infructífera en la caza de los criminales y la plática con el oficial Rick Martínez, Marco monta a Nachos rumbo a su hogar. Al llegar y después de dejar a su ciclodragón en su nido, el castaño va a la habitación de su novia con la esperanza de enmendar su error, pero al entrar vio que sus pertenencias ya no estaban, Marco se llenó de temor absoluto y entonces notó que en la cama había una pequeña nota._

_**Marco. -**_

_**Las palabras que me dijiste hoy me lastimaron tremendamente, nunca pensé que fueras capaz de herirme así, eres los más importante en mi vida y a quien más amó, pero ahora ya no lo sé. Me iré a Nueva Mewni con mis padres, por favor no trates de contactarme ni de venir aquí, necesito tiempo para pensar.**_

_** Star**_

_Marco cayó de rodillas, lagrimas caían como ríos en sus ojos y un sentimiento de culpa invadió todo su ser_.

**Marco:** Lo arruiné, perdí al amor de mi vida. –_golpeaba el piso de tanta impotencia_\- ¡STAAAAAAR! –_gritaba con un grito ahogado_-

_El joven latino pasó el resto del día en su habitación lamentándose, tenía su celular a lado esperando un aviso de Star, pero este nunca llegó, sus padres trataron de consolarlo, más ninguna palabra logró reconfortarlo. _

_La noche llegó, Star y Marco procedieron a ir a sus camas, en diferentes locaciones, esperando que en sus sueños puedan reencontrarse con el otro. _

_No sabían que mañana, será el día más importante y trascendental de sus jóvenes vidas._

_Cap 26 vida o muerte pt 1_

_Eran las 6 de la mañana del domingo, los primeros rayos del Sol intentaban salir de la penumbra de la noche, mientras unas personas y monstruos seguían durmiendo, otras personas salían a correr con sus mascotas. Pero un grupo de inadaptados, ignorantes y violentos salieron de su recóndita comunidad con destino a la famosa comunidad monstruo-mewmana, con la agilidad y sagacidad propia de víboras ponzoñosas, se escondieron en puntos estratégicos, ocultos a plena vista por así decirlo, y así permanecerían hasta que la orden final fuese dictaminada._

_Como todos los días, Marco Díaz despierta temprano para seguir su misión protectora, solo que esta vez lo haría solo; su mente estaba clara debido a su deber, mientras que su corazón latía solo por su mera función biológica, más sin Star su corazón no tenía razón de ser._

**Marco:** Mi amor. –_viendo la nota que le dejo la rubia explicando su partida_\- Te extraño tanto, pero te juro que cuando esto acabe, podremos volver a ser felices juntos.

_Aun con los ojos un poco húmedos por el recuerdo de su amada, Marco toma un rápido baño y se viste, baja hacia la cocina donde se prepara un tazón con cereal y fruta; mientras que a su fiel Nachos le da un jugoso filete, hoy será un largo día y ambos necesitaran mucha energía. Una vez finalizado el desayuno, monta a su dragoncicleta con el objetivo de salir a buscar a los criminales. Para amenizar el viaje, se coloca sus audífonos para escuchar un poco de música en el camino. A los minutos sobrevuela sobre Nueva Mewni, su corazón le decía que vaya a ver su amada, pero su mente trataba de mantener el control, coincidentemente una canción sonó en su reproductor, que simplemente hizo sucumbir al castaño._

_Mira mis ojos y veras_

_Que siento por ti._

_Explora en tu ser_

_Me hallaras no buscaras más._

_Dime que sientes mi calor_

_Y que corresponderás mi amor._

_Sabes que si_

_Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti._

_Mira mis ojos y sabrás_

_Que nada te ocultan_

_Se acabó tu vez, tómame_

_Quisiera poder, poderte lograr_

_Dime que sientes mi calor_

_Nada quiero más que tu amor._

_Sabes que si_

_Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti_

_No hay amor como tu_

_Y otro que te amé así_

_No hay lugar si tu no estas_

_Donde quisiera estar._

_Dime que tu sientes mi calor_

_Nada quiero más que tu amor._

_Luchar por ti, sufrir por ti_

_Morir así, morir por ti._

_Sabes que si_

_Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti._

**Marco:** Mi estrella. –_soltando una lágrima_-

_El amor le ganó a la razón. El latino dirigió a Nachos hasta el Templo de Monstruos, supuso que Star iría a su antigua habitación y lo estaba, vio a su amada rubia por la ventana y decidió entrar por allí. Star estaba destapada, su cobija estaba en el suelo y tenía un semblante triste en su rostro, talvez porque tuvo una mala noche o una pesadilla, Marco se quedó apreciando la belleza de su princesa, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, entonces vio que temblaba un poco del frío, por lo que decidió quitarse su abrigo rojo característico y lo puso encima de Star, cuyo rostro ahora tenía una sonrisa por el calor de la sudadera y el aroma de Marco, el cual era percibido inconscientemente por Star._

**Marco:** -_Acariciando su frondosa cabellera rubia_\- Mi amada Star, eres el tesoro más grande de mi universo, mi razón de ser, mi felicidad, lamento haber sido un idiota, pero todo lo que hago, lo hago solo por ti. Aunque me cueste la vida, yo te protegeré. –_murmurando en voz baja, mientras deposita un tierno beso en la frente de su amada_-

_El latino se queda observando unos segundos más a la hermosa chica y sale por la ventana, de vuelta a montar a Nachos y parte a continuar su misión, sin saber que fue observado a lo lejos._

**?:** Max. –_hablando por su radio de largo alcance_\- El chico está aquí, ¿ejecutamos la orden?

**Max:** No. Mantengan posiciones, veamos a dónde quiere llegar ese niño imbécil.

**?:** Entendido. –_cerrando la transmisión_-

**Max:** Empieza el juego. –_sonriendo maliciosamente_-

_Marco sobrevolando el cielo busco algún indicio de actividad inusual, pero toda parecía en orden, por lo que voló más bajo para tener mejor visibilidad, pero igual sin ver nada fuera de lo común. De pronto vio que estaba cerca de donde habían sido víctimas de la traicionera emboscada._

**Marco:** ¡Vamos Nachos! –_dirigiendo al gran reptil hacia aquel lugar-_

_Al descender, los traumáticos recuerdos de ese día volvieron a su mente. Procedió a bajarse de Nachos y caminó hacia la escena._

**Marco:** ¡Infelices! –_viendo en el suelo como aún estaba manchada con la sangre de Tom_\- No se saldrán con la suya.

_A lado de la sangre seca, divisó unas huellas que llamaron su atención, por lo que decidió seguirlas, podría ser algo o nada, sin embargo, siguió su instinto._

**Marco:** Vamos chica. –_señalando a su compañera el camino que debían recorrer_-

_Se adentraron en la frondosa vegetación del bosque, en el camino se toparon con muchas trampas, las cuales esquivaron fácilmente, nada que unos expertos de la Zona del Jamás no hayan esquivado antes._

**Marco:** Alguien plantó estas trampas, apuesto que fueron esos malditos. –_continuando el camino_-

_Se adentraron más y más cuando pudo apreciar humo, por lo que decidió investigar su origen. Provenía de una fogata, eran dos mewmanos, asando a un guerricornio._

**Marco:** Ellos no parecen cazadores, parecen…MEWMANOS. –_el castaño se sorprendió al ver que habían mewmanos allí-_

_Decidió espiar un poco más._

**?:** ¡Odio la carne de guerricornio, es muy dura! –_exclamando -_

**?:** Lo sé, amigo, pero es el único que alimento que tenemos hasta que volvamos a robar parte de las provisiones de Nueva Mewni.

**Marco:** (¿Qué? ¿Han estado robando comida de Nueva Mewni? ¿Son más de dos?) –_pensó alarmado en sus adentros_-

**?:** Si y después del plan de hoy del cazador y la "loca" de Mina, tendremos muchos alimentos solo para nosotros.

_Tal declaración empalideció al latino, no solo se alarmó al conocer que Max Greyson y sus cazadores trabajaban con Mina Loveberry, sino que se llenó de terror al saber que había un plan contra Nueva Mewni que se ejecutaría hoy mismo, el lugar donde estaba el amor de su vida._

**Marco:** ¡Maldita sea, debo avisar a Rick y a la policía! –_sacó su celular para dar la alerta, pero vio que no había señal de red_ _ni de internet_\- ¡Lo que faltaba!

_La desesperación llegó al castaño, buscando que solución sería la adecuada._

**Marco:** Nachos. –_dirigiéndose al gran reptil_\- Debes ir donde Rick y darle esto.

_Como no tenía papel, ni lápiz, Marco escribió en su celular, como un mensaje de texto, la localización del lugar donde se encontraba, de la situación y el inminente ataque a Nueva Mewni. Dejó su celular sin bloquear y lo puso en la pequeña maleta que siempre está en el costado de Nachos._

**Marco:** Señálale donde está el teléfono. Ahora…

_Antes de darle la orden de irse, vio que dos hombres más se acercaban a la fogata, uno parecía cazador, mientras el otro mewmano, traían a un ciclodragón maniatado._

**?:** ¡Llegamos con la caza de hoy! –_sacando pecho de su atroz acto_-

_Nachos se inquietó al ver a uno de especie en peligro latente._

**Marco:** Tranquila, chica. –_acariciando a su amiga_\- Tengo una idea.

_Cuando los cuatro hombres se reunieron alrededor de la fogata, un rugido hizo que desviaran la mirada._

**?:** ¿Qué fue eso? –_dos hombres se acercaron al origen del sonido_-

**Marco:** ¡Ahora Nachos! –_con esa orden, la dragoncicleta lanzó una llamarada de fuego que casi calcina a los hombres_-

_En la confusión, Marco ataca de los arbustos con golpes certeros de karate._

**?:** ¡Hey, es el chico! –_abalanzándose para atacar al adolescente_-

**Marco:** ¡Hoy no, infeliz! –_propinando un golpe que deja noqueado a uno de los mewmanos rebeldes_-

_Mientras que el ciclodragón capturado salió volando, Nachos golpeo con su cola a otros dos, provocando que se golpearan contra un árbol, provocando que perdieran el conocimiento. Solo quedaba uno, el cazador._

**?:** ¡Ahora me las pagarás lo del otro día! –_sacando un cuchillo de caza sumamente filoso_-

**Marco:** Podría hacer esto todo el día. –_invitando con su mano a que lo atacase_-

_El cazador fue corriendo hacia Marco, el latino esquivo todos los ataques con cuchillo, menos uno que le dejó una cortada seria en su brazo izquierdo; rápidamente con agilidad esquiva otro ataque, patea las rodillas del hombre, le propina una patada en su entrepierna, haciendo que este caiga de rodillas, y lo remata con una patada giratoria en el mentón, dejándolo en el suelo._

**Marco:** Lo hiciste, Díaz. –_tratando de recuperar el aliento de tal demostración de habilidades marciales_\- ¡Vamos Nachos, debemos ir a avisar a todos!

_Cuando Marco se disponía a montar a Nachos, fue interceptado por un disparo traicionero por la espalda._

**Marco:** ¡AAAAHHHHH! _–cayendo al suelo, sintiendo un dolor incalculable_-

_El cazador, tendido en el suelo, había sacado su arma y la disparó contra el joven latino._

**?: **¡Te lo merecías! –_sonriendo, tratando de reincorporarse_-

_Marco se retorcía del dolor, a lo que Nachos fue a verlo, preocupada._

**Marco:** ¡VETE! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! –_le gritaba a su compañera, pero esta no quería irse, además de derramar unas lágrimas por su compañero caído_\- ¡Debes ir con Rick! ¡YA!

_Con mucho pesar, Nachos se elevó y se fue del lugar, dejando a su compañero de batallas en precarias condiciones. El cazador al ver esto, disparó su arma contra Nachos, pero por fortuna ningún tiro acertó._

**?:** ¡Bestia estúpida, escapó! –_regresando a ver al castaño tirado en el suelo_\- ¡Pero tú no lo harás!

_El hombre se acercó al cuerpo maltrecho de muchacho y vio que no estaba herido_.

**?:** ¡¿Qué demonios?! –_revisando el cuerpo del chico adolorido-_ ¿Chaleco antibalas? Eres un mocoso astuto.

_A pesar de llevar el chaleco antibalas, el impacto del disparo dejó sumamente adolorido a Marco._

**?:** -_Tomando su radio comunicador_\- Max, tenemos un invitado.

_El cazador toma unas sogas del lugar, ata a un Marco malherido y trata de reincorporar a sus compañeros. Al rato, toma al prisionero y lo lleva al campamento rebelde, donde Mina y Max lo estaban esperando. El cazador tira a Marco, cual bolsa de basura a los pies de los "directores de orquesta" de esta sanguinaria operación._

**Max:** Creo después de todo, -_jalando de los pelos al latino y acercándolo a él_\- los planes cambiaron. –_sonriendo sádicamente_-

Cap 27 vida o muerte pt 2

\- **EN OTRA PARTE** –

_Star dormía plácidamente, cuando una pesadilla sobre enemigos del pasado, la atormentó_.

_**Star:**_

_Toffee, esto se acabó. GOLPE NARVAL –desapareció- _

_Ludo, largo de aquí. PUÑO ARCOIRIS. –desapareció- _

_Meteora, lo lamento. GOLPE TERMONUCLEAR DE MARIPOSA. –desapareció-_

_Todos los enemigos desaparecieron menos uno._

_**Star: **__¡Mina! –lanzó todos sus ataques, pero esta ni se inmutó-_

_Mina tomó del cuello a la rubia con intención de darle el golpe final._

_**Star:**__ Po-por favor no –exhalando su último aliento-_

_Cuando una luz, cuasi divina, apareció llevándose a la figura oscura de Mina Loveberry, era Marco, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia Star._

_**Star:**__ Mi amor, siempre vienes a mi rescate._

_La figura de Marco acaricia la mejilla de Star, acercando sus labios y al hacer contacto, una luz se desprende de esa unión, acabando con el sueño de la rubia._

**Star:** -_Abriendo los ojos_\- Marco, mi amor, me haces tanta falta.

_La rubia notó una prenda de vestir familiar sobre su cuerpo, era la sudadera de Marco._

**Star:** ¡¿MARCO?! –_gritó sorprendida, regresando a ver a todo el cuarto, en busca de su amado- _¿Co-cómo es posible? –_mil dudas invadieron su cabeza, pero enseguida se fueron al abrazar la sudadera y olfatear el aroma del castaño- _Gracias, mi amor. –_soltando una pequeña lágrima_-

_Sin saber cómo Marco llegó o a qué hora llegó, Star solo supo que el latino aun la amaba._

**Star:** Yo también te amo, Marco. –_dirigiendo sus palabras a donde estuviese el amor de su vida_-

_Star dobló con cuidado la sudadera y la colocó sobre su cama, salió a la cocina a desayunar, pero al contrario del día anterior, su semblante cambio por uno más feliz y sonriente. Encontrando a sus padres en la cocina._

**Moon:** Buenos días, cariño, ¿te sientes mejor?

**Star:** Hola mamá. –_recordando el gesto de Marco_\- Si me siento mucho mejor.

**Moon:** Me alegro mucho, mi amor. –_sonreía al ver que Star se encontraba de mejor ánimo-_

**River:** Ahora que estas de mejor ánimo, pastelito, que tal si ayudas a tu viejo padre en sus tareas.

**Star:** Claro, papá. ¿Qué tareas son?

**River:** La lección para mewmanos y monstruos de hoy es que hacer cuando una bestia salvaje intente devorarlos, ya tengo preparada mi piel de oso.

**Moon:** Esta bien querido, pero por favor ten cuidado, recuerda lo que paso la otra vez.

**River:** Pero calabacita, te dije que no lo mordí muy duro.

**Moon:** ¿Entonces es una coincidencia que al siguiente día ese hombre viniera con un garfio en lugar de la mano que mordiste? –_arqueando la ceja_-

**River:** Por supuesto. –_cruzándose de brazos_-

_A Star le pareció graciosa, y una tanto perturbadora, la conversación de sus padres. Procedió a tomar un tazón con cereal y se sentó a la mesa._

**Star:** No te preocupes, mamá, yo lo vigilaré. Pero después iré a hablar con Marco y arreglar este malentendido.

_La rubia al terminar, se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un baño y vestirse, para luego ir donde su padre en su tarea de entrenar a los pobladores. Lo que no sabía es que, en ese momento, en otra parte de la comunidad monstruo-mewmana, aquel plan maquiavélico estaba empezando._

**Penélope:** ¡¿Slime?! ¡¿Slime?! –_llamando a su novio- _Ya me estoy preocupando. –_divisó a un conocido a quien le preguntó el paradero de su amado_\- Hola Sapotoro, ¿por si acaso has visto a Slime? Íbamos a hacer un picnic, pero no le encuentro, ni a sus padres.

**Sapotoro**: Hola niña, no le he visto, yo también estoy buscando a mis hijos Igor, Anastasia y Boris, estaban jugando por aquí, pero los perdí de vista, esperó que estén bien. –_las palabras del gran sapo denotaban consternación_-

_Al principio, las desapariciones pasaron por desapercibidas, pero al aumentar, un ambiente de pánico empezó a instalarse en la comunidad._

**Archibald:** ¡Señora Moon! ¡Señora Moon! –_gritaba el pequeño monstruo alado mientras se dirigía a la mesa central, donde estaban Moon, Eclipsa y Globgore._

**Moon:** ¿Qué pasa, Archibald? –_mirando extrañada al monstro agitado_-

**Archibald:** ¡Se ha reportado la desaparición de varios monstruos durante toda la mañana!

_Aquella exclamación causó pánico en aquellos tres personajes._

**Eclipsa:** ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Debemos buscarlos a toda costa!

_Cuando procedían a ir a toda prisa hacia el poblado, escucharon un ruido escandaloso y fueron al balcón, vieron que una camioneta enorme de color negro estaba atravesando la comunidad, mientras pitaba incesantemente, como si quisiera llamar la atención de todos los presentes._

**Moon:** ¿Qué es eso? –_observando incrédula_-

_La camioneta paró en seco a varios metros de la entrada al tempo de monstruos mientras seguía haciendo ruido con el claxon, provocando que los monstruos y mewmanos que vieron el automóvil o escuchasen el escandaló, se acercasen para curiosear._

_Star y River no estaban muy lejos de allí, estaban a punto de iniciar el entrenamiento, cuando aquel estruendoso ruido llamó su atención._

**Star:** Tengo un mal presentimiento, papá. Debemos ir.

**River:** Tienes razón, pastelito. ¡Vamos ustedes también! –_dirigiéndose a sus "estudiantes"-_

_Todos los presentes salieron corriendo a la gran torre, en el camino se le unieron varios mewmanos y monstruos, queriendo saber que estaba aconteciendo. Cuando ya hubo un gran número de "espectadores", un hombre salió del asiento del conductor de aquella gran camioneta. En su mano tenía un megáfono._

**Max:** ¡ESTOY BUSCANDO A STAR BUTTERFLY! ¡SAL DE DONDE ESTES! –_gritaba en tono amenazante con su megáfono_-

_Star y River, junto con su contingente, habían llegado justo a tiempo para oír la amenaza del hombre. Cuando lo vio, la rubia sintió una horrible sensación al ver al sujeto que tanto les causó dolor._

**Star:** ¡TÚ! –_señalando al cazador_-

**Max:** -_Bajando el megáfono_\- ¿Cómo has estado, dulzura?

**Star:** ¡Se supone que estaba en prisión con tus amigos!

**Max:** ¡¿Prisión?! ¡Jamás fuimos a prisión, niña estúpida! –_extrañado ante el grito de la rubia_-

**Star:** (Eso quiere decir que Marco me mintió) –_pensó, lo que provocó más dolor en su interior_\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

**Max:** Solo vine a visitarte y a, espérame un segundo. –_volviendo a posicionar el megáfono en su boca- _¡TAMBIEN BUSCO A UNA TAL MOON, ECLIPSA Y UN MONSTRUO LLAMADO GLOBGORE!

_Al escuchar sus nombres, los tres personajes se sintieron extrañados, pero a la vez temerosos, al no saber de qué se trataba._

**Eclipsa:** Siento que algo está mal, mi amor. –_regresando a ver a su amado_-

**Globgore:** Yo también lo siento. –_sentía angustia por la seguridad de su familia_-

_La rubia quedó desconcertada de él porque buscaba a ellos también._

**Star:** ¡¿Y tú que quieres con ellos?!

**Max:** ¡A terminar con esta abominación que llaman "comunidad"! –_gritando -_

**River:** ¡Ja! Pero si tú eres solo un hombrecillo. ¡Vamos juntos contra él! –_dirigiéndose hacia todos los habitantes del lugar, alzando sus puños en aprobación-_

**Max:** Contaba con eso. –_tomando su radio comunicador_\- ¡Ejecuten operación "Cerbero"!

_De la nada, varios hombres salían de árboles, arbustos y otros puntos estratégicos, y empezaron a disparar al cielo, asustando a todo el mundo._

**Star:** ¡¿Pero qué?! –_veía con temor como decenas de hombres con variedad de armas amenazaban tanto a mewmanos como monstruos._

_Desde el balcón, Moon, Eclipsa y Globgore veían como los habitantes del lugar eran amenazadas con curiosos objetos, que se veían amenazantes, sabían que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir._

**Moon:** ¡Es una trampa! ¡Debemos ayudarlos!

**Eclipsa:** ¡Archibald! –_llamando al pequeño monstruo_-

**Archibald:** ¿Si?

**Eclipsa:** Toma a Meteora. –_entregándole a la infanta- _¡Ocúltense en el cuarto seguro y no salgan para nada!

**Archibald:** Si, mi lady, la cuidare con mi vida. –_se fue volando enseguida-_

**Globgore:** ¡Vamos!

_Los tres procedieron a bajar rápidamente al origen de la catástrofe. Mientras que el grupo rebelde a punto de pistola reunían a todos los pobladores de la comunidad._

**Max:** Bienvenidos. –_viendo al monstruo rojo y a las dos menudas mujeres_-

**Moon:** ¡¿Quién eres tú?! –_dirigiendo una mirad asesina al hombre_-

**Max:** Max Greyson, a sus servicios, cazador profesional y patriota de la causa "antimonstruos". He venido acabar con la aberración que han creado. ¿Montruos y humanos viviendo juntos? ¡Qué asco! –_escupiendo al suelo_-

**Globgore:** Pues este "asqueroso" monstruo te enseñará a respetar.

_El príncipe de los monstruos toma aire y un estruendoso grito, creando una onda expansiva que hace tambalear a todos los presentes._

**Max:** No lo entienden, ¿verdad? –_en tono sarcástico_\- Ya puedes salir Kenny. –_golpeando el capote del automotor dos veces_-

_La puerta trasera de la gran camioneta se abre, de donde emerge un hombre alto, barbudo y de muchos tatuajes extraños, al bajarse toma una cadena y baja del vehículo a un chico de tez morena._

**Star:** ¿Ma-Marco? –_abriendo totalmente los ojos al ver tan perturbadora escena-_

_Era Marco, atado de manos, con una cadena alrededor de su cuello, el cual tenía muchas marcas, al parecer le apretaban como si de una bestia salvaje se tratase; sin contar que tenía varios cortes en sus brazos, la camisa ensangrentada al igual que en su nariz y lo más visible era que su ojo derecho estaba totalmente cerrado de la hinchazón que tenía. Al parecer el muchacho había recibido una descomunal paliza por parte de los hombres, apenas tenía fuerzas para permanecer de pie._

**Star: **¡¿QUE LE HICIERON A MI MARCO?! –_gritando con una furia incontenible, que jamás había sentido antes-_

**Max:** Solo jugamos un poco con él, pero creo que aquí el viejo Kenny exageró un poco jajaja –_soltando una risotada malévola_-

**Star:** ¡SI LE HACEN ALGO MÁS JURO QUE! –_los señalaba de forma amenazante_-

**Max: **Tranquila, dulzura. Yo no sería capaz de lastimar a un niño, aunque quisiera decir lo mismo de mi amigo Kenny.

_Con eso dicho, el hombre barbudo que tenía encadenado a Marco, saca una pistola de su funda, mueve la corredora hacia atrás, apuntando hacia la pierna derecha del latino y dispara._

**Marco: **¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! –_el impacto lo mando directamente al suelo_-

_Un grito desgarrador se oyó por toda la comunidad, un grito tan desgarrador que penetró en el corazón de todos, llenándolos de espanto, pero en especial, a una chica rubia_.

**Star:** ¡MAAAARCO! –_llena de lágrimas y con un miedo jamás antes vivido, fue corriendo hacia su amado_-

**Max: **No no no. –_interrumpiendo la prisa de la rubia_\- Yo de ti, no daría otro paso más, puedes poner nervioso al viejo Kenny y podrías provocar que le dispare "accidentalmente" en el estómago o en la cabeza.

_Star solo obedeció, la carga de emociones ese momento era terrible para ella._

**Star:** ¡¿Qué quieres?!

**Max:** ¡Quiere que todos ustedes humanos y monstruos vengan conmigo! Y ahora convence a tu madre, como líder de este lugar, les ordene a todos hacer eso.

_Con mucho pesar, Star voltea donde su madre y se pone de rodillas, juntando sus manos en forma de súplica y con un río de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos._

**Star: **¡Mamá, te lo suplico!

_Moon quedó desolada ante la aberrante escena, un Marco jadeante en el piso sangrando, a su hija rogando que cumpla las exigencias del demente. No sabía qué hacer, por un lado, salvar a su comunidad y por el otro salvar al chico que tenía el corazón de Star._

_En eso, siente una pequeña mano en su hombro._

**Eclipsa:** Debemos obedecer, Star y Marco nos han salvado antes, es hora de devolverles el favor. –_con todo pesar, le da una ligera sonrisa a Moon, a lo que ella solo asiente-_

**Moon:** -_Suspirando-_ De acuerdo, nos rendimos.

_Aquellas palabras calaran en todos, unos estaban indignados que la antigua reina se rindiera tan fácil, otros entendían la extrema situación y se ponían en sus zapatos._

**Max:** Excelente. –_tomando de nuevo su megáfono- _¡AHORA QUIERO QUE TODOS ALCEN LAS MANOS Y NO INTENTEN NADA ESTUPIDO, O LES IRA MAL! ¡TODOS SIGAN A MIS HOMBRES! Oye Kenny –_dirigiéndose al tatuado_\- venda la herida del muchacho y vuélvelo a dejar en el asiento trasero.

_Kenny solo asintió con la cabeza, vendó a Marco y como un costal de ropa vieja, lo lanza de vuelta a la camioneta._

_Los rebeldes fueron de casa en casa, de locación en locación, sacando a todos los monstruos y mewmanos, en cuestión de minutos, reunieron a todos los habitantes, también a los monstruos que habían secuestrado antes, como Slime o los hijos de Sapotoro. Todos fueron reunidos en círculo, mientras frente a ellos se posicionaban los rebeldes, en eso una rubia gritó._

**Star:** ¡AHORA DEVUELVANME A MARCO!

**Max:** No veo porque no. Igual todos morirán. –_murmuro_\- Kenny, saca a Romeo para que pueda estar con su Julieta jaja. –_riendo malévolamente_-

_El hombre barbudo saca a Marco de la camioneta y lo carga hacia Star, donde lo bota al suelo, a sus pies y se marcha de vuelta hacia el cazador lider._

**Star:** Mi-mi amor, ¿estás bien? –_con lágrimas de ver el estado maltrecho del joven latino_-

**Marco:** Mi amor, siempre vienes a mi rescate. Estoy bien, ahora que estoy contigo. _–tratando de sonreír, pero el dolor de su cuerpo no se lo permitía_-

**Moon: **¿Y ahora que harán, malditos? –_preguntaba con impotencia_-

**Max:** Vamos a repetir uno de mis momentos favoritos de toda la historia, Auschwitz, que hermoso lugar. –_una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro_-

_Tanto monstruos como mewmanos se regresaron a ver extrañados de lo que podría significar esa palabra, a lo que Marco con la poca fuerza que le quedaba abrió sus ojos, sabía lo que significaba, no tenía fuerzas de levantarse o gritar a todos lo que esto significaba, solo aceptó que su fin llegó. Por lo que solo tomó la mano de Star, en un intento disfrutar sus últimos segundos._

**Marco:** S-Star.

**Star:** Dime, mi amor.

**Marco:** Lamento haberte mentido.

**Star: **No te preocupes, lo hiciste para protegerme, tonto. –_sonriendo_-

**Max:** ¡PREPARADOS!

_Todos los portadores de armas, levantaron sus herramientas de muerte hacia todos los pobladores._

**Star:** Supongo que nuestro fin llego.

**Marco:** Eso creo.

**Star:** Al menos moriré junto a la persona que amo. –_sonriendo y soltando unas lágrimas_-

**Max:** ¡APUNTEN!

_En sus momentos finales, cada persona y monstruo abrazo al ser querido que tenía a su lado, River a Moon, Globgore a Eclipsa, Sapotoro a sus hijos; la esperanza se fue de ese lugar, sus destinos sellados._

**Marco:** No te preocupes, mi estrella, te buscaré en la otra vida así sea necesario. –_atrayendo a la rubia hacia sus labios para compartir su último beso_-

**Max:** ¡FUEGO!

_Antes de que los gatillos fuesen jalados, compartieron sus últimas palabras._

**Star y Marco:** Te amo.

_Una lluvia de balas y fuego se dirigía hacia los pobladores de Nueva Mewni._

_De pronto, todo oscureció._

_Cap 28 Nuestro destino_

_Todo estaba oscuro, era la nada, un espacio vacío donde no existe el tiempo ni el espacio, un eco de unos pasos resonaba por todo el lugar, los pasos pertenecían a una rubia singular._

**POV Star**

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, desperté en este extraño lugar, el miedo me invadía, en un momento estaba frente a un escuadrón de la muerte y ahora estoy en la oscuridad, ni puedo ver la punta de mi nariz. Un momento, ¡Marco!

**Star:** ¡Marco! ¡Marco! –_la rubia gritaba el nombre de su amado al recordar que estaba en tan paupérrimo y crítico estado_-

Empecé a correr, pero no llegaba a ningún lado, era un espacio infinito de oscuridad absoluta; ahora era presa de la desesperación, ya no solo del miedo. Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, por lo que podía entender ya estaba muerta, al llegar a esa realización solo caí de rodillas, puse mis manos en mi cabeza y grité, estaba enloqueciendo.

**Star:** ¿Acaso estoy pagando por lo que destruí la magia? ¿Estoy pagando todos mis errores? ¡Díganme!

_Una crisis emocional y existencial torturaban a Star._

Mis padres, mi familia, mis amigos, mi Marco. No pude resistir llorar más cuando recordé a Marco y la primera vez que lo conocí. Y todas las bellas cosas que me dijo, resonaron en mi cabeza.

_Marco: ¿Bromeas? Eres la más cool que conozco_

_Marco: Luces…increíble_

_Marco: Yo te sujeto, confía en mí._

_Marco:__Me mostraste muchas cosas increíbles que no sabía que existían, solo quería devolverte el favor._

_Marco:__Star es mi mejor amiga y su amistad es mejor obsequio que podría recibir._

_Y así fueron llegando varios recuerdos a la cabeza de la rubia, pero dos oraciones fueron las que más captaron sus recuerdos._

_Marco: Quiero ser muy pequeño y quiero que tú me pongas en tu bolsillo, y me quiero quedar ahí, y puedes llamarme cuando tú quieras, y acariciarme en la cabeza, porque te amo, Star._

_Marco: Star, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

Solo podía pensar en él, en el amor de mi vida y que ya nunca lo volvería a ver.

**Star:** Mi Marco.

_La vida se había ido de los ojos de Star, su propósito de vida acabó, solo se recostó en el piso y se colocó en posición fetal, buscando algún reconfortamiento que sabía que no iba a llegar._

**POV Marco**

¿Morí? ¿Esto es el infierno? Me encontraba solo en un espacio negro, y todas mis heridas ya no estaban, estaba solo yo y una tremenda soledad, sin Star, eso era el infierno para mí. Es mi merecido castigo por haberla engañado, por haber dicho mentiras, solo espero que este en un mejor lugar.

_Lágrimas cayeron del castaño, al tener el sentimiento de jamás poder volver a la mujer dueña de su corazón._

**Marco:** Por favor Dios, o entidad superior del Universo, cuida de mi Star, pagaré con gusto cualquier castigo que me dictes por la bajeza de mis actos. Star Buttefly, te amo. –_su voz se empezó a quebrantar del dolor inmenso de "perder" a su amada-_

_Mientras sus esperanza y voluntad de vivir se desvanecían, de pronto una pequeña luz apareció en el horizonte, lo que llamó la atención del castaño._

Quería echarme a morir, entonces vi una luz, ¿acaso era hora de mi castigo? Solo camine poco a poco hacia el origen de esa luz, cuando me acerque vi una estatua de un personaje lamentablemente familiar.

**Marco:** ¡¿Toffee?! –_quedó viendo extrañado viendo aquella figura familiar_-

_La estatua del septariano, estaba en pose de ataque, con su antigua armadura de cuando comandaba el ejército de monstruos; lo llamativo de la estatua era que no tenía ojos, como si el escultor que la talló, quisiera expresar la falta de vida de la escultura._

Ver una estatua de Toffee realmente me sorprendió y me alteró, hasta por un momento pensé que cobraría vida para atacarme, como parte de mis "castigos divinos". A unos pocos metros, otra luz se prendió, por lo que decidí ver de que trataba.

**Marco:** ¡¿Ludo?!

_La estatua del pequeño kappa con su casco de calavera y su báculo, se podía apreciar igual sin ojos._

**Marco: **¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

_Otras dos luces aparecieron, esta vez Marco fue corriendo hacia ellas._

**Marco: **¡¿Meteora y Mina también?!

_La estatua gigante de Meteora, en su forma monstruosa, y de Mina, en su estado solariano; ambas por cierto sin ojos, terminó de confundir más la atormentada mente del latino._

¿Por qué este "ser cósmico" me está mostrando todos nuestros enemigos?

**POV Star**

Sol quería cerrar los ojos y que el dolor de no volver a ver a Marco se fuese, pero una luz llamó mi atención, mi instinto dijo que fuera, además pasaré la eternidad aquí, da lo mismo.

_Star se acercó lentamente hacia la fuente de la luz, fue tal su sorpresa, que al inicio de esa luz se encontraba el tapiz de Skywynne, la Reina de la Horas._

**Star:** ¡¿El tapiz de la abuela Sky?! –_mirando atónita, tratando de encontrarle explicación._

_De la nada, una serie de luces al lado del tapiz de Skywynne, mostrando los tapices de todas las reinas que la sucedieron._

Fui caminando, viendo los otros tapices de mis antepasados, era como estar en el Castillo Butterfly de nuevo, cuando llegué al tapiz de mi madre, esperaba ver el mio, el que Glossarick me mostró, pero me llevé una sorpresa.

**Star:** -_Viendo al piso_\- ¿Por qué mi tapiz está en el suelo?

_La rubia notó que el tapiz que mostraba que su logro de destruir la magia estaba en el piso y arrugado._

Me agache para intentar recoger aquel tapiz, pero un sonido llamo mi atención y regresé a ver dónde estaba posicionado mi tapiz en primer lugar, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

_Los ojos de Star brillaban, su voz quedó muda y su corazón empezó a latir como si quisiera salir de su pecho. Era un nuevo tapiz, pero en el centro estaban ella y Marco, su amado mejor amigo._

**Star:** ¡¿Ma-Marco?! –_por un segundo toda la penuria y tristeza de la rubia desaparecieron_-

_De la nada, se oyeron dos palmadas, la oscuridad desapareció y había sido sustituida por luz, ya no parecía un infierno, ahora era como un paraíso y lo fue, cuando la rubia volteo su mirada y una figura familiar, una figura que representa su vida entera, su razón de existir._

**Star:** ¡¿Marco?!

_El joven latino regresó a ver el origen de quien llamaba su nombre_.

**Marco:** ¡¿Star?!

_Instintivamente ambos adolescentes corrieron hacia el otro, sus piernas parecían tener vida propia; era como estar en un desierto y encontrar un oasis, en este caso, un oasis de amor._

_Los chicos saltaron a abrazarse, rompieron en llanto, jamás se sintieron más felices y aliviados en su corta existencia; talvez estaban en la nada, pero si estaban el uno con el otro, nada más importaría._

**Marco:** ¡Mi amor!

**Star: **¡Mi príncipe!

_Acariciaban el rostro del otro, esperando que no se tratase de una ilusión o una jugarreta del destino. Mientras las lágrimas de felicidad seguían fluyendo y sus corazones parecerían explotar de emoción, se unieron en un beso apasionado, a lo que apretaron más el abrazo que los estaba uniendo._

**Star:** ¡Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver!

**Marco:** ¡Yo igual!

_El semblante de Star cambio repentinamente._

**Star:** ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! –_gritaba encolerizada_-

**Marco: **¡¿Eh?! –_confundido ante la exclamación de la rubia_-

**Star:** ¡¿Por qué me mentiste?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que engañarme?!

**Marco:** (Cierto, eso, si soy un idiota) Lo lamento solo quería protegerte.

**Star:** ¡¿Protegerme mintiéndome?!

**Marco: **¡Tenía que hacerlo, ¿está bien?! No podía permitir que algo te pasase.

**Star:** ¡¿Y tenías que arriesgar tu vida por eso?!

**Marco:** ¡Sacrificaría mi vida por ti, ¿no lo ves?!

**Star: **¡Y TU NO VES QUE SIN TI YA NO ME QUEDARIA VIDA NI RAZON PARA VIVIR! –_su grito retumbo en la nada donde se encontraban_-

_La rubia empezó a sollozar y derramar más lágrimas, a que solo se fregaba sus ojos. Marco quedó conmovido ante el llanto y las palabras de su amada._

**Marco:** -_Abrazando tiernamente a su novia_\- Lo lamento, Star, nunca lo vi desde ese punto de vista.

**Star:** -_Apretando fuerte el abrazo y colocando su cabeza en el hombro del latino_\- Yo también sacrificaría mi vida por ti, es porque te amo mucho.

**Marco:** Y yo te amo a ti.

_Aquel ambiente de inquietud se llenó del eco de unos aplausos, que parecían de congratulación._

**?:** Al fin lo entendieron.

_Los jóvenes enamorados regresaron a ver una figura familiar que estaba descendiendo de las alturas._

**Star y Marco:** ¡¿Glossaryck?! –_no podían creer a quien estaban viendo_-

**Glossaryck:** ¿A quién esperaban? ¿Al Tronco? –_soltando una ligera risa_-

**Star:** Pe-pe-pero desapareciste con la magia.

**Glossaryck:** Si, ahora soy un fantasma. ¡Buuuuuu! -_haciendo ademanes para asustarlos, pero claro que no funcionaron_-

**Marco:** -_Con cara seria_\- ¿En serio Glossaryck?

**Glossaryck:** Jaja lo siento no pude resistirlo.

**Star:** ¡¿Por amor al Maíz me podrías decir que está sucediendo?! –_molesta_-

**Glossaryck:** De acuerdo, de acuerdo, primero, no soy Glossaryck.

**Star y Marco:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Glossaryck:** Solo soy una parte de su consciencia, el verdadero Glossaryck desapareció junto con la magia.

**Marco:** ¡Puedes explicarte mejor y sin juegos de palabras, por favor!

**Glossaryck:** Eso le quita lo divertido, pero bueno.

_El pequeño hombre azul explicó todo a Star y Marco de su "conexión cósmica"._

**Glossaryck:** Cuando la magia estaba colapsando, y comía mi último pudin, vi como la magia del _Amore Infinitum_ se formaba a su alrededor, en ese momento sabia los remanentes de la magia se habían fusionado a ustedes, por lo que decidí transferir algo de mi consciencia, y poder explicarles todos.

**Star: **¿Quieres decir que tenemos magia?

**Glossaryck:** Sí y no.

**Marco:** ¡Te dije sin juegos de palabras!

**Glossaryck:** Tranquilo, tigre. Si, ambos tienen magia y no, no funciona como antes, su magia solo funciona a través de su "conexión universal".

**Star y Marco:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Glossaryck:** Verán niños, una de las ventajas de ser el usuario de magia más poderoso del universo, es que puedo ver el futuro y su conexión es algo que jamás vi. Por eso les aconsejé a tus padres que te enviaran a la Tierra.

**Star:** Espera, ¿por ti fue que me mandaron a la Tierra en primer lugar? –_la rubia se quedó sorprendida ante la revelación del hombrecillo mágico_-

**Glossaryck:** Si y, por cierto, de nada. –_sonriendo_-

**Star:** ¿Por qué?

**Glossaryck:** Como te dije, veo el futuro y sabía que todo esto pasaría, por lo que me dedique a investigar él por qué. En mis viajes por el multiverso, me topé con diferentes Star y diferentes Marco; en algunos eran amigos, en otros enemigos, en otros amantes, en algunos lamentablemente uno había muerto y al poco tiempo el otro también fallecía. A ustedes los une algo más poderoso que la magia, más que yo, el destino los ha unido. En simples palabras, no hay Star sin Marco y no hay Marco sin Star.

_La joven pareja quedó en shock ante la declaración del hombrecillo, no todos los días conoces que el destino te ha elegido._

**Star:** Mi destino siempre has sido tú. –_regresando a ver al castaño, con una gran sonrisa_-

**Marco:** Y el mío eres tú. –_acariciando su mejilla, para luego plantar un beso apasionado en sus labios_-

**Glossaryck:** Ok, creo que dejaré esto melodrama. Ya me voy chicos.

**Star:** Espera, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? –_interrumpiendo al ser mágico que se estaba alejando_-

**Glossaryck:** Deben sincronizar sus mentes y sus corazones, solo juntos pueden hacer magia de nuevo.

**Marco:** Pero, ¿cómo lo hacemos? –_preguntó aun confundido_-

**Glossaryck:** Del modo difícil. –_haciendo un pequeño guiño con su ojo_-Adiós chicos –_alejándose lentamente hacia el horizonte- _Y mucha suerte con la niña.

_Con eso dicho, Glossaryck desapareció._

**Marco:** "Suerte con la niña", ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –_confundido_\- Oye, Star. –_regresó a ver a la chica rubia la cual estaba analizando la situación_\- ¿Estas bien, mi amor?

**Star:** ("Modo difícil", ¿Dónde lo he oído antes?)

_De repente, un recuerdo golpeó a Star, haciendo que resuelva las palabras de Glossaryck._

**Star:** ¡Ya sé! ¡Ven Marco! –_la princesa toma del brazo a su amado y ambos se sientan en el piso_\- Sigue mis instrucciones.

**Marco:** Esta bien.

**Star:** Inhala y exhala. –_a lo que Marco lo hace_-

**Star:** Despeja tu mente. –_el castaño lo hace fácilmente_-

**Star:** Recuerdas esto. –_sacando de su pecho el collar de oro que hace unos días le regaló-_

**Marco:** Claro. –_exhibiendo su collar también-_

**Star: **Marco, jamás pensé que podría ser tan feliz, incluso a veces creía que no lo merecía por mis cuestionables acciones, sentía que el mundo estaba en mi contra, pero solo una persona me apoyo y estuvo allí siempre, fuiste tú. Ahora sé que mi razón de ser, eres tú. Talvez el destino nos eligió, más nuestro amor es más fuerte que el universo mismo.

**Marco:** Star, cuando llegaste a mi vida, de cierta manera maldije mi suerte, pensé que solo me traerías problemas, pero solo me trajiste alegrías. No sé qué nos depare el destino, y francamente no me importa, porque el destino no me dirá que hacer ni cómo debo sentirme. El único al que escucho es a mi corazón que me dice: "Star Butterfly es el amor de tu vida"

_Juntaron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos, no había más que decir, excepto algo._

**Star y Marco: **TE AMO.

_Juntaron sus labios, como si no hubiera mañana, de Star empezaron a brillar unos corazones de sus mejillas, y de las mejillas de Marco resaltaban dos medias lunas. Todo el cuarto empezó a brillar más y más fuerte, hasta que._

**Max:** ¡FUEGO!

_Las feroces balas fueron directas hacia todos los mewmanos y monstruos, pero dos manos fueron alzadas al mismo tiempo, creando un campo de fuerza de tono blancuzco, convirtiendo a las balas en polvillo al atravesar este campo_.

**Max:** ¡¿Qué mier..?!

_Star y Marco se levantaron, las heridas del latino habían desaparecido, sus ojos estaban brillando con una luz blanca, al igual que las marcas de sus mejillas. Todos los espectadores tanto rebeldes, como monstruos y mewmanos; quedaron en shock._

**Eclipsa: **¿Ellos están? –_atónita-_

**Moon:** -_Tragando saliva_\- Excavando profundo.

Cap 29

_Una esfera de energía mágica gigante se hallaba en el centro de Nueva Mewni, la conocida comunidad de humanos y monstruos, los residentes aledaños vieron con sorpresa aquella esfera de color blanco, mas no sabían que es lo que sucedía allí dentro._

_Marco y Star tenían extendidas sus manos, creando aquel campo protector, solo algunos de los presentes sabían que era lo que estaba pasando._

**Max:** ¡Disparen de nuevo! –_gritando con enojo_-

_Ante la orden, el grupo rebelde vuelve a arremeter con una lluvia de balas hacia los indefensos pobladores. Una vez más, su ataque no surtió ningún efecto, al chocar contra la barrera, sus balas se hicieron polvo._

**Star y Marco: **¡Suficiente! –_el brillo de sus ojos y mejillas aumentaron notablemente_-

_Con un movimiento de manos, todas las armas del grupo de cazadores y mewmanos se convirtieron en arena, la cual se fue volando con la brisa del aire._

**Max:** Esa loca nunca menciono nada de esto. –_empezando a temer por su vida_-

**Moon:** (¿Loca? ¿Será posible?) –_se cuestionaba de quien podría ser la mente maestra de todo esto_-

_De la nada, las sirenas de policía sonaban acercándose desde los exteriores de la comunidad, los cazadores sabían que tenían que irse._

**Max:** ¡Retirada! –_sin armas y con la policía encima, no podían hacer nada-_

**Star y Marco: **¡No!

_Con otro movimiento de manos, el campo de energía mágica desapareció y el piso empezó a temblar. _

**Moon:** ¿Qué está pasando? –_sosteniéndose en su esposo_-

**River:** ¡Mira, pastelito! –_señalando a donde estaban los rebeldes_-

_De la tierra, empezaron a brotar raíces, las cuales aprisionaban a los hombres y mujeres que los querían matar. Intentaron luchar por liberarse, pero fue inútil._

**Co. Miller:** -_En altavoz _\- ¡ECPD nadie se mueva! –_cuando bajo de su vehículo vio a los perpetradores maniatados en el suelo y a los dos héroes de Echo Creek expulsando luces de sus ojos y mejillas_\- ¡No puedo creerlo!

_Todo el cuerpo policial acordonó el área, apuntando con sus armas a los criminales. Ninguno opuso resistencia, ya sabían que serían capturados, el líder, Max Greyson solo maldecía._

**Max:** ¡No! ¡Maldita sean todos ustedes asquerosos monstruos! ¡Los acabaré!

**Co. Miller:** ¡Jamás volverás a ver la luz del día, Greyson! –_apuntando su arma a la cabeza del cazador_ , _el cual solo se resignó_-

_Mientras más fuerzas policiacas llegaban, el brillo de Star y Marco desapareciero, provocando que los chicos cayeran al suelo inconscientes._

**Moon:** ¡Star! ¡Marco!

_Sus amigos y familiares corrieron enseguida a ver como se encontraban. Al ver esto, el Co. Miller tomo su radiotransmisor._

**Co. Miller:** ¡Necesitamos asistencia médica de inmediato!

_Por fortuna, una ambulancia acompañaba la caravana policial, aun así, estaban tratando de reanimar a los chicos que los salvaron._

**Moon:** Star, por favor despierta, mi pequeña. –_cargando a su hija en sus brazos_-

**Eclipsa: **Marco, querido. –_tratando de despertarlo mientras que Globgore lo cargaba- _Moon. –_dirigiéndose a la antigua reina_\- Ellos estaban usando magia. ¿Cómo es posible?

**Moon:** Yo…no tengo idea. –_no hallaba una respuesta lógica ante tal evento_-

_Después de unos minutos, la ambulancia llegó y por protocolo colocó a la joven pareja en camillas para llevarlos al hospital y que sean revisados, la rubia empezó a despertar antes de abordar el automotor médico_.

**Star:** -_Abriendo los ojos_\- Eeehh, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Marco? –_confundida_-

**River:** -_Acercándose a su pequeña_\- Calabacita, estas bien. –_llorando_-

**Star:** Si estoy bien, papá. ¿Dónde está Marco?

_Gira su cabeza para ver que Marco aún estaba inconsciente en la camilla de la derecha_.

**Star:** ¡¿Marco?! –_gritaba al ver el estado de su amado_ _e intentaba liberarse de la camilla, pero el paramédico no se lo permitía_-

**Paramédico:** ¡Espera niña! Tenemos que llevarlos a…-_fue interrumpido_-

**Star:** -_Con mirada penetrante y voz grave-_ ¡Déjame o lo pagarás!

_El paramédico solo obedeció sin chistar lo que dijo aquella rubia, la cual salto de la camilla y fue junto a su Marco._

**Star:** ¡Mi amor, por favor despierta! –_moviendo para que este reaccionara-_

_El castaño lentamente abría los ojos._

**Marco:** ¿S-Star eres tú?

_Star no pudo contener más su alegría y lo abrazó._

**Star:** ¡Te tengo Marco Díaz! –_lágrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos_-

**Marco:** Y yo te tengo, Star Butterfly. –_devolviendo el abrazo-_

_El latino se reincorporo, poco a poco, noto que sus heridas habían desaparecido, ambos estaban bien pero un poco cansados. En eso llegan dos caras familiares._

**Rick:** ¡Marco!

**Marco:** ¡Rick! ¡Nachos! –_acariciando a su amiga_\- Veo que les llegó mi mensaje.

**Rick:** Si, apenas Nachos llegó y me hizo señas que viera en su maleta, vi tu teléfono, vinimos lo más rápido posible. –_señalando a los rebeldes los cuales estaban siendo arrestados y llevados en un autobús de la policía_-

**Marco:** Así veo. –_sonriendo_\- Gracias por su ayuda.

**Rick:** Marco, tú y Star salvaron a todas estas personas y monstruos. Ustedes son los héroes.

_Al regresar a ver a toda lo comunidad, esta celebraba y proclamaba sus nombres, en forma de felicitación y agradecimiento._

**Marco:** ¿Nosotros lo hicimos? –_un poco incrédulo_-

**Star:** Si, lo hicimos, mi amor. –_tomando la mano de su amado y dándole una cálida sonrisa_-

_Una carcajada maquiavélica de pronto acabó con el ambiente de triunfo._

**Max:** ¡¿Creen que esto acabó?! ¡Solo yo sé cómo terminará todo esto! –_reía maniáticamente mientras era puesto en el carro de policía con destino a la comisaria_-

_Aquella frase familiar, dicha por un antiguo enemigo, provocó escalofríos en los chicos._

**Star:** ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

**Marco:** Hay algo que no cuadra, Star. Max estaba aquí, pero no Mina.

**Todos: **¡¿MINA?! –_quedaron impactados al conocer que la antigua guerrera de Mewni estaba confabulada con aquel hombre desequilibrado_-

**Moon:** ¿Cómo sabes que Mina está involucrada?

**Marco:** Cuando me llevaron a su guarida, vi a Max y a Mina organizando su plan maligno, ahí fue donde me dieron la paliza de mi vida. Pero, Mina era quien organizaba todo, ¿porque ella no…?

_Fue interrumpido por una revelación perturbadora._

_Cuando Marco era golpeado y pateado por el grupo de cazadores, recordó haber visto bocetos del plan de Mina, donde estaba señalado el templo de los monstruos con una marca especial con el nombre de Meteora; y al seguir recordando también cayó en cuenta que habían marcado su casa como objetivo._

**Marco:** Oh no. ¡¿Dónde está Meteora?!

**Eclipsa:** Archibald la tiene en el cuarto seguro en el templo de monstruos.

**Marco:** ¡Vamos! –_tomando la mano de Star, fueron corriendo hacia allí, todos los demás sintieron que algo andaba mal y fueron a seguirlos-_

_Fueron a toda velocidad, cuando llegaron, vieron al pequeño monstruo alado en el suelo con varios moretones, sin señales de la infanta._

**Eclipsa:** ¡Archibald! ¡Archibald! –_intentando hacer reaccionar al pequeño monstruo_-

**Archibald:** M-m-mi lady. –_recobrando la consciencia_-

**Eclipsa: **¿Dónde está Meteora?

**Archibald:** Mina, Mina se la llevó.

_Aquellas palabras llenaron de lágrimas y cólera a los padres de la niña._

**Globgore:** Mi pequeña. –_cayendo de rodillas y golpeando el suelo de ira_-

**Marco:** (Si ella tiene a Meteora, entonces va tras de…) ¡Debemos irnos! –_con un silbido llama a su Nachos, que a los pocos segundos llega_\- ¡Vamos Star!

**Star:** ¿Qué? Marco debemos ayudarlos.

**Marco:** Y eso haremos, pero primero debemos ir a mi casa. Tengo un mal presentimiento. –_jalando del brazo a su novia para colocarla encima de su ciclodragón_\- ¡Vamos! –_con esa orden Nachos se eleva, sale del templo y van en dirección a la casa Díaz._

_Los demás quedaron confundidos de la repentina partida de los jóvenes._

**Eclipsa:** Hay algo que está muy mal aquí.

**Globgore:** Yo también lo siento, querida, pero confiemos en que ellos harán lo mejor.

_Después de un tenso viaje en el aire, donde Marco no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, dejando preocupada a su querida Star. Al llegar a su casa, Marco nota que la puerta principal está destruida, sus miedos se estaban confirmando, por lo que entro rápidamente, seguido por Star._

**Marco:** ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –_gritaba con desesperación, sin obtener ninguna respuesta-_

**Star:** -_Viendo que la casa era un total desastre_\- ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! –_empezando a sentir miedo-_ ¡Marco! –_gritaba mientras veía al castaño subir a toda prisa por las escaleras-_

_Allí se encontró con una horrible escena, vio a sus padres tirados en el piso._

**Marco:** ¡Oh Dios! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

**Star:** ¡Señores Díaz!

_Marco trató de hacer reaccionar a su padre, mientras que Star trataba de hacer despertar a su futura suegra_-

**Rafael:** Ma-Marco.

**Marco:** ¡Si, papá! ¡Soy Marco! –_lloraba de alegría_\- ¿Qué pasó?

**Rafael:** Una mujer loca de pelo morado entró a la fuerza, destruyó la puerta y nos golpeó con una piedra que tenía ojos de juguete.

**Marco:** ¡Mina! –_cerrando el puño con furia_-

**Angie:** ¡Se llevó a Mariposa! –_llorando mientras se reincorporaba con ayuda de Star_-

**Todos:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Angie:** Antes de perder la consciencia, vi como la tomaba de su cuna, y en su espalda cargaba a la pequeña Meteora también.

_Star y Marco eran una mezcla de ira y miedo, Mina se había llevado a las pequeñas niñas, sabían que tenían que buscarlas antes que la demente les hiciera algo, o quizás ya era demasiado tarde._

_Cap 31 la demencia de mina_

_La residencia Díaz, un lugar que se caracterizaba por estar lleno de alegría y positivismo, ahora era un lugar de tragedia y desesperación. Mariposa, la más joven de aquella familia, había sido secuestrada por la lunática, Mina Loveberry, y para hacer empeorar la tensa situación, la infanta mitad mewmana, mitad monstruo, Meteora Butterfly también fue abducida por la ex generala de las fuerzas militares de Mewni._

_Star y Marco ayudaban a reincorporar a los señores Díaz, más su dolor no fueron los golpes, sino de no saber el paradero de su hija._

**Angie:** Mi pequeñita. –_llorando_-

**Rafael:** No te preocupes, amor. Iremos por ella. –_abrazándola-_

_Aquella escena rompió el corazón de ambos adolescentes, aquellas niñas representaban mucho para ellos._

**Star:** ¿A dónde llevaría esa demente a las pequeñas? ¿Recuerdas algo cuando estabas allí en su guarida?

**Marco:** No recuerdo más, mi amor. –_dando vueltas en círculo, tomando su cabeza en señal de desesperación_\- ¡Maldición!

_A Star le dolía ver en ese estado a su amado, por lo que solo lo abrazó._

**Star:** Marco, mi vida, las hallaremos. –_besando tiernamente su mejilla_-

**Marco:** -_Correspondiendo el abrazo_\- Gracias mi estrella. –_Al alzar la vista vio algo extraño frente a la cuna de su hermana_\- ¡¿Qué rayos?!

_El castaño soltó a su amada y fue corriendo hacia el objeto que llamó su atención. Era una nota clavada a la pared con una daga. Marco se acerca y la toma, Star se colocó detrás de él para ver de que trataba. _

_La nota decía: "Si quieren volver a ver a sus preciosas niñas, vengan al salón del trono del Castillo Butterfly, vengan solos, de lo contrario, ellas lo pagaran"_

_Aquella amenaza asustó y enervó los ánimos de la joven pareja._

**Star:** Sabes que es una trampa, ¿verdad? –_posando su mano en el hombro del latino_-

**Marco:** Lo sé, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

_Los chicos se dirigieron hacia la pareja Díaz, que aún se encontraban muy consternados_.

**Marco:** Sabemos a dónde se las llevaron. Star y yo iremos solos.

**Rafael:** No, Marco. –_con tono serio_\- Esa loca puede hacerles daño también, iremos todos.

**Marco:** No, papá; si vamos más, pondremos en riesgo las vidas de las niñas. No permitiré que eso pase.

_Los padres del latino vieron la firmeza y fiereza en los ojos de su muchacho, que se había convertido en todo un hombre, sabían que esta situación estaba fuera de su control._

**Angie:** De acuerdo, Marco. Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. No queremos perder a las tres personas que más amamos en el mundo.

_Star quedó conmovida con el amor y aprecio que tenían hacia ella_.

**Star:** Lo haremos y volveremos a ser una gran familia feliz. –_sonriendo hacia la pareja madura_-

_Aquellas palabras reconfortaron en cierta medida a todos los presentes. Enseguida Star y Marco abordan a Nachos emprendiendo el viaje hacia el deshecho y abandonado Castillo Butterfly._

**Marco:** Lo mejor será que avises a tu mamá y a los demás que sabemos dónde están las niñas, y que vamos por ellas, pero no les digas donde están, van a querer ir, no podemos arriesgar sus vidas, ni las vidas de Mariposa y Meteora.

**Star:** Creo que tienes razón. –_saca su teléfono y llama a su madre, a quien enseño el cómo usar un celular_-

**Moon:** ¿Star? ¿Están bien? Se fueron sin avisarnos nada. –_con voz de preocupación_-

**Star:** Estamos bien, pero –_suspirando_\- Mina también se llevó a la hermanita de Marco.

_Marco no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran._

**Moon:** Eso es horrible, Mina ha llegado demasiado lejos. –_su voz sonaba a furia_\- ¿Sabes dónde pueden estar?

**Star:** Mmm lo vamos a averiguar. Bueno mamá me tengo que ir y otra cosa.

_Entonces Star empieza hablar en un dialecto extraño pero familiar para los oídos de Marco, entonces la rubia termina la llamada_.

**Marco:** ¿Qué fue lo último que le dijiste a tu mamá? –_preguntando extrañado-_

**Star:** Aahm bueno –_nerviosa_\- le dije que la quería y los extraño mucho en mewmano.

**Marco: **Ok, con razón se me hacía conocido ese dialecto. –_continúo viendo hacia adelante del camino_-

_Lo que Marco no sabía es que Star le dijo a su madre fue "dile a Eclipsa que recuerde sus pasadizos secretos" en lengua de Bajo Mewmano. Pese a que el castaño le dijo explícitamente que no les dijera nada, Star sabía que necesitarían apoyo._

**Eclipsa:** ¿Cómo están los chicos? –_preguntaba angustiada_-

**Moon:** Que están buscando a las niñas, pero hay algo raro que me dijo Star en Bajo Mewmano para ti.

**Eclipsa:** ¿En Bajo Mewmano para mí? ¿Qué era? –_sorprendida_-

**Moon:** "Dile a Eclipsa que recuerde sus pasadizos secretos"

_La reina de oscuridad enseguida supo a donde se dirigían y donde posiblemente se encontraba tanto su hija como la infanta Díaz._

**Eclipsa:** ¡Ya sé dónde están! ¡Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos!

_Los demás presentes no sabían de que estaba hablando, pero le hicieron caso a la peliverde, tomaron sus objetos personales y la siguieron. Improvisaron un transporte, tomaron una carreta de madera; Moon, Eclipsa y River subieron a la parte trasera, mientras que Globgore jalaría de esta. A toda velocidad se dirigían al Castillo Butterfly, al cual nuestros héroes ya habían llegado._

_Marco, Star y Nachos entraron a través de la cúpula mayor destruida y aterrizaron en la sala del trono. El lugar se veía oscuro y desolado, sabían que habían entrado a la boca del lobo, pero sus alternativas eran nulas. La tenebrosa quietud y silencio del lugar se vio interrumpida por una voz familiar._

**Mina:** ¡DILE A TU CICLODRAGÓN QUE SE VAYA O YA SABES LO QUE PASARÁ! –_su voz sonaba por toda la habitación-_

**Marco:** ¡De acuerdo! –_exclamaba con cierto enojo_\- Nachos, –_dirigiéndose a su amiga, acariciando su lomo_\- debes irte, espéranos cerca. –_Susurrando_\- Yo te daré la señal. –_besa su cabeza escamosa y el gran reptil sale volando del lugar- _¡Listo, ahora sal!

_Detrás de una cortina vieja y sucia, sale la guerrera Mina Loveberry, con su clásica mirada demente y portando una espada en su mano derecha._

**Mina: **¡Vaya, vaya, vaya, mire que tenemos aquí, Sr. Roca! –_sacando al objeto inanimado de su bolsillo_\- ¡Son los "héroes" de Mewni" –_en tono sarcástico_-

**Star:** ¡¿Qué has hecho con las niñas?! –_señalándola en forma amenazante a la pelimorada_-

**Mina:** ¿Te refieres a estas niñas? –_retirando de una manta vieja deja revelar a Meteora y Mariposa atrapadas en una jaula, las niñas estaban dormidas-_

**Marco:** -_Lleno de una ira incontenible_\- ¡¿Qué les has hecho, maldita chiflada?!

**Mina: **Solo les di un poco de "raíz del sueño" del Bosque de la Muerte Segura. Estas mocosas no nos molestaran por un rato.

**Star: **¿Qué demonios quieres de nosotros?

**Mina:** Que bueno que preguntas, hermana de lodo. Sr. Roca, los instrumentos, por favor.

_La guerrera les arroja por el suelo dos recipientes y dos pequeñas dagas._

**Marco:** -_Viendo extrañado aquellos objetos_\- ¿Qué clase de porquería es esta?

**Mina:** Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito. Como no tengo tiempo, seré directa. Quiero que me entreguen su sangre en esos recipientes.

**Star y Marco:** ¡¿Qué?! –_quedaron en shock ante tal escabrosa petición_-

**Marco:** ¡¿Qué clase de juego enfermo estás jugando, loca?!

**Mina:** Jajaja, ¿lo oyó Sr. Roca? Cree que este es un juego. –_Poniendo cara seria-_ Lo sé todo, sé que ustedes aún tienen magia. Y yo quiero esa magia.

_La joven pareja se quedó atónita y tragaron en seco, ante la revelación espantosa de Mina._

**Star:** ¡Eso es ridículo!

**Mina:** Cuando ese guerricornio morado me atacó, me dejó inconsciente y luego cuando desperté vi que todo el reino de la magia colapsaba y vi como mis amados poderes se esfumaban, entonces a lo lejos los vi abrazados todo meloso y vi como la magia aun funcionaba con ustedes.

**Marco:** ¡Eso no quiere decir que tengamos aun magia! –_intentaba despistar a Mina-_

**Mina: **¡Claro que sí! ¡No estoy loca! Me refugie en el Castillo Butterfly y encontré varios textos antiguos que me ayudaron a deducir lo que pasó y hallé un ritual con el que podría a volver a tener mi poder solariano mágico.

**Star:** ¡¿Qué clase de ritual?!

**Mina:** ¡Eso es algo que no les interesa! ¡Ahora viertan su sangre allí en esos envases o ya verán!

_Tras esa amenaza, Mina acerca lentamente el filo de su espada a través de una de las rendijas de la jaula donde estaban aprisionadas las infantas durmientes._

**Marco:** ¡Espera! ¡L-lo haremos! –_gritaba con impotencia_ _y regresó a ver a su amada_\- Debemos hacerlo, Star; no tenemos opción.

_El semblante del castaño era de extrema tristeza al ver en peligro a su pequeña hermana, lo cual Star entendió de inmediato. _

**Star:** -_Soltando un ligera sonrisa_\- Lo entiendo, mi amor.

_Ambos adolescentes toman del suelo las dagas y colocan los recipientes a sus pies donde la sangre pueda caer._

**Mina:** ¡Esperen! –_gritando al otro lado de la habitación, llamando la atención de los jóvenes_\- ¡Hagámoslo divertido, por todos los problemas que me han hecho pasar! –_sonriendo con malicia_\- ¡Quiero entre los dos se hagan un corte en las venas del otro!

**Star y Marco:** ¡¿QUE?! –_vieron con horror y repugnancia la orden de la pelimorada_-

**Marco:** ¡Eres una psicópata enferma!

_Ante la provocación, Mina acerca cada vez el filo de su espada hacia el rostro de una de las niñas._

**Star:** ¡De acuerdo, lo haremos! –_gritando a todo pulmón-_

**Marco:** ¡Star no quiero lastimarte! –_exclamaba mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos_-

**Star:** -_Llorando-_ Yo tampoco, mi amor, pero debemos pensar en las niñas.

_El castaño tragó saliva amargamente, la situación era desesperante y sin salida._

**Marco:** Esta bien. Te amo, Star.

**Star:** Y yo te amo, Marco. –_dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-_

**Mina:** ¡Ya basta de melodramas! ¡Quiero su sangre ya!

**Marco:** Lo lamento, mi amor.

_Con su daga, realiza un corte horizontal en la muñeca izquierda del amor de su vida. Star solo gesticuló el dolor, más no pronuncio palabra alguna._

**Star:** Lo siento, amor mío.

_De igual forma, Star hace un corte en la muñeca izquierda del castaño, que solo remordió sus dientes del dolor._

**Mina:** Y eso que no les dije que se cortaran sus cuellos. –_murmuraba-_

_La locura de Mina se notaba que cada vez hacia más estragos en su mente ya perturbada. Dejó de ser la guerrera más reconocida y respetada de Mewni, a ser una maniática que disfruta provocar dolor de los demás con tal de obtener lo que está buscando._

_Cap 32 la batalla por Earth-ni pt 1_

_Una aterradora escena se llevaba a cabo en el antiguo salón donde las reinas y reyes de Mewni gobernaban, el ahora demacrado salón del trono, se había convertido en una especie de cámara de torturas para nuestros jóvenes protagonistas._

_Arrodillados en el piso, Star y Marco derramaban sus últimas gotas de sangre antes de llenar el recipiente que les fue previamente entregado, que por suerte no era muy grande, era de la capacidad de un vaso pequeño, pero aun así representaba una importante cantidad de sangre de sus portadores._

**Mina:** ¡Suficiente! –_gritó al ver que habían llenado aquellos recipientes_\- ¡Ahora tú, muchacho, tráelos hacia mí y no intentes nada estúpido! –_ondeando un poco su espada en las orbitas de las niñas durmientes_-

**Marco:** ¡De acuerdo!

_El joven latino se levantó, se quitó tu camiseta, quedando con el torso desnudo, la rompió en tiras y con los pedazos de tela, hizo vendajes temporales para evitar la salida de más sangre de él y de su futura esposa._

**Marco:** Ten, mi amor. –_suavemente coloca la venda improvisada alrededor de la herida de su amada rubia, ejerciendo presión para que cese el sangrado._

**Star:** Gracias, mi vida. –_sintiéndose un poco aliviada pese a la situación_-

_De la misma forma, él se coloca un pedazo de su camiseta rota en su muñeca, esperando que la pérdida de sangre no afecte su motricidad. Enseguida, lleva los dos recipientes hacia Mina, mientras que Star sigilosamente toma una de las dagas y la guarda en uno de los pliegues de su vestido._

**Mina:** Déjalos en esa mesa y vuelve a donde estabas. –_señalando a una pequeña mesa a dos metros de ella_-

_Mientras caminaba, Marco no pudo evitar mirar con tanto odio y desprecio hacia aquella mujer. Dejó los recipientes y volvió lentamente hacia donde estaba Star. Una vez allí, el castaño exclamó._

**Marco:** ¡Ya tienes lo que quieres, entréganos a las niñas!

**Mina:** ¡Todavía no! Es hora de hacer nuestros experimentos, Sr. Roca

_Al jalar una cortina, Mina revela una mesa llena de botellas, frascos y otros materiales tales como plantas, raíces y hasta partes de animales salvajes de Mewni. Star y Marco veían confundidos la maquinación de Mina._

**Star:** ¡¿Qué rayos espaciales planea?!

**Marco:** ¡No lo sé, pero algo me es familiar y me da mala espina!

**Mina:** -_Viendo a la pareja de adolescentes_\- ¡No se atrevan a moverse! ¡Un movimiento en falso y lanzaré esta espada contra estas mocosas!

_Mina se alejó un poco de aquella jaula, a la cual es un simple movimiento podría llegar y acabar con las infantas. Por lo que Star y Marco no decidieron actuar. Mientras Mina daba los toques finales a su "pócima mágica", Star notó que uno de los adornos de porcelana que aún quedaban en el suelo, casi en el centro del salón, se estaba moviendo. Al destaparse un poco, notó que era Eclipsa, quien sacó parte de su cabeza para examinar la situación._

**Star:** (Genial, entendió mi mensaje)

_La rubia regresó a ver a la peliverde, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza de izquierda a derecha sucesivamente en señal de "no" y con un disimulado movimiento de mano, señaló que volviera a esconderse. Eclipsa, al entender las señales, le da una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño, volviendo a esconderse bajo la porcelana._

_Regresando a ver a Mina, la joven pareja vio que estaba vertiendo los recipientes que contenían la sangre de ambos, provocando algo de repelús en ellos._

**Mina:** ¡Por fin está listo, Sr. Roca! –_se encontraba exaltada de felicidad de lograr su objetivo_-

**Star:** ¡¿Qué harás con eso?!

**Mina:** ¡Salud!

**Star y Marco:** ¡¿Qué?!

_Acto seguido, Mina bebé todo el contenido de aquella mezcla de color escarlata, Star y Marco no pudieron evitar hacer arcadas para contener el asco que era ver aquel acto de depravación._

**Marco:** Creo que voy a vomitar. –_tapando su boca_-

**Star:** Yo también. –_sobando su estómago_-

_Al terminar de beber aquella "pócima", la pelimorada tira con fuerza el recipiente que lo contenía._

**Mina:** ¡Ahora es mi turno!

_Pasaron unos segundos, pero no surtía ningún efecto._

**Mina: **¡¿Por qué no pasa nada?! ¡Sr. Roca, ¿leyó bien las instrucciones?! –_dirigiéndose molesta hacia el objeto hecho de granito-_

**Marco:** ¡Ja! ¡Parece que plan se fue a la basura, Mina!

_La antigua guerrera se sentía furiosa de que su plan no haya funcionado, fue tanta su frustración, que toma su espada y fue camino hacia donde las niñas durmientes en su jaula._

**Mina:** ¡Ahora me desharé de ellas! –_su mirada denotaba total locura_-

_Los chicos instintivamente solo corrieron hacia donde estaban Mina y las infantas, estaban a una distancia importante, sabían que no llegarían a tiempo para detenerla, el tiempo pareció congelarse ese instante, Marco soló sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Mina estaba a punto de incrustar su espada a través de aquella pequeña jaula, cuando Star dio un gritó estruendoso._

**Star:** ¡AHORA ECLIPSA!

_Aquella oración detuvo la acción de Mina, que regresó a ver extrañada a la chica rubia_.

**Mina:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eclipsa?!

_El lugar donde estaba localizada Mina empezó a temblar y de la nada, desde el suelo, sale un puño gigante que destroza el piso y manda a volar a la pelimorada. Era Globgore._

**Globgore:** ¡ALEJATE DE MI NIÑA! –_gritaba con extrema furia_-

_El monstruo sale de aquel agujero que hizo y detrás de él salen Eclipsa, River y Moon, quien llevaba su antigua armadura de batalla._

**Star:** ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –_exclamaba con alegría a quienes fue a abrazar inmediatamente-_

_La familia Butterfly se volvió a reunir._

_Globgore con su tremenda fuerza, rompe las rejas de la prisión donde estaba su hija y su mejor amiga; Marco fue corriendo allí a ver como estaba su hermanita, la recoge en brazos y Eclipsa hace lo mismo con su hija_.

**Eclipsa:** ¡¿Estarán bien?! –_preguntó algo alterada al latino_-

**Marco:** Mina les dio un poco de "raíz del sueño".

**Eclipsa:** -_Suspirando aliviada_\- Solo dormirán por un par de horas.

_De los escombros, Mina se empieza a levantar lentamente adolorida y se lleva una desagradable sorpresa al ver a todos quienes arruinaron su vida._

**Mina:** ¡Ustedes! –_llena de ira_-

**Moon:** ¡Mina esto se acabó!

**Mina:** ¡Me enfrentaré a todos si es necesario y los acabaré con mis propias manos!

_La amenaza de Mina se ve opacada por una voz que hace eco en el salón del trono._

**Co. Miller:** ¡MINA LOVEBERRY TE ENCUENTRAS RODEADA, RINDETE PACIFICAMENTE O IREMOS A LA FUERZA POR TI!

_De la misma sorprendente manera, el sonido de las sirenas policiales inundó el ambiente, a la distancia también se oía el sonido de un helicóptero._

**Star:** ¡¿Llamaron a la policía?!

**Moon:** Necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible. –_sonriéndole a su hija_-

**Marco:** Jamás había estado tan feliz de estar equivocado. –_viendo a su novia_-

**Star:** Lamento haberte mentido. –_esbozando un pequeña sonrisa_-

**Marco:** Yo te mentí primero, así que estamos a mano. –_besando tiernamente sus labios_-

_La enternecedora escena fue interrumpida por la pelimorada._

**Mina:** ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Es no debería estar pasando! ¡Yo debería ganar, yo debería eliminar a todos los monstruos, yo…!

_De la nada, Mina cae al suelo jadeante, arde en fiebre, su vista se empieza a nublar y todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar._

**Mina:** ¿Qué…es…esto?

_Su masa muscular empieza a aumentar desmedidamente, la pequeña mujer menuda y flacuchenta ahora es una masa de músculos, mide casi 2 metros, es muy similar a su antigua transformación en un soldado solariano, la diferencia es que ahora no puede volar y también su tono de piel ha cambiado, pasó de un color piel claro a un color escarlata, parecido al de Globgore solo que más oscuro, en su rostro, a diferencia de su estado solariano, conversa las pupilas intactas y visibles, más su dientes se vuelven igual o incluso más filosos y bestiales que antes. Básicamente, Mina Loveberry se ha transformado en algo que ha jurado destruir, ella ahora es un monstruo completamente._

_Todos los presentes en el salón del trono quedan horrorizados ante la transformación brutal que ha sufrido la antigua protectora de Mewni._

**Moon:** ¡¿Qué has hecho Mina?! ¡¿Esta la justicia que juraste cumplir?!

**Mina:** ¡¿Qué que he hecho?! –_su voz ahora era grave y aterradora_\- ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTICIA! ¡ESTO ES MASACRE!

_Después de dar un rugido penetrante, como un tren a toda velocidad, Mina va corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaban todos, con intención de embestirlos. Por suerte, Globgore se posó frente a ella y la forzó a cambiar de dirección, pero aun así la fuerza de pelimorada bestial fue tan poderoso, que la embestida llevó al príncipe de los monstruos contra la pared, provocando que esta cediera y se rompiera al instante, causando que ambos contendientes cayeran varios metros hacia el cielo, mientras la policía veía con asombro aquella lucha de titanes que caían lentamente hacia el suelo. Al tocar el piso, se creó una enorme polvareda, la policía apuntó sus armas hacia ese lugar esperando acabar con su objetivo, poco a poco el polvo se disipó y solo vieron como Globgore salió disparado hasta que se golpeó con un auto de policía. Vieron a una imponente Mina levantarse, sabían que tenían que actuar._

**Co. Miller:** ¡Fuego!

_Una lluvia de balas de todas las direcciones cayó encima de la guerrera, pero ninguna causaba el más mínimo efecto en ella._

**Mina:** Jajaja ni cosquillas. –_en el camino fue golpeando varios autos de policía y hombres que la disparaban -_

_Todo mientras en la cúpula, veían con horror los estragos que provocaba Mina Loveberry._

**Eclipsa:** ¡Globgore! –_viendo a lo lejos a su esposo maltrecho por la batalla_\- ¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Mina es capaz de matar a todos!

**Star:** ¡No tenemos idea de que hizo Mina! –_gritando angustiada_-

**Moon:** Creo que sé lo que puede ser.

**Marco:** Yo también.

_Tanto la madre de la rubia como su futuro yerno, van corriendo hacia la mesa donde Mina preparó su poción, en busca de algún indicio que esperaban refutara lo que temían, más no fue así._

**Marco:** ¡Lo encontramos!

_La exclamación del castaño hizo que Star, Eclipsa y River fueran donde ellos. Cuando llegaron, Moon hizo una alarmante declaración._

**Moon:** Era lo que temía. –_tragando saliva_\- Es la fórmula solariana original.

_Todos empezaron a sentir mucho miedo, a pesar de no saber que significaba_.

**Star:** ¡¿Cómo había antes otra fórmula?! –_preguntaba consternada_-

**Moon:** Antes de ejecutar el plan solariano con Mina, quien fue la primera exitosa de aquel programa, la Reina Solaria hizo varios experimentos antes, la primera fórmula solariana requería una serie de elementos casi imposibles de hallar por Mewni, pero el ingrediente más importante era sangre de un usuario de magia.

_Star y Marco se regresaron a ver con horror._

**Moon:** Estos guerreros eran fuertes, resistentes a heridas, pero en particular resistentes a ataques mágicos. Sin embargo, se volvieron inestables física y mentalmente.

**Marco:** En mis 16 años en busca de las tijeras de Hekapoo, oí varios cuentos, mitos se podrían decir, de unos guerreros de Mewni tan poderosos que la magia no los detenía, por lo que fueron enviados a una dimensión y fueron abandonados allí, sin posibilidad de volver.

_Todos escuchaban con atención y preocupación lo expuesto._

**Moon:** Me temó que Marco tiene razón, fue tal el fracaso y la vergüenza de la Reina Solaria que ocultó estos pergaminos, no sé cómo Mina los encontró.

**Eclipsa:** ¿Y qué haremos?

_Un silencio sepulcral se instaló allí, mientras que a lo lejos se oía el sonido de balas en contra de Mina Loveberry._

**Star:** Nosotros nos encargaremos.

**River:** Pastelito, pueden morir. –_sus ojos se humedecieron_-

**Star:** -_Suspirando_\- Lo sé, papá. Pero más morirán si no actuamos.

**Moon:** Sabemos que ahora tienen magia, más Mina es resistente a ella.

**Marco:** Star tiene razón, somos la única esperanza ahora.

_Los tres adultos conmovidos por los adolescentes, los abrazan de inmediato en forma de apoyo._

**Eclipsa:** Los amamos, chicos. Contamos con ustedes.

_Star y Marco asientan sus cabezas._

**Marco:** Por favor, cuiden mucho de mi hermanita. –_entregándole la beba a Moon_-

**Moon:** Está en buenas manos, por favor cuídense y protege a Star. Después de todo debemos entregártela en el altar. –_sonriendo con los ojos humedecidos_-

_El latino solo sonríe agradeciendo el gesto de confianza._

**Marco:** Lo haré.

_Star y Marco se acercan hacia el agujero en la pared con intención de unirse a la batalla._

**Star:** ¿Listo para la batalla, futuro esposo? –_sonriendo_-

**Marco:** Claro que sí, futura madre de mis hijos.

_Entonces Marco y Star se dan un fuerte abrazo, acompañado de un apasionado beso. A continuación, sus ojos y marcas de las mejillas empezaron a desprender una luz de color blanco._

**Star y Marco:** ¡Por Earth-ni! –_tomados de la mano saltan por ese agujero con destino a la batalla-_

_Todo el futuro de la humanidad y de los monstruos se reducía a eso, a dos jóvenes profundamente enamorados contra una mujer monstruo que perdió sus cabales. En breve, dará inicio la batalla del odio contra el amor._

_Cap 33 la batalla por earth-ni pt 2_

_Era una mañana radiante en Echo Creek, no había presencia de nubes en el cielo, se podría decir que es un día normal del verano, donde los adultos van a trabajar normalmente y los jóvenes pueden ir a la playa con sus amigos a pasar un rato divertido; lamentablemente hoy no era uno de esos días. La policía instó a la ciudadanía no salir de sus hogares bajo ninguna circunstancia, casi nadie sabía la razón de esta decisión, solo los pobladores de Nueva Mewni y el cuerpo policial sabían el porqué._

_Las autoridades seguían lanzando ráfaga tras ráfaga de balas en contra de la "invencible" Mina Loveberry._

**Co. Miller:** ¡Usen la artillería pesada! –_gritando a través de su radio comunicador al Of. Rick Martínez_-

**Rick:** ¡Señor estamos usando el mejor calibre, pero parece que nada la detiene!

**Co. Miller:** ¡Maldita sea! ¡Atención Central necesitamos apoyo aéreo y el equipo SWAT de inmediato!

**Central de Policía:** Copiado, los refuerzos se encuentran en camino.

**Co. Miller:** Espero que no sea muy tarde.

_El veterano policía ve con asombro y terror la épica batalla entre Globgore y Mina Loveberry transformada en una abominación bestial. El príncipe de los monstruos a duras penas podía hacerle frente uno a uno con la mujer monstruo, ella tenía más masa muscular y lo sobrepasaba en estatura._

**Mina:** ¿Cansado, monstruo? –_mientras se agarraban de las manos, viendo quien tenía la mayor resistencia_-

**Globgore:** ¡El único monstruo que veo eres tú! –_visiblemente cansado y apabullado_-

**Mina:** ¡Imbécil!

_En el enojo, Mina deshace aquel agarre de manos, toma del brazo a Globgore y lo azota contra el suelo, dejándolo aún más debilitado de lo que ya estaba. Toma un árbol que estaba al lado de ella, lo arranca del suelo, con sus garras lo despezada hasta dejarlo como una especie de estaca picuda, con la intención de acabarlo de una vez por todas._

**Mina:** Espere más de 300 años por esto. –_alzando la improvisada arma con intención de matarlo_-

_Globgore ya no tenía energías, sabía que su fin llegó._

**Globgore:** -_En voz baja_\- Lo siento, mis amores, las volveré a ver en la otra vida. –_cerró los ojos por su inevitable fin_-

_La pelimorada monstruosa estaba a punto se encestar el golpe falta, cuando un rayo de energía convierto aquella estaca en cenizas, lo que provocó más su enojo y vio el origen de ese rayo, provenía de los adolescentes que descendían lentamente desde el cielo, cubiertos de un aura blanca, cual si de un milagro se tratase._

**Star y Marco:** ¡Suficiente Mina! –_descendiendo lentamente al piso mientras apuntaban sus manos hacia la mujer, a la vez que estaban tomados de sus otras manos, entrelazando los dedos. _¡Esto termina ahora!

_Al verlos, Mina solo sintió alegría, una alegría malévola de hacer daño. El cuerpo de policía por orden del Co. Miller se retiró momentáneamente, dejando toda la situación a cargo de Star y Marco._

**Mina: **¡Claro que terminaré con ustedes! Pero primero.

_Dicho eso, Mina da un golpe certero en unas de las piernas de Globgore, incapacitándolo para que no interviniese en su pelea._

**Mina:** Ahora no podrás molestarnos.

_Aquel acto de malicia pura, enojo más a la pareja mágica de adolescentes_.

**Star y Marco:** ¡Tu maldad termina hoy!

**Mina:** ¡Mejor dicho sus vidas terminan hoy!

_Acto seguido, Mina toma impulso y corre a toda velocidad hacia la joven pareja._

**NOTA: CUANDO ESCRIBA ALGO ENTRE STAR Y MARCO EN PARENTESIS "( )" SIGNIFICA QUE ESTAN HABLANDO TELEPATICAMENTE, YA SABEN POR SU CONEXION CON LA MAGIA Xd**

**Star:** (Listo, mi amor)

**Marco:** (Espero que esto funcione)

_Ellos proceden a alzar sus manos, haciendo que el brillo de sus ojos y marcas de las mejillas se iluminen más, y pronuncian un hechizo familiar._

**Star y Marco:** ¡Golpe narval!

_De sus manos salen un grupo de narvales de color blanco y más grandes, en vez de los celestes tradicionales, los cuales impactan a Mina Loveberry, haciendo que esta caiga al suelo, más no provocó daño alguno en ella._

**Mina:** Usando tus viejas artimañas, ¿eh?

_Mina se reincorpora rápidamente y da un salto dirigiendo a los chicos, ellos esquivan el ataca soltándose de las manos y yendo a direcciones contrarias, pero su conexión con la magia seguía intacta._

**Star:** (Por suerte no necesitamos quedarnos tomados de las manos para usar la magia)

**Marco:** (Ahora podremos movernos libremente, mi amor)

_La pelimorada al fallar su arremetida, dirige su mirada hacia su hermana de lodo y va tras de ella._

**Star:** (Ahora mi amor)

**Star y Marco:** ¡Lazos de arándanos de luz!

_Cintas de color blanco salen de sus manos, atando sus brazos y sus piernas, inmovilizándola._

**Mina:** ¡Ya verán!

_Se tira al suelo y con un movimiento de brazos, y piernas, impulsa a Star y Marco hacia el cielo, haciendo que deshagan las ataduras. Cuando llegaron a la altura máxima, empezaron a descender en caída libre._

**Star y Marco:** ¡Encantamiento de Nubi!

_Una gigantesca nube de color blanco evitó su caída fatal y les permitió empezar a atacar por el aire._

**Star y Marco:** Vamos.

_Desde Nubi, Star y Marco lanzan varios hechizos que Mina logra esquivar o que al ser impactada ni se inmuta._

**Marco:** (Nada funciona, Star)

**Star:** (Creo que tendremos que usar esto –_mostrándole una imagen mental_-)

**Marco:** (Mi amor, es muy peligroso, solo si es último recurso)

**Star:** (Mmm de acuerdo)

_Mientras en el suelo, el Co. Miller ordena la evacuación._

**Co. Miller:** ¡Atención a todas las unidades! ¡Se ordena la retirada del lugar, sacar a todos los humanos y monstruos!

_El cuerpo policial allí deja de disparar a la mujer monstruo, guardan sus armas y sacan a toda la población de Nueva Mewni, se reportan varios heridos, pero milagrosamente ninguna baja._

**Co. Miller:** Confiamos en ustedes, chicos.

_La arena de combate queda completamente vacía, solo Mina, Star y Marco quedaban. Globgore lentamente se incorporó, muy adolorido y con una pierna rota; vio que Mina estaba distraída con la batalla y escapó hacia el templo de monstruos, donde fue atendido inmediatamente por Eclipsa, Moon y River._

**Eclipsa:** Mi amor. –_llorando de preocupación_-

**Globgore:** -_Soltando una ligera sonrisa_\- No te preocupes, mi vida; este viejo monstruo aún tiene fuerzas.

**Moon:** No te preocupes, Globgore. Star y Marco lo lograran. –_regresando a ver a la joven pareja que seguía lanzando hechizos desde Nubi- _Son nuestra última esperanza.

_Mina se estaba molestando de los ataques endebles de los adolescentes y decide actuar_.

**Mina:** ¡Ya me cansé! –_entonces notó a un pequeño monstruo que todavía estaba cerca observando la batalla -_ (Eso me puede servir) –_mientras sonreía malvadamente_-

_La pelimorada toma un auto de policía y lo lanza con toda fuerza hacia el monstruo. Star y Marco lo notan, rápidamente vuelan con Nubi a toda velocidad hacia el lugar. El auto estaba por impactar al pequeño monstruo._

**Star y Marco:** ¡Besos venenosos de cupcakes de cristal!

_Una serie de cupcakes de cristales blancos salen de sus manos y destruyen automáticamente el vehículo, el pequeño monstruo escapa; pero en ese ligero descuido, Mina de un salto agarra con cada mano a los jóvenes y los estampa contra el piso._

**Mina:** Jajaja los tengo. –_mientras los tenía en el piso, empezó a apretar tus pequeños cuerpos con sus enormes garras_-

**Star y Marco: **¡AAAAAHHH! –_lanzaron un grito de horror-_

_Sus cuerpos no tenían la resistencia adecuada, y para empeorar la situación, perdieron su conexión con la magia, sus ojos y mejillas dejaron de brillar, delatando su precaria situación._

**Mina:** Parece que ya no tienen magia. –_saboreaba la victoria_\- La pregunta es, ¿Quién morirá primero? –_viendo con demencia a los chicos- _Creo que empezaré contigo, "hermana de lodo".

**Marco:** ¡No! –_gritó alarmado_-

**Mina:** ¡De ti me encargaré después! –_lanzando lejos al castaño- _Creí que serias una guerrera, solo resultaste una traidora.

**Star:** ¡Muérete, Mina! –_lanzando una mirada asesina_-

**Mina:** No, querida, la que morirá serás tú.

_La masacre comenzaría, Mina tenia sujetada a Star con su mano contra el suelo y como una salvaje con su brazo libre empezó a golpear sin misericordia la cara de Star._

**Moon:** ¡STAAARRR! –_lloraba viendo como masacraban a su pequeña_-

**River:** ¡Debemos ir! –_llorando a mares de la angustia_-

_Moon entrega Mariposa a Eclipsa, entonces junto con su esposo, River, salen corriendo a salvar a su hija, a sabiendas que podrían morir, pero no les importaba con la de salvar la vida de su apreciada hija._

_Mina se deleitaba con el dolor que le infligía a Star. La hermosa y delicada cara de la rubia, estaba toda ensangrentada, llena de moretones y ella no podía defenderse._

**Star:** (Por favor, no quiero morir) –_soltando lágrimas-_

_Marco se reincorporó, con mucho dolor, pero el dolor más enorme fue ver a su amada ser brutalmente atacada. La furia comenzó a consumir su ser._

**Marco:** Eres una desgraciada. –_entonces ve el suelo una pistola de policía que quedo olvidada-_

**Mina:** Ahora de terminar. –_sacando a relucir unas espantosas garras que acabarían con la vida de la rubia_\- Adiós, hermana de lodo.

_De pronto, una serie de disparos se oyeron, era Marco que arremetía con balas a la espalda de Mina Loveberry, la cual detuvo su ataque final._

**Mina:** ¡Otra vez tú! –_dejó el agarre a Star-_

**Marco:** ¡Te mataré por lo que le hiciste a Star! –_el continúa disparando hasta que el cargador se vacío-_

**Mina:** Parece que te quedaste sin municiones. –_sonreía_-

**Marco:** ¡No me importa de acabaré con mis manos!

_Acto seguido, el latino va corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Mina con intención de atacarla. Mina solo sonríe y regresa a ver a Star quien a duras penas levantaba la cabeza para ver a su amado_.

**Star:** Por favor, mi amor, no. –_su voz era débil y frágil, sus ojos no paraban de llorar_-

**Mina:** Lo amas, ¿verdad? Bueno…quizás así sufrirás más. –_la sonrisa y la expresión en su rostro hacían lucir su demencia-_

_El castaño salta con todas sus fuerzas para acertar un golpe de karate. Entonces el mundo se detiene._

_Eclipsa y Globgore, ven con horror._

_Moon y River, quienes justo habían salido del templo de monstruos, observan horrorizados._

_Un chorro de sangre sale disparado._

_Mina Loveberry acaba de atravesar con una de sus garras el interior de Marco Díaz, quedando empalado._

_Star Butterfly, su compañera de aventuras, su "gemela desastre", su princesa, el amor de su vida, su novia y mejor amiga, vio aquella horripilante escena, su corazón había sido destrozado._

**Star:** M-mi amor. –_una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo-_

_El fin estaba cerca._

_Cap 34 Star Y marco_

_Cuenta la leyenda, que cada 667 años, la Luna Roja o Luna de Sangre, selecciona dos almas afortunadas para unirlas por toda la eternidad con su luz de rubí. Hace 2 años, la Luna Roja escogió a dos adolescentes, Star Butterfly y Marco Díaz, quienes en ese entonces eran mejores amigos, selecciono a esos jóvenes particulares para que pasasen juntos toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, una fuerza mayor, ya había seleccionado a esos mismos chicos para cumplir una misión, uno al lado del otro, una fuerza llamada destino._

_Mina Loveberry, antigua guerrera y ahora mujer monstruo sociópata, sonreía gozosa mientras atravesaba con su garra al joven Marco Díaz._

**Mina:** Perdón si te rasguñe un poco. –_riendo demencialmente_-

_El joven castaño no tenía fuerzas para hablar, sentía como lentamente se le iba la vida. Mientras a pocos metros, una apabullada Star, a duras penas levantaba la cabeza viendo esa escena de pesadilla._

**Star:** -_Con la voz quebrada_\- No, no, no, no, esto tiene que ser un mal sueño. –_sentía como si su alma dejase su cuerpo_-

**Mina:** Ya me aburriste. –_como si se tratase de un insecto lo manda volando con las puntas de sus dedos_-

_El joven latino sale disparado varios metros, mientras la vida se le escapaba._

**Mina:** -_Regresando a ver a Star_\- Ahora es tu turno.

_De pronto, un misil de corto alcance golpea a la pelimorada por la espalda._

**Mina:** ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! –_regresa a ver furiosa_-

_La fuerza policial había vuelto, con más refuerzos._

**Co. Miller: **¡Usen toda la artillería, manténgala alejada de Star y Marco!

_Mina, cegada por la ira, va a atacar a la fuerza policiaca._

**Mina:** ¡Desgraciados!

_Dejando el lugar, donde Star y Marco yacían convalecientes en el suelo. Los padres de la rubia aparecen en escena._

**Moon:** No, no, no, mi pequeñita. –_llorando a mares_-

**River:** Pastelito, por favor reacciona. –_llorando de igual manera_-

**Star:** Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma –_balbuceaba_-

**Moon:** ¿Qué dices, cielo?

**Star:** Ma-Ma-Marco. –_señalando el lugar donde reposaba el latino_-

**River:** ¿Marco? Iré por él.

_Rápidamente, el pequeño hombre corre donde el novio de su hija, lo carga con cuidado y lo deja a un costado de su hija._

**Moon:** ¿River?

_La albina vio a su esposo para que le dijese el estado de Marco, a lo que el hombre barbudo solo negó con la cabeza, la antigua reina solo se tapó la boca y más lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas. Sabían que el fin de Marco estaba aproximándose._

**Marco:** S-S-Star. –_volteando a ver a su amada-_

**Star:** Ma-Marco.

_Ambos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, a escasos centímetros uno del otro, de pronto el castaño toma de la mano a su amada._

**Marco:** Supongo que nuestras aventuras terminaron. –_esbozando un ligera sonrisa_-

**Star:** N-No digas eso. –_lagrimas caían de su rostro_-

**Marco:** ¿Sabes? Siempre tuve miedo a la muerte. Pero ya no más, sabes por qué. –_apretando más fuerte su mano_-

**Star:** ¿Po-Porque?

**Marco:** Porque moriré feliz sabiendo que te conocí y que te amé.

**Star:** Te amaré por siempre, Marco.

**Marco:** Te amaré por siempre, Star.

_Marco cierra sus ojos y sonríe, suelta la mano de Star, mientras exhala su último aliento. _

_Marco Díaz ha muerto._

_Moon y River contemplaban con tristeza el cuerpo sin vida del joven latino, aquel joven que tanto los ayudó cuando eran monarcas de Mewni y cuando edificaban Nueva Mewni, pero más que nada estaban eternamente agradecidos por haber cuidado y amado a su hija._

**Star:** No, por favor, no.

_En un segundo, Star vio como toda su vida con Marco paso frente a sus ojos, momentos felices, momentos tristes, momentos trágicos, pero en especial momentos llenos de amor. En esa retrospectiva de memorias, Star recuerda unas palabras de Glossaryck: "en algunos universos, lamentablemente uno había muerto y al poco tiempo el otro también fallecía"._

**Star:** (Es hora) Mami, papi.

_Los antiguos reyes se acercan ante el llamado de su hija._

**Moon:** ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

**Star:** Los amo mucho, pero –_llorando_\- mi destino es estar con Marco por toda la eternidad.

**Moon:** ¡Star, por favor no! –_gritando desesperada_-

**Star:** Lo siento.

**River:** ¡Calabacita no te vayas!

_Los padres de la rubia gritaban y rogaban a su hija, más ella solo se dejó ir, con una sonrisa direccionada hacia el cuerpo de su amado._

_Star Butterfly había muerto._

_River y Moon lloraban sin control ante el cuerpo sin vida de su amada hija, mientras a lo lejos la policía no podía contener más a Mina Loveberry._

_La esperanza había abandonado aquel lugar._

_Mientras en otro plano existencial, una figura femenina de larga cabellera rubia camina por un largo pasillo sin fin._

**?:** ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto es la otra vida?

_A cado paso que daba, el camino parecía extenderse más y más._

**?:** Esperaba verte aquí, querido Marco. –_llena de tristeza-_

_Una luz se divisa al final de aquel pasillo que parecía no tener fin._

**?:** ¿Qué es eso?

_La rubia apresura el paso hacia aquella luz._

_Al llegar a la luz, el camino había llegado a su fin. Frente a ella se alzaba una especie de puerta con una perilla, al mover la perilla esta no se movía, como si estuviese cerrada con llave._

**?:** No entiendo nada.

**?:** STAR BUTTERFLY.

_Una voz omnipotente cubre todo el ambiente._

**Star:** ¿Quién es?

**?:** ¿HAS CUMPLIDO CON TU DESTINO?

**Star:** -_Reflexionando un poco todos sus actos_\- Supongo que sí. –_se expresaba con algo de tristeza_-

**?:** ENTONCES ABRE ESA PUERTA Y PASA AL SIGUIENTE PLANO.

_La chica trata de abrir nuevamente aquella puerta, pero esta no se abre._

**Star:** No se abre.

**?:** SIGNIFICA QUE TU DESTINO AUN NO HA SIDO COMPLETADO.

**Star:** Espera, ¿Qué significa eso?

_Aquella imponente voz dejó de hablar._

**Star:** ¿Hola? ¡Contéstame! ¡Debo ver a Marco!

_La rubia empezó a desesperarse, estaba atrapada en la nada, sabía que había muerto, pero lo único que quería es seguir con Marco en la otra vida, sin embargo, ese objetivo parecía que no se iba a lograr._

_Sin esperanza alguna de reencontrarse con su amor, Star cae de rodillas._

**Star:** Por favor quiero ver una vez más a Marco. –_llorando_\- ¿Qué significa que mi objetivo aun no sea cumplido?

**?:** Significa que aún no es hora de pasar.

_La ex princesa reconoció enseguida aquella vez, y solo sonrió._

**Star:** ¿Eres otra ilusión o el verdadero Glossaryck?

**Glossaryck:** Te puedo que soy tan real como que tú y yo estamos muertos.

**Star:** ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Glossaryck:** Incluso el ser mágico más poderoso del universo tiene jefes a quien responder.

**Star:** Espera, ¿Qué? –_confundida ante la declaración del hombrecillo_-

**Glossaryck:** El destino, Star, el destino es algo más poderoso que yo, es quien controla el multiverso.

**Star:** ¿Y qué quiere el destino de mí?

**Glossaryck:** Que lo cumplas.

**Star:** Eso no tiene sentido, además ¿Qué vida y que destino me queda sin Marco? –_sus ojos empiezan a humedecer_se_\- _Cuando él ya está descansando en la eternidad.

**Glossaryck:** A decir verdad.

_Unos ligeros pasos de Star, se oye a alguien acercándose, Star regresa a ver y su corazón se inunda de felicidad._

**Star: **¡MARCO!

_La rubia lo abraza con fuerza y empieza a llorar frenéticamente_.

**Star:** ¡Pensé que jamás de volvería a ver!

**Marco:** ¡Y yo que jamás de vería a ti! –_agarrando fuerte por la cintura a su novia, a la cual besa, mientras ambos lloraban descontroladamente_-

**Glossaryck:** Este chico gritaba que no pensaba irse a ningún lugar sin ti.

**Star:** ¿Es verdad?

**Marco:** Esperaba pasar todo el resto de la eternidad junto a ti, pero una voz me dijo que mi destino aún no estaba cumplido.

**Star:** A me dijo lo mismo.

**Glossaryck:** Bien chicos, ya pueden pasar.

_Entonces aquella puerta se abre lentamente y de su interior sale una luz brillante, una luz que traía mucha paz y tranquilidad._

**Star:** No entendemos, Glossaryck. Pensé que nuestros destinos aun no sean han cumplido.

**Glossaryck:** Son ustedes.

**Star y Marco:** ¿Qué?

**Glossaryck:** Star, tu destino es ir siempre hacia Marco, y Marco, tu destino es siempre ir hacia Star. Ahora que ambos encontraron sus destinos, pueden pasar por esa puerta y descansar para siempre.

_Star y Marco se regresan a ver, se toman de la mano, se miran con convicción._ _Tomaron una decisión_.

**Star:** No nos iremos aún, Glossaryck.

**Marco:** Hallaremos la manera de regresar como sea y detendremos a Mina.

**Glossaryck:** -_Sonriendo_\- Sabia que harían lo correcto, chicos. –_con un movimiento de manos, la puerta se vuelve a cerrar-_ ¿Saben? De todas las Stars y todos los Marcos del multiverso, ustedes son mis favoritos. Y el esfuerzo debe ser recompensado. Denme sus manos.

_Los chicos un poco confundidos hacen caso al hombrecito y toman sus manos._

**Glossaryck:** Ahora, tómense de las manos ustedes y cierren los ojos.

_Ellos obedecen a la orden sin cuestionar, formando un circulo. De repente, el castaño y la rubia sienten como un poder recorrer sus venas. Dentro de aquel circulo, una luz tenue se empieza a hacer presente, volviéndose una esfera de luz pura, dentro de aquella esfera se esboza una forma familiar._

**Marco:** Eso es…

**Star: **Un unicornio.

_Un pequeño unicornio de color blanco, con un corazón en un costado y una medialuna en el otro costado, empieza abrir los ojos._

**Glossaryck:** Ahora la magia solo responderá a ustedes a través de su unión de amor. Porque el amor es la magia más poderosa que existe.

_Star y Marco se regresan a ver, muy felices, su conexión es más fuerte que nunca._

**Glossaryck:** Me despido de ustedes.

**Star:** Gracias por todo, Glossaryck.

**Marco:** Gracias, amigo.

**Glossaryck:** Sé que la magia está en buenas manos ahora. –_alejándose en el horizonte_\- Nos volveremos a ver en un par de años. –_murmuro en voz baja_-

**Marco:** Te dije que te iba a buscar incluso en la otra vida.

**Star:** -_Soltando una ligera risa_\- Si lo hiciste, y yo te dije que te iba a amar por toda la eternidad.

_Se quedan mirando uno al otro en silencio por unos segundos, sumamente felices._

**Marco:** Star Buttefly, estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad.

**Star:** Marco Díaz, estaré hasta el final junto a ti.

**Star y Marco:** Te amo.

_Los jóvenes se funden en nuevo beso, lleno de emociones y de amor, aquella esfera que contenía al unicornio empieza a brillar y llenar de luz aquel lugar, hasta que se produce un estallido._

_De vuelta en Nueva Mewni, Mina Loveberry ha diezmado las fuerzas policiales, nada ha causado el mas mínimo daño en ella, hasta el mismísimo Co. Miller ha sido gravemente lastimado. Lamentablemente algunos oficiales, cayeron en combate. Más la sed de sangre de Mina, mezclada con su demencia, aun no estaba satisfecha y ve a lo lejos a Moon, y River que aún estaban lamentando el fallecimiento de su única hija._

**Mina:** Jaja ahora me desquitare contigo.

_El piso comenzó a temblar ligeramente, los antiguos monarcas regresaron a ver que Mina se acercaba lentamente a ellos._

**River:** ¡Me las pagaras!

_El hombrecillo va corriendo hacia la mujer monstruo, con lágrimas en los ojos y con sed de venganza se dispone a atacarla. Más Mina solo lo recibe con un manotazo, que manda volando a River, cayendo al suelo inconsciente._

**Mina:** Tu eres la siguiente, Moon.

_La ex reina sabía que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad, pero ya no importaba, su deseo es poder volver a estar reunida con su hija._

**Moon:** ¡Acabaste con la vida de mi hija! –_gritando sumamente enojada_-

**Mina:** Y ahora te reunirás con ella. –_sacando sus garras_-

_La albina va corriendo hacia Mina, y sorprendentemente Moon ha podido esquivar los ataques de la mujer monstruo._

**Mina:** ¡Quédate quieta, basura!

_Moon de su armadura arranca dos dagas que estaban ocultas y las clava en la espalda de Mina._

**Mina:** ¡Aaahh! ¡Eso dolió!

_La antigua guerrera con su inmenso poder y furia, golpea el suelo y este empieza a resquebrajarse, atrapando los pies de Moon, dejándola expuesta._

**Mina:** Jajaja

**Moon:** ¡Oh no!

_Mina agarra del cuello a Moon y la alza hasta quedar cara a cara._

**Mina:** ¿Últimas palabras? –_sonriendo_-

**Moon: **Ninguna que pueda decir al lado del cuerpo de mi hija. –_llorando_-

**Mina:** Jaja como quieras.

_Empezó a alzar sus garras para propinarle el golpe de gracia. Moon solo cerró los ojos._

_En el suelo, los cuerpos inanimados de Star y Marco lentamente se empiezan a mover, y en un movimiento casi instintivo se agarran de las manos, provocando que un destello de luz ilumine todo el lugar; Mina detiene su ataque._

**Mina:** Es-es-esto es imposible.

_Los cuerpos de Star y Marco empiezan a elevarse hacia el cielo, abran sus ojos los cuales brillan con mayor intensidad, igual que sus mejillas. De sus espaldas, se empiezan a dibujar dos hazes de luces en cada uno, estas adquieren formas de alas de mariposa._

_Mina tira a Moon al suelo, para continuar la batalla con los adolescentes._

**Mina:** ¡¿Es que acaso nunca se mueren?! –_tensaba sus músculos-_

_Star y Marco, envueltos en un aura de luz, apuntan sus manos hacia Mina y pronuncian._

**Star y Marco:** Este es el hechizo sin nombre.

_De sus manos empieza a formarse aquel conjuro aniquilador creado por la Reina Solaria, pero que la Reina Eclipsa lo utilizaba. _

**Star y Marco:** Que de ahora en más será conocido como **el hechizo de amor eterno**.

_Aquella imagen de una mariposa calavérica morada, poco a poco va a transformándose; las alas de mariposa, se vuelven alas emplumadas como las de un ángel, su color característico morado ha sido reemplazo por un color blanco brillante y la cara central como de calavera ha sido cambiada por un rostro que transmite paz y armonía._

**Star y Marco:** Tu, Mina Loveberry, has traído odio y muerte, nosotros traemos amor y vida.

**Mina:** ¡MUERAN! –_procedía a atacarlos con toda furia, pero fue tarde_-

_Star y Marco lanzan aquel ataque directo hacia Mina, ella extiende los brazos con la esperanza de detenerla, gracias a la resistencia que le da su fórmula solariana, pero este no fue el caso._

_Fue impactada de lleno, dentro de ese hechizo, Mina ve como lentamente se desvanece._

**Mina:** ¡No, no, noooooo! –_fueron las últimas palabras la guerrera mewmana-_

_Con otro movimiento de sus manos, aquel hechizo aumento considerablemente de tamaño y viajó a través de toda Nueva Mewni, reparando el daño que Mina provocó. La pierna de Globgore fue curada, River recobró la consciencia, los oficiales heridos se recuperaron y aquellos que murieron regresaron mágicamente a la vida._

_Con otro movimiento de manos de Star y Marco, alzan el hechizo hasta el cielo donde este estalla, cubriendo de una hermosa luz a todo Echo Creek._

_Todos se quedaron maravillados viendo el hermoso cielo, las personas empezaron a salir de sus casas y lo primero que vieron era el brillo del cielo._

_Los heridos lentamente se reincorporaban._

_Star y Marco lentamente descendían del cielo y suavemente caen al suelo._

_Los chicos estaban conscientes y sumamente cansados, su respiración era agitada._

**Star:** Lo logramos, mi amor. –_sonriendo_-

**Marco:** Lo hicimos juntos. Ya no resisto más.

**Star:** ¿Eh?

_Marco toma de las caderas a Star y la coloca sobre él, empezándola a besar suavemente y la abraza. Ella corresponde el abrazo fuertemente y lo besa más apasionadamente, expresando su amor._

**Star:** Marco Díaz, eres un atrevido. –_reía ligeramente mientras un sonrojo brillaba en sus suaves mejillas_-

**Marco:** Lo lamento, es que estoy loco de amor por ti. –_sonreía y a la vez acariciaba el cabello largo de su amada_-

_Una vez más se fundieron en un largo y amoroso beso_. _Hasta que fueron interrumpidos._

**Moon:** Ejem –_tosiendo_\- ¿Interrumpo algo? –_mientras alzaba la ceja pícaramente_-

_Los chicos avergonzados lentamente se separan. Enseguida Moon los abraza y comienza a llorar._

**Moon:** Lo lograron.

_Los chicos correspondieron el abrazo, al cual se suma River._

**River:** Calabacita. –_lloraba mientras abrazaba a su hija_-

_Al poco tiempo, Eclipsa y Globgore salieron del templo de monstruos, cargando a las pequeñas que había por fin despertado._

_Marco al ver a su pequeña hermana fue corriendo hacia ella, derramando lágrimas de felicidad, al llegar la toma con cuidado y la abraza, y la llena de besos como de mimos. Star hace lo propio como si una pareja saludase por primera vez a su primogénita._

_En una escena enternecedora, todos los presentes hacen un abrazo grupal, derramando algunas lágrimas, pero sumamente felices. Star y Marco solo se regresan a ver, a continuación, se toman de las manos y colocan sus frentes juntas con enormes sonrisas. En momento lo sabían, sabían que el amor prevaleció sobre el odio._

_Cap 35 dia de playa_

**\- UNA SEMANA DESPUES** –

_Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en Echo Creek y en la comunidad monstruo-humana de Nueva Mewni._

_Los pobladores de aquella comunidad volvieron a reconstruir lo que había destruido Mina Loveberry, incluso en un acto de hermandad, varios habitantes de Echo Creek ayudaron con las labores de reconstrucción e incluso donando desde comida, ropa hasta materiales de construcción para las viviendas destruidas. Los lazos de amistad entre los humanos y aquella comunidad, que al principio fue mal vista, marginada y hasta temida, se estaban fortaleciendo, gracias al valor que demostraron dos adolescentes llamados Star Butterfly y Marco Díaz._

_Max Greyson y su grupo de cazadores, junto con los mewmanos rebeldes fueron sentenciados a cadena perpetua en una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad de California. Jamás iban a salir de nuevo._

_El alcalde de Echo Creek, Raymond Cooper, organizó una ceremonia de reconocimiento por todo su labor y entrega hacia la ciudad, una ceremonia llena de lujos y pomposidad, se planeaba entregar las llaves de la ciudad a los chicos; pero ellos no asistieron a la ceremonia, dado que cuando más se necesitó ayuda para Nueva Mewni, el alcalde Cooper brilló por su ausencia y además sabían que esa "ceremonia" era solo parte de su campaña política de reelección, y obviamente no iban a formar parte de ella._

_La noche había caído en la ciudad, en la Casa Díaz, los ocupantes de aquel estaban terminando de cenar._

**Marco:** Gracias mamá, estuvo delicioso.

**Star:** Si, Angie. Realmente se lució esta vez.

**Angie:** -_Soltando una ligera risa_\- Gracias, nada es demasiado para mis héroes favoritos.

_Se levantaron de la mesa, ayudaron a Angie a limpiar y lavar los platos, para luego ir a la televisión y ver el episodio final de su serie favorita "Fiesta de la noche"_

**Star:** ¿Tienes todo listo, mi amor?

**Marco:** Manta, control remoto y nachos super especiales para mi princesa.

**Star:** -_Sonriendo_\- Jaja te amo tanto. –_regalándole un tierno beso en los labios_-

_Ambos procedieron a sentarse en el sofá, cubrirse con su manta especial y sintonizar su programa favorito, comieron nachos y durante los comerciales se besaban apasionadamente, haciendo la velada más especial de lo que ya era._

**Marco:** Dime, ¿Qué te pareció? –_apagando el televisor con el control remoto_-

**Star:** La verdad si me gustó, pero esperaba algo más.

**Marco:** Si, opino lo mismo. Es mejor que vayamos a dormir.

**Star:** ¿Te gustaría que durmiésemos juntos? –_lanzando una mirada pícara_-

**Marco:** Jaja tu sabes la respuesta a eso. –_dando un pequeño beso en los labios_-

_Se toman de la mano, caminan hacia la habitación de los padres del castaño para darles las buenas noches, Star se va a su habitación para ponerse su pijama y Marco a la suya para lo mismo, a los pocos minutos, Star entra a la habitación de su amado, apagan las luces y se meten a la cama, para quedarse hablando por un rato._

**Marco:** Me encanta sentir tu calor y tu aroma. –_abrazando fuertemente a Star_-

**Star:** Me encanta oír los latidos de tu corazón, me relajan mucho. –_entonces la rubia lanza un largo y pesado suspiro_-

**Marco:** ¿Ocurre algo malo, mi vida? –_preocupado_-

**Star:** No es nada, solo que, -_suspirando_\- a veces pienso el camino que hemos recorrido desde que nos conocimos, las cosas que pasamos, como por ejemplo cuando mi mamá desapareció y lo que me mantenía en pie eras tú, y nuestra foto del día de playa que me dio el Padre Tiempo, sabía que las cosas iban a salir bien, pero ahora ya no tengo certeza de que las cosas vayan a salir bien. –_sus ojos denotaban cierta tristeza_-

**Marco:** -_Acariciando su mejilla y fijando su mirada en ella_\- Star, parte de la vida es que el futuro es incierto, sabemos que el destino nos programó para estar juntos, pero no nos programó para amarnos, eso lo decidimos los dos, no el destino. Como te dije antes de "morir", temía a la muerte, pero ya no gracias a que te conocí a ti y el amor que me das. Algún día nos iremos de este mundo, eso es seguro, sin embargo, me tranquiliza que en la eternidad seguiremos estando juntos.

**Star:** -_Derramando pequeñas lagrimas_\- Gracias mi amor, eres el mejor. –_lo besó y guardó su cabeza en el pecho del latino_-

**Marco:** (Debo animar a Star y ya sé cómo) Oye mi amor.

**Star:** Dime, mi cielo.

**Marco:** ¿Qué te parece si vamos con todos y tenemos un día de playa?

**Star:** ¡¿En serio?! –_sus ojos se iluminaron de tanta emoción_-

**Marco:** Si, nos merecemos un buen descanso después de lo que pasó, las clases ya mismo inician y será divertido estar con todos para pasar un rato divertido.

**Star:** ¡SI, SI, MIL VECES SI! –_llenando de besos el rostro de su amado en señal de emoción_-

**Marco:** Jaja tranquila, mi amor. Ahora iré decirles a mis papás antes de que duerman, tu llama a tu mamá para que le diga a Eclipsa, también por favor llama a Janna y yo llamo a Tom.

**Star:** Genial.

_El castaño se levanta de su cama y va a la habitación de sus padres para contarles de su iniciativa, mientras tanto la rubia llama a su madre para contarle. A los pocos minutos, vuelve Marco donde Star._

**Marco:** Mis papas aceptan ir y creo que están más emocionado que nosotros. –_soltando una ligera carcajada_-

**Star:** Mis padres igual van a ir junto con Eclipsa, Globgore y Meteora. Llamé a Janna y también acepto, y creo que Tom estaba allí

**Marco:** ¿En serio? Llamé a Tom, dijo que si y creí oír la voz de Janna en el fondo.

_La joven pareja se quedó viendo unos segundos y empezaron a estallar de risa_.

**Star:** Jajaja creo que les está yendo tan bien como a nosotros.

**Marco:** Jajaja eso creo.

_Ambos volvieron a meterse dentro de las cobijas._

**Marco:** Mañana será un día inolvidable.

**Star:** Estoy segura de ello.

**Marco:** Ahora si vamos a dormir. Dulces sueños, Star. Te amo.

**Star:** Descansa, mi cielo. Te amo.

_Se dan un dulce y apasionado beso antes de acurrucarse en el cuerpo del otro, para dormir más plácidamente en un aire lleno de amor._

_La mañana había llegado, los primeros rayos del sol aparecen, todo indicaba que haría un clima más que espectacular para una jornada inolvidable._

_Star y Marco despiertan emocionados, y bajan a la cocina donde los padres del latino los esperan con el desayuno listo y para repasar el plan del día._

**Star:** ¡Tocino con huevos y tostadas! –_sus ojos brillaban ante tal delicia_-

**Marco:** Gracias papá por preparar el desayuno.

**Rafael:** De nada, niños. Ahora dime como nos organizamos para el día de playa.

**Marco:** Star y yo iremos en Nachos para recoger a Janna y Tom. Ustedes vayan a Nueva Mewni por todos los demás.

**Rafael:** Entendido, y Marco una vez más gracias por la nueva camioneta, no tenías que hacerlo.

**Marco:** No te preocupes, papá. Ustedes han hecho tanto por nosotros, de alguna manera debía devolverles el favor. Además, si van a salir más a menudo con Moon y los demás necesitan un vehículo adecuado.

_Al terminar de desayunar, los chicos lavan los platos y van a sus habitaciones para empacar todo lo necesario para su día especial, al igual que Rafael y Angie empacaron todo lo necesario para ellos y para Mariposa._

_Todos salieron de casa con los aditamentos necesarios. La pareja Díaz y la bebé suben a la camioneta, mientras que Star y Marco suben en Nachos._

**Marco:** Entonces nos vemos en la playa.

**Rafael:** De acuerdo, hijo, vayan con cuidado.

_Los adultos y los jóvenes partieron en direcciones diferentes. En Nueva Mewni, Moon, River, Eclipsa, Globgore y Meteora estaban fuera del templo de monstruos, que aún se encontraba en reconstrucción, esperando la llegada de los Díaz. A lo lejos, divisan una enorme camioneta naranja acercándose, veían con expectativa._

**Rafael:** Hola amigos. Suban.

**River:** ¡Vaya! ¿Qué clase de carruaje es este? –_viendo sorprendido el gran automotor_-

**Rafael:** Jaja River, esta es una camioneta Ford Ranger, cortesía de Marco para transportarnos mejor cuando salgamos a divertirnos.

**Eclipsa:** -_Soltando una ligera risa_\- Ay Marco, siempre tan considerado. (Tienes tanta suerte, Star)

**Angie:** Además, Globgore puede ir más cómodo en la parte de atrás, es más espaciosa.

**Globgore:** Jaja –_posando su mano en la nuca_\- Gracias Angie.

_Todos suben al majestuoso vehículo y parten con destino hacia la playa._

_Mientras en otra parte, Star y Marco habían recogido a Tom y Janna de la casa del demonio pelirrojo, pero primero debían ir a la casa de la azabache para que ella pudiera tomar sus cosas para la playa. En el camino, comenzaron a conversar._

**Star:** ¿Entonces me dices que te quedaste a dormir donde Tom porque hicieron una pijamada? –_entrecerrando sus ojos_-

**Janna:** Ehmm si –_poniendo nerviosa y sonrojada_\- y también intentamos convocar a un espíritu con un ritual a las 3:33 de la madrugada, y me quedé a dormir. Si eso. –_sonriendo nerviosa_-

**Tom:** Si, -_igual de nervioso_\- eso fue lo que pasó.

_Star y Marco solo los quedaron viendo por un momento, ellos sabían que había gato encerrado._ _A los pocos segundos, llegaron a la casa de los Ordonia, Janna bajó rápidamente para recoger sus cosas para la playa, salió rápidamente ya con su ropa lista. Janna vestía unos shorts amarillos y una camiseta verde. Tom quedó maravillado con la hermosura de su novia._

**Tom:** T-te ves muy linda, mi amor.

**Janna:** -_Sonrojada_\- Gracias, mi vida. Y ahí se fue tu cursilería permitida diaria.

**Tom:** ¡Rayos! Debí guardarla para después. –_haciendo un pequeña mueca_-

_Star y Marco se regresan a ver y solo empezaron a reír, provocando el sonrojo del demonio y su novia_.

_Janna sube a Nachos, y todos van rumbo a la playa donde los adultos, y las infantas ya los estaban esperando_.

_A los pocos minutos de volar sobre la dragóncicleta, los adolescentes llegan a la playa, buscando a los adultos, quienes les hacen señas y lentamente descienden a su localización para empezar el tan ansiado día_.

_Todos se dirigen a sus respectivos cambiadores, a excepción de Janna quien ya vino cambiada de ropa._

_Al salir de cambiarse, todos realizaron actividades diferentes._

_Star, Marco, Tom y Janna se pusieron a jugar con la pelota de playa._

_Angie y Moon optaron por broncearse por un rato y luego pasaron conversando._

_Rafael llevó al mar a Mariposa para que chapoteara un poco, igualmente Globgore y Eclipsa hacían lo mismo con Meteora._

_River se puso a nadar y a capturar peces con sus propias manos, también se puso a luchar con varios animales como un tiburón y un pulpo, a los que derrotó fácilmente._

_Después de casi una hora de hacer diferentes actividades playeras, llegó la hora de comer._

**Marco:** ¡Atención es hora de comer! –_llamando a todas para que se acercasen_\- ¿Me ayudas, princesa? –_regresando a ver a la rubia_-

**Star:** Claro, mi vida.

**Marco:** Gracias. ¡Nachos! –_el ciclodragón se acerca_-

_De un costado de Nachos saca una gran maleta, donde estaba la comida ya lista para cocinarse, había traído comida mexicana que tanto les encantaba a todos. Entonces, Rafael de su camioneta saca los instrumentos de cocina como sartenes y demás utensilios._

**Tom:** Oye Marco, ¿Cómo cocinaras todo esto sin una cocina? –_preguntando algo confundido_-

**Marco:** Ya lo verás.

_El castaño pone todo en los sartenes para cocinar._

**Marco:** Ahora Nachos.

_El gran reptil lanza una pequeña llamarada de fuego con lo que los alimentos de cocinan rápidamente._

**Janna:** ¡Que listo, Díaz!

_A los pocos minutos, la comida estaba lista, Star y Marco sirven la comida a todos, y un menú vegetariano para Globgore. La comida estaba deliciosa. Después de una charla grupal amena y guardar los utensilios de cocina. Todos vuelven a disfrutar de la playa._

_Marco y Star vuelven a jugar con la pelota de playa._

_River volvió al mar para nadar._

_Rafael ve como Meteora y Mariposa juegan en la arena, a quienes ayudó a hacer un castillo y les toma muchas fotografías._

_Tom y Janna se ponen a conjurar un ritual, al parecer la azabache quería invocar los espíritus de las personas que naufragaron en el Titanic._

_Angie y Moon continuaron su conversación._

_Eclipsa y Globgore se sentaron en la arena para tomar una taza de té._

_Star estaba jugando, cuando por un momento regresó a ver a todo mundo y empieza a derramar un par de lágrimas. A lo que Marco va rápidamente donde ella preocupado._

**Marco:** ¿Estas bien, mi amor? ¿Porque estas llorando?

**Star:** -_Abrazando al castaño_\- Estoy tan feliz, Marco.

**Marco:** ¿Pero porque lloras? –_confundido_-

**Star:** Me siento tan feliz, tan feliz de que todos estén bien y que estemos juntos. Mira. –_señalando a todos_-

**Marco:** Tienes razón, estos son los momentos por los que vale la pena vivir.

_La rubia planta un beso en los labios de su amado, el solo lo corresponde y se abrazan con mucho sentimiento._

**Star:** Te amo.

**Marco:** Y yo te amo a ti. (Este es el momento). Star, me disculpas un momento, iré a hablar con Eclipsa un rato.

**Star:** De acuerdo. (Que extraño) Yo iré un rato con Tom y Janna.

**Marco:** Cool, te veo al rato. –_besándola suavemente y se retira_-

_El castaño se dirige hacia donde se encuentra la reina de la oscuridad, quien estaba hablando con su esposo monstruoso._

**Marco:** Disculpa Eclipsa, ¿crees que podamos hablar un momento?

**Eclipsa:** Claro, cariño. Ahora vuelvo, amor. –_dirigiéndose al monstruo peliblanco-_

**Globgore:** Esta bien. Yo iré a ver a nuestra hija. –_entonces se retira-_

**Marco:** ¿Te parece si damos una caminata por la playa?

**Eclipsa:** Me encantaría.

_La mujer albina se levanta y parte junto al latino. Después de unos pasos, la conversación empieza_.

**Eclipsa:** ¿De qué quieres hablar, Marco? –_algo curiosa_-

**Marco:** Seré franco contigo, tú has sido mi confidente cuando se ha tratado de mis sentimientos sobre Star, y lo cual estoy muy agradecido.

**Eclipsa:** De nada, cariño.

**Marco:** Y quería saber tu opinión, se lo preguntaría a Tom, pero ya sabes él es su ex novio y podría ser algo incómodo para Tom.

**Eclipsa:** Puedo imaginarlo, pero ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

**Marco:** -_Sonrojado y tragando saliva_\- Quiero pedirle a Star que hagamos el amor.

_Las palabras del castaño provocaron que Eclipsa dejase de caminar y lo regresó a ver, ella tenía los ojos completamente abiertos en señal de sorpresa._

**Marco:** ¡Ay no! ¡No debí decirte eso! ¡Lo sien..! –_fue interrumpido por un abrazo de la peliverde_-

**Eclipsa:** Jaja tranquilo Marco, lo que me acabas de decir es completamente normal y es más me halaga que me pidas mi opinión, tu sabes que tanto Star como tu son muy importantes para mí, más que mis amigos ustedes son como mis hijos.

**Marco:** No sabía que significábamos tanto para ti. Y en cuanto a lo que te dije, ¿Qué opinas? –_procedieron a continuar la caminata_-

**Eclipsa:** La primera vez que hice el amor fue con Globgore, más o menos a su edad, estábamos tan enamorados. Y el mismo caso se aplica para ti y Star, vi como corriste para auxiliarla cuando lloraba y vi cómo se abrazaron, y besaron. Eso es amor. La pregunta aquí es, ¿Por qué quieres hacer el amor con ella?

**Marco:** -_Se quedó un rato reflexionando aquella pregunta_\- Porque quiero expresar lo mucho que la amo, ya hablamos de hacerlo anteriormente, ya sabes tomando las precauciones necesarias y me siento listo.

**Eclipsa:** Entonces lo mejor es que tú mismo le preguntes si ella está lista; si lo está, podrían hacerlo hoy mismo, caso contrario espérala. Hacer el amor con la persona que amas y entregarle tu virginidad es el regalo más hermoso que le puedes dar a alguien amado.

**Marco:** Gracias Eclipsa.

**Eclipsa:** Tu sabes que cuentan conmigo por siempre. –_abrazando al castaño_-

_Luego de terminar la conversación, ambos procedieron a ir con sus respectivas parejas._

_Estaba atardeciendo, lentamente el aire frío hacia su presencia por lo que optaron por cambiar sus ropas por unas más abrigadas._

_Para hacer el momento más especial, Star y Marco hicieron una fogata donde todos se sentaron alrededor de ella, Eclipsa había traído su guitarra esqueleto y deleito a todos con su maravillosa voz, y gran repertorio de canciones, algunas de rock pesado y otras baladas románticas._

_Después del "concierto" de Eclipsa, repartieron la última ronda de comida para azar con el fuego de la fogata. Al terminar aquella pequeña comida, el día de playa concluyó._

_Todos se despidieron y se fueron de la misma manera que vinieron, Rafael llevó a todos los adultos en su camioneta a Nueva Mewni, mientras que Marco y Star dejaron a Tom y Janna en sus respectivas casas. Luego volvieron a la casa de los Díaz, Star y Marco llegaron primero._

**Star:** Fue un día hermoso. –_abrazando a su amado justo después de bajar de Nachos_-

**Marco:** Si lo que lo fue. –_sonriendo_-

**Star:** -_Bostezando_\- Creo que iré a dormir.

**Marco:** (Tienes que hablar con ella) Star, antes de dormir podría hablar un rato contigo.

**Star:** Claro, me pondré mi pijama y te esperó en tu cama.

**Marco: **Esta bien.

_La rubia sale con rumbo a su habitación, mientras que Marco acomoda a Nachos en su nido y la alimenta. Luego, siente que su teléfono vibró, era un mensaje de su madre._

"**Angie:** Marco, Eclipsa nos invitó a una taza de té y bocadillos, más o menos en una hora volveremos a casa."

**Marco:** -_Sonriendo_\- Eclipsa, sé lo que acabas de hacer. Gracias. –_entonces responde el mensaje de su madre_\- "Está bien mamá, Star y yo ya estamos en casa, y vamos a dormir, que estamos muy cansados." Es ahora o nunca, Díaz.

_El castaño sabía que tenía la oportunidad de expresar su amor por Star, pero primero debía saber si ella estaba lista también._

_Marco, con más convicción que nunca, sube a su habitación. Al entrar, nota que Star estaba escribiendo por su celular, estaba chateando con Janna._

**Marco:** -_Sonrojado_\- Mis papás se quedarán un rato en Nueva Mewni, Eclipsa los invitó a tomar té.

**Star:** -_Un leve sonrojo se notó en sus mejillas al saber que tendrían la casa para ellos solos_\- Esta bien. ¿De qué querías conversar antes, mi amor?

_El latino se sienta en su cama e invita a Star sentarse junto a él._

**Marco:** Sabes que te amo mucho, ¿verdad?

**Star:** Claro, y que yo te amo mucho también.

**Marco:** Lo que quería decir, -_sonrojado totalmente desviando su mirada al suelo por la pena_\- es que me siento listo para hacer el amor contigo.

_Aquella oración provocó sonrojo en la rubia y sorpresa, ya que ella también se sentía lista para aquello y buscaba como decírselo._

**Star:** Y-y-yo también me siento lista. –_respondió nerviosa_-

_Marco la regresó a ver con los ojos abiertos._

**Marco:** ¿E-e-en serio?

**Star:** Si, quiero expresarte lo mucho que te amo.

**Marco:** Y yo expresarte cuanto te amo.

_Ambos se quedaron viendo, en un silencio tierno y lleno de amor, las mejillas de ambos parecían estallar, sus corazones estaban acelerados al máximo; lentamente se acercan, sus respiraciones se aceleran y al acercarse el contrario siente el aire de sus alientos._

_Sus labios se encuentran, cierran sus ojos, aquel beso se vuelve apasionado al ingresar sus lenguas en la boca del otro, ese sabor intoxicante, llenaba de amor y pasión sus cuerpos. Lentamente se abrazaban para hacer ese beso más emocional._

_Después de varios segundos, de una danza de lenguas y saliva, se separan para recuperar aire; sin quitar los ojos del otro; Marco retira el camisón de Star dejándola en ropa interior, de igual manera Star retira la camiseta y pantalón de Marco, dejándolo en bóxer._

_Los novios bajan sus miradas para contemplar el cuerpo del contrario, haciendo que su sonrojo sea más evidente._

**Star y Marco:** Tienes un hermoso cuerpo. –_dijeron al mismo tiempo, para luego soltar una ligera risotada_-

_Al mismo tiempo, Star y Marco se levantan de la cama y se paran uno frente al otro. En una combinación de vergüenza y adrenalina, se retiran su ropa interior._

_Star es la primera, con delicadeza retira su brasier, revelando sus pequeños y delicados pechos, sus pezones rosados firmes delataban su nivel de excitación. Luego, se quita su ropa interior de algodón, develando su suave femineidad, donde había la ligera presencia de vellos color rubios, anunciando la transición a la madurez de la rubia._

_Marco quedó admirando el cuerpo desnudo de su amada, era lo más bello que había visto en su vida._

**Marco:** E-e-eres como un ángel. –_sonreía emocionado_-

**Star:** Eres muy dulce, mi amor. Supongo que es tu turno. –_sonreía nerviosa_-

**Marco:** Jaja supongo que sí.

_El latino procede a remover su bóxer, develando su miembro viril, el cual estaba totalmente erecto al ver la belleza inconmensurable de la rubia. De igual manera había escasa presencia de vellos en él._

**Star:** E-e-es muy grande.

**Marco:** Jaja no lo creo, lo veo de tamaño normal.

_La chica de ojos azules se acerca a su amado y lo comienza a besar con mucho amor, junto sus cuerpos, tanto que sus intimidades se empiezan a rozar lentamente, provocando en el ellos una sensación extasiante nunca antes sentida._

_En un movimiento instintivo, Marco baja lentamente sus manos de la cadera de Star hacia los glúteos de esta, Star de igual forma baja sus manos del cuello del latino hacia las nalgas de él, acariciándolas suavemente._

_Después de romper el beso y la sesión de caricias, ambos se tumban en la cama para empezar la expresión máxima de amor._

_Marco coloca en su boca el pezón derecho de Star, mientras con su mano masajea tiernamente su otro pecho; provocando pequeños gemidos en ella._

**Star:** Aaaww Marco, se siente delicioso.

**Marco:** Tienes un sabor delicioso a fresas.

_Marco siguió saboreando la esencia de la rubia, y Star con su mano derecha, toma suavemente el miembro del latino y lo empieza mover de arriba hacia abajo, elevando al siguiente nivel el éxtasis ya presente._

_El castaño quito su boca del pecho de Star para volver a la cara de ella y estampar un beso, volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo, sus cuerpos desnudos rozándose y sus sexos chocando, elevaban su libido, al punto de que sabían que el momento había llegado._

**Marco:** Creo que ya es hora.

**Star:** Si, eso creo. ¿Tienes los preservativos?

_Al oír eso Marco cayó en cuenta que se le olvidó completamente de comprarlos._

**Marco:** ¡Ay no! –_levantándose de golpe de la cama_\- ¡Lo olvidé! –_su cara denotaba tristeza y decepción_\- Lo lamento Star, arruiné nuestra primera vez.

_La rubia se sentido apenada por la expresión de su amado, se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó._

**Star:** Tranquilo, mi amor, no pasa nada.

**Marco:** Claro que sí, arruine la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

**Star:** -_Tomando las mejillas de su amado_\- La mejor noche de mi vida fue la noche que me propusiste matrimonio, porque sabía que nuestro amor era real y para siempre, lo que importa es que yo te tengo y tú me tienes. –_abrazando a su novio_-

**Marco:** -_Correspondiendo el abrazo_\- Gracias mi amor, eres la mejor.

**Star:** Además, Janna me regaló un preservativo.

_El castaño al oír eso se separó rápidamente con la cara llena de sorpresa._

**Marco:** Espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo te lo dio?!

**Star:** Hoy, cuando fue a ver sus cosas a su casa, me regaló uno; es que con ella he conversado sobre si me sentía lista para hacerlo, espero que no te moleste.

**Marco:** No, para nada, me alegra que tengas ese nivel de confianza con ella. Espera un minuto, -_llegando a una revelación_\- si Janna tenía condones, significa que ella y Tom.

_El chico de ojos cafés quedó viendo impactado a la rubia por unos segundos al entender lo que pasaba en la relación del demonio y la azabache; para luego romper en risas._

**Marco:** Jajaja ¡Diablos Tom! ¡Diablos Janna!

**Star:** Eso explica la "pijamada" de ayer jajaja.

_Después de ir un rato, se vuelven a perder en los ojos del otro._

_Star le pasa el condón a su novio, este rompe el empaque y coloca el látex sobre su miembro aún erecto. La rubia se acuesta en la cama y acomoda una almohada en su cabeza, abriendo totalmente las piernas dejando brillar su intimidad solo para los ojos del amor de vida._

**Marco:** ¿Estás lista, mi amor? –_colocando su pena a las puertas de Star_-

**Star:** S-sí, mi príncipe.

_Antes de empezar, hacen su última declaración de amor_.

**Marco:** Star Butterfly, te entrego mi virginidad como señal de mi amor eterno hacia ti.

**Star: **Marco Díaz, con gusto aceptó tu virginidad y te entrego la mía con todo el amor del mundo.

**Star y Marco:** Te amo.

_Acto seguido, Marco ingresa suavemente su virilidad en la intimidad de la rubia, liberando un gemido muy audible._

**Star:** ¡Aaaawww Marco!

**Marco:** ¿Estás bien? –_preocupado_-

**Star:** Sí, mi amor, me dolió, pero ya pasó.

_Ligeras gotas de sangre salieron del interior de cueva de amor._

**Marco:** Aquí voy.

_Marco volvió a introducir su miembro y de a poco iba aumentando el ritmo de la pasión._

**Star:** ¡Mas Marco, más! –_exclama lujuriosamente_-

_El éxtasis de la rubia parecía no tener fin._

_Star sin querer clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Marco._

**Star:** Lo siento.

**Marco:** Descuida, creo que me gustó.

_Seguía meciendo sus caderas en el ritmo del amor y de vez en cuando plantando profundos besos en su amada. Acercaron sus caras, mientras sus cuerpos seguían expresando su amor._

**Star:** Me encanta sentirte dentro de mí.

**Marco:** Adoro la calidez de tu interior.

_Luego cambian de posición, Star ahora va encima de Marco, quien contemplaba la hermosura de la rubia mientras subía y bajaba de su virilidad. Volvió a acariciar sus pechos pequeños de Star, jugueteando y pellizcando suavemente sus pezones._

**Star:** Aww que rico, Marco. –_gemía_-

_Siguieron por varios minutos, hasta que sintieron que el éxtasis del amor de aproximaba._

**Star:** Ya no resisto más.

**Marco:** Ni yo.

_El latino abraza sentado a Star, juntando sus cuerpos y sus corazones acelerados._

**Star:** ¡Me vengo!

**Marco:** ¡Yo también! ¡Juntos!

_Habían llegado al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo, una mezcla de sudor, sensualidad, pero en especial, amor, emanaba de sus cuerpos._

**Marco:** Eso fue increíble. –_jadeante_-

**Star:** Fue lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida. –_recuperando el aliento_-

**Star y Marco:** Debemos hacerlo más seguido.

_Dijeron al mismo tiempo, que llenó de vergüenza sus rostros sudorosos, y comenzaron a reír._

**Star:** Jaja claro que me encantaría hacerlo de nuevo.

**Marco:** Jaja pero claro siempre con protección.

_Acto seguido, la joven pareja recoge su ropa y se la vuelve a colocar para proceder a dormir, Marco va al baño para desechar el preservativo. Se acuestan y se quedan apreciando la belleza del otro._

**Star:** La mejor noche de nuestras vidas. –_sonriendo_-

**Marco:** La mejor noche de nuestras vidas, hasta ahora.

_Los chicos se abrazaron y rápidamente quedaron dormidos._

_Aquella noche habían unidos sus corazones, cuerpos y almas por toda la eternidad._

_La primera de muchas noches llenas de amor, llenas de sueños y llenas de esperanzas._

_El futuro brillaría para la joven pareja de Star Butterfly y Marco Díaz, una unión del destino._

_Cap 35 acepto_

**\- 12 AÑOS DESPUES –**

_El sol nuevamente se alzaba sobre Echo Creek, alumbrando toda la ciudad, humanos y monstruos comenzaron a realizar sus actividades cotidianas, atrás quedaron los días de marginación y desunión; sin embargo, aún en ciertas personas existía la aversión hacia esas criaturas que solo tratan de ganarse la vida honradamente, quizá el odio y la ignorancia son inherentes a la raza humana._

_Nuestra atención se fija en una hermosa casa situada a las afueras del bullicio de la ciudad, un hombre castaño, alto y fornido duerme apaciblemente junto a una mujer alta, de cabellera rubia como el oro y de un cuerpo formidable. Lentamente los rayos del sol aparecen por la ventana de su habitación, provocando que aquella rubia empezase a abrir sus bellos ojos azules de zafiro._

**Star:** Aaawww –_bostezando_\- buenos días, Dr. Díaz Butterfly. –_acariciando las mejillas ásperas de su amado- _Te hace falta una afeitada jaja. –_soltando una ligera risa_-

_Sin embargo, el castaño seguía profundamente dormido_.

**Star:** ¡Marco Díaz! –_exclamando con un tono de voz alto_-

_El hombre de ojos cafés se abre de a poco, él se sentía algo desorientado_.

**Marco:** ¿Ehm? ¿Qué? Hola mi amor.

**Star:** ¿A qué hora llegaste? –_mientras olía su aroma_\- ¿Bebiste? –_entrecerrando sus ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada_-

**Marco:** Ehm solo un poco. –_respondía nervioso_\- (Por suerte no fui al club de striptease)

**Star:** ¡¿Club de striptease?! –_gritó sumamente enfadada-_

**Marco:** -_Asustado_\- ¿Cómo supis…? Ah, cierto nuestra conexión con la magia. –_recordando que su vínculo de amor les permite en ocasiones leer el pensamiento del otro_\- (¡Rayos! A veces esta conexión me trae problemas)

**Star:** ¡Ni que lo digas! –_tirando una mirada amenazante a su amado_\- ¿Y bien?

**Marco:** Fuimos un rato a beber todos por mi despedida de soltero, y Oscar, Fergusson y Alfonzo sugirieron ir a un club de desnudistas.

**Star:** ¡¿Y?! –_mientras con sus pensamientos comentaba un montón de improperios hacia sus amigos_-

**Marco:** Vamos Star, no digas eso de ellos –_leyendo la mente de la rubia_-. Mi papá, tu papá, Globgore y Tom me disuadieron de no ir, porque sabían que si mi mamá, tu mamá, Eclipsa, Janna y tú se enteraban, entonces estaríamos celebrando cinco funerales en lugar de una boda. –_sonreía nervioso_-

**Star: **¡Más les vale! –_entrecruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada en tono de "enojo"_-

_El castaño sintió ternura de los pucheros de su amada y solo la abrazo._

**Marco:** Star. Hoy es el día más importante de nuestras vidas, haremos oficial nuestra unión ante el mundo, desde que tengo 14 años, este el día con el que más he soñado compartirlo contigo. No haría nada para decepcionarte o lastimarte ni a ti, ni –_sobando delicadamente el abdomen de Star- _a nuestro hijo.

_Esas tiernas palabras provocan que los ojos de la rubia se humedezcan y que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su bello rostro._

**Star:** Gracias mi amor, no puedo resistir más para decirte si en el altar y que en 8 meses tener a nuestro pequeño o pequeña en mis brazos.

**Marco:** Ni yo puedo esperar tanto. ¿Y qué hiciste con las chicas por tu despedida?

**Star:** Bueno salimos a bailar y recorrimos la ciudad en limosina, estábamos tu mamá, mi mamá, Eclipsa, Janna, Ponyhead, Jackie con Chloe, y Meteora con tu hermana.

**Marco:** Espera, ¡¿llevaron a las niñas?! –_sorprendido_-

**Star:** Marco, ya no son niñas, son adolescentes. Insistieron tanto en ir, además no tomaron nada de alcohol como las demás, ellas y yo solo bebimos refrescos.

**Marco:** -_Suspirando aliviado_\- A veces no sé qué haré con Mariposa.

**Star:** -_Abrazando a Marco_\- Espero que no seas así de sobreprotector si tenemos una niña.

**Marco:** Si fui el chico seguridad una vez, ahora seré el padre seguridad. –_haciendo un semblante de orgullo_-

**Star:** (Que el Tronco se apiade de su alma si es niña) –_pensando_-

**Marco:** ¡Hey! ¡Oí eso! –_entrecerrando los ojos viendo a la rubia_-

**Star:** Ups, lo siento.

_Después de una divertida charla, la joven pareja se levanta de la cama para ir a desayunar. Marco preparó un gran desayuno, debido a que Star de a poco empezaba con los antojos propios del embarazo._

**Marco:** Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy? –_comentaba mientras se servía un plato de fruta con cereal_-

**Star:** -_Devorando sus hotcakes_\- Todas nos alistaremos aquí y Janna me llevará en nuestro automóvil.

**Marco:** Al menos hace bien su labor de dama de honor. Yo me iré a bañar y…

_Es interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta principal. Marco abre la puerta y se encuentra con la mujer de pelo azabache_.

**Marco:** Hola Janna.

**Janna:** Hola Díaz, lo siento, pero este es el cuartel general de la novia. Debes irte.

**Marco:** Janna, está en mi casa. –_fulminándola con la mirada_-

**Janna: **Lo siento, no por hoy.

_Entonces la mujer de cabello corto desaloja a Marco de su propia casa y le cierra la puerta en la cara._

**Marco:** ¡Janna, estoy en pijama! –_gritando molesto_-

_A los 10 segundos, la puerta se abre y la azabache le lanza el traje que usará en la boda, su celular y las llaves de Nachos._

**Janna: **De nada. –_cerrando la puerta de un portazo_-

**Marco:** ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerla tu dama de honor? –_lamentándose, mientras con su teléfono llama a su amigo demonio_\- Hola Tom, cambio de planes, iré a verte ahora y, por cierto, ¿me prestas tu ducha?

_El castaño fornido se acercaba a su confiable Nachos para empezar su larga jornada. Mientras en el interior de la casa, Star y Janna compartían el desayuno preparado por Marco._

**Janna:** ¿Cómo están tus antojos, amiga?

**Star:** Recién empiezo a experimentarlos, siento hambre todo el tiempo.

**Janna:** No puedo creer que tú y Marco vayan a tener un bebé.

**Star:** Ni yo. Estoy muy emocionada. –_acariciando su vientre_-

**Janna:** Es increíble, claro después de lo que pasamos en la universidad.

**Star: **Ah sí, eso.

_El semblante de las chicas cambio de uno alegre a uno triste, al recordar aquellos amargos momentos que vivieron intensamente con sus respectivas parejas en su época de estudiantes universitarias._

**Janna:** -_Viendo la cara de tristeza de la rubia_\- Lamento haberlo mencionado, pero oye, Marco y tu están ahora juntos, se van a casar y tener un bebé, no hay más grande amor que ese.

**Star:** -_Volvió a sonreír tras las palabras de su dama de honor_\- Tienes razón, gracias Janna.

**Janna:** De nada, Star. Ahora termina de comer, tenemos un día largo por delante.

_A los pocos minutos, arribaron Moon, Eclipsa y Ponyhead para ayudar a embellecer a la pronto Sra. Butterfly Díaz._

_En otra parte de la ciudad, específicamente en la casa de Tom y Janna, Marco se alistaba junto con su mejor amigo demonio, dado que este era el padrino de bodas._

**Tom:** Entonces mi novia te hecho de tu casa. –_viéndose en el espejo mientras amarraba su corbata_-

**Marco:** Si, no me sorprende nada viniendo de ella. –_colocándose el chaleco_-

**Tom:** Jaja así es la mujer que amo. –_sonriendo_\- No ha cambiado mucho, desde que empezamos como novios o cuando vivíamos juntos durante la universidad, ¿recuerdas?

**Marco:** Si, la universidad. –_su mirada decae, mientras acaricia la gran cicatriz en su espalda-_

**Tom:** Oh lo siento, viejo. No quería tocar ese tema. –_sintiendo vergüenza_-

**Marco:** Tom. –_colocando su mano en el hombro de pelirrojo_\- Eres mi mejor amigo, en la universidad dijimos e hicimos cosas que los cuatro nos arrepentimos, pero si no hubieran sido por esas cosas terribles que pasaron, nuestros lazos de amigos y de parejas no serían así de fuertes como lo son ahora. Hoy me casó con Star, tú y Janna están comprometidos; si aquellas cosas nos hubiesen vencido, ninguno de los cuatro nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver jamás. Lo importante es el ahora que vivimos para crear un mejor futuro.

**Tom:** -_Sonriendo_\- Tienes razón, Marco. Vaya que si eres un buen psicólogo.

**Marco:** Uno hace lo que puede.

_Los amigos prosiguieron en alistarse para la boda del castaño. Al finalizar, ambos montan a Nachos con dirección a la catedral de Echo Creek, donde eran esperados por River, Rafael y Globgore, además de varios amigos y colegas de profesión de Marco. El castaño bajo de Nachos con dirección a su padre._

**Rafael: **¿Listo mijo?

**Marco:** Claro que sí, papá.

**Rafael: **Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. –_derramando lágrimas_-

**Marco:** Gracias, papá. –_abrazándolo con cariño_-

**River:** Es mejor que entren, mi pastelito dice que Star está en camino. Yo me quedaré esperándola.

**Marco: **Gracias River.

_Todos los hombres entran al recinto religioso y se acomodan en sus respectivas posiciones, mientras que Marco se queda un rato en el portón principal, mientras su mente repasa todos los acontecimientos vividos con Star desde que el Director Skeeves, los presentó aquella mañana de escuela._

**Marco:** He vivido una vida junto a ti, Star, y lo mejor aún está por venir. –_sonriendo_-

_Entonces, Marco decide entrar a la gran catedral y en el pasillo hacia el altar ve en los asientos a varias caras conocidas._

_Se encontraban un fornido Dennis y un envejecido Ludo, cuyo pelo y barba estaban todo grisáceos._

_De igual manera, un algo arrugado y avejentado Sapotoro, y todos sus hijos, quienes eran tan grandes y corpulentos como él._

_Vio a Ruberiot y Bufón juntos con sus dos hijas._

_Escuchó un gran parloteo, que no vino de otros sino de la familia Ponyhead._

_Allí estaban Jackie con Chloe, quienes volaron desde Francia, donde vivían felizmente casadas, y estaban junto al pequeño Jean Luc, a quien adoptaron hace poco en Paris._

_El castaño vio a sus amigos Oscar, Fergusson y Alfonzo con sus respectivas parejas._

_Estaban también Slime junto a su esposa Penélope, y su hijo, Vince._

_Además de varios familiares de Marco, provenientes de México, así como familiares del clan Butterfly y del clan Johanssen._

_Y por supuesto, la fotógrafa oficial del evento, Fan de Star 13._

_Marco sintió mucha nostalgia al ver a todas estas personas que formaron parte de su felicidad en algún momento, verlos solo hacía más especial esa fecha._

_Al llegar al altar, vio que Tom, Caballito de Mar, quien había vuelto con Ponyhead y ahora tienen una gran y ruidosa familia, y Globgore se posicionaron en sus lugares atrás de Marco._

_El castaño se situó en su posición, mientras el padre entraba ese momento para oficiar la ceremonia. Star también había llegado._

**River:** Calabacita. –_llorando de alegría_\- Te ves tan preciosa.

**Star:** Gracias papi. –_sonriendo -_

**Janna: **Bien, nosotras vamos a nuestros lugares y tu entras con tus padres. ¡Atrápalo, amiga! –_lanzando una mirada pícara_-

_Todas las féminas salieron con paso apresurado, solo quedaron en las afueras de la catedral la novia junto con sus padres._

**Moon:** Siempre soñé con este día. –_sonriendo y derramando pequeñas lagrimas_-

**Star:** Y yo mami. Estaré por siempre con el hombre que amo.

**Moon:** Marco ha sido un gran chico desde siempre contigo, ahora es un gran hombre y pronto será un gran padre.

**Star:** Sé que en un inicio no aprobabas mis decisiones, y a veces les causaba más de un dolor de cabeza.

**Moon:** Mi amor, eso es parte de la vida, cometer errores, admitirlos y saber enmendarlos; yo tampoco fui perfecta, me equivoqué y te subestimé; pero siempre estuvimos orgullosos de ti y de la mujer en que te convertiste. Y ahora nuestro primer nieto viene en camino, no podríamos estar más felices.

_Al oír aquellas enternecedoras palabras, la rubia abraza con mucho amor a sus padres._

**Star:** Gracias, los amo tanto. Creo que es hora de entrar. –_sonriendo_-

_Todos los invitados estaban acomodados, la corte de honor de la novia estaba encabezada por Janna, como dama de honor, seguida por Eclipsa y finalmente, Ponyhead._

_Marco sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba tan nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo._

_Hacían su ingreso las niñas de las flores, quienes serían Mariposa y Meteora que portaban vestidos de color blanco, mientras que arreglos florales adornaban sus cabellos y sus cinturas. En el camino, derramaban pétalos de rosas blancas para anunciar la llegada próxima de la novia._

**Mariposa:** Todo parece un cuento de hadas. –_sus ojos brillaban maravillados de las decoraciones del lugar_-

**Meteora:** Yo que quería ponerme mi vestido negro. –_haciendo muecas_-

**Mariposa:** Ese vestido es para funerales. –_frunciendo el ceño_-

**Meteora:** Son básicamente lo mismo. –_en tono sarcástico_.

_Las mejores amigas terminaron de regar todos los pétalos y se dirigieron a sus asientos._

_De repente, se oye la tan conocida marcha nupcial, a lo que todos los asistentes se ponen de pie._

_El nerviosismo de Marco aumenta y se nota claramente, entonces Tom pone su mano en el hombre del latino en señal de amistad y de que no debe preocuparse, a lo que Marco lo regresa ver reconfortado y más tranquilo ahora._

_En la puerta de ingreso, se aprecia una hermosa mujer rubia, que más parecía un ángel que descendió de los cielos, junto a una bella mujer peliblanca y un pequeño hombre fornido._

_Marco quedó sin palabras, era la imagen más bella que había visto en su corta vida, ni en sus 16 años de exploración interdimensional vio algo tan espectacular como al amor de su vida en un vestido blanco de bellos encajes, un vestido tipo princesa. Su corazón parecía que estallaría._

_Mientras caminaba hacia el altar, Star vio a todas las personas que intervinieron de una u otra manera en su vida. Regresó a ver al altar y vio, con gran sonrojo, a su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida con un traje negro, chaleco y corbata gris, que exaltaban su fortalecido cuerpo y bello rostro. Sus nervios también estaban por los aires._

_Al llegar al altar, los padres de la rubia se despidieron de su hija con mucho cariño y en acto simbólico, le entregan su hija a Marco, quien se acerca a ellos._

**River:** Cuida mucho de nuestro pastelito, como siempre lo has hecho.

**Moon:** Cuida y ama mucho a nuestro nieto, llénenlo del amor que entre ustedes mismos se profesan.

**Marco:** -_Con una gran sonrisa_\- Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Gracias.

_Star toma del brazo a Marco, mientras que los padres de la rubia toman asiento._

**Marco:** Hoy luces más hermosa que todas las estrellas juntas.

**Star:** ¿Solo hoy? –_soltando una ligera risa a lo que Marco sonrió también_-

_La joven pareja se posiciona frente al padre para dar inicio a la ceremonia. Esta transcurre con total normalidad y protocolo._

**Padre:** Tengo entendido que han escrito sus propios votos. Star comienza tu por favor.

_La rubia entrega su ramillete de flores momentáneamente a su dama de honor, para poder sostener con sus manos las manos de su amado Marco._

**Star:** Marco Ubaldo Díaz, mi esposo, mi novio, mi gemelo desastre y en especial, mi mejor amigo. Cuando mis padres me enviaron a la Tierra para estudiar mejor mi magia, pensé que era un castigo, ahora sé que fue una de las mejores cosas que me pasó, te conocí a ti, pasamos cosas terribles incluso por increíble que suene, llegamos a morir, pero el destino tenía otros planes para nosotros. Me das tanto amor, tanta felicidad, me haces sentir especial cada día; eres el mejor hombre que puede existir, así como el mejor esposo y próximamente el mejor padre que haya existido.

_Aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos del latino se volviesen vidriosos_.

**Padre:** Muy hermoso, Star. Marco, por favor.

**Marco:** Star Butterfly, aún recuerdo perfectamente lo que llevabas puesto el día en que nos conocimos, no lo sabía ese momento, pero me enamoré a primera vista de ti. Me enamoré de mi mejor amiga. Vivimos aventuras intensas, pero yo seguí a tu lado porque sentí que era lo correcto. Reímos juntos y lloramos juntos, pasamos cosas que la mayoría de personas no tendrían fortaleza de enfrentar, sin embargo, salimos abantes. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, eres implacable en obtener lo que deseas, la vida te ha dado varios golpes y has sabido levantarte; realmente de admiro. Sin ti, me siento perdido, me siento sin razón de ser. Ahora compartiré el resto de mis días junto a la mujer que amo, quien me enseñó que es el amor, te prometo que jamás me apartaré de tu lado, te prometo frente a todo el mundo que cada segundo de esta vida lo dedicaré a ti a, a nuestro amor y a nuestro hijo, porque el mundo es solo de los dos y ahora será solo de los tres.

_La rubia apretaba las manos del castaño, mientras pequeñas lágrimas corrían de sus mejillas. Al igual todo el público presente miraba con ternura e incluso lágrimas, las promesas de amor de aquellos jóvenes._

**Padre: **Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

_Janna lentamente empieza a levantar su mano, pero inmediatamente Star, Marco y Tom la regresan a ver instintivamente con miradas cuasi asesinas, ya que se esperaban algo así de imprudente de la chica de pelo azabache. Janna enseguida opta por bajar su mano y lanzar una sonrisa nerviosa._

**Padre:** Ehmm los anillos. –_viendo confuso aquella hilarante situación-_

_Tom y Janna entregan los anillos a Marco y Star, respectivamente._

**Marco:** Star Butterfly, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y fidelidad. –_colocando el anillo a la rubia_-

**Star:** Marco Díaz, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y fidelidad. –_colocando el anillo del castaño_-

**Padre: **Star Buttefly, ¿Aceptas a Marco Ubaldo Díaz, como esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

**Star: **Acepto.

**Padre:** Marco Díaz, ¿Aceptas a Star Butterfly, como esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

**Marco:** Acepto.

**Padre:** Por el poder que se me es conferido, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a…

_Pero antes que finalizase su oración, Star salta sobre Marco, agarrándose de él para besarlo apasionadamente en los labios y abrazarlo fuertemente._

**Padre:** La novia. –_susurrando_-

_Todo el mundo se puso de pie, derramando lágrimas y aplaudiendo fuertemente._

_Entonces, Star carga a Marco y sale corriendo por el pasillo de la catedral, al llegar a la puerta la rubia da una patada para que esta se abriera._

**Star:** ¿¡Oíste mundo?! ¡EL ES MIO! –_gritaba a todo pulmón mientras planta un beso a su amado_-

_Marco se sentía sumamente extrañado pero muy feliz, amaba las rarezas de su ahora rubia esposa._

_Star lo carga hasta la limusina que los iba a llevar al aeropuerto con destino a su luna de miel en Cancún._

**Marco:** Espera Star.

**Star:** ¿Eh?

**Marco:** El ramillete.

**Star:** Cierto, ahora todas júntense.

_Mientras todas las mujeres solteras se acercaban, todos los invitados salieron a las puertas de la catedral para despedir a la feliz pareja._

**Star:** -_Colocándose de espaldas- _¡Ahí va!

_Con muchas fuerzas lanza el arreglo florar hacia las féminas que se pelean por este, todo parecía que Ponyhead agarraría el ramillete, pero en un movimiento acrobático Janna lo agarra. A lo que Tom se acerca algo confundido._

**Tom:** ¿Para qué lo atrapas? Si ya pronto nos vamos a casar también.

**Janna:** Porque así te toca darme otro anillo, ahora ven que mamá necesita un poco de azúcar. –_enseguida la azabache toma de la cintura del demonio y lo inclina para besarlo de forma apasionada-_

_Star y Marco solo rieron ante tal escena, a continuación, se suben a la limosina, salen por el quemacocos del automotor, para despedir a sus amigos y familiares. Todos agitaban los brazos en señal de despedida. El lujoso vehículo empezó su marcha, mientras la catedral se alejaba de a poco, por lo que ingresaron de nuevo al vehículo._

_Star y Marco se quedaron viendo un momento, sonriendo gozosamente, sin pronunciar palabras hasta que._

**Star:** Hola Dr. Díaz Butterfly.

**Marco:** Hola Dra. Buttefly Díaz.

_Se tomaron de las manos y lentamente acercaron sus rostros_.

**Star:** Porque con o sin magia.

**Marco:** Tu y yo nos pertenecemos.

_Entonces se abrazan y da un profundo beso lleno de amor y felicidad._

_Y así concluye una etapa de la vida de Star Butterfly y Marco Díaz, el destino los unió como mejores amigos y ahora son esposos, el destino los unió por una razón, una razón llamada __**amor eterno**_.

_Mas sus aventuras y restos distaban de terminar, el destino aún tiene planes para esta singular pareja, algunas cosas buenas y algunas malas, pero siempre que estén el uno con el otro, nada les faltara._

_Sin duda, Star y Marco son la prueba fehaciente de que el amor es la magia más poderosa y bella que puede existir._

_Epilogo_

**\- 8 MESES Y 24 DIAS DESPUES **–

_Era un 27 de diciembre, Navidad había pasado y fue una celebración inolvidable, ya que sería la última Navidad en que Star y Marco estarían solos, pues el nacimiento de su pequeña hija estaba próximo a ocurrir._

_Ese día hacia particularmente frío, los días previos había caído nieve dejando a todo Echo Creek cubierta de un manto blanco, sin embargo, ese día no caía nieve, pero hacía mucho frío por lo que la gente prefería quedarse en sus hogares y mantenerse calientes, aprovechando que algunos tenían vacaciones, como nuestros protagonistas._

_Star y Marco se encontraban desayunando a gusto_.

**Marco:** ¿Te gusto tu desayuno, mi amor?

**Star:** Por supuesto, esposito. –_sonriendo_\- ¿Me podrías dar una ración más de esos deliciosos pancakes?

**Marco:** Star, es tu cuarta ración de hoy.

**Star:** Por favor. –_haciendo tiernos pucheros_-

**Marco:** Sabes que no me resisto a esa cara jaja. Está bien, debes alimentarte bien, la doctora dice que nuestra pequeña nacerá pronto.

**Star:** Si, a veces es muy dificultoso cargar a esta princesa. –_acariciando su pronunciado abdomen_-

_Entonces Marco se acerca a la mesa para servir los pancakes a Star y se pone de rodillas frente a la rubia embarazada._

**Marco:** Sé que talvez sea incómodo para ti, mi vida, pero en pocos días no sentiremos más que amor por nuestra pequeña Danielle Butterfly Díaz. Gracias por darme el mejor regalo de todos. –_sobando el vientre de su amada, mientras planta un beso allí_-

**Star:** -_Sonriendo con los ojos vidriosos_\- Mi príncipe no me hagas llorar que sabes cómo están mis hormonas jaja. Te amo mucho.

**Marco:** -_Se levanta para dar un beso en los labios a su esposa_\- Y yo te amo a ti.

**Star:** Ahora si me disculpas, es la tercera vez que voy a baño desde que desperté, esta niña cree que mi vejiga es un juguete jaja.

**Marco:** Jaja está bien, yo lavaré los platos.

_El latino se retira para lavar los platos sucios del desayuno, cuando a los pocos segundos escuchó algo que le heló la sangre._

**Star: **¡MARCOOOOOO! –_gritó alarmada en señal de pedir ayuda_-

_El castaño instintivamente deja caer los platos, los cuales se rompen, y va corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la rubia_.

**Marco:** ¡¿Qué pasó?! –_exclamó asustado-_

**Star:** ¡Mira! –_señalando al piso lleno de líquido_\- ¡¿Qué es eso?

_Marco enseguida sabia de lo que se trataba._

**Marco:** ¡Rompiste la fuente! ¡Debemos ir al hospital!

**Star:** ¡¿Por qué?! –_asustada_\- ¡¿Le pasó algo a nuestra bebita?! –_con voz temblorosa_-

**Marco:** -_Abrazando a la rubia_\- No, mi amor, significa que nuestra hija ya viene en camino. Seremos padres.

_Su cara enseguida cambio de un semblante triste a uno de mucha alegría_.

**Star:** ¿Ya viene? –_soltando pequeñas lágrimas_-

**Marco:** Si, mi amor, ya viene. –_besándola con mucha pasión-_ Ahora vámonos.

_Los jóvenes esposos se visten con ropa abrigadora por el clima frío, Marco toma la maleta que tenían preparada con lo necesario para ese día especial y ayuda a Star a caminar hasta la puerta, es cuando llega una lamentable realización._

**Marco:** ¡No puede ser! ¡Olvidé que el auto está en el taller! –_lleno de pánico-_

**Star:** ¡¿Entonces qué haremos?!

**Marco:** Hay otra opción que talvez no te guste.

_Rápidamente el latino toma sus otras llaves, las de su confiable Nachos, va a la cochera, suavemente ayuda a montarse a Star y luego sube él._

**Marco:** ¡Vamos amiga!

_Enseguida, la dragóncicleta toma impulso y parte con destino al hospital. Vuelan bajo para evitar la neblina y el frío fuerte del cielo. Entonces Marco saca su teléfono y llama a sus padres, suegros y los futuros padrinos de su hija Danielle, sus mejores amigos Tom y Janna._

**Marco:** Ya los llamé a todos. Van en camino al hospital.

**Star:** Genial. Ahora, ¡APRESURATE, MALDITA SEA!. –_gritaba fúrica_-

**Marco:** Tranquila mi amor, ya llegare…

**Star:** ¡QUE TE MUEVAS! –_claramente enojada-_

**Marco:** (Ni que fuera para tanto)

**Star:** ¡EY! ¡SIN UTERO, NO OPINES! –_leyendo la mente de su amado_-

_El castaño solo se dedicó a conducir lo más pronto posible._

_A los pocos minutos, llegaron al hospital, Star fue ingresada de inmediato a la sala de partos donde Marco la acompañó._

**Doctora:** Ahora puja.

**Marco:** Mi amor tu puedes. –_sosteniendo la mano de su esposa_-

**Star:** ¡AAAAAHHHH! –_gritando del dolor_-

_De repente aquella sala de maternidad es inundada por el llanto de una pequeña niña._

**Doctora:** Bienvenida pequeña. –_sosteniendo a la recién nacida_-

**Marco:** Ya está aquí, mi amor. Gracias, te amo. –_llorando_-

**Star:** Te amo, Marco. –_besando a su esposo_-

_Las enfermeras limpian y arropan a la pequeña Danielle, para pasársela a sus orgullos padres._

**Star:** Hola mi amor, eres nuestra pe…

_Star se quedó sin habla al ver algo que le heló la sangre._

**Marco:** ¿Estas bien, St..?

_El castaño también quedó en shock al ver a su pequeña._

_Mientras en la sala de espera estaban Angie, Rafael, Mariposa, River, Moon, Eclipsa, Meteora, Globgore, que por suerte las puertas del hospital eran de gran tamaño para que él entrase, Janna y Tom. Todos estaban expectantes ante noticias de la nueva integrante de aquella amorosa gran familia. Entonces la doctora se acerca a ellos._

**Doctora:** ¿Familia Butterfly Díaz?

**Todos:** Si. –_mientras se levantan al unísono de sus asientos_-

**Doctora:** Ya pueden ingresar a la habitación. –_mostrando ligera preocupación en su cara_-

_Todos hicieron caso omiso a ello y fueron la habitación de Star, Moon fue la primera en entrar._

**Moon:** ¿Cómo está mi…?

_La peliblanca se queda pasmada ante la imagen allí, Marco tenía la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, lucia pensativo pero triste a la vez. Mientras, Star estaba en la cama con su hija en brazos, la rubia seguía en shock._

**Moon:** ¿Qué sucedió? –_empezando a sentir miedo de que algo pasó a la niña_-

**Star:** Mamá. Yo… -_llorando_-

_Todos empezaron a entrar y rodearon a la nueva madre y su bebé en cama._

_Danielle Butterfly Díaz, nacida un 27 de diciembre, parto normal y sin ninguna complicación, tenía un bello pelo color miel, ojos color café oscuros como su padre y en sus mejillas dos marcas de nacimiento, en su mejilla izquierda había un corazón y en su mejilla derecha una media luna, ambas de color blanco._

**Moon:** Es-esto no es posible.

_En aquel cuarto de hospital se respiraba un aire de temor, consternación, duda y amor al mismo tiempo._

_Desde otro plano existencial, un hombrecillo azul y ropajes amarillos veía aquella escena con una ligera sonrisa._

**Glossaryck:** ¿Qué les dije, amigos? Amor, definitivamente la magia más poderosa que existe.


End file.
